I Know You Know Who I Am
by TheSecretAdmirer
Summary: 2nd of Eden Trilogy/Sequel to Enemy of My Enemy. 5 years later, Leolin returns to find everything has changed, and Draco is engaged to another woman. Leolin struggles to win back his love & trust while wrestling with the demons of her past. As Lucius continues to gain power,she realizes she might have to choose between the man she loves and rescuing the world from a familiar evil..
1. Prologue: Five Years Later

A/N: Welcome back, folks. Here it is: The sequel to _Enemy of my Enemy._ Also, for those of you reading the re-write of _Enemy of My Enemy_, don't stress—I am still planning on finishing it in the next few weeks. I just wanted to get the ball rolling on this first. So, without further ado…

**_I Know You Know Who I Am_**

**Prologue: Five Years Later**

Leolin Lefevre sat on her balcony overlooking the Piazza della Signoria in Florence, gazing across to where Michelangelo's David used to stand. She took a long drag of her cigarette, exhaling a lungful of violet smoke into the early morning air, watching the first rays of sun jutting through the jagged teeth of the Palazzo Vecchio. She felt bad; maybe she should have left David where he was. After all, who was going to guard the city in his absence?

She wasn't reading it, but below her espresso cup sat a copy of The Daily Prophet. The headline blared **_MUGGLE ART THIEF LA GENIE DU MAL STRIKES AGAIN; WHO IS HE? _**with a picture of the now-missing David underneath. Leolin looked at the headline and smiled grimly, looking out again to the piazza.

Despite everything, she was going to miss Florence. Over the past five years she had begrudgingly come to love the city, and though it would never be to her what Paris or London or Llangollen were, though she'd never really considered it home, she had grown to love it here.

She took another drag from her cigarette, trying to forget the headline she'd seen just under the one about the theft of the David. **_MALFOY HEIR ENGAGED AGAIN_**. She bent her head, a familiar bitterness welling up. It wasn't wholly unexpected, of course. In fact, Leolin was surprised it had even taken this long. Still, that didn't soften the clenching ache she felt at the news. She rubbed the spot where her key used to hang. It had been almost five years since Lucius had ripped it from her neck, but Leolin could still feel it against her skin. She continued to stare across the piazza, watching the sun illuminating the stones.

"Do you miss him?" A voice echoed, and Leolin smiled but didn't turn. "David, I mean."

Leolin turned around, her smile widening. Severina Borgia returned the gesture, opening her arms to Leolin.

"Severina," Leolin said, coming forward and folding the other woman it her arms. "As I live and breathe," It was hard to embrace Severina with her swollen belly.

"Bonjourno, amore mia," Severina said, smoothing Leolin's dark hair. "How are you enjoying your last morning in Florence?"

Leolin laughed, kissing both her cheeks and ushering her to sit down.

"I'm better, now that you're here," Leolin affirmed. "And I've just been admiring our handiwork."

Severina smiled wickedly, looking across to David's naked pedestal as well.

"All in a day's work, _genie_." Leolin gave a small laugh.

"The International Wizarding Police are still looking for _him_," Leolin said pointedly. "The 'Genie du Mal', I mean." Severina laughed again, rubbing her rounded stomach.

"So I heard. Here's hoping they catch him." She struggled for her purse and pulled out a bottle of expensive Prosecco. "Let's drink to it."

"Sev!" Leolin laughed, even as she conjured two glasses. "It's seven am! Besides, you're pregnant."

"Let me tell you something us Italian women know that you Frenchies don't," she said, popping the cork and pouring. "A little bit doesn't hurt every once in a while. I drank with both the girls, and look: sono _perfetti_."

"I can't argue with that," Leolin said as they clinked glasses. "What should we drink to?"

"To you, naturalmente. To the next step in your journey. I wish I could keep you here forever, tesora, but you belong back in England. It's time to go home and set things right. So, here's to your last day in Firenze."

They both drank, and Leolin was quiet when she set down her glass.

"Sev," she began. "I just want to say—"

"No," her friend said, her gigantic wedding ring sparkling in the new dawn light. "Me first. I have to admit that when I first laid eyes on you all those years ago in Draco's flat I have never hated someone so much nor been so jealous. And I also admit that when you called me with your…proposition that I hated you no less. I just want to sy that I have never been so wrong in my life, amore mia. You—you are the most incredible woman I have even known, and I have never loved anyone so fiercely as I have come to love you. My greatest wish in life is that my girls grow up to be as strong and brave as you. That's why I made you their godmother; because I believe in you. I know you're scared to go back and face things, but I am proud of you, and I know things will work out. I've seen firsthand the way Draco looks at you; I know he still loves you."

Leolin bent her head, touched.

"You saved my life," Leolin said in a quiet voice, gripping Severina's tightly. "I—I was dead and you brought me back. You gave me hope. I—I would never have found the courage to go back if you hadn't encouraged me."

"No," Severina said, smiling. "That was all you. I just told you what you already knew; you're better than the life that Lucius had given you. Than that _strisciamento _Cristian gave you. Speaking of which, where is that little dog?"

"He's in Moscow fencing a Rodin. He should be here soon; he's bringing my fake passport."

"Why do you need one? You broke the charm, didn't you? What legal right does Lucius Malfoy have to deny you entry?"

"None, but we both know Lucius never needs the law to justify any actions. I just need to get back into London. Once I'm there. He won't be able to touch me."

Severina nodded.

"Please be careful with him, tesora. He is still very dangerous, and he is more powerful than ever."

"I'm not afraid of him anymore," Leolin bit out. "I'm not the same little girl I was when he screwed me over all those years ago. If he wants to fight then I'm ready."

"Leolin—"

"I know, and I promise I will be careful."

She bent her head before taking another heady sip of prosecco.

"To be honest, it's not Lucius I'm afraid of."

"You're worried about Draco," Severina concluded.

"He's not going to be happy to see me," Leolin said in a soft voice. "I'm sure by now he hates me."

Severina considered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, tesora. Just tell Draco the truth. He will believe you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then you will have to make him," Severina said touching Leolin's hand. "Trust me, once he sees you again he will remember how it was before."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

Again, they were silent. The piazza had begun to fill with people, and Leolin listened as the torre clock began to boom the time.

"Do you know anything about her?" Leolin asked quietly.

"The fidanzata?"

"Yes, Draco's fiancée."

"Not really. I don't think she's English. I think the surname is Beauchene, so I'm guessing French. Swiss, perhaps."

"Great," Leolin said miserably. "Wonderful."

"He cannot replace you," Severina said softly. "Even if he tries."

"Is she beautiful?"

"There is a picture in the paper. Look for yourself."

"I can't—I'm not ready."

"Well, hurry up, amore mia. The engagement party is in two days, and you have to be there."

Leolin shook her head.

"I'm not going. First of all, I wasn't invited. Second, it's at Malfoy Manor, and I'm never going back there."

"Fine," Severina said. "But you won't be able to avoid her entirely. You have to be willing to face her head-on."

"I am, I just—not yet. Let me get back to my family. Then I will deal with Draco and his copain."

Severina nodded.

"Are you excited to see them?"

"Beyond excited. My little brother is seven now. Blair's daughter is almost five. I can't believe I am finally going to be able to hold them again."

Severina nodded.

"Well Angelina and Isidora will miss you terribly. You must promise me that you will come back to Firenze and visit as soon as this is all sorted."

"I will, I promise."

"And if you need me before then," Severina said seriously. "I will come to London."

Leolin nodded.

"Thank you."

"Always, tesora. Te amo."

Leolin smiled.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

They turned when they heard the sizzle of the floo from inside the luxurious flat.

"Lapin?" Cristian called, and Leolin stood at once as Severina rolled her eyes in disgust.

Cristian stepped out onto the balcony and gave a nasty smile.

"Ah, there you are. And Severina, what an unexpected surprise."

"Fuck off, you little creep," Severina said in a nasty voice.

Cristian moved to brush a kiss on Leolin's lips and she turned her head away in disgust.

"Everything settled with the Rodin?" she asked tightly, and he smiled, picking up her forgotten flute and taking a large gulp.

"But of course. When have you known me to ruin a fence?"

"You ruin a lot of things," Severina spit out. "It's not a stretch."

"Ooh," Cristian laughed, smirking at Severina. "I see you're really not in the mood to play today, are you, _tesora_?"

"You disgust me," Sev said, standing. "Leolin, I have to get home. I love you. Floo me the minute you get to London safely."

Leolin nodded, hugging Severina tightly.

"We will see each other again soon," Severina said soothingly. "Be brave."

She kissed each of Leolin's cheeks before snatching her flute and splashing its contents in Cristian's face as she pushed past him and out the floo. He only laughed and wiped his face.

With Severina gone, Leolin put her back to Cristian, eyes cast towards the piazza again.

"Did you bring the documents I need?"

"I did," he said, dropping them on the table with a definite thud before sauntering forward and gently caging Leolin against the railing of the patio. "Now let's talk about what it's going to cost you."

"I let you keep the 250 thousand from the Rodin fence!" she said, trying to pry his slimy hands off of her. "That's what we agreed."

"Well maybe I want to renegotiate," he said, touch still insistent. "Come on, lapin, just one last time. For old time's sake."

"No," she bit out, freeing herself from him embrace and scowling at him. "I gave you what you wanted when we came here five years ago. I helped you achieve your sick goal, and in exchange you wouldn't tell Lucius were I was. That was our agreement."

"And that's still our agreement," he said in a sadistic voice. "You uncross your pretty legs for me like you used to, and I don't tell the Minister that you're planning on sneaking into London via the Muggle channels."

"I gave you _everything_!" Leolin hissed. "You were a pauper before we came to Florence, and now I've made you richer than Merlin! I'm _giving _you the business, my contacts, my team, everything! Is that not enough for you?"

"I don't know why you're acting like this," Cristian said, folding his arms across his chest as his fire-kissed eyes watched her. "By the end you started to really like it."

"I never liked it," Leolin said nastily. "You're a terrible lover. The only way I could get through it was by pretending you were Draco."

Quick as a snake, he reached out a hand and slapped her across the face. Her cheek reddened, and she turned away, ashamed.

"So what's it going to be," Cristian spit out as she put a cool palm to her stinging cheek. "Are you going to be accommodating, or should I floo Lucius?"

"If I agree to this—" Leolin began shakily.

"When you agree to it, you mean," Cristian said.

"If I agree to this," Leolin repeated. "This is the last time I ever have to see you. You leave immediately, you don't follow to London, you don't contact me about work, nothing. Are we agreed?"

He considered before giving a wide smile.

"I am going to miss this," Cristian said, coming forward. Leolin put a hand on his chest to halt his advance. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes," he said, pushing her hand aside and coming closer. "I promise."

His hands fell to the tie of her robe and she bit her lip.

"Hurry up," she said, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to imagine what it would be like when she finally saw Draco again. "I don't want to miss the train home."

A/N: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! And like I still, keep checking on the re-write, I just posted a chapter earlier today. Please keep the support coming, it keeps me motivated!**

**Love Eternally,**

**TheSecretAdmirer**

**p.s. The actual first chapter is called ****_The Long Road Home..._**


	2. Chapter 1: Long Road Home

**Chapter One: Long Road Home **

_"King's Cross," she said numbly. _

_"Quite so. I am afraid this is goodbye, Leolin," Lucius with derision, smiling wickedly at her. "I do so hope you make it out of the UK before the wedding." He gave her a meaningful look. "It would be frightfully bad luck for you if you weren't."_

_"I will be," she said quietly. "You have my word." _

_"That's my good girl."_

"Miss?"

Leolin's eyes snapped up. The customs agent was looking at her pointedly. She was having a hard time focusing, she was so nervous. The last time she had come to King's Cross, it was with Lucius.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and the man behind the Customs counter frowned. "What did you say?"

"I asked you for your passport!"

"Oh!" she said, fishing the dark red folio out of her purse. "Right! Here you are."

She passed the document under the glass and he looked at it.

"Alright Miss…Hooper. And where were you coming from?"

"Rome."

"And how long where you there?"

"Six weeks."

"And you bringing back any animal or grain products with you today?"

She shifted from foot to foot. What an odd question. Muggles were so inane. She fought the urge to look over her shoulder. She was so nervous.

"No."

"And how long will you be staying in London, Miss Hooper?"

She looked up at him.

"I live here."

He looked down and her passport and her heart hammered. That's what her document said, wasn't it? She bit her lip. She expected Lucius and a team of Law Enforcement Patrol officers. However, no one even noticed her as she hurried up the gangplank towards the main terminal. She kept her eyes low as she swept outside

"Oh, yes, so you do. Arlight, Miss Hooper, you're approved. Welcome back to London."

Leolin nodded numbly, accepting the folio back.

"Thank you," she croaked, heart hammering again.

She was home at last. She tried to act normal as she made her way outside. Her path took her past Platforms 9 and 10, and it made her ache for the past.

_Draco stood at the opposite end of the platform, the collar of his expensive coat turned up as he watched her amidst the throng of Weasleys. Leolin dropped her purse and abandoned her trunk, running across the expanse between them before leaping into his arms from a foot away. He caught her easily, his arms finding purchase around her thighs as he spun her. He tipped his head back to smile at her, and she threaded both hands into his stylish do before kissing him._

_Did you miss me?_

_I'll show you how much later._

_Can't wait._

Her heart was beating heavily in her chest again, and she tried to forget that Draco was now engaged to someone else, and even if hadn't been, he would likely still hate her guts.

The sun was setting by the time she got outside, and she flagged a cab

"65 Charing Cross Road, please," she said, getting in and slamming the door shut.

"Miss?" The cabbie said, turning around incredulously. "Watcha want to go there for?"

"Let me worry about that. 65 Charing Cross Road, please."

"Alright," the man said dubiously. "Suit yourself, Miss."

They drove in silence, and Leolin tried to decide where to go first. To her parents? Mum or Dad? To Ginny? To the Burrow? She chewed her lip. Her first move had to be strategic. She would see them all eventually, but her first move had to be the right one. When she thought about it strategically, she knew only one person made sense.

By this time the cab had stopped, and Leolin leapt out, throwing the man an obscene wads of bills. He tried to protest, but she waived him off, already staring up at The Leaky Cauldron's Muggle entrance.

It would have of course been more expeditious to simply apparate from Kings Cross to where she was going, but she didn't want to set off any anomalies. Better to wait until she was in Wizarding London before using any magic. Turning up the collar of her coat to avoid been recognized, she pushed inside the pub. It was lively at this time of night, and Leolin was sure that if she took a good look around she would recognize at least half of the patrons.

"Something to drink, Miss?" The grizzled bartender called.

She shook her head, already making for the alley.

"Just passing through," she said, heart beating fast again.

She quickly rapped the bricks and disappeared through the archway, appearing in Diagon Alley a second later and sighing. The area was in transition from daily transaction to nighttime debauchery, and she suddenly had a longing to go everywhere at once. She wondered in Jaime was still the doorman at The Em, or if he's finally grown up. She wanted to go to the Vagabond and see Moira, or Amelie's shop, to Le Petite Fleur, everywhere. She bit her cheek. There would be plenty of time for that. First, she had things to do.

She consulted her watch. 6:42. She bet Blaise was still working. Besides, surely he didn't live at the same flat he had five years ago. Immediately she apparated to the Enterprises building, her heart screaming in her chest as she stood outside. Please God let her slip in unnoticed. Please God let Draco not be there. Please God let this gamble pay off.

In a lot of ways it felt counterintuitive to be going to Blaise first. On the other hand, it was the only logical choice. He could help her case with Draco in ways no one else could. He had influence Ginny or her parents simply never could, and somehow she felt he would understand her betrayal more objectively than the others.

She took a deep breath and swept into the lobby, which echoed as her heels tapped the marble.

"May I help you, Miss."

She turned, trying to be casual. Years of experience had turned her into a practiced liar.

"I have a late appointment with Mr. Zabini. I think I know the way."

"Right you are, Miss. Twenty-seventh floor."

She turned towards the lift, then her curiosity got the better of her and she turned back.

"Do you know if Mr. Malfoy is in his office?" Leolin asked cautiously

She was ready to bolt if he was.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy is still abroad, Miss. Would you like me to call his secretary to make sure?"

She waved the man off, giving a glittering smile.

"Oh no, that's alright. I came to see Mr. Zabini. Thank you."

He nodded, and she headed for the lift. As it began to rise her palms began to sweat. She smoothed her hair, which was much shorter and darker than it had been when she'd left. Before the wedding it was waist-length, and now it barely dusted her shoulders in a sleek bob. Would Blaise even recognize her? What was worse, would he throw her out when he saw her? At first she was sure that he wouldn't, but now she was terrified he would.

Too soon the door dinged open, and the mousy secretary looked up, clearly surprised to see anyone at this hour, especially on a Saturday.

"May I help you?" she asked, her eyes sweeping from Leolin's dark hair to the Manolo's on her feet.

Leolin surveyed her. She was young, probably just graduated from Hogwarts, and she was fairly plain, which was somewhat surprising. Five years ago, Blaise's secretary had been a scintillating read-head who had a 23 inch waist and an arse like two perfect balloons.

"Miss?" the girl repeated pointedly.

"Is Mr. Zabini in?" Leolin said, shifting her purse to her opposite shoulder.

"He is, but he's leaving very soon. He's also asked me not to disturb him under any circumstance."

"This is urgent," Leolin said, trying to sound important. "Will you floo him for me?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zabini specifically said—"

"I'm a very old friend of Mr. Zabini's, and I've traveled a very long way to see him. Please, will you floo him?"

Just then the girl's lighter began to buzz, and she held up a finger to Leolin.

"Thank you for calling Mercury Communications. This is Gaia, how I help you? Oh, hello. Yes, I'll tell him. You as well. Goodbye."

The secretary hung up the floo and looked tentatively up at Leolin before dialing Blaise's private office.

"Mr Zabini?"

"What is it, Gaia?" Leolin could hear Blaise saying on the other end. The familiarity of it may Leolin's heart ache. "I am really busy and I have to leave soon."

"I know," Gaia said. "Your fiancée just called. She wants to remind you that you have to be at the party by eight. She asked what time you were coming home."

"Floo her back and tell her I'm leaving here in ten minutes. Fifteen, tops."

So Blaise was engaged. That was interesting, though again not surprising.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Gaia."

Leolin looked pleadingly up at Gaia who bit her lip before replying. "Mr. Zabini? There's another woman here to see you as well. She's says she's an old friend."

"I don't have time. Tell her to make an appointment."

He hung up.

"I'm sorry," Gaia said. "Would you like to make an appointment?"

"No," Leolin said, making a decision skirting around the desk. "I'm afraid I don't have time for that."

Maybe she'd made a mistake coming here first. Merlin, she was so nervous now that she wanted to vomit. She hadn't counted on Blaise being in a bad mood.

"Miss!" The girl cried, trying to detangle herself from behind the desk so she could chase after Leolin. "You can just go back there!"

"Miss!" The girl called after Leolin, jogging to catch up. "_Miss!_" Leolin heard her flooing security. "I have an unwanted visitor on the 27th floor. Yes, in the Mercury offices."

Leolin didn't stop walking ignoring Gaia as she bobbed beside her.

"Miss, I am going to have to _insist _you leave or I will have you escorted off the premises."

"You're more than welcome to try that," Leolin snapped in agitation. "I'm afraid it won't stop me from seeing Mr. Zabini, though."

Gaia threw herself in front of Leolin, and the two scowled at each other.

"You _can't _disturb Mr. Zabini," Gaia cried, barring Leolin entry to his office door. "You don't have an appointment and he's expressly stated I'm not to let you back here to see him."

By now the security was striding down the hall towards them from the other side.

"Miss Charles?" one of them called. "You flooed?"

"Yes!" Gaia said, sounding both breathless and relieved. "This woman needs to leave!"

Before she could continue, the French doors to Blaise's office swung open and he emerged.

"Gaia, goddamnit, when I saw I'm not to be disturbed—"

His blazing jade eyes were on the secretary, but when they flicked to Leolin the words died in his throat. The annoyance fell out of his features, and he looked a little lost.

"Leolin?" he croaked, eyes roaming over her face as if trying to decide if she was real or a phantom.

"Hi Blaise," she said softly.

Leolin surveyed him. The five years away had only made him more handsome. He was truly a man now, and he seemed taller and more filled-out then he had been when she left.

"Mr. Zabini, I'm _so_—" Gaia began, but Blaise held up a hand to silence her, his eyes still on Leolin.

"It's alright," he said dazedly. "She can come in." His eyes flicked up to the burly security guards, who both had their wands raised. "It's okay, Bernie. You two can go, thank you."

"Anytime, Mr. Zabini," Bernie said, and Blaise waived him off distractedly, still staring at Leolin.

"Come into my office," he said softly, ushering her in. "Gaia, floo my fiancée and tell her I'm going to be late."

"But—"

"That will be all, thank you," Blaise said with finality, shutting the door in Gaia's face.

When they were alone, he surveyed Leolin critically for several seconds before pulling her into his arms.

"Fuck, woman. Where the hell have you been?" he croaked, stroking her hair.

"You don't want to know," Leolin replied, melding into his embrace.

"I've missed you," He breathed, and she nodded. "We've all missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," she admitted, allowing herself to relax in his embrace. Standing here in his arms, she finally felt like she was home.

After a minute or two he pulled away a little, holding her face in his hands.

"Can I get you a drink? Never mind, that was rhetorical. Here, take this."

He thrust a glass of vodka in her hand and clinked it to his before throwing his back. She did the same. He poured himself another, taking a large sip before turning back to her.

"So," he said, a little more composed now. "I suppose it's not hard to understand your decision to come back after all this time."

Leolin considered.

"I suppose not."

Blaise bowed his head, shaking it back and forth sadly before looking

"What the fuck, Lai? Why did you run out on Draco like that? And why are you coming back now? You know it's too late."

Leolin bit her lip.

"Do you think it's too late?"

"That depends on the reason you had for leaving."

_How…devastating it would be if this love potion were to find it's way into Blaise Zabini's coffee this morning._

_When I tell Draco—_

_You really think you can get to Draco before I get to our good friend Mr. Zabini?_

_What do you want? Please, I'll give you anything._

_I want what I've always wanted. Leave my son and never come back."_

_No! I won't leave Draco!_

_What choice do you have? With this poison I can ruin you both anyway. And what about Zabini? Are you so selfish that you would sacrifice his happiness in some desperate gambit to save your own?_

"It's really complicated."

"Well, you have my undivided attention."

"What about your fiancée?" Leolin asked, making a desperate play. She wasn't ready to relive the worst day of her life yet. "Won't she expect you home?"

Blaise gave Leolin a candid look.

"She'll understand. Talk to me."

"I—"

Blaise's floo buzzed again. He didn't even look at it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Leolin asked.

"No. Go on. Tell me what happened that day."

The floo buzzed again and Blaise ignored it. Two seconds later Gaia buzzed through.

"Mr. Zabini?"

"Gaia, so help me Merlin, if you floo me again I will fucking fire you. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"I know, sir, but it's—"

He hung up, and she buzzed right back.

"Gaia—!"

"You're fiancée is here, sir."

"What?" he demanded, looking at his watch and then Leolin before swearing. "Is she in the lobby? Tell her to wait for me."

"She's already on the way to your office. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop—"

"Blaise Consus Zabini," they heard, and with that a dazzling Ginny Weasley swung open the doors, a bottle of champagne in her hand. She was wearing a glittering forest green cocktail dress, and her red hair was piled on her head like a Greek goddess. "Since when do you ever keep me wait—"

She caught sight of Leolin and dropped the bottle, which thudded dully on the carpet.

"Leolin?" she bit out at last, and the aforementioned stood at once.

"Ginny!" Leolin cried, smiling before thinking better of it.

Ginny looked murderous and she said nothing for a moment before she advanced, slapping Leolin as hard as she could across the face.

"Ginevra!" Blaise admonished, but Leolin took the gesture without complaint.

Ginny and Leolin, stood staring at each for another tense moment, the former's lip trembling even as Leolin's cheek reddened. Finally, she crushed Leolin into her arms, simultaneously bursting into tears.

"Leolin!" she sobbed, and Leolin stroked her hair as she buried her face in Ginny's shoulder. "You're back!"

Leolin nodded, a happiness tingling through her that she hadn't felt since the rehearsal dinner.

"I'm back," she affirmed.

Ginny pulled away a little.

"Look at your hair," she said, touching Leolin's sleek raven locks. "Does Draco know you're here?" she added after a second.

There was something odd about the way Ginny said Draco, and Leolin realized that it was because it no longer sounded contemptuous on Ginny's tongue. Leolin supposed that if Ginny was engaged to Blaise, it wasn't be outside the realm of possibility that she was actually friends with Draco as well.

Leolin looked down, her heart hammering at just the thought of him.

"No," she whispered quietly, shaking her head. "You two are the first."

"Does your mum know?"

Leolin shook her head again. "Not yet."

Ginny considered, and her face hardened.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "Why didn't you write? We were all worried sick about you."

_I, Leolin Marie-Therese Anastasie Lefevre, do solemnly agree that I am henceforth banished from the United Kingdom, The Republic of Ireland, and the Sovereign State of France. I swear to relinquish contact with all those related to me, both by blood and by marriage, as well as any who have attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, either currently or in the past. I further relinquish contact with any and all guests who came here today with the intent to see my married. I accept in return the Le Fey potion as a reward for my compliance. I sign below in my own blood as a measure of my resolve._

"I've been in Florence," Leolin said in a soft voice, trying to forget the last time they had all seen each other. "As for writing, it's a very long story. I have missed you terribly, though."

Ginny looked at Blaise.

"Floo Pansy. Tell her we're not coming tonight." She turned back to Leolin. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until you explain yourself. I want every detail."

Leolin began to feel fretful, but she nodded.

"I will tell you everything, I promise. Just first, I need—can we just—catch up? Please, I've been traveling all day, and it's a long story."

Blaise and Ginny exchanged a look and he nodded.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do: the three of us are going to dinner, and we will won't ask any questions until dessert. After dinner, though, you tell us _everything. _Agreed?"

Leolin nodded.

"That's fair," she said, and Ginny squeezed her hand, the band of her canary sapphire engagement ring pushing into Leolin's skin.

Blaise flicked open his floo.

"Domus Aurea, may I assist you?"

"Hi Marc, It's Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise! Good to hear your voice! What can I do for you this evening, sir?"

"I'm hoping you can do me a favour."

"For you? Anything."

"Listen, I don't have a reservation but I'm bring Genevra and a friend in tonight. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"No problem. I've have your usual table ready."

"No," Blaise said. "I actually want the whole place cleared out."

"Zabini, we're a full house tonight—"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Blaise said. "But I really don't want to be disturbed this evening."

"We would be more than happy to prepare the Lyre room for you and your guests—"

"I'm afraid that's not enough. I want the whole place. Of course I'll pay you for your trouble."

There was silence on the other end.

"Well?" Blaise inquired politely.

"Give us thirty minutes."

"Excellent, Marc, thank you. You won't regret it."

They hung up and Blaise gave a grim smile.

"Should we have a drink before we head over?"

Ginny nodded, standing to retrieve the bottle she'd dropped before traipsing over to Blaise's desk and kissing him soundly. Leolin looked away. As happy as she was for them, something about it made her chest ache.

"Sorry, I never properly greeted you," she breathed quietly, kissing him again. "Hi."

"Hi back," Blaise said quietly, clearly very aware of Leolin's presence. "You look pretty tonight. Is that the new dress I just bought you?"

She nodded.

"Which reminds me," she said. "I need to go floo Pansy and tell her we're not coming tonight. Be right back."

She brushed another soft kiss of Blaise's lips.

"I love you," she said in a quiet voice, almost as if she was embarrassed for Leolin to hear her say it.

"I love you, too," he said seriously. "Hurry back."

She swept out of the room, leaving Blaise and Leolin in uncomfortable silence. Blaise filled the void by popping the bottle and pouring them each a flute. He handed Leolin one and she nodded in appreciation. They both took a long sip, unable to look at the other.

"I'm happy for you, Blaise," Leolin said at last. "I really am."

Blaise nodded, giving her a concerned frown.

"Is this weird for you?"

She gave a somewhat sad laugh.

"I've been gone five years. I didn't expect things to be the exact same when I came back."

"But Ginny and I—"

"—aren't a complete surprise. I'll never forget the way she acted when you brought Eleanor Riley to the rehearsal dinner. She was livid."

"That was a stupid move," Blaise said, laughing a little as well. "She dated Wes Carmichael for almost a year out of spite."

"When did you propose?" Leolin asked softly.

Blaise glanced at her. "Six months ago. But honestly, I would have asked her on the first date if she would've let me. She's my Leolin."

Leolin's head snapped up.

"What?" Leolin asked, and Blaise looked away, flushing.

"Sorry," he said, clenching his jaw. Clearly he hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"What does that mean?" she demanded in a quiet voice.

"I just—she is to me what you were to Draco. She's my everything."

Leolin gave another sad smile, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

_Leolin, I could never be happy with anyone else as long as you walk the earth; I mean that._

"I'm so happy for you, darling." Leolin said, smiling tightly. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you two ended up together."

"Me too," Blaise admitted seriously.

Just then Ginny reemerged. Blaise offered her a flute and she accepted it, smiling warmly up at him.

"What did Pansy say?" he asked.

"Oh, she was still getting ready. Tiernan answered instead. I told him it was a crisis with your mother and he said it was fine."

"Gee," Blaise said blandly. "Thanks."

"Tiernan?" Leolin said. "Tiernan _Peakes_? As in, our old Hogwarts professor?"

Ginny and Blaise exchanged a look before Ginny shrugged and smiled.

"Welcome to the new age, Leolin."

"Pansy is dating Peakes? Oh my stars," Leolin said softly.

"Not dating," Blaise said. "They've been married for two years."

"She _married_ him? Merlin's beard!"

"I think there was always something there," Ginny said slyly. "Remember when she sauntered into Transfiguration with that fake note from Snape to get you out of class? He could barely think. He wont admit it, but he totally had a thing for her when she was his student."

"I don't remember her coming into our class," Leolin said, frowning quizzically. "Was this our sixth year?"

Blair and Ginny exchanged a cautious look.

It was after Draco—collapsed from the fight from Cormac McLaggen. She was coming to get you."

_Draco collapsed in Potions and they took him to the Hospital Wing. They know; McGonagall knows, and because of the memory charm and the fact that Draco tried to cover up he was hurt, they think he started it. They know he started it._

_Where is he? Can I see him?_

_Blaise wanted to be the one to go, but I convinced him it should be you._

"Oh," Leolin said, bowing her head. "Right."

Blaise looked at his watch again.

"Should we go?"

The girls nodded, each draining their glasses and setting them down. Leolin was still reeling from the Pansy and Peakes news.

"Who else is dating or married now?" She asked, watching as Ginny twinned her hand with Blaise's.

"We'll give you the full run down when we get there," Ginny promised as they rode the elevator down to the apparation point. "Prepare to be stunned."

"Do you remember where this place is, Leolin?" Blaise asked wrapping an arm around Ginny. "Or do you want Gin to side-along with you?"

_Free tonight?_

_-L_

_Domus Aurea, 10 o'clock . Wear something nice._

_-D_

"No," Leolin said. "It was one of Draco's favourites, I've been there a million times."

"I figured you would," Blaise said, "Alright, see you in a second."

He and Ginny disappeared with a pop.

Leolin stood for a moment, trying to forget the way Draco had looked when she had met him at Domus Aurea for the first time. That was the day that he agreed to save Amelie from Lucius's clutches. That was the day she realized she still loved him.

She followed behind Ginny and Blaise, and when she arrived in from of the opulence building, a doorman was there to escort them inside.

"Blaise," the concierge said, smiling as Blaise ushered Ginny in. "Good to see you. And Ginevra, you grow more lovely every time I see you."

"That's what I'm always telling her," Blaise said, smiling affectionately down at Ginny.

"Marc, this is my cousin Alessandra. She just moved her from Florence."

"Bonjourno," Leolin said in a lilting accent, and Marc nodded, kissing her back of her hand.

"Benvenuti, Signorina," Marc said, smiling. There was a scrutiny in his gaze that suggested that somewhere in the annals of his mind he recognized her, though it was clear he couldn't quite remember how.

She's bloomed in the last five years, and her hair was so different it made it hard to recognize her. Besides, the sadness she bore made her look like a different person.

"Grazie," she said, smiling again.

"Well, Blaise," Marc said, gesturing to the empty dining room. "Where would you like to sit?"

"Darling?" Blaise said, deferring to Ginny.

"Near the pool," Ginny said.

Marc nodded and ushered them over.

"A bottle of wine to start, Blaise?"

Blaise considered.

"Argentine Malbec," he said. "Thank you. We don't need menus. Just bring us three orders of the petite sirloins as well."

Marc nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. They sat down, and no one spoke at first.

"So," Blaise said at last. "Clock's ticking, Lai."

"Right," she said, though she paused when she watched Marc approaching.

She appreciated that Blaise had covered for her. She didn't want news of her return leaking out until she got a chance to see her family and make a plan for Draco. When the glasses were poured and Marc was retreating again, they clinked glasses and all took a sip.

"Well," Leolin began, running a finger around the edge of her glass. "I suppose I want to start with you two. Tell me everything. Gin, what are you doing now?"

"I was playing for Holyhead as a chaser."

"That's brilliant," Leolin said. "Good for you."

"Yeah," Ginny said smiling as she looked at Blaise. He winked at her. "It was loads of fun."

"Shouldn't you be in season, then?" Leolin asked.

"I fell off my broom a few months back," Ginny explained. "So I retired. Now I write for Quidditch Quarterly, which I really love."

"That's too bad about playing, though," Leolin said, and Ginny nodded.

"I do miss it sometimes," Ginny said. "But I can still play when I want, and it's nice not having to live in Wales half the year," she said, looking up at Blaise.

He responded by leaning over to kiss her softly.

"I agree," he said.

Leolin looked down again, taking a sip of wine before watching them.

"So, when did this start?

Blaise looked at Ginny pointedly, who rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I guess I _might _have developed a little bit of a crush on him at your engagement party at the Em."

Leolin laughed softly, pointing at Ginny.

"I _knew_ it."

"That's what Draco always says," Ginny said, and she and Blaise exchanged a glance.

"That was the night you literally _swore_ to me you'd never date Blaise," Leolin remembered. "Damn, I knew I should have gotten that on paper; I could be extorting you right now."

Ginny smiled, looking adoringly up at Blaise again.

"But you were still dating Oliver Wood then, right?" Leolin said. "You didn't break up with Oliver until the engagement party at the Manor. That was like a year later."

"Right," Ginny affirmed, "It was a—a slow burn, I suppose."

"Or you're just stubborn," Blaise said, taking a sip of wine.

"Anyways," Leolin said. "Then what happened?"

"Well—" Ginny looked at Blaise again and he took her hand, squeezing in reassurance. "We started bonding after you left. Draco was just such a wreck and, well, we sort of banded together to try and help him get through it."

"You banded with Blaise to help get Draco through it?" Leolin asked quietly. "Merlin, it must have been really bad.

"It was worse," Blaise said grimly. "At first he was sick with worry, and he went all over Europe looking for you. But then after he realized you were—well, that you weren't hurt or anything, that you were living in Italy—he went off the rails. He was constantly high or drunk or both, and it was a total nightmare. He quit his job and he would disappear for weeks at a time. I tried to help him, but mostly he didn't want me around. One time I went to Prague to pick him up from this whorehouse, and when I got there he was coked out of his mind and refused to leave. I don't think he even know who I am. That's when I had to just—wash my hands of it. I wanted to help him, but there was literally nothing I could do."

"But eventually he must of turned things around," Leolin said quietly. She felt so guilty it was making her physically ill.

"He did," Blaise agreed. "But I wasn't really involved. He just wouldn't listen to me. In the end, e only person who could talk any sense into him was the one person he said really understood what he was going through.

"Who was that?"

"Your mum," Ginny said gently. "After Blaise came back from Prague without Draco, your mum went instead. In the end he listened to her. They're really close now."

Leolin smiled in spite of everything.

"Never saw that coming," she said softly. She would've given anything for Draco and Ariadne to have been closer when she was engaged to Draco.

"Neither did we," Blaise said. "Believe me. Anyways, once your mum got Draco under control, Ginny and I started hanging out more, and the when she finally broke up with that sod Wes Carmichael and she told me that if I asked her out she would probably say yes."

"And we've been together since," Ginny concluded.

Leolin smiled, her stomach still twisting painfully from the story about Draco.

"That's so excellent," Leolin said, her throat tightening painfully as she forced herself to smile again. "When's the wedding?"

"Not for a while," Ginny said. "I want to wait until after Draco marries Genevieve. I'm _not _playing bride wars with her."

_Genevieve Beauchene_. That was her name. _Genevieve Beauchene-Malfoy_. Leolin heart stopped beating for several seconds, but she savagely fought to remain neutral. She took a sip of wine and gave another small smile, though this one was fake.

"So, you two, Pansy and Peakes. Who else?"

Ginny laughed.

"You're not going to believe some of them when we tell you."

"Nikki Clearwater and your brother George?"

"Married, and they have twin girls, which is total madness."

"Ieuan Bird."

Blaise and Ginny exchanged a bemused expression.

"Engaged," Blaise said, taking a sip of wine.

"What's she like?" Leolin asked happily.

"_He's _very nice," Ginny said pointedly, and Leolin smiled.

"Good for him. What about Astoria?"

"She married Teddy Nott. They have the most adorable son named Roger. He is like a butterball.

"Daphne?"

"She's married to Graham Montague. Not sure how long it's going to last, though."

"What about Kelly Troy?" Leolin asked.

Blaise studied her keenly.

"He's married to a Scottish girl. I don't know her name. He was asking about you the other day."

"Kelly's a good guy," Leolin said, and Blaise shrugged.

"Yeah, I kind of like him, too. Draco still doesn't, though."

"Is Madison Livingston married?"

"Yeah, to Dean Thomas, of all people," Ginny said.

"No she isn't! Ron and Hermione?"

"They got married last month in The Canary Islands. Hermione hasn't said anything yet, but I am fairly sure she's pregnant."

"Harry?"

Blaise and Ginny smirked at each other.

"You're not going to believe us when we tell you," Blaise said bemusedly.

Leolin was having another thought, though.

"What about Gracie Boyle? I always imagined she and Adrien Pucey would end up together."

"Adrien married Isobel Lord," Ginny sneered. "Remember her? The Ravenclaw seeker?"

"I wish I could forget her," Leolin said derisively, and Ginny nodded her agreement. "I hated that wench."

"Well she and Pucey got married three years ago and they were only married for like six months. They were always getting into these public fights and it was constantly in the papers. After they got divorced they got into this huge snarl about money."

"That's because they are both hideous people," Blaise said as Marc served their steaks.

"So what about Gracie?" Leolin said. "Or is she still single?"

"Gracie Boyle?" Ginny said, exchanging another look with Blaise. "You mean Grace Marie Potter?"

Leolin set down her fork and Blaise and Ginny both laughed.

"No. way," Leolin said softly. "No _fucking _way. Gracie married Harry? Do they have kids?"

"Two girls," Blaise said.

"How old?" Leolin asked, stunned. If there were two people that seemed more ill-suited than those two, Leolin couldn't think of them.

"Scarlet is four and a half and Sophia is three. They've having a third in August."

"They have a four and a half year old?" Leolin demanded. "They're been together for _that _long?"

"They got married six weeks after you left."

"_What?!_

"Harry said he'd never really talked to Grace at school and they had an honest conversation at the rehearsal dinner ball and just sort of…fell in love.

"They fell in love at _my _wedding?" Leolin asked quietly. "I don't know whether I should feel flattered or culpable."

"That's what Draco said," Blaise murmured before taking a bite of steak.

"They really are lovely together," Ginny said. "She's his Leolin."

Leolin looked down at her plate, her heart aching a little again. She could tell that like Blaise, Ginny hadn't meant to say that. It had simply slipped out.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said at once. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Is that a thing?" Leolin asked softly. "To be someone's—Leolin?"

Ginny looked at Blaise, who sighed.

"The Slytherins have been saying it since school. Bird started it, and it just sort of stuck."

"And Draco—allows it?"

Ginny and Blaise exchanged another look.

"No one says it in front of him," Ginny said in a quiet voice

Leolin nodded in understanding.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Blaise said.

"Not really," Leolin admitted, taking a last bite of her petite sirloin before looking up. "I would just think that being someone's Leolin doesn't mean what it used to."

"Does it not?" Blaise said, putting down his napkin and taking another sip of wine before gesturing for another bottle. "I suppose that remains to seen.

Leolin looked down again. She longed to confess how desperately she still loved Draco, how badly she had missed him, but she knew that it would mean very little to them until she admitted the truth about why she had left.

"Dinner's almost over," Blaise pointed out after a long silence. "Isn't there something else you want to ask us?"

"What do you mean?" Leolin said softly.

"Don't you want to know about Genevieve?" Blaise asked in a solemn voice.

Leolin considered, trading a look with Ginny before staring down at the tablecloth.

"Is she Swiss?" Leolin asked tentatively.

"Swiss? No. What makes you say that? She's an American."

Leolin's heart fell from her chest, and it felt as if it was tangled in her small intestine.

"She's a _yank_?" she demanded in a quiet voice. "Draco's marrying a _yank_?"

"That's what I said," Ginny grumbled and Blaise shot her a look before nodding in answer to Leolin's question.

"Draco met her two years ago in New Orleans."

Leolin was still trying to stomach Draco with some horrid American girl.

"What's she like?" Leolin asked tentatively.

"No comment," Ginny spat, and Blaise gave her another reproving glance.

"She's apparently considered very Southern," Blaise said diplomatically, his voice somewhat tight.

"What does that mean?" Leolin asked. She'd never really cared to understand all the different regions in America.

"It means she's got big hair and she's annoyingly sugary even when she's being rude and everything she wears is in either a madras print or a pastel," Ginny said, eyes flashing.

"Ginevra!" Blaise snapped. "That is enough."

"Draco _knows_ how I feel about Gen," Ginny said savagely.

"And yet he's still going to marry her," he said. "So lay off."

"How did he meet her?" Leolin asked gingerly. It warmed her heart a little to know that Ginny didn't like her either.

"Draco did some business with Gen's father in New Orleans, then Max Brankovitch introduced them at a party."

"Max Brankovitch, the quidditch player?"

"Yeah, he's the seeker for the American National team. He and Gen are family friends and they're close."

"When did Draco propose?"

"About six weeks ago."

"Where?"

Blaise and Ginny traded another look, and when Blaise met Leolin's gaze again there was pity in his eyes.

"In the Louvre in Paris."

_What did you think of the Louvre, Draco? See anything you liked? _

_I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I loved Canova, especially Mars and Venus. I think that would be amazing in the garden. What do you think, Cal?_

_I just can't believe you of all people liked Canova._

_I guess you and I have similar tastes, my love._

"Oh," Leolin said, looking down as her cheeks flamed. "That's a lovely spot."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said at last. "I know you—"

"Don't be," Leolin said. "It's a perfectly normal place to propose. It's very romantic."

They nodded and fell silent again, each brooding in their own way. Leolin, for her part, was simply fighting now to pass out. She hadn't expected the Louvre bit, and it stung immensely. The Louvre had been her second home for years, and it was her favourite place on earth; Draco knew that. Has his decision to take Genevieve there been conscious or unconscious?

"Does he love her?" Leolin asked at last, and Blaise sighed before looking at her steadily.

"Yes, he does."

Leolin glanced at Ginny, who looked down at the tablecloth in response.

"I honestly don't see how anyone could," she said, tracing a design on the table with her nail. "But I do think Draco does."

"She's his Leolin," Leolin said in a soft voice, looking at her lap.

Ginny's eyes snapped up and she and Blaise shared a loaded look before breaking eye contact.

"Is this just a coincidence?" Ginny asked finally. "You showing up here two days before Draco's engagement party?"

Leolin looked elsewhere.

"I think you know the answer to that," she whispered, taking another large sip of wine.

"Do you still love him?" Ginny demanded point blank

Leolin considered this before simply saying, "yes."

"Then why this drama?" Ginny demanded in a soft voice. "You could have married Draco five years ago. You would probably have children by now! What was the point of all this?"

"I know that," Leolin said. "And I assure you that I'm not trying to create some big scene."

"Then why did you leave?" Blaise demanded. "And you better have a damn good reason."

"I do," Leolin said.

"Go on, then," Ginny said. "We're listening."

Leolin nodded. "Well, first you should know that—"

Just as Leolin was shoring herself up to spill her secret, the front doors of the restaurant flew open, and a team of Aurors came pouring in. Leading them was a cocky lieutenant, a gleaming badge hanging from his neck. Leolin looked up at him and sneered, recognizing him at once.

"What's the meaning of this? This is a private establishment, lieutenant!" Marc demanded, but the other man simply held up a hand to silence him.

"Ah, ah, ah, _not _so fast. I'm here to attend to a customs' violation. Stay out of it or I'll arrest you as well."

Blaise was on his feet now.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Pucey?" He demanded.

Adrien gave a nasty smile. He was taller than Leolin remembered as well, and he grown from scrawny to brawny. Leolin could see the curves of his swelling arms through the white oxford he was wearing, and his dark trousers fit snugly around his lithe quadraceps. His tawny eyes glittered as his full lips skinned back from his teeth, which were so white they were almost blue.

"Good to see you too, Zabini," Adrien said. "It's been too long. And Genevra," he gave her a deliberate up-down just to agitate Blaise. "You're a vision in that dress."

"What do you want, Pucey?" Ginny snapped, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

Adrien ignored her, his light eyes on Leolin now.

"Leolin Lefevre," he said in a husky voice, biting his lip. "It's true what they say, you know: absence really _does _make the heart grow fonder. I have missed those amazing breasts of yours."

Leolin picked up her wine glass and splashed the contents in Adrien's face. He growled in annoyance before snapping his fingers. Immediately, two aurors clamped hands on Leolin's arms, and she struggled against them. Adrien casually wiped his face before glancing at Leolin again and smiling wickedly.

"Leolin Lefevre," he said, picking a grape off her plate and eating it. "You're under arrest."

"Are you mad?" Ginny demanded. "For what?"

Adrien simply gave her another leer, laughing to himself as Blaise growled.

"Well, assaulting an officer of the law, for one," he said, smiling.

"I can't believe you're an auror," Leolin hissed, still struggling. Her arms were beginning to ache.

"Turns out I have some influence with the minister," Adrien said casually.

"Of course you work for Lucius," Leolin sneered, and Adrien shrugged.

"Someone has to uphold the laws of the land, my darling."

"Why did you come here, Adrien?" Blaise demanded again. "This is ridiculous."

"Actually it isn't," Adrien countered, coming to stand toe-to-toe with Leolin, crossing his arms over his bruising chest as he looked suggestively down at her.

"Lefevre here came into the UK via a fake Muggle passport today, and I'm afraid that's illegal. Cuff her and let's go, boys."

"That's fucking trumped-up and you know it," Blaise snapped.

"Not at all," Adrien said. "The Minister has tasked me with protecting the security of the region. I have to take illegal immigrants seriously."

"She's a British witch! How can she be an illegal immigrant?" Blaise demanded.

"Actually," Adrien said, looking at Leolin. "She isn't. She relinquished her citizenship five years ago. Isn't that right, my love? That means her crime falls under my jurisdiction. Better luck next time, Zabini. Come on, princess," he said, putting a hand to Leolin's lower back. "Daddy's waiting for you."

"You're a cowardly little creep, Pucey," Ginny hissed nastily. "Let her go or I'll call Draco."

_Leolin, Is Adrien bothering you?_

_He's Adrien; his very existence bothers me. He's bothering me right now, in fact._

_I'm serious. Pansy told Blaise he's been dogging you this term. Is that true? I want you to tell me._

_"You're not my boyfriend, Draco. I don't need you to protect me anymore. Don't worry about that cunt Pucey. I can handle him._

Adrien whipped around, jerking Leolin around and making her groan in pain. Her cuffs were tights.

"Is that so, my little she-weasel? What is it you think that's going to accomplish?" he said nastily.

It was clear from his tone that he was still very afraid of Draco.

"He's still in New York with Genevieve. Besides, what makes you think he'd want to do this one any favours?" Adrien said, pressing his nose into Leolin's neck, crushing her body to his and make her hiss in displeasure.

She rolled her neck to try and elude his lips and breath, and he laughed.

"I think Malfoy would be happy to see Leolin behind bars."

"I will fucking kill you," Ginny seethed, sneering as Adrien pressed his cheek suggestively against Leolin's.

"Now, now," he goaded, meeting Blaise's eye this time. "Better control your little vixen, Zabini. I would hate to have to drag her in as well."

Adrien gave Ginny another suggestive look and smiled wickedly again.

"Actually, I would _love_ it. Go ahead, Weasley, take a swing at me."

Ginny moved to strike him but Blaise had her around the waist in a second, hauling her back as if she were a rag doll. Adrien laughed again, clearly pleased.

"Well, we best be off. Good seeing you both. Come along, Lefevre."

"This isn't over," Blaise spat. "Lai, I will call your mum and dad. They will have you out before Lucius can even see you."

"I'm afraid not," Adrien said, tossing a sheet of parchment on the table in front of them. "That's an injunction for your silence. If you breathe a word of this investigation to anyone, I haul you both in."

Blaise and Ginny exchanged a look.

"It's alright, Blaise," Leolin said as Adrien dragged her back "Don't say anything. I can handle Lucius."

"Lai—" Ginny began, but Adrien was already dragging Leolin to the floo, and in an instant he'd thrown a handful of powder on the flames and they had both disappeared.

They arrived at the empty Ministry building a few moments later, and Adrien jerked her roughly out of the grate, ordering his subordinates away for turning Leolin to face him.

"Oh Lefevre," he said raggedly, grinning cruelly down at her. "How I hoped it would be me that found you. Lucius has been waiting for you to cross the border for days.

"Let go of me," she sneered, pushing on his chest.

"The Minister can't see you until the morning," Adrien continued in a whisper. "That means you have to spend the night in lock up. Unless—"

"Unless what?" she demanded, still wriggling against his grip

"Unless you want to make a deal with me," he said in her ear.

Leolin, who had suffered enough sexual manipulations for ten lifetimes, merely stomped on his foot in response.

"You stupid slag!" He hissed, his hand still on her arm even as he bent over in pain.

"I would rather die that sleep with you," she sneered. "You make me bloody sick."

"Funny," he snapped as he dragged her to the lifts. "That's what Malfoy's going to say when he finds out your back. He bloody _hates_ you, Lefevre. I bet he hates you even more than you hate me."

"That's simply not possible, Adrien," she said, disgusted.

"Well, we shall see, then," Adrien said nastily. "But you should know that Gen is fucking gorgeous. You should see the way he looks at her."

Leolin turned her head away, trying to block out Adrien's chatter. Her heart was hammering in her chest again as she fought savagely not to cry. She hadn't cried in years, and she wasn't going to start now, least of all for Adrien Pucey.

"Fuck off," she grit out, and hr.e smiled coldly as he pulled her from the lift and stuffed her into a holding cell, vanishing her manacles and locking the doo

"Don't worry," he said in a deadly voice. "I'm patient. I don't mind playing the long game."

"There is no long game, Pucey," she sneered, putting her face between the bars and scowling at him. "I will _never_ uncross my legs for you!"

He got just as close, smiling sadistically.

"You did for Lucius," he said in a slick voice.

Leolin's heart leapt to her throat, and she thought for a moment she might be sick. The way Adrien was looking at her right now was zapping her strength to even stand.

"I will never sleep with you," she bit out again.

And he laughed, turning his back to her.

"We'll see about that. Sleep tight, Lefevre."

Leolin hurled obscenities as he disappeared back down the hall, and when he was gone, she sank down, pushing her head between her thighs and trying to breathe. What the _fuck _was she going to do now?

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 2: Propositions and Puzzles

"_Returning home is the most difficult part of long-distance hiking; You have grown outside the puzzle and your piece no longer fits." _

― _Cindy Ross_

**Chapter Two: Propositions and Puzzle Pieces**_**.**_

_Leolin stood nervously in the terminal at Heathrow airport, trying not to look so suspicious as she chewed on her lip nervously. Cristian had agreed to go to her and Draco's flat and fetch some of her things before meeting her, and she waited anxiously. She had already tried penning a note to her mother, but every time Leolin began, the ink would simply fade off the page. She'd tried flooing Ginny as well, but the call never went through and she accidentally burned herself trying to send a written message._

_She looked around again. She'd used the last of her muggle money to buy a jacket and shoes to cover the fact that she was wearing a silk nightie, but she wanted to change into something of her own. She felt so ashamed already, she at least wanted to be in control of what she looked like. _

_She continually reached to touch her key or play with the band of her engagement ring, and she grew fretful every time she realized she had neither anymore. They were just a cruel reminder she didn't have Draco anymore either. She looked at her watch. It was nearly five now. She'd been gone almost ten hours. Surely by now Draco knew she was gone. Would he come after her? Would he know where to look? What would happen if by some miracle he did find her? Would the curse even allow him to see her? She didn't know._

_She bit her lip again. Where was Cristian? How long did it take to gather a few things? For a hideous moment she imagined him bringing the note she'd written him to Draco and telling him that they were going to run away together._

"_Hello, lapin."_

_Leolin whipped around, her lip trembling a little._

"_Where have you been?" she demanded, tears in her eyes. "It's been hours."_

"_I was in Marrakech when you called. Traveling in and out of North Africa is not so easy these days, even for a wizard with an Algerian passport. And it wasn't exactly easy to sneak into your flat," he said, setting down her bag and nudging towards her with the toe of his boot. "I had to wait for the…hubbub to die down."_

_Her eyes snapped up to him._

"_You saw Draco?" she demanded. "How was he?"_

"_What's it to you?" he asked, smiling. "You're the one that riled him up in the first place."_

"_It's not like that," she demanded._

_He ignored her._

"_I have to admit," he said. "I can't help but feeling smug. It's the day of your wedding to Malfoy, and here we are getting ready to run away together."_

"_It's not like that!" she repeated fiercely. "I—I don't want to go. Lucius is forcing my hand."_

"_Speaking of which, we have to leave. We have to be out of the United Kingdom by sundown."_

_He nodded again, his smile widening._

"_We'll go to my flat in Geneva first, there are some things I need there. From there, we can leave for Rome."_

"_I've changed my mind. I want to go to Florence."_

_He shrugged._

"_Florence, then."_

_She bit her lip again and nodded. The truth was that it didn't matter where she ran; her shame would follow her anywhere._

"_Alright," she said, bending to retrieve her bag. "Let's go then."_

"_Ah, ah, ah," he said, putting a foot on the duffle so she couldn't pick it up. "Not so fast, mon lapin. We haven't talked about what all this is going to cost you?"_

"_Didn't you get the 100,000 galleons from my safe at the flat? I told you that half was yours if you just got me to Florence."_

"_Oui, I know, but I've decided that's not enough."_

"_Cristian," she hissed. "Please, don't be greedy. That's all the money I have. I'm broke. Now please, can we go? I'll die if I'm not out of the UK by sundown."_

_He only folded his arms across his chest to signify he was unsatisfied._

"_Fine!" she snapped. "You can have seventy! That's really the most I can spare."_

"_This isn't about money, cherie, though I'm happy to take your 70 thousand."_

"_If it's not about money then what do you want?"_

_He smiled._

"_What have I always wanted?"_

_She considered him._

"_No," she sneered. "Never. I would sooner die."_

"_And so you just might," he said, smirking before wrenching her bag away and turning. "Au revoir, cousine."_

_She bit her lip, her mind racing. Was she really willing to __**die **__for this? For her pride_?

"_Wait!" she cried, and he turned around, his sick smile broadening. _

_When he was close enough she finally nodded, looking down at her feet in sickened shame. First Lucius, now Cristian. Draco wouldn't want her even if he could find her._

"_Well?" Cristian said when she didn't speak. _

_She nodded again._

"_Okay, I—I'll do it. But you have to promise me that you won't renege on any part of our deal!"_

"_You have my word."_

"_That's not enough," she said fearfully. "I want you to sign a contract."_

_Cristian only smiled._

"_I don't have to do that."_

"_Yes, you do. If you don't, I'll—"_

"_You'll what? He countered. "You have __**nothing **__to bargain with, lapin."_

_She bit her lip because he was right._

"_Fine," she said. "When we get to Florence, I will give you one night."_

_He shook his head._

"_Non," he countered. "You uncross those lush thighs for me and __**then**__ I take you to Italy."_

"_There isn't time for that," she said in agitation. "I have to be out of the empire in __**two**__ hours!"_

"_Then we should stop dawdling," he said cruelly. "Allons, come hold on to me. I know a place where we can go."_

_She didn't bother to hide the tears as she continued to stand stock-still._

"_Please Cristian," she said in a soft voice. "This has already been the worst day of my life. I just want to leave."_

"_Allons," he repeated, stepping towards her and snaking his arms around her waist. "I will take you away when it's over."_

_A better version of herself would have pushed him off, would have told him to go to hell. However, after everything she had been through in the last twelve hours, she was currently the worst, weakest, most pathetic version of herself, and she crumpled in reaction to his touch, sagging against him as her soul flitted free of her body. If she couldn't be a person anymore, she would just be an object. Cristian couldn't hurt an object. He couldn't humiliate a thing. She cried as he apparated them, trying to embrace her objecthood and take her mind off his roaming hands._

"_Shhh," he said soothingly. "That's a good girl."_

* * *

Leolin woke to the sound of clanging, a stiff pain immediately shooting down her neck as she stirred.

"Rise and shine, Lefevre," Adrien called, running his wand along the bars of her cell and making a grating _rat-at-tat-tat-tat _sound_. _"The minister has asked to see you."

"Stop that," she hissed, gently easing into a sitting position.

Her whole body ached, and she scowled as she saw Adrien. He was dressed more casually than he had been the day before, wearing nothing more than a pair of dark jeans and a white button-down, though he still wore his badge around his neck. His tawny hair was still wet from his morning shower, and Leolin wondered what time it was. Probably still fairly early.

"Not much of a morning person, are we, Lefevre?" Adrien goaded, watching as she smoothed her hair and adjusted her fitted navy pencil skirt and long-sleeved white blouse.

"Fuck off," she snapped, stepping back into her Manolo's.

Adrien unlocked the cell and clapped her back in cuffs, dragging her to the lift and punching the top floor. She'd never been to the Minister of Magic's office, but she figured it was somewhere near the glass dome at the top of the building, and she was right.

She bent her head as Adrien dragged her onto the executive floor, bowing her head lest someone recognize her. It was Saturday thus there weren't many people around, but there were a few.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little afraid. After all, last time she'd seen Lucius, he'd ruined her life. She wasn't eager to find out what he wanted this time. Part of her feared that he was going to kill her, and after everything she'd been through, the thought was equal parts terrifying and infuriating.

Soon they arrived outside the mahogany doors.

"Stay put," Adrien ordered, throwing a freezing spell on her legs before slipping into the office.

He was gone for what seemed like forever, but in reality Leolin was sure it was only a minute or two. Finally, he emerged, freeing her and dragging her into the room. By now her heart was going mad, but instead of getting afraid like she used to, she began channeling her adrenaline towards strategizing again. She'd outwitted Lucius before. In fact, she was fairly sure she'd outwitted him by going to Blaise first and not home, and that might have saved her life. She imagined Lucius would be waiting for her when she arrived, but she didn't immediately see him as she stepped in. That made her anxious.

She began to give a little resistance in her steps as she grew more agitated, despite her efforts to remain calm. Adrien let a hand drift to the swell of her arse as he ushered her forcefully forward, his fingers gripping the soft flesh.

"Keep it moving, Lefevre."

"Get off of me, you slimy creep!" she seethed, struggling again.

"Now, now, Leolin my darling, let's have none of that."

Leolin's eyes snapped up, and _that's_ when she finally saw him. Lucius had been looking out the window when they first came in, but at the commotion he'd turned, smiling as he gazed at Leolin.

He looked largely the same, not a day older than he had been when she'd last seen him. The only betrayal of his age was the silver that now streaked his platinum hair, but it blended well, and if she was being honest, it only made him more distinguished and handsome. His silver eyes watched her keenly, and she stopped struggling with Adrien as their eyes finally met. He appraised her openly before his gaze skated over her shoulder.

"Adrien, go outside and stand in front of the door, if you will. And you can take those chains off her."

Leolin gave Adrien a nasty look as he did as he was told, and as he vanished her manacles, she didn't move, her chest heaving slightly as she contemplated what she could or should do. Adrien blew her a soft kiss as he left, and she turned her head away, disgusted.

"Welcome back, Leolin," Lucius said in a deadly voice when Adrien was gone. "I must say, I was right all those years ago in Gringotts. You have bloomed into an exquisite beauty. But then, I suppose you're a girl made lovely by sadness, aren't you?"

"If you expect me to weep and cower in front of you like I used to," she said in a cool tone. "I'm afraid you're going to be _bitterly_ disappointed."

"No," he said, his voice slick with venom. "I don't. But you should know that I have half a mind to spread those lush thighs and fuck your tight pink cunt again."

She flushed against her will. Hard as she'd tried, she had not forgotten the shame and humiliation she'd suffered at his hands.

"You're welcome to try," she bit out.

"Perhaps later," he said, pleased to have put her on the ropes. "I have to admit, Leolin, I never thought I'd see you again."

She understood his thinly veiled threat. He'd ordered her never to return, and his orders were rarely disobeyed.

"You stole my life from me," she said evenly. "Did you really believe I would never come back for it?"

"Yes," he said bluntly. "I was quite certain I'd seen the last of you. And yet here you are."

"Yes, here I am," she agreed.

"What little rathole did you disappear into?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't know?"

He pursed his lips, eyes a little furious.

"I lost track of you in Geneva," he said.

For once in her life, she was grateful for Cristian. He was at least good at covering their tracks. This was good; it meant Lucius didn't know about la genie du mal.

"I know you crawled back through Rome. Is that where you've been hiding, my little snake?"

"No," she said evenly. It was easy to lie, because she _hadn't _been in Rome. Even if she had, she'd been lying non-stop for five years. She was excellent at it by now. That was something Lucius had yet to discover. "I was in Seville."

"Seville," he repeated, eyes glittering. "Interesting."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why?"

"That's for me to know. Tell me, did it take you all five years to break my charm?"

"Three," she said.

He tensed his jaw, clearly annoyed. She suspected he'd tasked someone else with weaving the charm, and he was regretting not simply doing it himself. She suspected if he had, she'd still be in Florence.

"Well aren't you a clever little witch," he spat nastily.

"I was a determined little witch," she amended. "I think you'd agree that's a lot more potent than clever."

"Indeed. And I suppose you think you're rather clever now, don't you?"

"I suppose I do."

"How long will that last, I wonder."

"I wouldn't dare guess," she spit back.

A tense silence reigned before she finally spoke again.

"Why am I here, Lucius?" she said at last, and he raised his eyebrows.

"You and I had a bargain. Leolin. Don't you remember? You broke our bargain, and now I'm going to make you pay for it."

She clenched her jaw, the fear rising in her chest again. She wished she still had her wand.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

He considered, his placid façade not totally concealing the searing cruelty underneath.

"If you were anyone else, I would kill you," he admitted.

"But you can't," she pointed out. "Ginny and Blaise know I'm here, and they both have influence. That kind of a scandal would ruin an empire; even one as powerful as yours."

He gave her an ugly sneer, confirming what she'd said.

"You were clever going to Mr. Zabini first; I admit I didn't anticipate that. If you'd gone to your mother I would have had you before you could've even made a move."

"I know how you think," Leolin said evenly.

He gave a nasty smile. "Do you really? Interesting. If you know my tricks so well, how is it that I was able to fuck you in Draco's marriage bed and trick you out of England in the first place?"

She clenched her jaw again, a familiar grief welling up in her stomach.

"I'm not the same little girl I was back then," she said in a soft but determined voice.

"Indeed you aren't," Lucius said, and she ignored the insinuation, trying to suppress the memory of him buried inside her.

"What do you want from me?" she repeated. "Why am I here?"

"So, you say you've come back to reclaim the life you think I stole for you. I am right in assuming that includes Draco?" he asked.

She said nothing, fighting to remain insouciant. However, Lucius read her stony silence at once.

"Ah, yes," he said, smiling a little "Of course you came back from Draco. In that case, you and I want the same thing."

"And what's that?"

"To break up Draco's engagement."

She considered this, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that now you want Draco and I to be together?" she demanded.

He smiled. "I never said I would allow you to be together," he replied. "You break them up then you disappear. This time for good."

"Why don't you want Draco to marry that girl?" Leolin asked.

"That's none of your concern, I'm afraid."

She considered this.

"It's a shame you can't kill me," she said as calmly after a moment. In truth her heart was beating like a Cherokee drum. "Because you know I would rather die than help you, especially when it comes to hurting Draco. You made me do it once; I'll never do it again."

She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was difficult. She was desperately afraid; there was no point denying it. Even after all these years, she'd never forgotten the sound Draco's jaw had made when it had snapped underneath Lucius's boot, nor the way he'd beaten Draco half to death over the incident with Amelie and her father.

"Is that so?" Lucius sneered, rising from his desk and drawing his wand from his cane.

Leolin fought the urge to back away or flinch. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard she thought it might break from its cage, but she savagely fought to remember what Lucius had stolen from her all those years ago, and the anger fueled her courage.

"You know that it is," she bit out.

"I must say, I'm impressed by your foolhardy courage," he said, drawing his wand from its sheath. "Though there are, of course, other ways to compel your cooperation. _Crucio_."

Leolin's knees buckled immediately as she was wracked by an incredible pain. It was as if every nerve had been doused in gasoline and lit on fire, and she clenched her fists so tightly in an effort to control the sensation that she felt blood running down her palms. She grit her teeth to keep from screaming, but as the sensation endured, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She gave a dark scream of anguish, tipping forward onto her ruined palms as another cry ripped through her. Finally, the pain ceased, and she tipped back to sit on her heels, heaving and sweating.

"What do you think about my offer now?" Lucius said.

Leolin must have bit her cheek when she was trying not to scream, and she spat out a mouthful of dark blood onto Lucius's pristine carpet.

"go to Hell," she grit out.

"_Crucio_."

This time she began to scream immediately, electrical currents of excruciating pain sizzling up and down her arms and legs, across her back, and through her chest. She could feel her mind shutting down, trying to avoid the pain. Just when she thought she could bare it no longer, the pain stopped.

She dry heaved, but she had nothing to purge, and she simply made a horrible wretching sound before pitching sideways and lying panting on the ground.

"What about now?" Lucius said, and she sat up, wiping her bloodied lips on her sleeve.

Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and every part of her act, but still she did not relent.

"No," she said, her breathing laboured. "And you can no more torture me into insanity than you can kill me. You know that. I'm not your little puppet anymore. Give up."

He raised his wand again and she bowed her head. The pain never came.

"Perhaps you're right," Lucius said finally, coming towards her and kneel so they were level. "Perhaps I'm just not asserting the _right_ kind of pressure."

He made to drive a hand into her blouse, but a second later he recoiled his hand in pain.

"You little bitch," he sneered, slapping her across the face even as his palm sizzled.

"Ever time you try to touch me it'll be worse. Keep going, I dare you."

He slapped her again to assert his dominance, but it must have been excruciating because his touch barely stung.

"How terribly clever," he sneered.

"You can thank Lilly Potter; I based my spell on hers."

"I'm flattered you took the effort," Lucius sneered again

"I've suffered enough sexual humiliation at your hands," she seethed, still heaving from the pain of the Cruciatus. "The days of you manipulating me are _over_."

"Crucio!"

The third time was infinitely worst than the first two, and she could feel her mind fading in between reality and fantasy as the pain continued. She was utterly spent after it was over. Lucius smiled as he stood over her.

"Well," he said, "It would seem you truly can't be persuaded. Pucey?"

Adrien swept into the room, waiting for orders.

"Sir?"

"Arrest her."

Adrien dragged Leolin to her unsteady feet even as she bucked against him.

"On what grounds?" she demanded.

"And call the Italian and French authorities," Lucius continued, sliding his wand back into his cane with a snap.

"What are the charges?" Leolin demanded.

Lucius looked up at her, and something about the gleam in his eye made her blood run cold. Surely he _couldn't _know about—

"For the theft and illegal sale of muggle works of art by Wizarding artists."

She gave a cold laugh in a vain attempt to mask her surprise and horror.

"You've got to be kidding! You think _I'm _La genie du mal? That's mad!"

"I don't _think_ you are," Lucius said, snapping his fingers at Adrien who released Leolin's wrist and pushed her forward roughly.

She stumbled a little, taking the extra time to try and get her thundering heartbeat under control. Her mouth was dry as dust.

"I _know_ you are. Would you like to know how I know? Sit down."

She didn't move.

"Adrien?" Lucius prompted, and Adrien strode forward, forcefully kicking Leolin's feet from underneath her, causing her to tumble unceremoniously into the chair.

She made to stand again, but Lucius flicked his hand at her and she was immediately glued to the chair.

"Let go of me," she sneered.

"Don't you want to know how I know?" Lucius said in a slick voice. "Don't you want to know you were colluding with that vipress Severina Borgia?"

"I hate her!" Leolin snapped venomously. "Why would I collude with her?"

"You don't need to protect her; I'm sure her family will. Besides, I'm not interested in prosecuting either of you. I just need the leverage."

"You're bloody mad. I would _never _steal art."

He ignored her.

"Ran into some trouble in the Uffizi, didn't you?" he said, and she flushed. "You didn't expect that muggle guard to show up, and you panicked. You stunned him. That was your first mistake. The problem was, the fact that now you were clearly magic blinded the Aurors' investigation. The muggle cameras were useless, they decided. Clearly any witch or wizard would hide their identity. And so you did. You're very clever, Leolin. You had the mask, and underneath you probably looked nothing like you do now. But that was where you made your second _grievous_ mistake. There was one thing you forgot to cover with the charm. That little dragon tattoo you got for Draco as a wedding present. You didn't cover it up."

He drew a muggle photograph out of his desk and slid it towards her.

"That is yours, isn't it?"

Leolin touched her wrist, knowing he had her beat. Her mouth was dry, and she felt like she'd swallowed a fistful of jagged glass.

"Yes," she whispered.

"There's more," Lucius said. "They ran tests on that guard you stunned, and they were able to trace it to a specific wand. Yew, 11 ½ inches, dragon core, and supple. That's your wand, Leolin."

She bowed her head and said nothing.

"Isn't it, Leolin?" he demanded more forcefully.

"Yes," she admitted, her shoulders sinking in defeat.

"Good," Lucius said triumphantly. "Then let's talk about our new bargain."

"How long have you known it was me?" Leolin asked.

"Two weeks, give or take," Lucius replied.

Leolin bow her head. There were four weeks between her breaking the charm and Lucius connecting the dots. If she had only returned at once, like Severina suggested, she would be in Draco's arms right now.

Just then Adrien's floo buzzed and he flicked it open.

"He's sent an owl for her," Adrien said, turning towards the door.

Leolin watched him go, not knowing or caring what he meant, before turning back to Lucius.

"What do you want me to do?"

For now, this was her only hope. She would have to think of a way to outfox him, but she had to play along, at least for now. That bit made her heart ache.

"It's simple, really," he said. "You break Draco and Genevieve up then leave, just like before."

"How do you expect me accomplish that?" she demanded quietly. "Draco hates me."

"Trust me," Lucius said in a nasty tone. "He hasn't forgotten that sweet, wet cunt of yours. I'm sure you will find a way to—convince him back into your arms."

She bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry.

"I'm willing to be generous," he sneered. "You can fuck him as many times as you need to in order to convince him."

"He hates me," she repeated.

"He doesn't," he said evenly. "He only thinks he does. He won't know what it means to hate you until you leave again."

She frowned sourly.

"How are you going to keep me from just telling him the truth?"

"By making you sign this. You breathe a _word_ to him or have someone do it for you, and the Aurors will be there within five minutes to clap you in irons and haul you straight to your twenty-year sentence in Azkaban. No trial, no jury, just prison. Then we'll see if Draco still wants you when you're forty five and haggard."

"He would," she said savagely.

"Then go ahead and tell him." He leaned over the desk menacingly, pushing the contract towards her. "I _dare _you."

She knew Draco couldn't, no matter how he would try. She'd seen what thirteen years had done to Sirius Black, and he'd been innocent; that was what sustained him. He was also an animagus, which Harry had said confused the dementors. She wouldn't have either of those things. She would come out a haggard wraith of who she was now. Her vanity couldn't bear that. Her love of _Draco_ couldn't bear that.

"Fine," she whispered hatefully, signing her name with a flourish. "I'll play your stupid game. How do you want me to start?"

Adrien was back now, and he threw a glittering envelope on the desk.

"With this," Lucius said gesturing to the envelope.

Gingerly Leolin picked it up, but when she saw the handwriting on the front she dropped it again, her hands going to her mouth.

"Here," Lucius said. "Allow me. _'Leolin Marie-Therese Anastasie Lefevre, Mr. And Mrs. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Louis Beauchene cordially invite you and a guest to celebrate the engagement of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Genevieve Margaux Beauchene Saturday, May the Fifth, at seven o'clock in the evening at The Malfoy Manor. Please indicate below if you will attend and whether you intend to bring a guest._' Draco's even included a personal note at the bottom," Lucius sneered, skidding the expensive parchment across the desk to her.

Leolin picked it up with shaking hands. Draco had already marked the box indicating 'No guest' and below it he'd written: _I expect you to be there. Your absence would be a grave mistake._

Leolin looked up.

"What am I supposed to wear?" she asked quietly.

"I already had a dress tailored for you," he said smirking. "It's at your stepmother's shop. I thought you could kill two birds with one stone. I'm sure your parents are _dying _to have you back."

She looked at him, a hideous sadness welling in her eyes. She weighed her next move, knowing it was an exercise in futility. However, she would regret it if she didn't at least try.

"Lucius," she said in a tense voice, looking into her lap before looking up at him. "I'm begging you to reconsider. I love Draco. Please, I will do _anything_ else you ask. Just let me be with him."

Lucius gave her a grim smirk.

"If you hadn't cast that charm," he said savagely, leaning forward. "I would have you make that plea on your knees while I fucked that pretty little mouth of yours."

She recoiled, horrified and disgusted. This made Lucius laugh.

"Now run along, you have a lot to do in the next ten hours."

At first she couldn't move, but Lucius jerked his head to Adrien.

"Give her back her wand and get rid of her," he sneered, standing.

Adrien hauled her roughly up, laughing as he pressed a nose to her neck and she tried and failed to evade the touch.

"Come along princess," Adrien said huskily, dragging her towards the door. Lucius trailed behind, and just before Adrien pulled her out, Lucius placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss just to the right of her lips. She was sure it was excruciating but he held on for several seconds just so she knew who was in charge.

"Welcome home, Leolin my love."

* * *

When she had been released and her wand had been returned, Leolin had immediately changed her appearance before apparating to Diagon Alley. Her long ebony bob was suddenly a head of strawberry curls, and her dark blue eyes were a bright spring green. Her nose and lips shifted as well, and when she inspected herself in the window of a shop she passed, she reassured herself she was unrecognizable.

After what she'd just went through, she couldn't bear another emotional tidal wave. Besides, as desperately as she loved her father and stepmother, she owed it to Ariadne to go home to her first. After she tackled her reunion with Ariadne, she could go to her father and Amelie.

What was she doing? Immediately, she changed her appearance back. She couldn't lie to Amelie like this. Amelie was her family; she deserved the truth from Leolin. It would kill her to find out that she'd been with Leolin and not known it.

No. Leolin changed back to the strawberry blonde. She just wasn't ready. She needed to see her mum first. She would apologize to Amelie later. Right now, she just had to get through this and get home. Lucius was right; she had a lot to do before the party.

She vacillated back and forth between blonde and black the entire journey. Finally, she stood outside the door to Amelie's sleek salon, smoothing her dark hair and bracing herself. However, when she looked inside and saw a wedding dress hanging on a stand, she immediately balked, transforming herself again before stepping through the door.

It was bloody chaos inside, There were people standing all over the place, all holding tickets and excitedly discussing their dresses. Before she could stop herself, Leolin recognized Madison Livington, who was arm and in with Lavender Brown, and Eleanor Riley, who held up a canary yellow dress to show her friends, who were also Hogwarts alum.

Despite the pandemonium, a perky young attendant was on her at once.

"Good Morning! Welcome to Bellenger! Can I help you find something?"

"Yes," Leolin said carefully, extracting a ticket Adrien had given her from her purse and handing it to the attendant. "I'm here to pick up this dress."

The girl examined the ticket, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh I love this dress! It's _so_ magnificent! You're going to love it."

"I can't wait," Leolin affirmed, feeling nervous as she made to stand out of the way of another attendant, who was pushing a cart of dresses out the door.

The girl helping Leolin picked up her floo and flicked it open.

"Amelie? Someone is here to pick up order # 319."

"Allez-vous lui demander de revenir et essayer?" came Amelie's reply. "I want to make sure it fits properly. Merci."

Hearing her voice after all this time made Leolin's heart ache. Leolin should have come as herself. She wondered if it was too late, and she decided it was.

"Ms. Bellenger would like to see you in the dress and make any last minute adjustments. If you would follow me, I will show you the way back."

Leolin reluctantly followed, her pulse throbbing.

"Watch your step," Amelie called from somewhere as they got to the fitting room. "Henri's toys are everywhere."

Leolin stepped over a small train, her throat aching painfully. Henri. He must have been Amelie and Adrien's new baby.

"Bonjour," Amelie said, emerging at last from the back. She had a small boy on her hip. "I'm Amelie Bellenger."

"Naomi," Leolin bit out, a tingle running up her arm as she shook Amelie's hand.

She really just wanted to hug Amelie. Why had she come here as someone else?

"And this is Henri," Amelie said. "Can we say 'allô', Henri?"

She tickled the toddler's belly, and he giggled but looked away.

"Oh," Amelie said. "_Today _we are feeling shy? Usually Maman cannot get you to be quiet, chou."

Henri buried his head in Amelie's shoulder. Leolin surveyed her stepmother, who looked beautiful and elegant as ever. She was wearing a fitted charcoal sheath, and Leolin could see a slight rounding in her belly. Amelie was pregnant again, though she was probably only three or so months along.

"Come in," Amelie ushered her forward and kicking the train away. "Would you like anything water? A glass of champagne?"

"I'm fine," Leolin said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Non," Amelie said conspiratorially, winking at Leolin. "Let use have champagne. If you have one, then I can, too."

Leolin smiled, nodding. "Busy day?" she asked, admiring all the dresses hung up around the room.

"It has been a madhouse," Amelie admitted, setting Henri on the floor with his train. "I had sixty-four dress orders for this party, and of course everyone has waited until today to come and pick them up."

Leolin flushed. "I'm sorry—"

Amelie gave a sweet laugh. "Oh no, Cherie, I did not mean you. I mean women who are in my salon three days a week ordering things. You would think some of them could have picked these dresses up before now! And my husband took the groom out for the day, so I have the boys."

Adrien was out with Draco? Leolin's pulse spiked. What she would've given for them to have been this close when Draco was Leolin's fiancée.

"You have more than one?" Leolin asked, indicating to Henri. She vainly hoped Max was with Amelie as well.

"More children?" Amelie clarified. "Yes. My oldest is Max. He's six. He went to the zoo with his grand-mére today, but Henri is only two, and I think he's too young. Besides, my mother-in-law can truthfully only manage one monster at a time. That's why I brought Henri with me."

Leolin nodded in understanding.

"Amelie?" another voice called from the hall.

A harried-looking seamstress came in carrying a magnificent dress that was made of thousands of glittering crystals. It was the most exquisite and outrageous thing Leolin had ever seen.

"I know," Amelie said, watching Leolin admire it. "It's a bit over the top isn't it? It is not my usual style, of course, but the bride had _very_ specific ideas about what she wanted for tonight."

Leolin's heart crumbled from her chest like it was made of ash. So this was Genevieve's dress. Leolin wondered what Draco would say when he saw her in it. Amelie was right in saying it was a bit ridiculous, but unfortunately, that didn't diminish it allure. It would make anyone glow. She was going to stun in it.

"Oh Martha, will you go grab 319?"

The seamstress's expression brightened. "Is that yours?" She asked Leolin. "Oh that's one of my favourites!"

"Mine too," Amelie said, winking at Leolin.

By this time, Henri had gotten up and tottered over to Leolin, a well-worn stuffed lamb under his arm. He looked up at her bashfully, chewing on his index finger as if trying to decide if he liked her. She bent a little.

"Hi Henri," she said in a soft voice. "Who is that?"

He didn't say anything, but after a minute of deliberating he answered.

"Lambie," he said in a tiny voice. "L'embasser."

He held the lamb out to her, and she did as he asked, giving the creature a soft kiss. When this was done he extended his arm up, indicating he wanted to be picked up.

"Sorry," Amelie said. "He is such a little prince. He wants always to be held. You don't have to hold him."

Leolin scooped him up in response, sitting him comfortably on her hip. It was heaven feeling his weight against her, and she laid her head atop his. She was sick to her stomach at not knowing Henri until now.

"He is so beautiful," Leolin said reverently, smoothing his soft hair.

"Merci," Amelie said. "I think so, too. Oh, I forgot the champagne. I will get it. Why don't you get undressed? There is a robe just behind the divider. Martha should be back by your gown in a minute. Here, you can give Henri to me. Allons, my petit monstre, let us let Naomi change."

It ached to hear Amelie call her that, and it ached when Henri fussed, wanting to go back into Leolin's arms. All Leolin wanted to do was hold him.

"You are fine!" Amelie tutted at him, rocking him a little as her floo buzzed. She flicked it open.

"Kara?"

That must have been the perky attendant out front.

"Amelie, Miss Beauchene is on the line for you."

"Is this about the dress? It's done. She can come pick it up anytime."

"No, she said it wasn't about that."

Amelie shifted Henri.

"Alright, then send her through."

Leolin was glad she was hidden behind the partition so she didn't have to hide her expression. She felt so nervous and agitated she wanted to vomit, and she hoped Amelie would leave the room before getting on the floo. She didn't.

"Amelie?" came the pretty drawl. "It's Genevieve. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, ma belle," Amelie said, making an apologetic face at Leolin, who had just emerged from behind the partition in a silk robe. "What is it?"

Leolin opened her arms to offer to take Henri, and Amelie nodded her thanks and handed him over. He seemed contented with the switch, and Leolin swayed a little.

"Have you been in touch with Adrien?" Genevieve replied.

"I haven't talked to him since this morning," Amelie said, going to a chiller and pulling out a bottle of champagne. She flicked her wand to unwrap it. "Is something wrong?"

Genevieve gave a delicate laugh like a ringing bel.

"Of course not! I just have to ask Draco something, and he's not answering his floo. It's typical, isn't it? A man _invents_ something, then he never uses it."

Her drawn-out syllables and breathy timbre agitated Leolin; it made her restless. Of all the women in the world...

"Do you want me to try calling Adrien?" Amelie asked half-heartedly.

"Would you mind terribly?" Genevieve said in her sweet drawl.

"Of course not," Amelie said in veiled distraction, popping the champagne and pouring a glass for Leolin and offering it to her. "If I reach him I will have him tell Draco to floo you."

"Did Adrien say how long they would be out?" Gen asked. "I slept right through Draco leaving this morning. I didn't get any of the details about today."

"They're at that whiskey distillery they like in the near Glasgow, but Adrien promised Draco would be at the Manor no later than five," Amelie affirmed, pouring herself a teeming glass of champagne and taking a healthy sip.

"Oh Amelie, you're such an _angel. _Thank you."

Genevieve hung up and Amelie took another sip as Leolin joined her.

"You seem close," Leolin said softly, indicating the floo.

"We have known Draco a long time," Amelie affirmed, flicking some powder onto the flames and saying her husband's name. "He is very dear to Adrien and I. He was engaged to my stepdaughter before he met Genevieve."

Leolin nodded tightly. The baby's breathing had grown rhythmic, and Leolin continued to rock him, happy for an excuse to break away.

"What happened?" Leolin asked in a soft voice.

Amelie clenched her jaw, probably in an attempt not to cry.

"She left on the day of the wedding. I think she moved to Switzerland. We haven't seen her."

"I'm sorry," Leolin said in the same soft voice. "I'm so terribly sorry."

Amelie gave an appreciative smile.

"We miss her," Amelie admitted.

She might have said more, but suddenly the floo picked up.

"Allô?"

Adrien's voice filled the room, and the hair on Leolin's arm stood up.

"Adrien, tell me that you two are not drunk!"

"Quoi? No. We are tasting whiskey, not slamming it."

Amelie laughed. "Because you promised wouldn't get drunk without me!"

Now it was his turn to laugh, and the sound stirred a bevy of bittersweet memories for Leolin.

"You are pregnant, Ami!"

Amelie took another sip of champagne.

"A little now and then never hurts."

"Did you just call to tell me you check on us? I appreciate your concern," he said.

"Non," she replied. "Gen just called me. She was looking for Draco. You haven't lost him, have you?"

"He's passed out drunk, I'm afraid," Adrien said. "We're going to have a devil of a time sobering him by seven o'clock."

Amelie laughed.

"That had better be a joke, Adrien Lefevre!"

"Il est ici. Do you want me to put him on? Draco!"

Leolin's eyes snapped up, an odd and unpleasant emotion bubbling in her chest. She wasn't ready for this.

"Non," Amelie said. "I'm with a poor client who is currently holding your needy little prince of a son. I don't have time to chat. Just tell Draco to call Gen, s'il vous plaît."

There was silence for a moment then Adrien was back.

"He's calling her now. Anything else, mon cœur?"

"Oui," she said. "I love you desperately."

"I love you more," he said in a soft voice. "See you this evening."

"À bientôt."

Amelie hung up, taking another sip.

"I am so sorry, Naomi!" she cried as Martha brought in the dress bag at last. "I hope you don't think too poorly of us."

"Not at all," Leolin said. "Henri and I are bonding."

Henri was sleeping now, his head slumped onto Leolin's shoulder as he quietly snoozed.

"I will take him," Amelie said in a whisper, extracting him from Leolin's arms and setting him down in a crib in the corner. "Now! Finally, let us get you into your dress!"

Amelie opened the bag with her wand, levitating an exquisite vermillion gown. Leolin covered her mouth with her hands. Besides her wedding dress, it was Leolin's favourite dress that Amelie had ever design for her. The bodice was made a beautifully-tooled Spanish lace in cardinal red, which Leolin could already tell would fit like a second skin. The lace extended over the shoulders in a sleeveless design, but it must have magically adhered to the skin, because besides the little bit of lace that trailed over from the front, the dress was virtually backless. It came together at the low back in a large satin bow, which bloomed into a voluminous satin skirt with a sizable train. What was more, it reminded Leolin of the kind of designs Amelie had produced for her before she'd left.

"What do you think?" Amelie said

"I love it," Leolin affirmed, touching the fiery skirt. "I love the exposed back."

"So did my stepdaughter," Amelie said, smiling. "Allons, let us get this on you."

When it was in place, Leolin turned to the mirror, momentarily startled when she saw the face staring back; she'd forgotten she was wearing the glamour.

"It looks amazing with your figure," Amelie said.

Leolin touched her hair.

"It would look better if I was a brunette," she said, already trying to imagine what she herself would look like in the dress.

"Non," Amelie fibbed. "Your hair is beautiful."

Leolin nodded, though she could tell Amelie agreed.

"Let me just make a few adjustments," Amelie said, flicking her wand left and right.

Leolin could feel the dress contouring perfectly to her body, and she was pleased with the result in the mirror. She wondered what Draco would think. It was not nearly as extravagant as Gen's gown, but it certainly made a statement.

"All set," Amelie said, helping Leolin ease out of the gown. "You can get dressed again, ma belle."

Leolin nodded.

"Thank you so much," she said seriously, and Amelie smiled.

"Of course. Thank you for wearing my designs."

Leolin nodded again, slipping into her own clothes and picking up her purse and slinging the garment bag over her arm.

"Perhaps I will see you this evening," Amelie said, ushering her out.

"I hope so," Leolin admitted, longing for a real conversation with her stepmum

It was still nutty in the lobby, and there were more women than before. Leolin recognized some from school, but something about that was painful, and she tried not to look too closely.

Just as Leolin was heading out, a young boy came bounding in, crying "Maman!"

Leolin watched him rush past her, taking in his soft green eyes and chestnut hair. Max was a perfect mix of Adrien and Amelie, and Leolin couldn't believe how big he was. The last time Leolin had seen him, he was Henri's age.

"Allô, mon canard. How was the zoo? Where is your grand-mére?"

"Where is Henri?" Max asked excitedly. "I want to tell him about all the animals!"

"Henri is napping. Maximilien, did you lose your grand-mére?"

"Je suis ici," Leolin's grandmother said, sweeping in a well-cut lilac blazer and skirt. "Amelie, zeez boy eez exhausting," Marie said, smiling.

"I know," Amelie said, smiling as well as she smoothed Max's hair back. "Thank you for taking him. Adrien sprung this trip with Draco on me last minute, and I have a trillion things to do before tonight."

Marie sniffed. "Êtes-vous toujours aller à la fête ce soir?" she asked, a little indignant.

Amelie rolled her eyes, hugging Max again.

"Of course I'm still going to the party," Amelie said. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Even zough zeez Américain floozy 'as stolen Draco from our Leolin?"

Leolin's heart thudded painfully into the dark hollow between her ribs.

"Maman," Amelie said tiredly. "Gen did not _steal_ Draco. Leolin left. You know this."

"And when Leolin comes back? What zen?"

"I don't think she is coming back," Amelie said a defeated voice. "Much as I wish she would."

"And eef she does?"

"Then it is between her and Draco."

Leolin was standing frozen, listening as they bickered. She wanted to scream 'I _am_ back. I never wanted to leave!'

"Oh, Naomi," Amelie said. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were still here. This is my other son, Max, and my mother-in-law, Marie."

"Bonjour," Leolin said, nodding at Marie. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

Marie gave her an approving glass.

"Vous aussi."

"Can I get you anything else before you go?" Amelie said. "The dress was already paid for, so don't worry about that."

"No," Leolin bit out at last. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I am loitering. I should be going. Lovely to—uh—meet you all. Au revoir."

With that Leolin hurried out of the shop, trying to catch her breath. She looked around for a moment, thought in retrospect she had no idea why; she knew where she had to go now. She'd been putting it off for two long. She had to go home. She looked at her watch. It was nearly four. She didn't have much time.

She took another deep breath, looking longingly back at Amelie's storefront before closing her eyes and spinning away.

She arrived outside the familiar brownstone several seconds later, taking a deep breath and removing the glamour. She would never dream of meeting her mother as anyone else. Her hands were shaking as she ascended the steps, trying to think what the hell she was going to say.

She knocked three times, so nervous that she was a little afraid she would faint. She heard shuffling behind the door, and she steeled herself. The locks clicked, and finally the door swung wide.

"I—" Leolin stammered, staring into the face of the man who'd answered.

She never imagined that her mother might have moved.

"I'm sorry," she bit out, blushing furiously. "I have the wrong house. Sorry to disturb."

"Leolin?" The man said in disbelief.

He had a thick Scottish accent and a kind face, but Leolin was instantly mistrustful nonetheless.

"Who are you?" she demanded, but the man was opening the door wider.

"Ari!" he called desperately. "Come down here."

He looked back at Leolin, who was watching him now in alarm.

"Bollocks!" Ariadne called from somewhere inside. It sounded like she was running down the stairs. "Is that Adrien already? I thought he was still with Dr—"

Ariadne had reached the bottom floor now, and when she looked up, she dropped the earring she'd been trying to jam in her ear. She wasn't dressed for the party yet, but her hair was curled and she was wearing makeup. She looked more sad than Leolin remembered, but she was still lovely.

"Leolin?" Ariadne asked, sounding almost fearful. "Is that actually you, or am I dreaming again?"

"Hi Mum," Leolin whispered, and Ariadne flew forward, sobbing as she threw her arms around Leolin.

Leolin dropped her garment bag and purse as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder, squeezing her as tightly as she could and trying to re-memorize the way it felt to be in Ariadne's arms.

"Oh Leolin!" Ariadne said through her tears. "Oh my gods! I was so afraid you would never return."

"I know," Leolin said, anguished. "I'm so sorry Mum. So, so sorry."

"It doesn't matter!" Ariadne said, holding Leolin's cheeks in her hands and surveying her. "I only care that I have you back. Promise me you'll never leave again."

Leolin thought about Lucius. She had to find a way to break his hold over her.

"I promise," she said solemnly, and her mother rained kisses on her cheeks.

"My baby is home," Ariadne said in awe, smoothing back Leolin's sleek locks. "You changed your hair," she said.

Leolin touched it self-consciously.

"Yeah," she said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Ariadne said, touching it reverently. "It's beautiful. I just can't believe how grown-up you are."

Leolin nodded, not knowing what to say to that. It was then that she remembered the stranger who'd opened the door. She looked at him bashfully, and Ariadne turned to him.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to Leolin, coming to stand next to the man. "Leolin, this is my husband, James."

Leolin looked up at her new stepdad, feeling like the rug had been yanked from beneath her feet. She'd always urged her mother to meet someone, and she was happy for Ariadne, but as with Ginny and Blaise, it was painful to see how all their lives had morphed in her absence. She felt as if her piece no longer fit the puzzle.

"Leolin," James said steadily. "I—I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you. Everyone just thinks the world of you."

Leolin smiled in spite of herself, shaking his outstretched hand before letting him pull her into a hug.

"Thank you," she breathed, enveloped by the smell of soap as his arms encircled her. She already liked him. "And not everyone, I'm sure."

Ariadne gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come inside," she said. "I want to catch up."

They ushered Leolin in and shut the door, and Leolin looked around, re-familiarizing herself with the space. It was just like she remembered, though there were now clues that James lived there as well.

"Would you ladies like some tea?" James asked. "I can put on the kettle, if you like."

"Do you have any whiskey? That would be better," Leolin said as she and Ariadne sat down on the couch.

James smiled.

"That's my girl. I'll go fetch it. You two catch up."

Both women watched James head to the kitchen, and they were silent a moment before Ariadne spoke, tucking some of Leolin's hair behind her ear as she bent her head to star into her lap.

"Does Draco know you're back?" Ariadne said quietly at last.

Leolin nodded.

"And are you going to the party tonight?"

Again, she nodded.

"He invited me, though I have a feeling it's not to bury the hatchet," she said at last, unable to hide her sorrow.

"Oh Leolin," Ariadne cooed, and Leolin tipped sideways to lie her head in her mother's lap.

"Thank you," Leolin said at last, calmed by her mother's steady hands as they ran through her hair.

"For what, lapin?"

"For not asking me why I left. I—I know you're probably wondering, but you should know—I didn't want to. I felt like I had to."

"I know," Ariadne said softly. "I've always known that," Ariadne said. "Just like I knew you'd come back someday."

"Everything's changed," Leolin observed sadly.

"It is," Ariadne agreed. "But you should know that some things aren't set it stone. It's not too late to alter your destiny."

James brought out the whiskey and they all drank in comfortably silence, Leolin still curled against her mother.

"Did you come back for him?" Ariadne asked quietly.

Leolin squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget the deal she'd made with Lucius.

"For Draco? Yes," she admitted. "I did. I still love him."

Ariadne nodded, smoothing her hair.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" Ariadne said in a soft voice. "I worry—it's not going to be easy, my darling. Genevieve is—she's a hurricane. I am worried the force of her will blow you away."

"I have to go," Leolin said, sitting up. "I have to face this head-on."

"We're here for you," Ariadne said. "All four of us."

Leolin smiled, nodding her thanks.

"How long have you two been married?" she asked, happy to talk about anything but Genevieve.

Ariadne smiled warmly at James.

"It was two years in January."

"Where did you meet?"

Ariadne looked at James, who smiled warmly back.

"Well three years ago I was looking for this book for my girlfriend at the time," James explained. "And it was really rare, so I went to Obscurus for some help. That's when I first met your mum. She was the most gorgeous, brilliant witch I'd ever met, and I think I started to fall in love at once. So we got to know each other as we were looking for this book, which was so ironic, because by the time we found it I was so in love with her that I wanted to break up with girlfriend. So that night I went home to do it, and I found out she was shagging my neighbour! I have to tell you, I've never been so happy to be cheated on in my life."

Leolin laughed, a joy seeping in as she watched her mother beam.

"That's an excellent story," she agreed, and Ariadne laughed, too.

"I was shocked when he came in the next day wanting to take me to dinner," Ariadne said. "Considering we'd just spent six weeks tracking down this book for his girlfriend."

"What did you do with the book?" Leolin asked, and Ariadne pointed to the mantle, where an ancient folio sat in a frame next to that their wedding photo.

Leolin smiled, drawing her wand and flicking her wrist so the photo came zooming into her hand.

She studied it and smiled, feeling equal parts happy and sad. She couldn't believe she'd missed this day. Ariadne and James were in the middle of the photo kissing. Adrien and Amelie were next to them, smiling at each other. Amelie's belly looked ready to pop. Sian was next to them, holding Max's hand and smiling. Conor, Marc, Roderick, Gabriel and their respective wives were all crowded around as well, smiling and jostling each other. On the other side of the couple stood Blaise, who had slung on arm over his mother's shoulders as he grinned down at her. Lauren looked resplendent as ever, though Leolin noticed her ring finger was bare in the photo. Next to Blaise was Ginny, who stood between him and Draco, holding each of their hands as she and Draco shared in a joke. Leolin tried to hide her anguish, but seeing everyone so happy and knowing she missed it made her throat ache.

"I wish I'd been there," Leolin said softly, and Ariadne kissed her temple.

"Me too."

"Maybe this year we could renew our vows," James suggested kindly. "Then we could all celebrate together."

Leolin nodded.

"I would love that."

"Then that's what we'll do," Ariadne affirmed, just as the clock began to chime six.

"Merlin's beard, it's six already? Leolin, if you really are serious about going, you should get ready. We don't have much time."

Leolin nodded again, standing up. Just then, the floo flamed, and Amelie and Adrien stepped out.

"I know we're early, but I though we'd have a drink—" He stopped, staring.

"Leolin?" he croaked. "Jesus Christ."

Next to him, Amelie was looking her up and down, no doubt recognizing Leolin's outfit. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"It was you?" she asked, a sob rising in her throat. "Today in the shop? That was you?"

At first Leolin thought she was angry, but a second later she threw her arms open and Leolin ran to her at once.

"I'm so sorry, Ami," Leolin whispered. "I didn't mean to trick you. I just—I didn't know what to say."

"It doesn't matter," Amelie said. "Somewhere deep down I knew it was you. And you're right, lapin. This hair suits the dress better."

Leolin smiled, wiping at some of her stepmother's tears before detangling from her embrace and hugging her father.

"Leolin," he breathed, as if unsure she was real. "Leolin, Leolin, Leolin. I was worried I would never see you again."

"I'm here, Papa," she whispered against his chest.

"I'm never letting you leave," he said cradling her. "Never."

She nodded, pulling away. Her heart was lighter than it had been for years, buoyed by her love for her family. Even the _idea_ of losing them again was agony. She bit her lip.

"Come on, lapin," Ariadne said. "We have to get going. Go get ready."

Leolin nodded a last time, heading up the familiar steps to her old bedroom. She got inside and closed the door, staring at herself in the mirror before sliding down the wall to tuck her knees to her chest.

"I'm not ready," she admitted to her reflection. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: **Guess who's FINALLY coming back next chapter? **:D**

Review and tell me what you think Draco's going to do when he finally sees Leolin! Also, just review in general! That's how you get faster updates!


	4. Chapter 3: A Long-Awaited Party

**a/n: **First of all, Y'ALL'S REACTION TO THIS STORY IS SO AMAZING. YOU HAVE MADE ME SO FUCKING HAPPY.

Also, I am oddly flattered that y'all think I have actually WRITTEN this whole story already and could thus post it wholesale. I'm afraid I go chapter by chapter, and that the whole story exists only in my mind (better hope I don't snuff it.) Second, even if I had, this is not House of Cards: I feed too much off feedback to even be able to write without it. Hopefull that is incentive for y'all to review, and thank you so much for the overwhelming support already. In summation, I am really sorry, but we are just gonna have to take this fucking beast one chapter at a time.

Also, props go out to **SwanRage **for the suggestion to reveal what happened in the five years Leolin's been gone through flashbacks. That was a stroke of mother-fucking genius. Now y'all are getting two stories for the price of one.

Also, I cried a little when I wrote this. I hope you don't/do. (I want you to do what feels right, homies.)

*in the joker voice*: **and here. we. go!**

**Chapter Four: A Long-Awaited Party.**

_Draco had just stepped out of the shower when someone began banging on his bathroom door. When he heard Ginny's muffled voice calling his name, he didn't immediately open it, smoothing some pomade into his hair before wrapping a towel around his waist._

"_Look Weasley," he said, swinging the door open and smirking at her. "If you're really that keen to know what I look like naked, you are just going to have to ask Cal—"_

_Ginny frantically took in Draco's falcon tattoo and stamped medallion before looking fearfully up at him. She still had curlers in her hair, and other than the sparkling diamond chandeliers in her ears, she was dressed in nothing more than her corset and slip, a sheer dressing gown haphazardly thrown over them._

"_Leolin's gone."_

"_Gone?" he scoffed. "What do you mean 'gone'?" I just spoke to her twenty minutes ago."_

"_She's gone," Ginny repeated. "She left a note."_

_Draco pushed past Ginny at once, striding to his closet and dropping his towel. She blushed a little and turned as he tripped into pants and tracksuit bottoms before throwing on a faded Slytherin quidditch shirt. _

_She followed him as he burst across the hall, taking in Leolin's empty room. The bed was made and the closet was extremely picked over. Blaise was sitting waiting for them, his head in his hand. He stood at once when Draco entered._

"_Let me see it," Draco demanded, and Ginny gestured to the balcony, where a fluttering parchment had been adhered to the glass door. It was wrinkled a bit where tears had fallen on it._

_Draco, _

_I love you more than I can say and I always will, but I can't marry you. I know you_

_want to protect me, but your father's planning on using me to manipulate_

_you, and I can't put you through that again. Please know that I'm doing this _

_for you, and please my love, don't come after me .You won't find me, and I don't _

_want to be found. You told me once that you hoped I would come to love someone _

_else in your absence. Now I hope the same for you. Know that I will love you until_

_I die, and I only want what's best for you. I love you. Je t'aime. Rwy'n caru ti._

_I know we'll meet again in that place between sleep and awake; _

_that place where you still remember dreaming. _

_That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting._

_Find happiness, my love._

_Your Leolin._

_Draco looked up, already half-mad with grief. There were tears in his eyes._

"_No," he fumed, hanging his head for a second before looking up at Ginny and Blaise. "This isn't real."_

_He drew his wand from wherever he'd been hiding it and cast a spell on the parchment. Immediately Leolin's tearful voice filled the room as she read the letter aloud. _

"_What does that mean?" Ginny asked desperately, flinching as Draco obliterated the note, the force of which shattered the glass behind it._

"_It means that Leolin wrote that note herself," Blaise said._

_Draco crumpled to his knees, sobbing desperately. Ginny covered her mouth to stifle her own sobs. She'd never seen Draco this way before, and a lifetime of hatred for him instantly melted away._

"_Oh Draco," she said, anguished._

_She sank down beside him, and he allowed her touch, his head on her shoulder as he wept pathetically._

"_This was my father!" he screamed. "He has her. She would never have left on her own. Never."_

"_We'll find her," Blaise said seriously. "Her parents are already working on it. We'll bring her back, Drake."_

_Draco detangled from Ginny, standing now. The tears had all bled from his eyes, and now his gaze was dangerous. _

"_Find me Lucius," he said in a soft fury. "I am going to torture him then kill him. I know he has Leolin, and he's going to give her back to me."_

"_If you're right then we need a better plan than that. If you kill him, she could be lost to you forever."_

"_I'm going to torture him first in every way he taught me," Draco bit out. "I'm going to cleave all the flesh from his bones until he gives up the truth."_

"_Draco," Ginny begged. "Don't be reckless. He could kill you."_

_Just then, the door flew open so violently that it cracked the wall behind it. Lucius swept in with such fury and malice that he looked ready to breathe fire. Both he and Draco drew their wands, but Lucius was a hair faster._

"_Crucio," he hissed with venom, and Draco dropped to his knees, screaming in pain._

"_Where is she?" Lucius sneered, advancing with his wand still trained on Draco. "Where is your traitorous little bitch?"_

_Draco began to cough up blood, and Ginny cried out._

"_Stop!" she wailed, you're killing him!"  
_

_Lucius let off, sneering at Ginny as Draco rolled heaving onto his back._

"_Where is she?" Lucius demanded again, crushing a foot against Draco's sternum with enough pressure that they heard a crack._

"_Stop!" Ginny cried again, trying to push Lucius off._

_He flung an arm at her, sending her crashing into a marble-topped side table. She crumpled at once, and Blaise was at her side instantly._

"_You alright?" he said, easing her into a sitting position before training his wand on Lucius._

"_Let him go or I swear to Merlin I will kill you right now," Blaise said, his voice deadly low._

_Lucius eased up his grip, kicking Draco in the side before stepping back._

"_Where is Leolin?" Lucius repeated as Draco spit out another huge mouthful of blood._

"_You tell me," Draco said, his breathing laboured. Lucius cracked a rib, maybe more. "Give her back to me."_

"_You think I have her?" Lucius spat. "She's of no use to me dead or missing."_

_His diamond eyes were sparkling furiously, as he bent to Draco, grabbing him by the hair._

"_If word gets out she's left, you'll be a laughingstock, and I will not allow her to ruin this family's reputation. If she's gone, you bring her back here __**now**_**. **_If you don't, I will, and believe me, you will both be sorry. I will make you watch as I fuck her in two."_

"_Make him stop," Ginny sobbed, crying against Blaise's chest as Lucius yanked Draco's head back. _

_It was clear now that Draco was fighting for consciousness, his face anguished as the realization sunk in. Lucius hadn't taken Leolin. She really had left on her own. _

"_You tell you're guests Leolin's sick," Lucius said. "And you find her and bring her back here in twelve hours. If you don't, I'll find her myself, and you'll be lucky if she doesn't tragically…__**succumb**__ to her mysterious illness."_

_He released his son, whose head fell pathetically back onto the carpet._

"_Twelve hours," Lucius warned, standing and rounding on Blaise and Ginny._

_He pointed an accusatory finger at Blaise._

"_If either of you breathe a word of this, I will crucio this little cunt to death."_

_Ginny cowered a little against Blaise, whose expression remained resolute._

"_Happy hunting," Lucius called, and with that he spun into nothing._

_When he was gone, Ginny flew to Draco's side, taking his hand._

"_I can mend the bones and stop the pain," she promised, and he nodded, still a little dazed from the Cruciatus._

"_I'm going after her," Draco croaked._

"_Not like this, "Blaise said sternly as Ginny mended him._

"_Every second I wait she gets farther from my grasp," Draco said, his strength and determination returning. "I have to find her. When I do, she and I are going to disappear. Help me up."_

_Ginny traded a fearful glance with Blaise, and when neither moved, Draco rose labouriously on his own._

"_Drake—" Blaise protested, but with a snap Draco was gone as well._

"_We have to go after them right now," Ginny said resolutely. _

"_We can't," Blaise said, frustrated, "Fuck!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Only the Malfoys can apparate in and out like that, and I'm sure Lucius has disabled the floo network as well."_

_Blaise spared one more glance at Ginny._

"_I'll start in London. I'll floo when I know something."_

_Ginny nodded, and Blaise gave her another critical look before advancing on her. Before she could protest, he held her cheeks, firmly kissing her surprised lips._

"_What—" she began, but he was already striding out the door, slamming it shut behind him._

* * *

"Leolin? Are you ready? It really is time to go."

There was no response.

"Lai? I'm coming in."

Gingerly Ariadne opened the door, and she did so to find Leolin still sitting on the floor, her knees tucked to her chest. She gave her mother a doleful look then looked away, and despite her fine silk gown, Ariadne sunk down next to her.

"me parler," she said gently, and Leolin sighed.

"I can't do it," Leolin said. "I don't think tonight is the right time to see him again. I—I have no idea how it's going to feel or how I'm going to react, and that's really not something I want to share with 200 other people."

Ariadne nodded, tucking some of Leolin's hair behind her ear.

"I understand completely. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Leolin considered. She sorely wanted to say yes, even though she knew that was selfish.

"No," she said at last. "Draco will want you to be there. Go. I promise I will be fine."

Ariadne nodded, kissing Leolin's cheek.

"James and I won't be out late."

Leolin nodded, forcing herself to smile.

"Thank you."

"And James agreed to sleep in the guestroom tonight so you can come in with me. I already changed the sheets. Feel free to go in there and lie down."

Again, Leolin nodded.

"Thanks, Mum."

"I love you, lapin," Ariadne said reassuringly. "It will all be okay. You'll see."

"I hope so," Leolin admitted.

"It will be," Ariadne reassured her. "I promise."

"If Draco says anything about me…" Leolin began, but she trailed off when she realized she didn't know what she would want her mother to do if he did.

"He knows better than that," Ariadne said fiercely. "He's not a boy anymore, and he knows I don't tolerate his childish antics."

Leolin nodded, feeling a bit relieved. "Have fun, then."

Ariadne stood.

"I'm sorry we have to leave you for this," she said in response. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"It's this way because I made it this way," Leolin said in redolent tone. "I have to pay for my mistakes."

"Try not to be too hard on yourself, my darling. You were young then. I should have insisted you too wait until you were older."

Leolin gave a sad laugh.

"You couldn't have kept me from marrying him," Leolin said. "We were too desperately in love."

Ariadne nodded.

"And so you will be again," her mother said. "Come say goodbye."

Leolin stood and took her mother's hand, heading down the stairs.

"I'm not going," Leolin said, managing a small smile. "But you all have fun. Give—Genevieve my love."

"I'm sorry we have to do this, lapin," her father said, folding her into his arms. "I wish we didn't."

"We still don't," Amelie offered, and Leolin tossed her head back and forth as she hugged her stepmother.

"No," Leolin said. "That would only be punishing Draco."

"We will be home before you know it," James promised. "We'll regale you with how dreadful it was."

Leolin gave a feeble laugh.

"James, you are such a welcome addition to this family," Leolin said gratefully.

"Isn't he?" Adrien agreed, clapping him on the back.

Ariadne looked at the mantle clock, which began to boom the hour.

"I'm so sorry, Leolin," she said. "But we have to go. Are you sure you will be alright here?"

Leolin nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I want you all to go."

Ariadne smiled, giving Leolin one last kiss before throwing some powder in the fire and disappearing. The others filed out as well, and Adrien, who was last, gave her a reassuring wink before stepping into the flames as well.

When Leolin was really alone, she flopped down on the couch, reaching for the crystal decanter of whiskey and taking a hearty chug. It burned and she gagged a little as it slithered down her throat. She imagined Draco and Genevieve descending the main staircase to wild applause, Gen's stupid gown sparkling as if she were a star in the night sky. What pained Leolin the most was imagined Draco looking at her in a way he used to reserve only for Leolin. It was agony to know that while she was still entirely his, he was no longer hers.

Leolin poured herself a more appropriate glass of whiskey before padding up the stairs, shedding her white blouse and tight skirt and wandering to her old closet. What was she going to find there?

After digging a little, she found an old soft jumper she was fairly certain had once belonged to Draco as well as a pair of leggings and wool socks. She then sat on her bed and brooded, sipping the whisky and remembering her own engagement party at The Manor. It was after the week she'd spent with Narcissa. The week she'd first realized that Draco's mother did love him after all. Absently, she wondered what Narcissa thought of Gen. Leolin was fairly positive she hated her. How could she not? She could barely stand Leolin, and she was a pureblood with two families who could trace their lines back to the age of Merlin. Genevieve was a yank, and Leolin imagined her being far too cavalier and pushy for Narcissa's taste. In the Manor, only Narcissa was allowed to have power. Anyone else that tried was immediately public enemy number one.

Leolin cashed out the last of the whisky in her glass and she stood, padding back downstairs and refilling her tumbler. As she turned her back, the fire began to crack, and she frowned in bemusement. Surely her parents weren't back _already. _ They'd only been gone an hour at most. The fire crackled again then flamed green, and suddenly a fiery projection of Lucius appeared in the room. He gave her a cool look.

"What the fuck do you want?" she said tiredly, eyes flashing. "You've ruined by life enough today."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She said evenly. "Get out."

"Don't you?" he replied, ignoring her demand. "We had a bargain, Leolin. You are not backing out now."

"I'm not backing out," Leolin said furiously. "I'm just not going tonight. It's only going to make things worse."

"I disagree," he said sharply. "It shows you mean business."

"You—"

His projection flickered, and suddenly he was _actually_ standing in the room. She sneered at him, drawing her wand.

"There is no discussion here, Leolin," he said hatefully, snapping a hand and disarming her. "I have two Aurors standing guard outside right now. Either get dressed or they haul you in and charge you."

Leolin grit her teeth. She so bitterly hated that he had the upper hand in this. She moved to retrieve her fallen wand, but he kicked her back, wincing as his boot sizzled a little.

"Half an hour," he said, watching her rise. "Half an hour or you go to Azkaban. And don't even dream of running."

She said nothing, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't push me."

"Someday I am going to drive a knife in your heart and watch the light drain from your eyes," she said in a deadly tone.

"See you at the Manor," he replied nastily, tossing her wand carelessly back at her before stepping back into the flames.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest five minutes after he'd left. In her anger and despair, she chucked the decanter at the flames, the whiskey hissing as it fell on the fire even as the glass shattered on impact. Finally she consulted the clock. She only had twenty-five minutes, and she desperately needed a shower. She sprinted upstairs, tearing off her clothes and lathering her body with every balm and lave they had. She dried her hair quickly when she was out, giving several wrist flicks and coaxing her bob into a voluminous up-do. Her smoked eye makeup made her look far more glamourous than she felt, and she applied her blood red lipstick quickly, knowing it would set off her vermillion gown.

As she hurriedly stuffed dangling diamonds in her ears, she realized that some part of Amelie must have known this dress was for Leolin. It was a more extravagant version of the red dress she'd worn to her _own_ engagement party, down to the open back and bow, and it showcased her lovely cleavage, which had become something of her trademark in Amelie's gowns.

She looked in the mirror nervously as she consulted her clock. She had three minutes. She examined herself critically. Leolin had always been exceedingly vain, and she openly admired how exquisite she was in this gown. It didn't have the oomph that Genevieve's did, but she would have to be one hell of a beauty to outshine Leolin.

For the final touch Leolin found the perfume that she'd used to wear when they were in school. She'd taken to wearing something sultrier when she'd moved to Florence, but this fresh scent brought memories flooding back. Leolin had always felt that smell was the strongest vehicle of nostalgia, and she could still smell this perfume mixed with Draco's cologne and sweat after they made love.

She only had a minute, and she sprinted from the room, her voluminous skirt billowing as she descended the steps. Immediately she threw a handful of powder on the flames, screaming "Malfoy Manor!"

Seconds later she was spinning away, and she closed her eyes and forced herself to be calm as she spun. She had to face Draco with courage and poise. She stepped out of the floo a minute later, her heart plummeting to her throat as she realized where she'd ended up. It was her old bedroom, which was the last place she'd ever seen in the Manor. Ever shred of her presence had been ripped away, and the room was now colourless and practically empty, save for the large bed and other assorted sofas and divans.

Her heart was pumping furiously, the blood rushing to her stomach; she made it. She looked quizzically around the room, wondering how in Merlin's name she ended up coming through the network her and not in the receiving hall. That's when she realized: Lucius had done it so she'd be forced to make an entrance. She wasn't going to play that game. She would go down the servants' stairs and slip into the crowd instead.

Steeling herself for what she knew was going to be a long night, she stepped from the room, immediately looking down the darkening hallway toward the servants' staircase.

"Not a minute to spare, Lefevre."

She turned and sneered, drawing her wand instantly. Adrien was leaning casually on the wall next to her door, clearly waiting for her to emerge.

"Fuck off, Adrien, or I will hex your nob off."

He gave a condescending laugh, blocking a jinx she threw at him.

"Come along, doll, I expect Draco is waiting for you."

She threw a curse that hit six inches to his right this time, searing the wall instead.

"Come on," he goaded again, and she threw another. This one hit him in the knee.

He crumpled, swearing, and she watched him for a second before turning swiftly to the servants' stair.

However, he'd recovered quickly, and he was on her immediately, slamming her against the wall.

"Stop fucking about, Lefevre," he sneered, his tawny hair a little mussed. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Get off," she said, struggling. "I will claw your fucking eyes out."

"Don't make me punish you," he snapped.

She gave a cold laugh.

"As if you even could."

"_Imperio_."

She hadn't been expecting it, and the curse caught her off guard, engulfing her at once. Suddenly, she had the overwhelming urge to suck Adrien's…

He laughed arrogantly as she sank to her knees, her hands on his belt buckle. The warm sensation left as quickly as it came, and Adrien smirked as Leolin struggled to her feet.

In her rage, she did something she'd always considered herself too classy to do. She spit in his face. He responded by slapping her hard enough to leave an angry mark on her cheek.

"How dare you," she seethed, and he slammed her head so violently against the wall that she felt dizzy.

"I'm not the same little boy you used to spar with in school, kitty-kat. _Don't_ test me."

With this, he vanished his handprint and dragged her to the landing near the stairs, seemingly waiting for something. Suddenly she realized what it was. In about ten seconds, the music was going to change, and Draco would share a customary dance with Genevieve. Lucius intended to catch Draco off guard with Leolin's entrance instead.

The first chords of a dark, haunting waltz began, and Adrien gave her a shove, forcing her ungracefully down the first few steps. This drew the attention of those closest to her first, and her resplendently bright gown soon drew more stares. It was like a wildfire the way eyes snapped to her, and as she descended, she saws myriads of faces watching her in utter disbelief. Pansy stood staring, Tiernan Peakes standing stunned by her side. Ieuan eyes widened as he held hands with a handsome blonde. Gracie rubbed her swollen belly and watched with sympathy while Harry's jaw fell open. Blaise stood a ways off with Ginny, and his eyes were unkind. Ginny's were unreadable. Leolin's heart hammered. She'd yet to see the glittering Genevieve, but finally the dazzle of 5,000 crystals caught her eye, and Leolin took in the gown in conjunction with the form underneath it. Leolin, for all her courage, didn't, _couldn't _look at Genevieve directly. She wondered if Genevieve knew who she was. She did. Of course she did. How could she not?

Leolin watched a familiar hand slip from Genevieve's, her dazzling ring blinding as her fingers reluctantly fell from his. It was here that Leolin's courage waned a little. She bowed her head to watch her glittering heels lead her downwards. In her peripheral, she could see Draco's Testoni Norvegese dress shoes arching towards her. When she reached the bottom stair, which was rapidly approaching, he would be waiting for her. Lucius's calculation had been exactly right; he'd caught Draco off guard, and now he was acting on emotional impulse. This made him more vulnerable.

Five, her ears were ringing. Four, the floor was spinning. Three, her palms were tingling. Two, her throat was tightening. One, her heart was hammering. _Have courage, Leolin, _she told herself. _You never wanted to leave him_. Leolin's eyes flitted up just as the music swelled in the kind crescendo that made one's heart ache.

After what Leolin had suffered at Lucius's hands and Cristian's, it had been a long time since she'd felt the once-familiar blood pooling in her stomach. It was desire, long dormant, but as she stared into Draco's perfect face, she felt it building up again. Her heart ached with a bitter anguish she'd not known was possible, and she desperately wanted to kiss him, to tell him she loved him.

His eyes were two hard-cut diamonds as he took her in. The naked hatred in his gaze seared her, and she felt ill for a moment, as if the poison in his eyes had seeped into her soul. After a split second he wordlessly extended a hand to her, and she touched him for the first time in five years. The minute she had accepted his proffered hand, he pulled her flush against him, gracefully sweeping her across the floor as if she weighed nothing. She could feel the fury simmering in his tense form, but she nonetheless welcomed the sensation of being in his arms again. Finally he spoke, and the silky timbre of his voice resonated in her heart as much as it did in her ears.

"You have a lot of nerve," he said as she met his gaze evenly. "Coming here tonight."

"You invited me," she said bravely. "Your note said not to come would be a grievous mistake. What could I do?"

"How dare you come back here after all this time," he said softly. "And in that gown, no less."

She swallowed the tightening ball of nerves crawling up in her throat. She looked at him again, re-memorizing the curving bow of his lips and the smooth line of his jaw.

"You look good, Cal," he said venomously, crushing her a little closer, her breasts so tight against his chest that it was a little hard to breathe. The effect was like a drug on Leolin. "You are breathtaking as ever."

His insistent hand was warm on her bare back, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you," she said, taking a deep breath so he would feel the weight of her breasts against him.

His eyes glittered at her manipulation, and it was painful to endure his malicious gaze.

"Don't worry, though," he grit out quietly. "It doesn't make me hate you any less. In fact, I think I hate you a little more, if that's even possible."

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second as she pursed her lips. However, she opened them a moment later, her face resolute.

"You can't expect me to believe that," she murmured.

"You should," he replied. "It's true. Still, I can't deny that you have an…_effect_ on me. I can't decide if I want to beat you bloody or throw you down and fuck you in front of all these people."

She swallowed a jagged knot. Draco had never threatened to strike her before.

"Maybe both," he said nastily, and she turned her head away. "I wonder," he said, his breath falling on her neck. "If your cunt is still as tight as I remember."

Her eyes snapped back to him, blazing.

"How dare you say that to me," she hissed.

Love or no, she was done stomaching sexual threats.

"I bet it is," he continued, his ire a poor mask for the lingering anguish from the loss of her. "If I didn't love Gen so much, I would make you my little whore for the rest of your miserable life."

"This may be your engagement party," she said in a low tone. "But say one more thing and I swear to Merlin I will hex you in front of all your guests and that Yank fiancée."

He raised his eyebrows even as he crushed her close again. "I see you've grown claws and fangs," he sneered. "My, my, Cal, what a beautiful beast you've become."

"I didn't come back to endure your sexual threats," she snapped.

"So I've noticed," he said coldly. "Speaking of which, why _did_ you come back?"

She surveyed him critically. Should she tip her hand and betray where she stood? No. He wasn't ready to hear it, and he would only throw it back in her face and grow obstinate.

"Five years was long enough," she said. "My family needs me, and I them."

"And me?" he demanded. "What am I to make of your timing?"

She met his sparkling gaze. He did so look like his father.

"Nothing," she said, not quite able to hide the degree to which this pained her. He noticed. "Blaise tells me you love this girl."

"So I do," Draco said.

"Then I'm—" Leolin began, though she couldn't manage more, and she cleared her throat.

"Happy for me?" Draco finished. "One of us should be. Happy, that is. Of course, I intend to make sure you never are."

"That's not your place anymore," she pointed out, growing agitated.

He was still the ultimate instigator. He still knew exactly which buttons to push to hurt her the most. The last thing she wanted was to break under his pressure.

"I wept for you," he bit out. "I tore Europe apart looking for you, and in return you _humiliated _me. I could punish you for ten lifetimes and it wouldn't be enough to make up for what you did to me."

She bowed her head. She desperately wanted to tell him the truth. At this moment it almost seemed worth going to prison to get him to stop looking at her so hatefully.

"I thought I was protecting you," she said, remembering the words of the note Lucius had forced her to write.

"That was never what I needed," he hissed. "And you know it. You left because you're selfish. Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it," he demanded, crushing her forcefully against him.

"No," she snapped. "I won't admit to something that isn't true."

"And what is the truth, as you see it?" he sneered.

"The truth," she said, a little breathless. "Is that I loved you desperately, Draco, and the day I left you was the worst day of my entire life."

"Don't call me that," he snapped, spinning her a last time before forcefully grabbing her hips and peeling her away. "That's what my friends call me. You and I are _aren't _friends, Lefevre. We never will be. I bloody hate you."

"This hasn't been easy for me either," she admitted. "Why can't you see that?"

"Get out," he said in a soft voice.

She didn't move, ignoring all the prying eyes.

"I don't live and die by your orders anymore," she snapped.

"Get out or _I _swear to Merlin I will brutally punish you, guests or no."

She considered this, pursing her lips. Finally she shook her head in disgust, turning back to the miles of empty ballroom separating her from the exit. He was circling around her clockwise like a hawk, making her feel like prey for the kill. She realized as they moved in tandem that he was retreating back to Genevieve, who he grabbed fiercely as soon as he was close enough, his kiss passionate.

"I'm sorry," Leolin heard him breathe to her, and suddenly she felt a sudden and power urge to lash out at him, wounding him the way he'd wounded her. Savagely she forced it back down.

When she was ten or so feet from the couple, smack in the middle between them and the staircase, he called her name again.

"Lefevre," he said, soft enough that it would still be difficult for others to hear.

She turned, forced for the first time to take in Genevieve's pretty face, honey-coloured hair, and threatened expression. Draco waited until Leolin's eyes dragged back to him.

"If you want even a prayer of being happy, I suggest you leave London at once. Go crawl back to the rock you've been hiding under all this time. If I hear even one whisper of you, I will crush you."

She turned her back at once as the whispers broke out, and she pulled her heavy skirts up so she could make her way more quickly. However, she refused to cower or run, even for him. She held her head high as she ascended the steps, acting more dignified than she felt.

She wasted no time stepping through the closest floo as soon as she was out of sight, and she gave a wild scream of fury when she reached her own home again, smashing several lamps in her agony as she tore up the stairs. She got to her room still heaving, and she picked up the perfume bottle, studying it for a moment before hurling it at the mirror, shattering the first and splintering the second.

She then dissolved to a pile of satin on the floor, screaming and screaming until she simply had no voice left.

* * *

Leolin woke early the next morning to find that her mother had already gotten up. Ariadne had arrived home ten minutes after Leolin, and she'd allowed her daughter to scream her lungs out before interrupting. She'd gently urged Leolin out of her gown and into pajamas before rocking her gently to sleep.

Leolin sat up and stretched. Despite how outrageously comfortable her mother's bed was, her whole body ached. Could agony take on a physical manifestation? Clearly it could. Leolin had slept fitfully at best, plagued by Draco's cruel gaze and his threat. She woke up knowing what she had to do, and she knew that even now her window was shrinking.

Quickly she flooed Severina.

_ Sev,_

_Tell Emiliano and the girls I'm coming home. I don't have time to explain, but make some preparations. I won't be able to say in Firenze for long. I will call in you a few hours with more details._

_ Vi Amo e ci vediamo presto_

_ -L_

She threw the note into the lighter then clicked it shut before standing. When she reached the stairs she could smell what seemed like a full English Fry, and her mouth watered. She realized she hadn't eaten since Domus Aurea with Blaise and Ginny. That was well over twenty-four hours ago.

"Good morning," Ariadne said, turning from the bacon sizzling in the pan. "How are you this morning? Better?"

Leolin considered but didn't answer.

"Why were you up so early? Have you already been out?"

"Yes," Ariadne said, putting a full plate in front of Leolin. "Coffee?"

"Black, please. And have you finally taken up running?"

"I don't think it's cold enough in Hell yet," Ariadne replied. "And you really are grown up, taking your coffee black. You wouldn't touch it when you were younger unless you could make it taste like a milkshake."

"I've come to the realization that that's what tea is for," Leolin said. "Where did you go this morning, then?"

Ariadne said nothing.

"Mum," Leolin said, taking a bite of toast. "Just tell me."

"I made a social call," Ariadne said flippantly, and Leolin understood her meaning at once.

"You went to Draco's this early in the morning? I can't imagine he was too pleased."

"Well that made two of us," Ariadne said in a clipped tone. "I can't believe the way he acted last night. How dare he try and drive you out of England again."

Leolin took another bite of toast, looking down at her plate again. Her love for her mother warred with her heartache over Draco, and in the end the latter was simply too bitter, especially considering she could win him back and still lose everything again.

"He's right, Mum," Leolin said in a defeated voice at last. "I can't stay. I don't belong here anymore."

Her mother's eyes snapped up.

"No," Ariadne said fiercely. "Leolin, no! You cannot leave again! Your father and I _just _got you back!"

"I have to," Leolin said. "This is breaking my heart, but I can't be near Draco. It will kill me. It won't be like last time," Leolin reassured her. "I'll write, and you can come visit me."

"Where will you go?" Ariadne demanded. "Back to wherever you were before?"

"I was in Florence," Leolin affirmed. "But I'm not going back there. I'm thinking Budapest."

"Hungary?" Ariadne asked, dismayed. "That's thousands of miles away!"

"I know," Leolin said desperately. "But anywhere else is too painful. I just want a fresh start!"

"You're breaking my heart," Ariadne said quietly. "Please, don't go."

"Mum," Leolin said, clenching her jaw and shutting her eyes, her face the very portrait of anguish. "I have to. Draco is free of me. Now I have to get free of him. I have to move on, and I can't do that here."

At least in Budapest she would be free of Lucius.

"I hate this!" Ariadne cried. "This is so terribly unfair to us, Leolin."

"I know," Leolin admitted. "I'm sorry. But I have to do what I think is right."

Ariadne sighed in disappointment.

"When will you go?"

Leolin looked down, ashamed.

"I'll be gone by this evening."

If she was going to go, she had to do it before Lucius or Adrien or anyone else got wind. Otherwise she'd be dead in the water.

"Oh Leolin," Ariadne said discontentedly. "Don't do this."

Leolin bit her lip.

"I have to."

Ariadne shook her head.

"I have errands to run this morning," she said tightly. In reality, Leolin suspected she simply wanted to get out of the house. "I will be back mid-morning. Please don't leave until I get back."

"I won't Leolin affirmed. "I promise. I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too," Ariadne said tightly, tears already shining in her eyes. "I will see you in a bit, lapin."

She gently touched Leolin's shoulder before grabbing her purse and disappearing through the floo. Leolin buried her head in her hands, giving a scream of frustration. She tried to remember that she hadn't wronged Draco and that she'd literally been ripped from his arms, but it was difficult. The way people looked at her—she was starting to feel guilty herself.

If only they knew. She'd suffered, too. She'd wept for him, too, and in the 1,816 days that she'd been away, there wasn't even one that she hadn't thought of him. She _loved_ him. She would _always_ love him, and she couldn't stay knowing that after all her struggles, he simply didn't love her back.

She looked down at her meal, feeling awful that her mother had fixed it for her when she'd lost all appetite for it. However, she dutifully remained at the table, eating every last bite. She felt positively sick to her stomach when she'd finished, and she poured her coffee down the drain as she cleaned her dish and put it back.

She was dreading it, but it was time she flooed Ginny. She would likely be more mad that Ariadne, but Leoolin couldn't very well leave without telling her. She'd seen too little of Ginny. It made her guts ache. She flicked open her floo to find a reply from Severina.

_What happened, tesora? Are you sure you want to do this? If you do, we can hide you at the Palazzo until you find somewhere else to go. Je T'aime, and be strong._

_Sevi_

Leolin now began one to Ginny, apologizing for her appearance at the ball and explaining she thought it best she leave. Almost immediately she received a floo back saying that Ginny would be over in the early afternoon to convince Leolin to stay or to say goodbye. Saddened but satisfied, Leolin closed her floo.

The food had made her soporific again, and she trudged back upstairs again, collapsing back into her mother's bed and falling almost instantly asleep again.

When she woke up, it was almost half-three. Jesus, that had been a long nap. She stood and stretched, She felt dirty, and she didn't know if that was because she needed to bathe or because last night had made her feel worse than she had in years.

Either way, she should shower. She stood under the stream for well over an owl, laying her head on the steamed tiles as she relived everything. The fireworks at the rehearsal dinner. Lucius coming to her as Draco in disguise. The hideous shame of the next morning. Her bargain with Cristian for his silence and his help. Her theft of the _David, The Birth of Venus_, _Las Meninas, The Winged Victory of Samolthrace, The Death of Socrates, Guernica._ Her confession to Severina. Her plan to return. Her dance with Draco.

If she were the type of person who still cried, she would have cried her eyes out. However, she wasn't. Not anymore. She was stronger than that, despite the pain. She wasn't a sniffling child anymore. She was the master of her fate. She was the captain of her soul.

Finally, she got out. Drying her hair and her body before heading in search of bra and knickers. She went in her old closet, and the only pair she could find where lacy and embarrassingly wanton. She felt stupid even wearing them where no one could see them, especially because she'd never felt less desirable in all her life. She of course continued to be a sexual object that the unsavory men in her life loved to abuse, but as a woman, she hardly even remembered what it was to be cherished body and soul.

She was still standing naked contemplating her knickers when she heard the floo crackling downstairs.

"Gin," she cried. "I'm up here!"

She received no response, so she threw on the lacy undergarments and hurried down the stairs and into the den.

"Gin, I'm just getting dres—Jesus Christ!"

Leolin threw her arms over her breasts as Draco watched her, nonplussed.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a strangled voice.

"Looking for you," he said stonily. Where on purpose or incidentally, Draco's eyes fell to her familiar cleavage, and he clenched his jaw. His eyes swept to her hair, and she realized self-consciously that he'd not seen how short it was in her up-do the night before.

"Turn around!" She demanded, and he acquiesced.

When he'd done so, she tore from the room, going to her own bedroom and slamming the door. Her heart hammered in her chest. Draco'd just seen her in bra and knickers, which of course was not new to him, but still. Leolin felt agitated that he'd come at all. Was he there to make good on his promise from the night before?

She moved away from the door, running her hands through her jet black hair and fretting. She didn't want to face him again. She didn't want to have to see the hatred burning in his eyes again. She didn't want to have to swallow any poisonous guilt, even knowing that she hadn't betrayed him.

She didn't have any more time to contemplate. Her door banged open as Draco admitted himself.

"Where you just hoping if you left me down there long enough I'd go away?" he demanded in a hideous voice.

"Merlin!" she cried, covering herself with a towel this time. "What is wrong with you?"

He folded his arms across his chest, wholly unmoved by her embarrassment.

"There isn't a thing about you body that I don't know _intimately_," he sneered. "You can save your false modesty."

"Get out," she snapped, turning to conceal the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not going to wait another twenty minutes for you to _not_ get dressed," he snapped back.

"Let me put clothes on," she demanded, pushing on his chest.

They both reacted to her touch, and she withdrew her hand at once.

"I just need a minute," she said in a defeated voice. "Go put on the kettle or something."

"You know I don't drink tea," he said evenly.

"Then get something from the wet bar."

Draco clenched his jaw before obeying her request, Ten minutes later, Leolin came slinking into the den where the same jumper as the day before with a pair of fitted jeans.

Draco surveyed her.

"I always wondered where that went," he said tightly, looking at the jumper.

"Sorry," she said, and they fell silent.

"If this is about last night," she said. "You're right. I'm sorry. It was a mistake for me to come back. I'm going back."

He looked down before looking up at her.

"Where is 'back'?"

"Florence," she replied, and he nodded grimly.

"This is about last night," he grit out. "But it's not what you think. I—" he trailed off, trying to find the words before shaking his head and clenching his jaw. "I owe you an apology," he admitted. "I have no right to drive you away. This was your home once, too, and I—I shouldn't be trying to keep you from it. That was wrong of me."

Leolin bowed her head, completely unsure what to say.

"Thank you," she croaked. "You don't know what that means to me."

"Your mum and Ginny would never forgive me if I forced you to go, and I love them both. I don't to make them unhappy."

Leolin swallowed painfully.

"What about you?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Where do we stand?"

"You're inevitable," he admitted quietly, and she shook her head to signify she didn't understand. "I can't avoid you even though I want to," he bit out. "So I have to learn to accept you."

"Thank you," she said, even though it was exactly what she couldn't bear to hear from him.

She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that they were alone together in a small space. It made her ache to touch him again, though she knew he'd never let her.

"Draco," she began. "I—"

"Don't," he said fiercely. "Seriously, just don't."

She nodded and hung her head again.

"I know it doesn't change anything," she said in a whisper. "But I am sorry for what I put you through."

If only he knew what she'd suffered as well.

"It's the past," he bit out, looking at her. "I have Gen now; I have no right to be bitter."

"I'm glad you're happy," she lied.

A long silence reigned, and Leolin could feel Draco's eyes scrutinizing her, but she didn't care to absord any more of his hateful stares then she had to.

"I'm expecting a floo from Florence," she said tightly, finally meeting his gaze again. "I—I should go."

He stood, clenching his jaw as he warred with himself. Finally he fixed her with a searing look.

"We're having another engagement party at our flat tonight," he said in a sharp voice. "Just friends and booze. Gen's asked me to invite you, and I can't seem to deny her anything so…I want you to be there. I'm asking you to be there."

"I—"

"After what you pulled last night," he snapped, his eyes a little anguished. "It's the least you can do for her."

"Why does she want me to come?" Leolin asked candidly. "I'm sure she hates me."

"Wouldn't you, if you were her?" he said coldly.

"I don't know," she replied, bowing her head. "I guess."

"It's at nine," he said. "Ginny has the address."

"What should I wear?" she asked.

"What do I care?" he snapped with venom.

"Is it cocktail attire, or—"

"Yes," he bit out. "And try not to dress like a tart."

"That's not fair," she said in a hurt voice.

"By whose estimation?" he sneered, glaring at her over his shoulder.

"I don't remember receiving any complaints when we were engaged."

He whirled on her at once, his hands like vices on her arms.

"Get off," she snapped.

"You don't want to go down memory lane with me, Lefevre. If you really to know what I think of the clothes you wear, get on your knees and I've fucking show you."

She slapped him across the face, and he scowled.

"I'm not a tart," she said fiercely, shoving him off. "Don't call me one again. And if you threaten to sexually assault me again, I'll drag you in front of the Wizengamot before you can even call your lawyer."

He took several steps back, still sneering.

"You mean the crooked Wizengamot that my father controls?" he said bitterly, clearly taking no pleasure in that fact. "Good luck with that."

"I mean it," she said seriously. "I will make you sorry."

"Where what you want," he snapped finally. "Thankfully, it's no longer my concern."

She bent her head, his words a cold sting.

"You should go," she said quietly.

"With pleasure," he said. "See you at nine."

He was gone with a crackle, and when the flames bloomed orange again, Leolin sank down, taking a large gulp of Draco's forgotten gin and tonic before once again heaving the glass into the fire.

**a/n**: what did you think? Did it live up to your expectations or where you disappointed? Let me know! Next chapter the real fun begins: Leolin faces her old friends and Genevieve! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle and The War

a/n: jahjbljJahkjaljhwlkjahslkjhlwjwejlajhlwjae Y'alls support is overwhelming. I love you all so much. Can't wait for you meet Genevieve. Some of you think you'll love her. Some of you think you'll hate her. Let's find out, shall we?

**Chapter Four: The Battle and The War**

_Leolin lay in their cramped apartment on the outskirts of Medieval Florence, listening to Cristian's breathing beside her and feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't want to move, lest she wake him and he demand a repeat of the previous evening's performance. The one night he bartered from her had become every night, and as much as that was killing her, there was nothing she could do. Things had been quiet here, and Leolin was fairly certain they'd managed to throw Lucius off their trail. If she stopped giving Cristian what he wanted, he would run back to London at once, and Lucius would surely uproot even the small amount of security she'd managed to amass here in Florence._

_Still, Leolin felt herself growing weaker with every union, and some days, like today, she barely had to strength to get out of a bed. She had to, though. She had work in an hour, and she'd taken to showering several times a day. Though all the hot water made her skin tight and dry and her hair brittle, Leolin never could manage to wash the shame away._

_Carefully, she pushed Cristian's arm off of her, biting her lip as she gingerly stood. However, the old mattress creaked as she got up, and Cristian stirred beside her._

"_Where are you going, cherie. Get back here and let's have some fun."_

_She grit her teeth, vaguely wishing she had the stomach to kill him where he lay._

"_I can't." she said. "I have work."_

"_That's not as important as pleasuring me, is it?"_

"_We're broke, Cristian," she snapped. "You've burned through all the money I had."_

"_What can I say?" he said, sitting up a little and smiling. "I have expensive taste."_

"_I can't believe you didn't tell me how poor you were," she said in a defeated voice, searching for her robe._

"_Would you have come to me if you had?" He asked._

"_No," she bit out. "I wouldn't have."_

"_Exactement," he said, easing down to lie on his back again as he watched her hungrily._

"_Your father left you a multi-million galleon trust," she said. "What the hell happened to it?"_

"_I don't know," Cristian said smugly. "It flitted away, like a little birdie."_

"_And yet I'm the only one of us who's working," she said in a defeated voice. "How interesting."_

"_Come back to bed and I'll give you a reward," he said suggestively, and she turned away, disgusted._

"_I have to shower. I don't want to be late."_

_She slipped down the hall from their cramped bedroom to their dingy bathroom. Turning on the tap to scalding hot before stepping under the stream. Some days she cried, but today she merely stood, wondering as always what she was going to do. She had to find a real job. She had to get out of this dump, and she had to get Cristian off her back. Think! What could she do? What was she even qualified to do?_

_She didn't have any more time to think on it, because the bathroom door was opening, and a second later Cristian was stepping in behind her. So much for getting clean._

"_I don't have time for this," she said desperately. "I'll be late."_

"_So be late," he replied evenly, spinning her around and crushing his mouth against hers._

_He urged her to open her mouth, and she tried not to gag as his tongue touched hers. This was becoming unbearable._

"_Allons, cherie," he breathed. "Why don't you get on your knees like I like you to."_

"_No," she replied, shaking her head. "I just gave you that last night."_

"_I know," he said cruelly. "But you were so good at it."_

_She did as she was told, devoting all her energy to imagining he was someone else. When she looked up at him through her wet lashes, he was suddenly blonde and not dark-haired, and his diamond eyes twinkled merrily. She could feel some of the tension seeping from her shoulders as the fantasy washed over her._

"_Come up here," Draco groaned, tipping his head back onto the tiles as he smiled. It was the kind that he only gave her, and it always made her feel as if she was standing in the sun._

"_I have to be at work," she told him._

"_Moira will understand," he replied, kissing her gently again._

_She could feel the medallion she'd given him pressing between her breasts as his mouth worked. She slid her hands down his sides, feeling the phoenix on one side and the falcon on the other._

_She remembered when he'd first showed her the falcon tattoo._

'_It's for you,' he'd told her. 'So you're always here with me. You're my falcon; you're my patronus.'_

"_Drake," she murmured, but he shook his head to silence her, turning her in his arms._

"_Don't worry, Cal. You won't be late."_

_He drove in gently, pumping faster when she began to mew._

"_Go on, darling," he said softly, his voice husky. "Get off for me. It will start your day right."_

_She was close, and finally she stopped resisting, letting the first orgasm in six weeks wash over her. The fantasy began to subside immediately, and the last thing Leolin heard Draco's voice saying was, "I love you."_

"_I knew you were holding back on purpose," Cristian said in triumph as he worked her harder. "I knew I could make you come."_

"_You didn't," she wanted to spit at him. "Draco did."_

_She said nothing._

_Finally, he was done, and she jerked away from him, standing under the scalding stream again and ignoring him as he stepped out._

_He'd left the apartment when she finally emerged from the shower, and she simply threw her hair up into a bun and got dressed before apparating from their flat to the bar she worked at on the Piazza della Signoria. She smiled up at the stoic David statue before tapping her wand casually on the bricks outside and slipping into the Wizarding Bar._

"_Mi dispiace sono in ritardo, Giovanni," she said to her boss, not looking up._

_She spoke very little Italian, and very poorly, but it was enough to get by. Mostly she just didn't speak at all._

"_Ah!" Giovanni said, turning from the man he'd been speaking to to smile at her. Giovanni was the only person in Florence Leolin didn't despise. "vieni qui, tesora."_

_He turned back to the tall man, using the little bit of English he knew._

"_This Naomi. She a francese. She help you."_

_The man rotated his shoulders to look at Leolin, and she damn near fainted._

"_Draco!" she cried, tears already welling, but it was clear at once he didn't recognize her and couldn't hear her cry. He couldn't see her because of Lucius's gag order._

_The Wizarding world was fairly small, she knew, but it was still a cruel coincidence Draco had ended up here, of all places, pained her to no end. _

"_Vous parlez français?" he said impatiently_

_He was still impeccably dressed, but otherwise he looked terrible. His under-eyes were violet and his hair was a mess. He ran a hand through it as she stared at him, trembling like a leaf._

"_Allô!" he snapped. "Parlez-vous français ou pas?"_

"_Uh—oui," she said, her voice strangled. She willed him to recognize her. "And English."_

"_Good," he said, glad to have her full attention at last. "I'm looking for a witch. She would have shown up in the last six weeks or so. She's about twenty, and she got dark hair and blue eyes. She's gorgeous, and she's French. Her name is Leolin. The surname is Lefevre. The French Wizarding community is small and tight-knit here, I know, so if she were in Florence, she would likely come to you. Have you heard anything? Have you seen anyone that fits her description?_

_**I am her**__, Leolin wanted to cry._

"_Non," she said, choking on her tears. "I—I haven't seen anyone like that. What should I tell her, if I do?"_

_Draco considered._

"_Tell her Draco loves her desperately, and he needs her to come home."_

* * *

"I don't understand," Ariadne said, as Leolin flopped onto the couch, drinking a steaming mug of tea. "You were leaving London to get away Draco, and now you're not only staying, but you're going to the intimate _engagement_ party at the flat he and his _fiancée _share?"

"Exactly so," Leolin said glumly, chewing at her lip and staring into the fire.

She knew it was frivolous and vain, but she couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to wear. It had to be tasteful but alluring, eye-catching but not ostensibly scene-stealing…

"Leolin, darling," Ariadne said, sinking next to her and offering Leolin a chocolate and caramel biscuit. "You need to start learning to split the difference on these things. I'm thrilled you're staying, but going to that party is a mistake."

"What am I supposed to do? Genevieve _specifically_ invited me. It's only going to make things worse if I don't go. Draco will just resent me more."

Ariadne sighed, setting down her own teacup and fixing Leolin with a stern look.

"Look, as you know, I care for Draco very much."

"Yes I know," Leolin snapped, sullenly slurping some tea. "At least he likes one of us."

"That's not what I meant," Ariadne said, a little annoyed. "Will you please listen, instead of interrupting me?"

"Fine," Leolin said. "I'm listening."

"Your father and I are very fond of Draco, and for his sake we have embraced Genevieve. That being said, I don't think you have any _idea_ what you're going up against."

"Are you saying you don't like her?" Leolin asked.

"No," Ariadne said in a serious voice. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that she's a breed of woman you've never encountered before, and I think you are walking into something that you are wholly unprepared for."

"Are you saying she's a snake?" Leolin asked. "Because I'm best friends with Severina Borgia, and I made it through seven years of sleeping in the same room as Gracie Boyle. I know how to handle venom."

"Not like this you don't," Ariadne replied. "It's not dry wit and quick barbs like you're used to; I know you're very good at that. This is 'Southern Charm'. It's kill you with kindness. It's say one thing and mean the opposite. It's trip you up in your own words until you've somehow agreed to do something you don't want to do. Leolin, I'm not saying she's a bad person, but I have seen Gen cut girls to ribbons, a smile on her face the whole time. Americans don't play by the same rules we do, especially in the South where Gen's from. If she invited you tonight, it's because she wants to take you out of play."

"I'm not afraid of her 'Southern Charm'," Leolin said. "I can handle myself better than you'd think. I'm a Slytherin, remember?"

"Leolin—"

"It's done, Mum. I'm going."

Leolin stood up. She needed to start figuring out what she was going to wear. It was already six thirty.

"After you left last night," Ariadne called to her retreating back. "You were all anyone could talk about. I think Genevieve could have left, and the only person who would have noticed was Draco. Have you seen the Prophet this morning?"

She held up the paper, and the headline blared: **PRODIGAL DAUGHTER RETURNS. **Underneath was a picture of Leolin gliding down the steps, the whole ballroom her captive audience.

"Imagine," Ariadne said. "Wearing a dress like hers and still being outshone. This was meant to be _her _big night and instead her _fiancée's_ ex-fianceé was the belle of the ball. That would make any woman jealous, and believe me, Genevieve Beauchene is anything but ordinary.

"What?" Leolin burst. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for her? "Leolin demanded.

"No," Ariadne said. "You are supposed to be afraid of her."

"I'm not going to waste time on that," Leolin said. "If anyone should be afraid, it's her. Mum, she has what's mine. I'm not going to let her rob me of my happiness just because she's devours normal girls for sport! I'm _not _a normal girl. If she thinks she'd going to get rid of me in one evening, she is dead fucking wrong."

Amelie pursed her lips. Leolin was an adult now, but Ariadne wasn't much for swearing.

"Don't forget what happened last night," Ariadne warned, and Leolin spun, looking hurt. "Darling, you can't force this on Draco. You have to give him time to come around. This has been an enormous shock for him."

"There isn't time for that," Leolin said, a little, desperate. "He's _engaged to be married._"

Ariadne shook her head sadly, bowing it a second before looking up at Leolin again.

"Then perhaps you should have come home sooner," she said, sounding a little pained.

Leolin pulled away, heaving a sigh. She didn't have to feel guilty, she reminded herself. She would have come back the same hour she left if she could've. She did her best. Still, she felt her mother's pain-accusation churning the familiar acidic guilt in the dredges of her heart.

"I came home as soon as I could," was all Leolin said. "And now that I am, I have to do what I can to make things right."

"Okay," Ariadne said in a quiet voice. "That's fair. James and I are going to dinner tonight, but we will be back after. Come in if you need anything."

Leolin flicked open her floo to find a message from Ginny.

_Meet us at our flat and we can just go together. It 39 Lexington Grove, number four. Love you._

After an hour of brooding and an hour of tearing through her clothes, most of which were from when she was in school, she picked a simply white sheath and a pair of enormous diamond earrings. She threw on some makeup and fixed her hair before remembering perfume. She rummaged in her purse for the bottle Severina had bought her in Florence. The mistake she'd made last night was trying to be the girl Draco remembered. She wasn't that girl anymore, and if she wanted to be with him then she had to let him fall in love with who she was now.

She threw some lipstick and her floo in a clutch before looking in her closet for shoes. She knew it was going to seem contrived to Draco, but as she searched, the reality was that the only heel that matched her outfit where her sparkling Loubitons, which he had bought her.

Leolin slipped them on and headed down the stairs.

"I'm off," Leolin called. "See you in the morning."

"What are you wearing?" Ariadne called. "Let me see!"

Leolin turned to show her mother, who had emerged at the top of the stairs.

"It's nice," Ariadne affirmed. "Very subtle."

"Not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I'll take it. Love you, Mum."

Leolin spoke Ginny's address and stepped into the flames. She emerged in a cool, loft-style flat that had clearly been converted from some sort of warehouse. There was tons of exposed brink and mahogany beams, and the decoration was an amalgam of both Ginny and Blaise's tastes.

"Hi!" Ginny called, running down the stairs from where their bedroom must have been. She was wearing a pretty lilac cocktail dress, her blood red hair piled on top of her head to show off her lithe shoulders. "How are you?"

She threw her arms around Leolin, who hugged her gratefully.

"Gin, I want to say something about yesterday—"

Ginny shook her head, hugging Leolin again.

"I saw Adrien push you. I know you didn't meant to make a big scene."

"I swear to Merlin I didn't," Leolin affirmed. "I would never do that."

"I know," Ginny said. "What's going on with Adrien and Lucius?" she asked. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," Leolin said stiffly. "I didn't even see Lucius the other day. It was mostly just Adrien being a nob, which he is apparently determined to be at every turn."

"Don't worry about him," Ginny said, going over to a wine rack set into one of the brick walls. "He won't be there tonight. Vino?"

"Please," Leolin said, smoothing her skirt and sitting down. "Where's Blaise?"

"He had some work thing," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and handing Leolin a glass. "He'll be here in a bit."

Leolin took a sip. It was some type of refreshing Spanish white. Rioja, maybe.

"Now," Ginny said as she took of sip from her own glass. "Let's talk about that dress. You're not really planning on wearing that, are you?"

Leolin frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because it's hideous and boring," Ginny said. "Come upstairs. I have something you can wear."

Leolin groaned as Ginny dragged her up.

"C'mon, get your wine."

Leolin did as she was told, following Ginny up the wrought-iron stairs to the bedroom. The walls wear a dark gray and the bed a snowy white.

"Sit," Ginny demanded, disappearing into the closet. "By the way," she called, emerging with a much sexier frock a second later. "I still need to know why you left," Ginny said seriously.

Leolin looked down. Did she dare tell Ginny the truth? It could make things a lot easier; at least there would be one person who didn't hate her for leaving. On the other hand, Leolin didn't want to have to admit that Lucius had angled her into a new bargain, and she was afraid if she left that part out that Ginny would go to Draco at once.

"I—I wasn't well. I was paranoid that Lucius was going to try to use me to manipulate Draco, and I didn't want that. I just worked myself up into this frenzy, and I—I just couldn't stay."

"So you did it because you loved Draco?"

"Of course. I would never intentionally hurt him."

"Then why move on so quickly?" Ginny asked softly, touching Leolin's hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that picture of you in the Geneva gossip rags kissing some other bloke. I mean, that was _weeks_ after you left. That's what really touched Draco off."

Leolin had no idea what Ginny was talking about. She hadn't been with any men since Draco except for Cristian, and they were never in public together. It must have been something Lucius set up.

"I don't know," Leolin said in a sad voice.

"Oh Lai," Ginny said soothingly, and Leolin nodded as if to say, "_I know, I think I'm an idiot, too."_

So _that's _why Draco hated her so much. He thought she'd simply chosen a different life without him. If only he knew how untrue that was. If only she could show him how much she still loved him.

"Go get dressed," Ginny said with an air of finality. "I can't wait to see what it looks like on you."

Leolin bit her lip. She knew Ginny still loved her despite what she'd supposedly done, but it ached to know that she probably thought a little less of her. This could hurt her chances with Draco. If Ginny or Blaise weren't on her side, she would be sunk. Could she blame them, though? After all, Draco had been going shop to shop in every Wizarding city in Europe looking for her, and she'd seemingly been canoodling with other men.

"Go on!" Ginny laughed, spanking Leolin playfully. "I'll take your wine glass."

Leolin grabbed the dress and went into their enormous closet.

"We're up here!" Leolin heard Ginny call as she took off her white sheath and held up Ginny's dress. It was made of soft nude mesh and iridescent opal sequins, and it struck the perfect balance between sexy and modest. However, Leolin wasn't quite as petite as Ginny, and it was a extremely fitted across the chest and hips. Leolin chewed on her lower lip as she heard Blaise swept into the room, kissing Ginny soundly.

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world?" He said as they kissed again.

"I'm fine," Leolin called as she emerged, and Ginny laughed.

"_Much_ better," Ginny said, surveying her.

"It's too tight," Leolin whined.

"No, it isn't," Ginny countered. "It's actually a little too loose on me. It fits you perfectly, you should keep it."

Blaise gave her a reproving glance.

"Gin, if she isn't comfortable in it, let her be."

Leolin could read his expression immediately. He didn't approve of Ginny aiding Leolin's machinations towards Draco.

"Fine," Ginny. "If you don't like it then don't wear it. But I think it's beautiful."

"I don't want people to think I'm a—" Leolin paused. "A tart."

"You're not," Ginny reassured her. "And believe me, you couldn't out-tart Gen if you tried."

"Ginevra—" Blaise admonished, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"All I mean is," she amended, giving Blaise a look. "That Gen maintains a _very _sexy wardrobe. She says it's for Draco, but I think she just does it becau—"

"Ginny, Merlin! That's _enough_! This is _her_ night; she gets to dress however she likes!"

"Yes," Ginny said. "She does. But that doesn't mean _I _have to like it. Or her, for that matter."

"Gin," Blaise said, eyes flicking to Leolin. "We are not having this discussion right now."

"You're right," she said. "We're not."

"Draco is one of your best friends!" he countered. "At least try to like her for his sake."

Leolin wished she wasn't in the middle of this. She didn't want to hear Blaise defending Draco's relationship with Genevieve.

"I' m just looking out for him," Ginny spat back. "I'm acting his best interest."

Blaise groaned. "He chose her, Gin! He _wants_ to be with her. You have to let him."

"Is this about Charleston?" Ginny snapped.

"Draco wants you to go!" he said. "You are bloody going."

"No, I most certainly am not.I'm not going to Charleston," Ginny repeated. "You can bloody well go without me!"

Leolin stood abruptly.

"I'm just going to wait downstairs," she said awkwardly.

Blaise tore his eyes away from Ginny to look at Leolin.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, Leolin. I know none of this is easy to hear."

Leolin shook her head.

"No, I understand. You're just trying to protect him," she said meekly.

"I am," he said fiercely. "Even from his own friends, apparently," he sneered at Ginny, who shook her head.

"I told him from the _beginning_ I didn't like her! For the moment he introduced her to us. I said she wasn't right for him. I'm not going stateside to kiss her arse for three weeks straight, and I'm _not_ staying at her stupid fucking Plantation."

"And this is just about Gen, I suppose," he snapped, eyes flicking to Leolin, who flushed.

"Well Gen is certainly not his Leolin!" Ginny burst.

"Who is, then?" Blaise said in a low tone.

Ginny shook her head in frustration, and Leolin's felt sick at the implication that she _wasn't. _

"We should go," Ginny said.

"I still have to change," Blaise said, exasperated.

"We'll meet you there, then," Ginny snapped.

"Gin," he said tiredly. "Baby—"

"See you there," Ginny repeated. "Come on Lai, let's get going."

Leolin couldn't look at Blaise as Ginny dragged her down the stairs again.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered. "We usually never fight like that. It's just—Gen's trying to trick me into going with her and Draco and some of her horrid friends to America for an extended holiday. She's put out that Blaise won't go without me, and she whines to Draco about all the time—anyways, let's go. Everyone is going to be so excited to see you. My floo has been going non-stop. Pansy threatened to hex me if I didn't bring you tonight."

"You can thank Draco, then," Leolin said. "Because he essentially threatened to hex _me _if I didn't come."

"See," Ginny said, uncomfortably, setting down their empty glasses on the counter. "Progress?"

"Indeed," Leolin said dryly.

She found a spare bit of parchment and a quill and penned Blaise a quick note before heading for the floo. Leolin glanced at it

_You're a nob, but I still love you more than I can say. xx_

Ginny disappeared through the floo first, and Leolin chewed her lip before following her.

Then arrived on the landing on a lavish flat two seconds later, and Leolin tried to pretend she wasn't horribly nervous. Whereas Ginny's place was all warm wood and charming brick, Draco's new pad was hard lines and sleek surfaces. It was a harsher, more opulent version of the flat they'd shared, and Leolin was sure it was designed that way.

There were stairs directly in front of them, and a rolling bass and loud voices were rising up from below. Ginny gave her a warm smile before descending first. When she was visible to the crowd, there was a cheer.

"If it isn't the world's biggest troublemaker," Leolin heard one of the Faulkners saying, and she could imagine Ginny smirking.

"If you think I'm trouble," Ginny said, and Leolin took a deep breath before emerging into the soft light as well.

"Leolin Lefevre," Liam called. "When did you get out of prison?"

Leolin gave a small smile, though it was hard to maintain as she watched Draco coming towards her, his eyes glittering as he drank in her dress and re-examined her new hair. Gen was next to him, but Leolin looked away for a moment instead of meeting her gaze.

"Hello you," Draco said to Ginny as he approached, brushing a soft kiss on her cheek. It was seemed so alien for them to be so openly affectionate. "What have you done with Blaise?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He was annoying me, so I sold him to the circus," she said. "Hello, Genevieve. Congratulations."

"Thank you, angel," Gen drawled, kissing Ginny's cheeks.

Draco was staring hatefully at Leolin again.

"Lefevre," he said, when Gen looked at him expectantly. "This is my fiancée, Genevieve Beauchene. Gen, this is—Leolin."

"Draco," Genevieve said in her undulating accent as she smiled at him. _"Don't _be so _rude_! Where I come from, gentlemen _never_ address ladies by their surname."

Leolin's met Genevieve's sparkling brown eyes for the first time, and he throat ached as Genevieve gave her a feline smile. Leolin thought about what Ariadne had said about Gen and she fought not to frown.

"Leolin," Gen continued, and Draco's relinquished his hold on her as Gen pulled Leolin into her embrace. She smelled like her intoxicating perfume. "I'm _so _happy you're here. The way everyone goes on about you, I just _couldn't_ wait to meet you."

"I don't—" Leolin began, but Gen touched her arm, showing off the enormous ring on her finger. It was an emerald-cut diamond the size of a sickle, and it was almost too big to even sparkle. If Draco had proposed to Leolin with that ring, she would have said no.

"Oh no, _stop_," Gen said, smiling at Draco again. "You're a _god_ around here."

"Goddess, actually," someone cut in, and Leolin looked up and beamed.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Leolin cried, and Gen smiled sweetly and melded back to Draco's side as the other two girls embraced.

"Pansy Peakes," Pansy smirked, holding out her hand and showing off a tasteful sapphire. "For two years now."

Leolin laughed.

"Of all the people," she said, but another smile was already washing over her as Tiernan emerged from the throng.

Leolin laughed again as he awkwardly held out his arms and she hugged him, still beaming.

"So you really meant it at graduation when you said we could call you Tiernan," Leolin said, and Tiernan laughed.

"I guess I did," he said, sounding just the slightest bit sheepish. "Though I admit seeing you and Ginevra together again is already giving me a headache."

Pansy punched him and he laughed.

"You were so mean to us!" Ginny cried indignantly. "It was so unfair! We were totally—adequate at Transfiguration."

"You could have been outstanding," he said. "That's what was so bloody infuriating. Also, you two were a chatty nightmare," Tiernan said, smiling dryly. "The only two people worse than you were Draco and Blaise," he admitted.

"They were chatty?" Leolin laughed, and Tiernan shook his head.

"No. They were always suspiciously working on something other than the assignment, but when I would try to nail them, they could both do whatever charm we were working on perfectly. It was so annoying."

"I'm surprised you knew we were even _in_ that class," Draco said. "Since Pansy was too."

Pansy smirked up at her husband before kissing him soundly.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Leolin admitted, laughing again as she hugged Liam Faulkner.

"See?" Genevieve said in a falsely admiring tone. "What did I say? You're everyone's _darling_, Leolin."

Leolin smiled. Ariadne was right; this type of manipulation was new to her; it made her feel ill at ease.

"You're very kind, Gen," Leolin said, aware that the rug could be pulled for beneath her feet at any time. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of excluding you," she said in her pretty Southern drawl.

Just then Blaise appeared, his eyes immediately going to Ginny.

"Hi," he said as she came over to greet him, her arms immediately around his trim waist. "I got your note."

She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she admitted, and he kissed her.

"Blaise," Gen said, extending her arms so he was forced to let go of Ginny and embrace her. "We were worried you were _lost_ to us."

"Not at all," Blaise said, smiling at Draco. "Ginevra was just in such a hurry to get here and show Leolin off that she left me behind."

Blaise gave Ginny a pointed look.

"I don't blame her," Gen cooed. "That dress is _magnificent_, Leolin."

"It's Ginny's," Leolin said awkwardly. "But thank you."

"You have excellent taste, darling," Gen said ambiguously, and it was unclear if she meant Ginny and the dress or Draco and women.

"Thank you," Ginny cut in, sharing a look with Draco.

"We have to finish making the rounds," Draco said, looking down at Genevieve, who was coincidentally wearing a dress _much_ more revealing that Leolin's.

This annoyed Leolin endlessly. How dare Draco criticize her wardrobe when Gen was dressed like a downright strumpet?

Draco's eyes flicked to Leolin.

"Don't leave anytime soon. I want to speak to you later," he said seriously.

She met his gaze without flinching.

"If you like," she replied, accepting a glass of champagne from a waiter.

He nodded, and Gen gave Leolin one more cat-like smile before they turned away.

"Well," Pansy said when they were gone. "You handled that a lot better than expected. Cheers."

They clinked glasses, and everyone drank.

"What if I said I was over Draco?" Leolin said casually, and Pansy smirked, clinking her glass against Leolin's again before leaning in.

"Then I'd call you a liar, darling," she said is a soft voice. "And just for the record, Gen is the most sweet when she feels threatened. Have fun tonight, we're _so_ happy you're back. Things were just starting to get—boring."

Leolin smiled as Pansy brushed a kiss on her cheek, waving to Tiernan as they rejoined the throng.

"So," Ginny said. "You survived Genevieve. How do you feel?"

"A little like vomiting."

"I think that's to be expected. Harry!"

Leolin turned at once, and when her eyes met Harry's emerald ones, her face split into a smile.

"Hey Gin," Harry said, pecking her cheek. "Blaise." He shook Blaise's hand before opening his arms to Leolin.

"Leolin Lefevre, as I live and breathe!"

"Harry!" she cried happily.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said, holding her cheeks. "And I love the new hair."

"Thank you," she said, her heart swelling as she took a handful of his lapel and smiled at him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

He smiled in return. Harry would always have a special place in her heart.

They looked up at the stairs, where Gracie was cautiously making her way down with a rounded belly and six inch heels.

"Do you need help?" Blaise laughed, watching her.

"This baby has already taken booze from me," she said resiliently, making Ginny laugh. "I'm not going to let him take my heels from me as well."

"He?" Blaise asked.

"She's just saying that," Harry said. "She has no idea. Statistically speaking, it more likely a girl."

"Well, you look amazing," Ginny said warmly, and they hugged. This was even more strange to Leolin than Draco and Ginny.

"Is Leolin here?" Gracie asked hopefully, accepting Harry's hand as she descended the last few stairs. "Thank you, darling."

"I'm right here," Leolin said, and Gracie beamed.

"Oh Leolin," she burst, opening her arms as well. "I know this is probably terribly strange for you, but can I hug you?"

"Of course," Leolin said. "And it's not strange."

In reality, it _was_ a little strange, but Leolin didn't want to make Gracie feel bad. It was good to know that underneath all her bitchiness, there really had been a good person hiding all along.

"It's so good to have you back," Gracie whispered. "Draco hasn't been the same without you. I mean that."

"Thank you," Leolin said gratefully, hugging Gracie's shoulders tightly. "You don't know what that means to me."

"Well should we go sit down somewhere quiet," Harry said, smiling at Leolin as he put a hand on his wife's back. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Agreed," Ginny said, disappearing into the kitchen for a second before returning with not one but two bottles of champagne.

"I feel like I should say hello to everyone," Leolin said, chewing on her lip.

"Poppycock," Ginny said, "You will see them all eventually. C'mon, let's go sit on the roof."

Leolin hazarded another glance at Draco, and she was surprised to find that he was watching her, his hand still pressed to Gen's back as she talked to Daphne Greengrass. He watched her intently, and Leolin flushed before turning back to Ginny.

"Alright then," she said, accepting a bottle from Ginny. "Lead the way."

The five of them headed up to the rooftop patio, and Leolin couldn't hold back a sigh of appreciation. There was a sprawling deck and a huge lounge area and a glittering azure pool. Gracie kicked off her heels at once, gingerly lowering herself down and letting her feet hang in the water.

Leolin went to the glass railing, looking at the jutting buildings around them and the inky darkness beyond.

"Wow," she admitted. "This is fucking incredible."

"I know," Ginny agreed, popping one of the bottles. "This place is a bit much for me, but this part is great."

"Draco always did know how to impress," Leolin admitted, sinking into one of the poolside lounge chairs.

"Gin," Blaise said, coming up behind her and kissing her neck. "Will you pour me a glass?"

She nodded, rotating a little to peck him.

"Of course."

Leolin smiled in spite of herself, though there was still a dull aching in her chest.

"You all do realize the irony here, right?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Blaise _proposed_ to Gracie, and Ginny was your first love!" Leolin laughed. "It's like romantic musical chairs or something!"

"I can't believe you proposed to me, "Gracie laughed, massaging her baby bump. "That seems so weird to me now."

"Me too," Blaise admitted, kissing Ginny again. "Thank Merlin one of us was sensible, or we could be married to each other right now."

"And miserable," Gracie said truthfully.

"No way," Harry said, sitting down and unlacing his shoes. "Grace and I would have found each other in the end."

"I love you," Gracie said, and Harry pecked her before putting his feet in the water as well.

"I love you, too. Thank you for rescuing me from the miserable bitch I was before I met you."

Harry kissed her again.

"So," Leolin said. "_Grace_." The name felt odd on her tongue.

"It's so weird hearing you call me that," Grace said, smiling.

"I know," Leolin said. "But it seems like Gracie doesn't really suit you anymore."

"It doesn't," Grace said. "You're right."

"So I have to hear the story," Leolin said. "Ginny said you got married six weeks after I left!"

Grace looked at Harry, touching his cheek affectionately.

"Well it started at your rehearsal dinner. Harry was hiding for that _horrid_ girl he was seeing—"

"O-li-via!" Leolin and Ginny both said in a sing-song voice, bursting out in laughter.

"Merlin," Blaise groaned. "She was the truly the _worst_."

"Remember how she called you Gum-drop?" Ginny cackled.

"Draco laughed himself sick," Leolin said.

"Oh believe me," Gracie said, taking a sip of Harry's champagne. "I know the ills of Olivia Tanner better than most. Anyways, so Harry is hiding from Olivia, and I'm hiding for how disgustingly in love you and Draco were and how desperately Blaise was pursuing Ginny and how painfully single I was, and we sort of bumped into each other. Obviously on any _other _day I would have been biting and condescending, but honestly, most of that was an act. The truth was that I'd slept through all of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw during school but never really dated, and I'd convinced myself that I was a slut and no one could actually want me. Then Blaise proposed and I realized that neither of us really loved each other, and that made me sad and bitter."

Grace sighed before smiling at Harry.

"So instead of being mean to Harry, I was just—myself. I'd never been myself with a boy before, and the minute we started talking, I knew I never wanted to stop."

Harry looked warmly down at her.

"I fell in love with her on the spot," he said. "I couldn't believe who she really was."

Grace looked down, blushing.

"She's the most incredible woman I'd ever met," he said seriously, nudging her shoulder. She smiled again, kissing him soundly.

"She's your Leolin," Leolin said in a soft voice, and Harry and Grace looked up in alarm.

"I'm sorry about that," Grace said in an apologetic voice. "We should stop saying it."

"It's okay," Leolin said, looking down into her flute.

"At this point it's just synonymous with soul mate," Grace admitted.

Leolin looked down again.

"I wish it were still true," she said quietly, and they fell silent for a moment.

"Tell them how you got rid of Olivia," Ginny laughed, and Gracie groaned.

"That's a lesson in karma," she said, her tone warm.

"As soon as we got back to London, I burst into Harry's flat and accused him of getting me pregnant," Grace said.

"Once a Slytherin," Blaise said, raising his glass to her.

"I insisted if he didn't marry me that I'd ruin him."

"Oh my stars," Leolin said mirthfully. "What did Olivia do?"

Harry groaned.

"Of course she seethed about me being a cheating scum then _attempted_ to punch me in the face."

"Attempted?" Leolin asked.

"Well," Harry said pointedly. "Since I'd already been accused of being a cheating scum and was _actually _punched in the face by a former girlfriend," he looked at her and she blushed, biting her lip. "I was luckily able to read the signs and avoid it."

"Anyways," Grace laughed. "She stormed off in a rage and never came back. We bought a flat and moved in together the next week."

"How was it a lesson in karma?" Leolin asked.

"Well," Grace said, ticking off her fingers. "Firstly because I had to spend the next _month_ diligently making sure Olivia didn't catch poor Kelly Troy in her insidious little net, and secondly because—" she paused, beaming at Harry.

"Because she got pregnant with Scarlet six weeks later," Harry finished.

"The Kelly Troy bit was torturous," Grace said. "The poor bloke. But finding out I was pregnant was the best day of our lives. We got married two weeks later."

"Do you have pictures of the girls?" Leolin said.

"Of course," Harry said, and Leolin sank down next to him as he pulled them out.

"This is Scarlet," he said, gesturing to a giggling girl with wild black curls. He pointed to toddler next to her, who was also laughing merrily. "And that's our little Sophia."

"They're perfect," Leolin said, ignoring the aching in her gut. If she and Draco had stayed together and kept to their plan, she would have a newborn right now.

"That's so nice of you to say," Gracie smiled. "But they are both little cyclones. I only hope karma doesn't strike again when they're teenagers and I have to endure two versions of my snarky little teenage self."

"They won't," Ginny reassured her. "They have a good mum."

"Agreed," Blaise said. "I don't know how you do it."

"Children change you," Grace said, touching her belly affectionately again. "You can't really understand how much until you have them, but you just find this higher capacity for love that's—intoxicating."

Ginny looked at Blaise and he smiled, winking at her. Leolin was sure they were planning on trying very soon.

"So," Leolin said at last, a little pained by the notion of children. "Tell me about everything else. What's it like with Lucius as minister?"

"It's bad," Giny admitted. "Really bad. Right about the time you left, he divorced Narcissa and married the 24-year-old daughter of the German Minister of Magic."

"He did _what_?"

"Don't feel too bad for her," Blaise said wryly. "She turned around and married a Greek billionare almost immediately. She's fine. Still vain and nasty as ever, I assure you.

"What does she think of Gen?" Leolin asked, her curiosity getting the bettering of her.

Ginny laughed merrily.

"She bloody _hates_ her. Of course she can't stand that Gen's American, and Gen was dumb enough to try and jockey with her for power. Gen's essentially the anti-you; she has no interest in encouraging Draco's relationship with Narcissa. In fact, I think she'd be positively thrilled if the two of them had a falling out."

"Yikes," Leolin said unsympathetically. "The closest I ever got to Narcissa liking me was her saying 'I know you and I will never be friends, but I think you love Draco'. Even then, I think she was drunk when she said it."

"Oh trust me," Blaise said dryly. "You have become Narcissa's favourite weapon in their little spats. You, and French. I guess Narcissa's always been annoyed that Lucius made her learn French and she never spoke it because it reminded her of him, but now she speaks it to Draco _constantly._ They have these annoying conversations back and forth with him speaking in English and her in French."

"_Geneviève Marguax Beauchene_ doesn't speak French? You're kidding."

"Apparently in America," Blaise said. "They are allergic to all things that aren't deep-fried or vaguely racist."

"I find that profoundly annoying," Leolin said.

"Anch'io ," Blaise agreed.

"Okay," Ginny said, looking pointedly at Leolin. "So says the overachiever who speaks four languages. I assume you speak Italian now, too."

"I do," Leolin said. "But I don't really speak Welsh."

"Guarda questo," Blaise said. "Io sono lo zio di una scimmia."

Leolin laughed, making Ginny scowl.

"What did he just say?"

"Literally, 'I'm a monkey's uncle'."

"This is going to get really old," Ginny said. "I can already tell."

"Vuoi vedere come pazzi posso farla?" Blaise asked.

"Sei su ghiaccio sottile, il mio amico," Leolin warned.

Blaise shrugged, but Ginny fixed him with a sweet smile.

"Every word you say in _italiano_ is going to cost you a week of sex."

"Okay!" Blaise said at once. "We'll stop!"

"That was you!" Leolin defended.

Grace laughed.

"She has you well-trained, Z," Grace said, smiling.

Harry smiled at his wife.

"Aren't you glad I'm dumb and only speak English?"

"Exceedingly," Grace said, kissing him.

"So," Leolin said, unhappy to have to darken the mood again. "Lucius has German support now."

"Once he took Narcissa out," Harry said grimly. "He came after your mom next. He had some thinly veiled attempts to control her or discredit her or both, and he was _not_ please when she got engaged to James. I don't know if Lucius was hoping to make her a mistress or sleep with her and expose her, but either way, he was furious when she went off the market. James was the chief of police at the time, and he ended up quitting altogether."

"That's when Adrien got the job," Grace said nastily. "You won't believe the trouble he stirs up."

"Yes I can," Leolin said grimly. "I've already had two rounds with him."

"He's such a little bastard," Harry spat. "I'd love to wring his neck."

"Get in line," Blaise said. "He's been a cunt since school."

"What about my dad?" Leolin asked.

In addition to his family fortune, Leolin's father was a psychologist.

"Lucius was after him, too. He cut government spending on mental health, and even though your dad's in private practice, he fought Lucius hard on it. It was very public and sort of ugly."

"The worst is his combined power over the banks and the Wizengamot," Grace said solemnly. "There are rumours Lucius's siphoning money out of accounts to fill government pockets. And the problem is it's legal. Gringotts just charges an exorbitant fee."

"I think the Hogwarts thing is worse," Blaise said in a grim voice. "He proposed this bill for 'separate but equal' treatment of pureblood and half-blood or muggle-born students. If it passes, which it no doubt will, it will be the first step to barring anyone who is not a pureblood's access to education. What's worse, Lucius is working to convince the Germans to pass the same bill at Derr Wolf Blut-Institut der Magie in Augsburg. If it does pass in Germany, it'll spread across the rest of Europe like wildfire. Durmstrang is already straining at the leash."

Leolin shook her head in disgust.

"It's more than that," Harry said, his brow furrowed. "Not to play the 'Boy Who Lived' card, but I think something bigger is coming. I think Lucius might be a seat warmer playing the long con."

"A seat warmer for who?" Ginny said.

Harry gave her a meaningful look, and she shook her head.

"That's not possible. Lucius is the one that killed—Voldemort in the first place."

"Did he, though?" Harry pointed out. "What if it was a ruse?"

"Well you were there," Blaise said. "Did it feel like a trick?"

"I'd just come back from the dead," Harry admitted. "I can barely remember the forest at all."

"Would Narcissa know if it was?" Leolin wondered aloud.

"No. If she did," Grace said thoughtfully. "Lucius wouldn't have divorced her. He would either of kept her silent or killed her."

"That's a good point," Blaise said.

"Maybe I'm just crazy," Harry said. "But I think we need to start reassembling the Order and recruiting. If I'm right and we wait, the overthrow will be over before it begins."

"Harry's right," Ginny said. "No time like the present."

Blaise nodded.

"We'll start when Ginny, Draco, and I get back from Charleston. Draco should lead the charge. He's the bank and the muscle. He's also the finesse, if he can behave himself with the former Gryffs."

"I'll start immediately," Ginny amended. "Since I'm _not_ going to Charleston."

"Yes," Blaise said, "You are. Draco brought it up again tonight."

"You are the one insisting you can't go without me," Ginny said. "By all means, go. I flat-out refuse."

"Ginevra—" Blaise began, but sensing a fight, Gracie intervened.

"Where's Charleston?"

"In South Carolina," Ginny spit.

"Is that is in the States."

"It's Gen's hometown, I think," Leolin said.

Ginny nodded.

"Besides, I swore a _long_ time ago I would never go to America. I just have no desire."

"Me either," Grace admitted. "I don't think I'd fancy it. I mean, they don't even drink tea! That seems so bloody uncivilized."

"You sound like Victorian aristos," Harry pointed out, shaking his head.

"Quite so," Grace sniffed. "Will we _never_ be rid of the Americans?"

"Oh, I rather like them," Ginny replied in a stuffy voice. "They remind me of the virtues of the English."

"Well y'all better get on _board_," Leolin said in a perfect imitation of Genevieve's breathy drawl. "Because_ Ginevra_ is leaving for _South Carolina _in three days."

"Don't you start, too," Ginny growled. "If I have to go, I swear to Merlin I will drag you with me."

Leolin bubbled her lips. "I wouldn't go for all the tea in China," she scoffed.

"Exactly," Ginny huffed.

"Let's table this for right now," Blaise said dryly. "I'm going to head back down. I'm hungry and I feel a little drunk."

"I'll come with you. Draco promised they would be serving devils on horseback."

"I'm legless," Grace slurred. "Someone get me out of the pool before I jeff."

Harry laughed, putting his shoes back on.

"No seriously," Grace said, laughing. "Help me up, babe. Your son is making me bottom heavy."

"Don't say that about our daughter," Harry said as he helped her back into her sky-high heels.

"You coming, Lai?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Leolin said. "I'm going to stay up here a bit longer. Merlin only knows when I'll be invited back."

"Love you," Ginny said, pressing a kiss near her ear as Leolin stood to look out at the skyline.

Leolin nodded, staring for a long time as she contemplated what she'd heard, drumming her long almond-shaped nails on the railing. It infuriated her to hear Lucius had targeted her parents, especially her mum. It only made her want to kill him more.

She had to do two things: she had to start mobilizing her Italian contacts who had English interests, and she needed to started working on breaking Lucius's new gag order. It had taken her three years to break the last one. She doubted if she had three months this time. She would have to start first thing tomorrow.

"Like the view, Lefevre?"

She didn't turn. She hated hearing Draco call her that. She missed Callie.

"It's lovely," she admitted.

"I knew you would," he said in a stony voice, leaning his forearms on the railing and gazing out as well. "I'm sure you hate the rest," he said. "But I knew you'd love this."

"I admit the flat is a little opulent for my taste," she said.

"It wasn't designed with you in mind," he said bluntly.

"Touché," she bit out, still not looking at him.

They were silent a moment before he spoke.

"Gen was right, you know," he said, not looking at her either. "That is _quite _the little dress."

She rolled her shoulders in irritation.

"I hate when you say stuff like that," she admitted.

"Why?" he said spitefully. "Does flattery embarrass you now?"

She finally turned to him, her scowl deepening when he openly appreciated her form again.

"Not at all," she snapped, her vanity flaring. "But I know I'm beautiful. I don't need you using it as some chauvinistic snipe meant to demean me."

"That's what I'm doing, am I? How very interpretive of you to say so."

"What do you want to talk about?" she said in a tired voice. "You're giving me a headache."

"Well," he said in somewhat cold voice. "Despite you're ridiculous resistance to compliments, I have something I want to say."

"You've already said it!" she burst. "I get it, you hate me. You've bloody made your point; stop rubbing it in."

"That's not what I'm trying to say," he said, annoyed. "Just the opposite, really. Look, I can't _deny_ how I feel about you, but—I'm tired of hating you. It's exhausting."

"What does that mean?" Leolin said, looking at him again. She ached for the days when they were in school and he was the one chasing her.

"It means—" he said, clenching his jaw. "I don't know! It means I'm willing to tolerate you."

"How generous," she said, nonplussed.

"Look," he spit. "My good opinion once lost is lost forever. If you were _anyone _else I wouldn't even consider this."

"Are you doing it to honour what we were?" she asked softly.

He studied her intently before looking away and shaking his head.

"I'm doing it because—our lives are intertwined. We love the same people; we share the same values; we want the same things. I can't escape you, and if I can't escape you—I want to be able to accept you again."

"I would be lying if I told you that doesn't make me happy," she said. "I know this is going to annoy you, but it's really not easy to be reviled by someone."

He clenched his jaw again. "No," he admitted. "I would imagine not."

They were silent again before he turned to her. Somehow he was a hair closer now, and her heart thumped as his eyes flicked to her lips for a millisecond. She'd never wanted to kiss him more in her life. She wondered if any part of him wanted her, too.

She remembered what he'd said the night before. _"I can't deny you still have an…effect on me."_

"Just tell me something," he said in a soft voice.

He was closer than she thought. So close that she could smell the vodka and mint he'd been drinking on his breath.

"Anything," she said, savagely fighting the urge to close the distance.

"Tell me you left because you honestly thought it was best for me," he said.

She fought not to look away. As good as she'd become at lying, she had never been able to lie to Draco. That was because he'd always had the power to look right into her soul. What part of the truth could she divulge?

"If there was any way that I could've stayed, I would," she said, and he nodded, breaking the connection by looking in the opposite direction.

She hung her head, still desperate for his touch.

"Then I'll try to let the past go."

She nodded.

"You should too," he said seriously.

"Who says I haven't?" she half-whispered.

His eyes seared her as he considered this, clenching his jaw a little. What was that in his eyes? Ire? Disappointment? Relief?

"No one," he said. "Goodnight."

She nodded tightly and simply looked out again. However, she grew more desperate with every one of his retreating steps, and her mind raced. She had two choices: say something bold or say nothing at all. Finally, she made up her mind.

"Draco!" she said, whirling around.

However he was gone, and Gen stood in his place.

"Sorry," she said sweetly. "Just little ole me."

"You scared me," Leolin lied.

"You disappointed me." That's what she meant.

"Sorry," Gen said, giving a bell laugh. "Draco and I are just running a tandem tonight. It was my turn. It's not fair that he's been _hogging _you."

"Don't be sorry," Leolin said, wondering how Gen had conned her into being fakely sweet as well. _Damn_ she was slick. "I'd love to chat."

Gen smiled, pouring herself a glass of champagne. She wasn't wearing her heels anymore, and Leolin assumed that was a calculation to remind Leolin that Gen lived with Draco and Leolin didn't. Damned if it wasn't working. Her feet padded softly on the mahogany deck as she came next to Leolin.

"I love this patio," she said. "It's my favourite part of the apartment. Or _flat_, you know." She laughed. "I'm still learning all of y'all's silly _jargon._"

Leolin smiled half-heartedly. She knew she was unprepared for a sparring match with Gen, and she tried to shore herself up.

"_Leolin_," Gen purred, touching Leolin's arm. She longed to jerk away from her touch. "I know it's_…unconventional_, but I really do want us to be friends_."_

Leolin only smiled at her. She remembered what her mother had said about getting tangled in her own words.

"Listen," Gen said, sepia eyes glittering under false lashes. "I _know _that y'all have this titanic past. Ginny thinks I don't know, but I _hear _'being someone's Leolin' all the time. I know y'all have a _reservoir _of experiences he and I will never share. But you and I—we're sisters. We both know what it's like to be Draco's Leolin, don't we?"

Again, Leolin said nothing.

"I love him," Gen said. "He loves me, too. I know everyone _else _thinks that puts you and I at odds, but you and I, we both know it doesn't, don't we, sugar?"

Leolin laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not really sure what you're saying," she said. She wanted Gen to know that she was aware Gen was trying to spin a trap with circumlocutious language.

"You don't still love him, do you?" Gen said bluntly, her smile not faltering.

She'd caught Leolin completely off-guard, and she made an over-hasty reply.

"Of course not."

"Exactly," Gen said.

_Fuck_. Leolin had fallen into that head-first. _Pay attention! _She scolded herself.

"That's how I know you and I are going to be great friends instead of bitter rivals; because you're happy being Draco's past, and I'm _elated _to be his future. To be the mother of his children."

Leolin wanted to slap Gen across the face. That _manipulative _little cunt.

"Now that we've sorted out any potential _unpleasantness_," she said looping her arm through Leolin's. "Can I ask you a teeny, tiny favour?"

"Within reason," Leolin should have said. However, she was still reeling from Gen's cunning little trick.

"Anything."

"Draco and I would _love _if you would come with us to South Carolina on Tuesday. You're free, aren't you?"

What the fuck was she supposed to say to that. Of course she bloody was. She fumbled again.

"Of course you are!" Gen laughed. "Silly little me! You don't have a job in _London_ yet. Now I've afraid I'm going to have to _insist _you come. It just won't be the same if you don't. Besides, you're stepmother tells me you were the inspiration for all her gowns. I just _must_ have you help pick out a dress."

Leolin clenched her jaw. Her mother was right. She should have listened.

"Oh go _on, _shoushou, say yes! You'll just break my heart if you don't."

Leolin could turn this around. She would go to South Carolina and set Draco's world on fire again.

She gave Gen a glittering serpentine smile.

"Of course, love. I'm honoured."

"Aren't you a _peach_," Gen said happily, touching Leolin's cheek. "Now, since you're coming, you're going to want to bring Ginevra. She thinks she won't like Charleston, but that's _simply _impossible. It is just the most _charming _place on Earth. You _will_ convince her, won't you, sugar?"

"I'll do my best," Leolin promised.

Oh Ginny was going to be _furious_. Then again, so was Leolin. She didn't like the sound of The American South any more than Ginny.

"Why don't you do a little better?" Gen said sweetly, tapping Leolin on the nose. "Draco would be oh so grateful."

"Fine," Leolin snapped before smiling again. She was so irritated at having lost this round that she wanted to push Gen off the balcony. "We'll both be there."

Gen clapped her hands delightedly.

"Oh isn't that just excellent! Why don't y'all meet me here at noon Tuesday? We'll floo together."

"I'll tell Ginny," Leolin said, and Gen brushed a kiss on her cheek before sauntering away, a laurel wreath amidst the honey curls.

When she was gone, Leolin seethed for a moment before angrily smashing her flute on the railing. Merlin, she was breaking more glass than The Fat Lady these days.

Fuck, fuck, _fucking _fuck. She' couldn't believe she'd been ensnared by that wiley slag.

"That conniving little bitch!" she screamed into the night.

This was far from over. Gen had taken the battle. Leolin would have the war.

**A/N**: So what do y'all think of Genevieve? What about you, **MirrorTrouble?**Still thinking you might like her? I thought about making her kind and sympathetic, but let's get real here: who doesn't love a bitchy Southern Belle? As a former _belle _mahself *uses fan*, I do think I know a little thing or two about the Southern game.

What's going to happen in South Carolina? What's going on with Lucius? What's Draco fucking thinking? WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK? Thanks again for the OVERWHELMING support, I can't believe I already have 33 reviews on this story. Next update coming soon! Also, thank you to **Larissa Hyperion **for signing in! Love it! Also, if you're reviewing sans account, at least leave ya name so I can thank you! Also, comment and tell me (besides Draco and Leolin) who your favourite character is! I would ask who y'all's _least_ favourite is, but I think I know... (Looking at you, Lucius Malfoy)

xx


	6. Chapter 5: Girl on Fire

**A/N: **ONCE AGAIN, THE feedback is amazing! Y'all leave the BEST reviews! Also, **MirrorTrouble**, I don't mean to be overly America-bashy. I'm just trying to establish Gen and Leolin as foils, and that's easier when Gen is almost cartoonishly Southern and Leolin is obstinately British/French. I'm an American ex-pat myself, so I know what it means to love the stars and stripes. **Alice**, I think you are right about South Carolina, too. Gen is dumb as hell. Honestly, I don't know what she's thinking. She has a mind of her own… :)

**Larissa Hyperion: **I definitely love writing as much as you love reading. I really really do. And y'alls support is INTOXICATING. I mean seriously. To know that other people are as obsessed with these characters as much as I am is epic.

**Alice:** It's so funny you would say that about checking for my update, because I do the EXACT same thing with reviews. It makes it hard to sleep.

I think my relationship with y'all can be summed up in a line from Chicago. "I love them, and they love me, and I _love_them for loving me and they _love_ me for loving them and we just _love _each other, and that's because none of us got enough love in our childhoods."

As for updating, I will try to shower as MUCH love as I can. However, you should know I'm on Spring Break right now, so I have more time then usual. Imagine I'm Batman right now. When school's back, I'll have to be Bruce Wayne again, and unfortunately the updates are going to slow a bit. Just a heads up. I will try and update once a week though, so I think that's still fair, right Anyways, keep up the excellent work I will try to, too.

**Chapter Five: Girl on Fire**

_Draco walked out the café in Florence, running a distressed hand through his hair. He'd be lucky at this point if he didn't start going bald soon. He stood staring at the large and absurdly naked male statue across the piazza, and as truly asinine as he found it, it still made his heart ache. Leolin probably loved it._

_He ran another hand through his hair. He really thought Leolin was going to be here in Florence. It was the cradle of the Italian Renaissance, and Wizarding artists worked alongside their Muggle counterparts to create some of the greatest art to ever exist. Second to Paris, which had naturally been Draco's first stop, Draco had really believed he was going to find her here. In fact, he was still convinced he might. There had been something odd about the French girl at the café. His gut told him she knew more than she'd let on. A thought nagged him. Leolin wouldn't live here in disguise, would she? That hadn't __**been**__ Leolin, had it? No, Draco decided, that was just his grief playing tricks on him. One of the things Draco loved most about Leolin was her vanity. She would never assume another face, any more than she would live with Muggles. That just wasn't Leolin. Besides, she would never lie to his face like that. Despite what her note said, he knew if he found her she'd go with him. She loved him too much not to._

_On the other hand, that girl in the café was worth another shakedown. Perhaps she'd lied to Draco; perhaps she __**had**__ seen Leolin. If she had, he would get the information from her one way or another. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He was desperate, and desperate men weren't afraid to go to any length. He turned back to the café, determined to have the truth, even if he had to pry it out of the girl curse by curse._

_Just as he started towards the door again, his floo buzzed._

"_Z," he said. "I'm right in the middle of something. What is it?"_

"_They found her," echoed Blaise's reply. "She's in Geneva. You need to get back to London right now."_

"_Are you fucking mad? No! I'm going to Switzerland."_

"_No, Drake. You don't understand. Come back to England."_

"_Is—" Draco didn't want to say it, didn't even want to imply it. "Is she alright?"_

"_She's fine."_

"_Then I'm going to Switzerland to get her."_

_Just then a message came through, and he opened it. It was a picture Blaise had taken for that morning's Daily Prophet. The headline read: _**ONCE A CHEATER, ALWAYS A CHEATER. **_Below it was a picture of Leolin, smiling and snogging a lanky bloke. Inset was a smaller picture of her and the same man at a romantic dinner, their feet intertwined under the table._

_Generally speaking, it was neither strictly legal nor entirely safe to apparate internationally. For concerns of National Security, The Liaison Office for International Travel mandated that Witches and Wizards had to produce a passport when traveling, and were permitted to pass either by Muggle transport or floo network to their destination. _

_That being said. the charm that disallowed International Apparation could be by-passed by what criminals called Leap-Frogging, which was essentially apparating through several countries in rapid succession via weak spots in the charm (namely unmanned borders) before arriving at one's destination country. Once there, a person need only apparate to a location where there was a high volume of Magical activity, and their trace would disappear._

_However, this was only rarely a problem, mostly because long-distance apparition was horribly dangerous. It was difficult to maintain the proper amount of determination to arrive safely. Splicing was more likely at long distances, and Aurors had caught many famous criminals in long-distance apparations gone wrong. It took a very specific type of person to perform international apparation successfully, and the brutal truth was most people simply didn't have it in them._

_Despite the 971 miles between Florence and London, Draco arrived in Blaise's flat five minutes later, making Blaise start. Draco had a nosebleed from the effort, but he seemed otherwise unharmed, and he snapped his fingers to stop the bleeding. Ginny, who was sitting on Blaise's counter cross-legged, bit her lip when she saw him._

"_Draco—" she began._

"_Let me see it."_

_Blaise handed the picture to him and Draco examined it. Leolin was wearing a slinky dress with no back, as she usually did, as well as the glittering Loubitons Draco had given her, her hands were pressed against the chest of a swarmy-looking Swiss bloke. They seemingly flirted for several seconds before he bent to kiss her. As she raised her left arm to twine her fingers in his hair, the dragon tattoo on her wrist was clearly visible._

_Draco looked up, his face unreadable._

"_Maybe it isn't her," Ginny said. "I'm still not convinced she wasn't set up."_

"_Who would do that?" Blaise. "We know it wasn't Lucius, and who beside him would want to destroy her like this?"_

"_It's her," Draco said in a deadly voice. "I know it's her."_

"_How do you know?" Blaise demanded softly._

_Despite what he'd said to Ginny, it was obvious he too was desperate for this to be a mistake._

"_Because," Draco said, pointing to the tattoo. "Polyjuice can't account for subtle cosmetic modifications."_

"_It doesn't replicate tattoos," Blaise interpreted, defeated as he hung his head._

_Ginny bit her lip, fighting the urge to cry._

"_Someone who knew she had that could've—"_

"_Occam's Razor," Draco interrupted, running his hands through his hair again as his rage simmered slowly towards a boiling point._

"_What's that?" Ginny asked._

_Blaise shook his head in utter disbelief._

"_It theorizes that the most obvious explanation is most likely the right one," he said._

_There was heightening tension in the room like the tightening of a metal wire. Finally, Blaise broke it, turning to Draco._

"_Drake—"_

_However, Draco simply disappeared a second later. When he reappeared in the flat he'd shared with Leolin, he looked around, half-mad with grief. Not even needing his wand, he flung out an arm, casting a charm the shattered six lamps, two light fixtures and the thick plate of the glass tabletop. Not finished, he swept into the kitchen sending a violent tremor hex through the room that obliterated every dish, tumbler, cup, mug, decanter, bowl, glass, and flute to jagged dust. He curled his fingers to his palms, knarling all the silver that Leolin had arranged neatly in the utensil drawer. He urged every knife out from the block on the marble counter and into the far wall, puncturing more glass and stainless steel. He smashed every light, shards raining down on him and crunching under his feet as he banged back through the door._

_When he was back in the soaring living room, he actually drew his wand, whirling it in circles and producing a powerful cyclone that tore through drapes and pictures, paintings and mirrors until the walls were tattered and bare. Somehow one lone picture frame had survived the storm. Draco glanced at Leolin smiling in his arms as they danced at their engagement party before grabbing the picture and casting it into the flames of the fireplace, watching with a cold pleasure as the glass tarnished and Leolin's image curled to a bubbling nothing._

_It still wasn't enough, and he stormed upstairs to her closet, flinging open the door and wreaking havoc. He tore dresses and mangled shoes, pulverizing her jewelry cases to dust, sending loose rubies and sapphires flying. The room was an avalanche of tattered silk and satin by the time he was done, and at last he reached the last illuminated jewelry case, which had been cleared out save for one item. Leolin's key pendant. Draco raised his wand and prepared to obliterate it, but when he did, every memory of seeing it around her neck flooded back simultaneously, and he crumpled to the floor, sobbing bitterly._

* * *

"I can not _fucking _believe you!" Ginny seethed through the floo, throwing clothes haphazardly into a large suitcase.

Leolin was doing the same on her end, and at Ginny's outburst, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you think I wanted to go?" Leolin said. "A clue: no! That little bitch is sneaky. She caught me off-guard and just tore me to shreds!"

"I told you that would happen," Ariadne called as she walked by Leolin's room, which was a mess of trunks Severina had sent consisting of the entirety of Leolin's Florentine wardrobe.

"Why couldn't you have listened to your mother for once!" Ginny demanded. "Or at the very least, why couldn't you have kept me _out_ of it! I have been working for months not to have to go on this trip. Do you have any idea how much sex I had to withhold to get Blaise to agree to a united front?"

"I'm sorry, Gin!" Leolin cried back. "Obviously I didn't _mean_ to rope you into it, but I think you were the target all along. I was just a means to an end."

"Oh no," Ginny said, dumping six pairs of heels in a duffle. "No _way_! This was all about you. She wants you to be there so she can torture you and make sure you know who's boss. _I _was just collateral damage. Blaise was bloody right; I shouldn't have let you wear that dress last night!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leolin demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"_Please!_ Draco couldn't get enough of you. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? It was like he wanted to swallow you whole. It's the same look that he used to give you when you were dating Harry. Wolfish. Hungry, even. _That's _what touched this whole thing off!"

"First of all, you're wrong. Draco hates me more than ever. How do I know, you ask? _Because he told me again last night. _Second, why did you tell me to wear the bloody thing if you knew it was going to cause problems?"

"I didn't think it was going to snap Draco's neck quite so hard!"

"Well, we're going now, so buckle up!"

Leolin's fire flamed blue, signaling she had another call.

"Gin, I have to go. I have someone on the other line. I will just see you in a bit."

"You are taking me on the most OUTRAGEOUS shopping spree when we get there," Ginny snapped.

"Alright," Leolin said, laughing a little. "Done."

"Ta," Ginny said, and she disappeared, the fire crackling normally for a second before Severina's face appeared.

"Tesora!" Severina said brightly. "How are you?"

Leolin tore through the nearest trunk in frustration before growling.

"I've been better."

Severina laughed. "I got your note. How I long to be there! I would set this little bitch straight. I love crushing souls. I miss it."

"Sev, she is so fucking awful. I could bloody claw her eyes out."

"How is Draco?" Severina asked. "Have you told him the truth yet? I half expected the two of you to be celebrating with us in Firenze by now."

Leolin flopped frustrated on the bed.

"I can't tell him the truth. That's the problem."

Severina gave a gorgeous frown. She was born to pout.

"Perché _il diavolo_ non?"

"Because Lucius knew about La Genie. He forced me into another_ goddamn _ gag order."

"You will break it," Severina said confidently.

"I know," Leolin said. "But in the meantime I'm just twiddling my thumbs, trying to convince Draco how 'sorry' I am and get him to stop hating me."

"You don't the truth to get him back, Tesora. He loves you like nothing I have ever seen."

"Then you might want to come to London and get a load of it yourself. He just—loathes me. I know he's trying not to, but I can see in his eyes how much I disgust him.

Severina gave another perfect pout.

"That's an exaggeration, I am sure."

"It isn't. But what's really frustrating is he openly admits that he still finds me very physically attractive, which just makes me feel sort of—cheap. I used to be so much more than that to him, and now the only time he's not snapping at me is when he's staring down my dress."

"Sex can be a gateway, Tesora. When I met Xavier, it was only months. The other things came later, and one day I woke up and I loved him. I didn't want to spend even one more day as anything short of his wife, and we got married two months later."

Leolin laughed in spite of herself.

"I still can't believe you married your third cousin."

Severina gave a lovely laugh.

"Only a Borgia can love a Borgia, it would seem."

"I suppose so."

"Speaking of the devil. Xavy, Sto parlando di Leolin. Vieni a dire ciao."

Xavier's handsome head appeared, and he smiled. Despite their somewhat distant relation, Xavy did resemble Severina in a lot of ways, and it might have violated the laws of man and nature, but Leolin had to admit their resemblance had made for two gorgeous daughters.

Xavier was holding their youngest Isidora, who was three and a half, and upon seeing Leolin, she wiggled out her father's hold.

"Zia," she cried. "It is you!"

"Sì," Leolin smiled. "Sono io. Are you practicing your Inglese?"

"Sì," she said proudly. "Zia, when are you to back to Firenze?" she said, sad now. "Mi _manchi_!"

"I miss you too, tesora. And I hope soon. Will you tell Angelina I miss her too?"

"In Inglese?"

"O Italiano," Leolin smiled. "Whatever you want, amore mia."

"Italiano," Isidora said.

"Bene, italiano."

"Andiamo, bambina. Let us let Mama e zia talk."

"Ciao!" Isidora called as she was hoisted up by the waist.

"Ciao, tesora," Leolin said, blowing her a kiss.

"Bye Leolin," Xavy said, winking. You and I will talk soon."

"Bene," Leolin said. "Ciao."

"Sorry," Sev said. "I know you're on a schedule."

"Not at all," Leolin said. Throwing more clothes to the side for South Carolina. "I absolutely don't mind making Gen wait. On the other hand, if Ginny get there before me, she will go mental."

"So tell me more about this fiancée," Severina said. "What is it that Draco finds so alluring?"

"I have no _earthly _idea. Her name is Geneviève Margaux Beauchene, and yet _somehow_ she doesn't speak French. She has this _breathy_, drawn-out way of talking, and she's a conniving little slag. She is a Machiavellian villain if ever I met one."

"My ancestor Cesare would be proud," she said. "Tell me what she did specificamente and you and I will make a plan to crush her."

"Well, it starts with Draco's stupid bloody _gorgeous _rooftop deck pool or whatever. I'm up there with Ginny and Blaise as their regaling me with all the horrible things Lucius has done while I was away, then they leave and Draco comes up instead, and he's not exactly nice to me, but I can_ feel_ something flowing between us, and I don't know if it was just sexual tension or what, but I could feel it and I know he did too, and the last thing he asked me was if I really left because I thought it was what was best for him. I swear to Merlin I was a second away from telling him the truth. I really, really was. At the very least, I wanted to tell him I loved him."

"He wants to love you again, can't you see? When he is no longer blinded by his pride, he will accept that and you will be together again."

"But what if he doesn't?" Leolin said fretfully. "He is _engaged _to her, and she's smart; she'll either rush the wedding or get pregnant. Either way, I'll lose him forever."

"No," Severina smiled. "Draco is smarter than that. After all, that's how his mother trapped his father. He'll have her on the potion, and he will be taking something as well."

"I'm worried," Leolin admitted. "When we were together, he was really eager for kids. He was always talking about getting me pregnant."

Severina gave a feline smile.

"Ah, but she is not you, tesora. I guarantee he is not quite so eager with her."

"How do you know? You've never even seen them together."

"Because," Severina said seriously. "You told me once that Draco said he would have proposed to you the day he started dating you if he thought you would've let him. He wanted you to be his wife from the beginning. It took him two years to propose to her. _She is not you_."

"It took him two years to propose to me, too."

"And let us talk about why that is, amore mia. First his father was threatening you, then your family hated him, then he almost died, then I interrupted, then you didn't speak for sixth months. All that in the first year. He spent the second convincing your father one week at a time that he loved you and was worthy of your love in return. He waited until he got your parents' blessing before proposing. If he was selfish with you the way he is selfish with everyone else, he _wouldn't _have waited, but he waited for _you_. Because he loved you. Because you, tesora, are his _Leolin_. Your love is legend among your friends. You two were the gold standard for soulmates."

"Were, was, used to be! Things have changed, Sev! I'm not what I used to be. I don't wield any of the power I used to."

Severina shrugged, her dark eyes glittering as she watched her friend.

"Then take the power back. He isn't beyond your grasp. You just have to exert the right pressure."

"Honestly," Leolin said, tipping an armload of books about the magical principles of binding contracts into her bottomless South Carolina trunk. "My first priority is to crush that little bitch Genevieve. She thinks she can hold onto Draco by complimenting me and cornering me into saying things I don't mean? She better batten down the hatches, because she has no _earthly _idea about whom she's tangling with. Ginny thinks she got feisty with me because of the dress I wore last night, but if she thought that was something she ought to buckle up: I'm just getting started. She thinks Draco was distracted yesterday? That was just the tip of the iceberg. _No one _knows how to make Draco's knees weak like I do."

Severina's perfect face split into a sinful grin.

"_That's_ my Leolin," Severina said, her voice silky and savage. "Make her pay through the nose. She thinks she will lure you to her home turf and then devour you? No. She's already through."

"I am going to fucking _bury _her," Leolin seethed. "She thinks she can beat me with all those petty Belle tricks? I was a Slytherin. She has no idea what a little vipress I can be. As for Lucius, he's always underestimated me, and I still have two wins to my name. I'm going to slip his noose and Draco will be mine again."

"I love you," Severina said. "I love you more than I love a good old-fashioned take down. Let's go to the mattresses, Tesora."

Leolin nodded, grinning as well. "I'm already there."

Severina winked. Then I will let you go. There is a little…surprise for you in one of the trunks. I think you will love it."

Leolin nodded. "I love you, ma belle. We'll speak soon."

"I can't wait," Severina said, smirking.

She disappeared, and Leolin checked the time before tearing through the trunks for her prize. Finally found a small box, popping it open and smiling. Leolin had told Severina about her beloved key pendant, which Lucius had ripped from her neck the day of the wedding. This necklace was the key's twin. It was a small locket that glittered with the same platinum and diamonds the key had. A note Severina had written fluttered out.

_So you have something to hold when you feel stressed or scared, and so Draco knows you are ready to begin again._

Leolin affixed the pendant at once, admiring the way it drew the eyes to her succulent breasts. She knew immediately which outfit she would wear to Gen's. It was falsely casual, so no one could accuse her of dressing up unnecessarily, but it was alluring. Her scoopneck gray tank top was loose and thus "coincidentally" low-cut, and it allowed a generous view of her bra underneath. The real beauty of the look was the bra itself, which was so far from ordinary. The top portion was lacy, but the lace was _sheer, _so the tops of her breast were still clearly visible, even though it wasn't a pushup or even low-cut. What was more, the bra wasn't bra or red or pink, but rather nude, which made it feel as if it wasn't meant to show; as if it was letting the viewer in on the not-so-secret secret of Leolin's tantalizing breasts.

Draco was going to go mad, and so was Gen. Merlin. Leolin couldn't wait. She threw on simple jeans, boots, and a slouchy oversized sweater on as well, as if she was dressing to accommodate for the hassle of overseas travel and not to give Draco a hard-on. He better be there when she got there.

It was a cheap play, but right now she didn't care. She slapped her trunk shut, levitating it down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she heard the floo crackle and she looked up.

"Ami!"

"Oh Leolin, thank Merlin you are still here! We were so worried you'd have left already."

To Leolin's delight, Max bounded out of the floo next, beaming at Amelie.

"Maman! I flooed all by myself."

"I know, canard!" she smiled "You are so grown-up."

He looked at Leolin.

"You are my sister," he said.

He still had the sweet, small voice of a child. He wasn't a gangly, dirty, snarky little boy yet.

"Yes," Leolin said, smiling. "I am."

"You knew me when I was a baby," Max said knowledgeably. "But I didn't know you because I was a baby, and babies can't remember."

"Exactly," Leolin said. "You're really smart."

Pleased with this compliment, he ran over, throwing his arms around her. He was still small enough that his head only reached her stomach.

"I love you already. Maman says you're going to America. Are we going to play when you get back?"

"Of course," Leolin said, smiling at Amelie and mouthing _"Thank you_."

Amelie nodded, tears in her eyes as she beamed.

"I bet you have the coolest toys," Leolin said.

"I do," Max said. "I don't let Henri play with them because he usually just chews on them, but you can come over and play with them whenever you want. Even if I'm not there."

"That's so nice of you," Leolin said. "I can't wait."

The floo flamed again, an Adrien stepped through with Henri on his hips. The minute Henri saw his older brother hugging Leolin, he began to squirm. He was the quintessential younger brother, always wanting to do whatever his brother did.

Adrien set him down, and he tottered over, his forefinger in his mouth and Lambie under his arm.

"Henri, this is our sister," Max said as Henri extended his arms to be held. "We have to share her, okay?"

Leolin winked conspiratorially at Max before scooping Henri up and pressing an absurd amount of kisses against his cheek, making him giggle. He looked in her eyes for a second, then, as if recognizing that they were family, he threw his arms around her neck. Leolin's heart melted as she pressed a hand to his small back to return the gesture. There were two feelings in the world that exceeded all the others. Receiving the love and approval of animals and the affection of small children.

"Puis-je avoir un baiser?" She asked him, and he nodded, extracting his slimy finger for his mouth a pressing a soft, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Merci beaucoup," She said, tickling his round belly.

"Okay," Leolin groaned. "I have to get going. I really wish I didn't."

"We do, too," Adrien said. "But we will see you soon enough.

"Hold me, too," Max said.

"Max, you are too big," Amelie said. "You will break your poor sister's back. "

However, Leolin shifted Henri to her left hip, extending her right arm in response.

"Can you jump up?" She asked.

"Be careful, please," Adrien said.

Max jumped and quickly found purchase on her other hip. He was still light enough that the two of them were no real burden. They both cuddled her fiercely as she shuffled over to her laughing parents.

"Goodbye, frérots," Leolin said, kissing both on the cheek before easing Max down first, where he only preceeded to hug her small waist.

"Bye, Max," she said, ruffling his hair. "I can't wait to play when I get back."

"Me either!" he said eagerly, finally letting her go.

"Adieu, Henri," she told the toddler in her arms.

"Pouvons-nous dire au revoir, Henri?" Adrien asked.

Henri nodded.

"Au revoir," he murmured, and she kissed him again.

"Allons," Adrien said. "Faites le papa vous détenez, mom petit prince."

Adrien came over, kissing Leolin on the head as he took the baby from her arms. When she was free, she hugged his open side.

"Love you, lapin. Have fun in America."

"Merlin help me," she said, and Adrien laughed, kissing her head again.

"Goodbye, Maman," Leolin said, turning to Amelie.

Amelie smiled, gesturing to Leolin's carefully-crafted cleavage and giving a thumbs-up. _"Nice" _she mouthed so Adrien didn't see.

Leolin winked.

"Miss you already, lapin. Hurry back, and try not to cause too much trouble."

Leolin smirked sinfully, kissing and hugging her pregnant stepmother.

"Moi? Un derangement? _Never_!"

"Leolin Lefevre, you impossible little thing," Ariadne called, smiling and descending the steps.

"Am I still your favourite daughter?" Leolin asked, hugging her mother fiercely.

"Yes, and my most troublesome," Ariadne laughed. "But also my most lovely."

"Oh stop," Leolin laughed grabbing her trunk. "You're _embarrassing _me, darling. Alright, family, I'm off. I'm late, and if Ginny gets to Gen's before me she will most likely rip off my arm and beat with it."

"Cool!" Max piped

"Not quite," Leolin laughed, preparing to apparate.

"Love you all. Hopefully see you on the other side. If you don't hear from me by tonight, please floo the authorities and tell them about my suspicions of Gen."

"Get out of here!" Ariadne laughed, and Leolin blew a kiss, slid her sunglasses on, and disappeared.

* * *

Ginny was standing leaning on her trunk when Leolin apparated in from of their flat, and she gave her friend a sympathetic look as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. My brothers came to say goodbye."

"Don't be," Ginny said, kissing her cheek. "I _just_ got here."

"Thank Merlin. Max was morbidly excited about the prospect of you ripping off my arm and using it as a club, but I wasn't."

Ginny laughed.

"I'm sorry I was such a lunatic on the floo today," Ginny said, touching her friend's arm affectionately.

The band of her ring brushed Leolin's wrist, and Leolin looked down and watched the canary diamond sparkle in the afternoon sun.

"In reality, I wasn't going to escape going on this trip. It meant too much to Draco and Blaise. I just—the truth is it's not just Gen. I have other reasons for not wanting to go."

"Like what?" Leolin said, frowning sympathetically.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, nothing. I'm just being stupid. C'mon, the sooner we go inside, the sooner we can raid Draco's truly excellent booze cabinet.

Leolin nodded, and as she turned towards the door, Ginny laughed.

"Oh my _days_, woman!"

"What?" Leolin said innocently.

"Umm…cleavage much?"

Leolin shrugged.

"Hey, you know how what they say. If you've got it—"

"—stop flaunting it in front of your ex and his new fiancée lest you touch off a world war."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," Leolin said in a sing-song voice as they ascended the steps and knocked.

Leolin hoped Draco answered. She was trying to get him to salivate. She didn't want to tip her hand to Gen.

She was in luck. He swung the door open, and Leolin tried not to blush as she took in his bare chest, taut abdomen, and curving oblique muscles, which arched tantalizingly inward, disappearing below the band of his fitted khakis. He turned to look down at Ginny first, and Leolin noticed he still had the falcon tattoo on his side. Interesting. She was worried he'd get it removed.

"Ew, gross, why?" Ginny said a once, putting a hand to his side and pushing under his left arm.

He turned his head back to watch her retreat.

"Hello to you, too," he called to her retreating back.

"I need a drink please."

"You know where to find it, then."

Finally, his eyes dragged back to Leolin, hardening a little as her sweater _casually_ fell open a bit. He admired her gorgeous face for a moment before dipping to her tantalizing neckline, or lack thereof. He hadn't failed to notice the lock pendant, either.

"Jesus, Lefevre," he growled, not budging.

"What?" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest, which only enhanced the view.

He rolled his eyes before looking at her intently, his diamond irises flicking to the bright red stain on her full lips for a millisecond.

"You know damn well what," he said in a low. "Stop it."

"I'm not _doing _anything," she said.

"What? They have free will, then?"

"As a matter of fact," she said in an innocent voice.

"If you are planning on torturing Gen with those all trip, I will seriously send you home."

"Do you promise?" she scoffed.

"Woman—" he began.

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

He stepped back and letting her pass, still glaring.

"Would you be happier if I changed?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, bluntly.

"Fine," she said in an even tone, tugging the tank off and making him hiss in displeasure.

"Merlin's fucking beard," he said angrily as she turned her back to him and fished for a t-shirt.

Obviously she couldn't see him, but she knew he wouldn't be able to resist looking at the curve of her ass as she bent over. She watched him flex his right hand in her peripheral, and she smirked to herself. She knew he was fighting the urge to slap it soundly.

"Look," she said, still bent over as she dug. "You were the one who burst in on me like six times the other day. Stop acting so scandalized."

"Twice," he grit out. "I saw you _twice_, and belief me, I didn't enjoy either time."

She stood up again, putting her hands on her hips. He looked towards the ceiling and groaned again.

"You're not wearing a shirt," she pointed out. That's what she'd said to him all those years ago on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch when she'd shown up in bra and knickers. She was teasing the memory out, and he didn't disappoint.

He leaned in until the tip of his nose was literally brushing hers. As with all those years ago, her chest was touching his, and she could feel her body reacting

"I don't have a rack," he seethed. "Let's start there."

She bent down, still looking at him as she retrieved a t-shirt that read "Classy as Fuck."

She threw it on, holding out her arms.

"Happy?" she said, and he growled and rolled his eyes.

"Not even a little."

She skirted past him and into the kitchen, where Ginny was sitting on the counter drinking a vodka tonic with a lime.

"Umm," she said. "Nice shirt," she said pointedly.

"Can I have a sip of that?" Leolin asked, hopping up as well.

Ginny extended the glass.

"Where's Gen?" she asked Draco, who was heading for the staircase.

"Just finishing up packing. She'll be down in a second," he said, retreating.

"Are you coming with us?" She called louder.

"No," he shouted back, his voice muffled by the distance. "I'll be there around four."

Ginny nodded, taking a sip of vodka and handing the glass to Leolin again.

Gen's trunk came floating down the stairs, but she was still in the loft. Ginny caught sight of her blonde hair and groaned quickly, accepting the glass back from Leolin and taking a healthy swallow.

Gen was leaning on the wall, looking around the corner and talking to Draco, who must have been in the bedroom.

"How long does he bloody expect us to wait for her?" Ginny growled, throwing two more round icecubes in the glass and dousing them with expensive vodka.

"I see she's really embracing this 'bride-to-be' mentality," Leolin observed, the vodka beginning to work its magic.

"Not at _all_," Ginny groaned. "She's been like this since birth, I imagine. At the very least, she'd been like this since she started seeing Drake. Seriously, we're _always_ waiting on her. It drives Blaise mad."

"I can't imagine why," Leolin said.

They watched as Draco emerged, finally wearing a shirt. He smiled wickedly and crushed Gen to the wall, kissing her neck heatedly as she let out little mews of pleasure.

"Okay now, see what you've started?" Ginny demanded scowling at Leolin. "You and your damn _boobies_, Leolin."

As heartsick as their display made her, it also gave Leolin a grim satisfaction that her little trick had had an effect on Draco.

His hands skimmed up Gen's side, pushing up her shirt as his mouth finally found hers. Her bell laugh echoed down into the kitchen below.

"Draco!" she cried delightedly. "I _have _to get _going_!" she drawled.

He must have been trying to convince her to stay, because a second later she was peeling off the wall and tugging Draco away from the stairs.

"Girls," she called in a breathy voice. "I am so _terribly _sorry, but I _just_ realized that I forgot to—"

Leolin could hear the deep rolling wave of Draco's laughter, but Ginny interrupted them.

"Nope, No, I don't _fucking _think so. We are absolutely _not_ waiting for you two to have a shag. Leolin and I are leaving. See you when you get back from South Carolina."

"Alright!" Draco called, laughing again. "Keep your knickers on, Gin."

Ginny growled in frustration.

"Only if you keep on yours! Merlin, Draco, you are _such_ a conniving little twat."

More laughter.

"Go on, babe," he said in a husky voice to Gen. "We'll finish this later."

There was a loud noise as he slapped her on the ass. Leolin rolled her eyes and Ginny screwed hers shut and pounded her fists on the marble countertop.

"I fucking hate you both so much!"

"No, _don't_ fret, Sugar," Gen smirked, loping down the stairs and smoothing her honey hair. "I'm here. Y'all ready?"

"And waiting!" Ginny snapped, and Gen laughed as if she was joking.

Gen turned to Leolin, biting her swollen lip so Leolin couldn't forget how heatedly Draco'd just been kissing her.

"Leolin, I just _love_ that shirt on you. It's so sassy."

She covered Leolin's hand with her own, the band of her hideous ring pressing uncomfortably into the back of Leolin's palm.

"When in America," Leolin said blandly, sliding her glasses on her face again. "Let's fucking boogie."

"Ta, darling" Gen called over her shoulder as she continued to smile at Leolin, sliding a pair of ostentatiously large Gucci sunglasses into her big curls. "Love you."

"You too," Draco called. "See you in a bit."

Draco came to the railing of the balcony, looking over and watching them. Now that Gen's back was turned, Draco's eyes followed Leolin, and she met his gaze. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, "_checkmate."_

She only shrugged nonchalantly in response, her pose suggesting, _"what do I care?"_

In reality, that had been torture for Leolin, and the vodka that had been so smooth going down threatened to bubble back up again. She fought the urge to hang her head.

Ginny grabbed her hand surreptitiously.

"You alright, love?"

Leolin nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

Ginny was irate for Leolin's sake, though.

"Draco?" she called in sweet voice.

"Ginevra?" he replied in a similar tone.

She spun, flashing hi the v-sign. "You are a _twat_."

He winked in response, blowing her a kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Alright ladies," Gen said, clapping her hands delightedly as an attendant came through the front door to handle their bags.

How long had _that_ poor bloke been waiting, Leolin wondered.

"Let's go."

* * *

Transatlantic floos took about twenty minutes, and as Leolin sat in her little compartment, she contemplated the coming weeks. After last night, it was clear she _had _to rethink her strategy. It probably wouldn't have helped anyways, but Leolin was still seething that Gen had tricked her into saying she didn't love Draco. It wasn't that Draco was ready to hear her say it, but it infuriated her that Gen had bamboozled her. Leolin stewed. How could she turn the tables? How could she force Gen to play her game?

That was the problem. _She couldn't_. Gen was cautious. She was calculated. She wouldn't follow Leolin into a tête-à-tête she didn't fully understand. That meant the answer to Leolin's problem was simple: she would just to have beat Gen at her own game. She had to stop fighting her and start playing her. Draco'd shown today how he planned to act when Leolin pushed him, and Gen would push that agenda even more forcefully then he would.

That meant Leolin needed to move both of their gazes elsewhere. Draco was a hunter; he was ill-at-ease being pursued because he felt the pendulum of power didn't swing in his favour. Leolin was stupid to strike first today. She could see that now. She chided herself. Had she forgotten how she'd won Draco before? She'd given chase, and he'd followed. That's what she needed to be doing now. However, first she would need a catalyst to spark his jealousy, and she already had someone in mind.

For Genevieve's part, she wanted to manipulate. She wanted to feel like she was in control. She was happiest when others were subservient to her. That was undoubtedly what she wanted more than anything from Leolin: to dominate her. So be it. Leolin would feign trust in Genevieve. She would confide in her. She'd turn her back to Draco and cry in Gen's arms instead. Gen was cunning, but she was also prideful; she wasn't going to see this kind of manipulation coming. She'd been quick to read Leolin last night, but Leolin knew her blind spot was likely her own style of play.

Leolin smiled. She would keep up the sexy outfits of course, but they wouldn't be for Draco anymore. Leolin remembered Ginny saying that Gen was friends with Max Brankovitch, the American chaser. _Surely_ he would be there tonight. He would strike the perfect cord with both Draco and Gen: he was rich and famous and sexy, which would make it believable that Leolin could be interested, which would annoy Draco. He would also be an echo to Harry, Leolin knew, and that would stir up memories of Draco's bitter battle to steal Leolin away. On the flip side, Max was _Gen's _friend. That made it feasible that Leolin would confide in Gen about liking him. Gen wouldn't expect to be Leolin's confidant but she would eat it up nonetheless.

By the time the floo opened in Charleston, Leolin was grinning like a madwoman. Oh, this was going to be _fun_. She reunited with Ginny and Genevieve in the cobblestones streets of what Leolin assumed was Charleston's equivalent of Diagon Alley.

"I have to go fetch our portkey," Genevieve said, looking at the familiar harbour before smiling at her companions. "Y'all don't move a _muscle_ now, you hear? I promise I will be back soon."

When she was gone, Ginny scrutnized Leolin's stupid grin and frowned. "Should I be worried that you're smiling?"

"Worried?" Leolin asked, laughing. "Why would me smiling be worrisome?"

"Because you have a bevy of different smiles, and right now you're wearing 'I've just hatched a dastardly plan'."

"That is _not _one of my smiles!"

"It is! It _so_ is. Blaise and I have agreed it's one of the more unsettling looks in your repertoire."

"I guess—" Leolin began, only slightly ashamed that she was going to have to catch Ginny up in her con as well. "I guess I just realized I'm sort of glad I was invited, all things considered. Obviously the idea of spending time with Gen makes me want to projectile vomit, but I get to be with you and Blaise, and I get to try to mend the fence with Draco. I don't know. I think it could be good. Cathartic, even."

"I want so desperately to believe that," Ginny said more seriously, and Leolin took off her sunglasses to give her an earnest look.

"You know I just want Draco to be happy. If he really loves Gen—I'll let him, even if I think it's a grievous mistake."

Ginny scrutinized her.

"That is very big of you," she said, touching Leolin's arm.

Leolin began to feign a pained look, but then she realized that a real one was always lurking just beneath the surface, and all she really had to do was let it show.

"I made a decision for both of us five years ago based on what I thought was best. Now I have to let Draco do the same, even if it kills me."

Ginny frowned sympathetically.

"Look," she sighed, "I know 'soulmates' are a tricky business, but I honestly think there is more than one person for everyone."

Leolin looked at her.

"Can I ask you a hard question?"

"Of course."

"If Blaise died unexpectedly tomorrow, do you think you could love someone else?"

Ginny considered this earnestly.

"It wouldn't be easy, of course, but yes, in time I think I could love again. I would always love Blaise, but I think I could make room for someone else too if the right one came along.

Leolin nodded, bowing her head.

"Then maybe—" she paused, forcing herself to imagine what it would feel like if she actually meant what she was saying. It was a raw, jagged ache. "Maybe I should start looking for someone else."

"This could be a good place to do it," Ginny admitted. "I don't think there is any shortage of good-looking blokes down here."

At this point Gen emerged a rust old lantern.

"All set, sugarplums. Let's get home."

She held the lantern aloft, and as soon as they were all three touching it, they were jerked away.

They arrived several seconds later outside a decent-sized beach house 100 yards from the azure shore.

"Come on," Gen said. "I will give y'all the tour. Now, this place is a little _small_ in terms of square footage, but it is just so _lavish_, you hardly notice.

She ushered them inside, and Leolin didn't think it seemed small at all. There were high ceilings and tons of big windows and warm neutral colours on the walls, all of which gave off a Southern feel.

She led them through several parlors and such, drawling about the house's history and all her banal design choices. Leolin still didn't see how this place could be considered small, and that made her uneasy for some reason.

However, when they got to the second floor it all become clear, and Leolin had to fight not to punch Gen in the back of the head.

"So," Gen began as they watched down a fairly long corridor lined with doors. "Now, I _must _confess that this place wasn't designed for five guests, so sleeping arrangements are a little…_tight_."

Leolin and Ginny exchanged a look, and grit her teeth.

"This is me and Draco," Gen said, drumming her long nails on the first door. "Ginevra, you and Blaise are right across the hall, and next to y'all is Draco's friend with the name I never_ can _seem to pronounce."

Leolin raised her eyebrows quizzically and Ginny smiled.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise! You're going to love it, though."

"Right," Gen drawled. "So Leolin, that puts you here," she explained, pointing to the room adajacant to her and Draco's."

"Does these rooms—adjoin?" Leolin grit out, fighting savagely to remain cordial.

Gen gave a smile, her sepia eyes glittering.

"I'm afraid so _darling_, but don't worry: we _always _keep them locked. You won't know we're there."

Leolin exchanged a murderous look with Ginny. What a sick little snake Genevieve was. Leolin was sure a house as old as this would have barriers against casting certain charms, including a silencing charm. That meant she was going to have to listen to them have sex, and if Draco was anywhere as salacious with Gen as he had been with Leolin, that would be two and three times _a night_. The thought made her nauseous.

"Right," Gen said. "I _promised_ my cousin Ashley I would go see him when I got back. Do y'all mind?" She asked, smiling.

"Not at all," Ginny said. "Go ahead, we'll see you later."

"The boys should be here in an hour. We're going out later, so you two maywant to take a nap. Nights out in Charleston usually end up being mornings out in Charleston. The pool's out back if y'all are interested. I'll be back before you know it," she said, heading down the stairs.

"Take your time," Ginny called.

"Oh and Ginevra?" Gen called sweetly back. "I saw your nails looking a little…_run down_. I'm sending some girls over for y'all."

Ginny groaned.

"You're a doll!" she sneered to Gen

"Ta," Gen called back, and she apparated with a pop.

"What a bitch!" Ginny seethed, looking at her manicure.

"I'm fine with it," Leolin said, shrugging. "I could use new polish. I'm going to the pool. You coming?"

Ginny nodded.

Leolin quickly changed into her suit and headed to the immaculately manicured pool area, where nail technicians and two barmen were already waiting. Leolin ordered a caipirihna and lay in the sun, dozing off as two attendants worked on either hand.

"What colour, Miss?"

"Red," Leolin said lazily. "Make them blood red."

Gen, she'd noticed, always work a soft rose colour, but Leolin smirked; that was her mistake. Draco'd told Leolin once that red drove him wild. She could still remember how the vermillion shade had looked against his hair when he'd go down on her. Leolin had a powerful memory, and she let her eyes slip closed, imagined him between her thighs now.

Draco had been brilliant at knowing when to use his fingers and when to use his tongue, an she had to remind herself not to buck her hips at the memory. It was always fingers first, and he could do things with them that she previously had _not_ deemed possible. She'd never found that pleasurable with the other boys she'd dated, and she'd always seen it as a means to a greater end.

With Draco, though, he could actually get her off with just his fingers if he wanted. When she was feeling lazy or greedy, she would let him give her her first orgasm with just his fingers and tongue. Draco used to say that he loved fucking her every way imaginable: with his fingers, with his tongue, with his cock. He'd even managed to get her off just by speaking once or twice, which literally defied all logic.

Draco was the conqueror of her body. He'd shown her things she'd never even know existed, and the pleasure of that had always been two-fold: the sensations he elicited were never anything short of ecstasy for her, and that's probably why she was always screaming all the time and waking the boys up; Draco was literally fucking her into euphoria. It was equally as pleasurable to know that Draco loved being her first anything, and that it somehow brought them closer together. Once or twice, Leolin caught herself wishing she'd been a virgin when she started dating Draco so she could have given him everything.

She remembered the night before the quidditch cup her sixth year when she'd let Draco fuck her in a new way for the first time. Had he convinced Gen to do the same for him? Leolin could still feel him in the shower, gracefully sliding in and out between orifices, making her moan.

_Does that kind of fuck make you sore? _He'd asked her once.

_yes,_ she'd admitted.

_How badly?_

_only enough to remind me I'm yours._

"Hello?"

Leolin snapped out of her fantasy. Her nails were done and dry. She must have been out for awhile.

"The boys are here," Ginny said, standing at once as two figures approached.

"Hey baby," Blaise said, his hand slipping down Ginny's back to cup her shapely bum as he kissed her. "How was your day?"

"You mean _besides_ waiting an hour for Genevieve while she messed about then toyed with the idea of shagging Draco while we were in the flat?"

"Yeah," he said. "Besides that."

Ginny smiled

"It was good, and now it's better."

She kissed him again before allowing Blaise to greet Leolin.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he said, tapping her foot.

Leolin opened her eyes at last, trying not to look at Draco. He was dressed more casually then usual in a pair of Nantucket red pants with a lightweight gray pullover, which he was wearing with the hood up. He was wearing boating shoes on his feet, and sunglasses. He was shirtless under the pullover, and she could see his tanned chest underneath.

"Quit staring," Draco laughed, and Leolin flushed. However she realized after a second he was talking to Ginny.

"What the hell are those trousers?" She laughed, hugging him. "I'm weirdly in love with them."

"Weasley, I'm gorgeous. I can make anything look good."

Leolin didn't say anything to Draco, but she could feel his eyes on her suit. Like everything she owned, the emphasis was on her top half, and while her bottoms were plain back, hte top was a geometric take on the traditional bikini, and despite the myriad of criss-crossing lines, it bared a lot more than it covered up. In essence all that was covering her breasts were two medium-sized rectangles of cloths. To embellish the black suit, she was wearing a slim gold body chain, which hung around her neck before looping around her waist.

Leolin ignored Draco's gaze, squinting towards the beach.

"Where's my mystery?" She demanded.

Blaise smiled.

"He's coming."

"He's here," a tall figure amended, and the sun made it hard to distinguish him at first.

Finally, he was close enough that she could see him.

"Ieuan fucking Bird!" she squealed delightedly.

He was well-over six foot now, and he bent his knees a little so he could her catch as she leapt into his arm. However, she unsettled their balance with her exuberance, and they ended up falling into the pool.

"Ieuan!" She cried again when they emerged. "How are you? Is your fiancée here?"

Ieuan laughed. "He refused to come. He's sort of a party-pooper like that."

"Why does Luke get to stay home?" Ginny demanded.

"Because he's not in the bridal party," Blaise replied, taking a sip of his mojito.

"I'm just happy you're here!" Ieuan said to Leolin. "I like the new hair, by the way. It's nice."

Leolin smiled, dropping kisses all over his face.

"I can't believe how tall you are!" she said. "You were such a skinny little thing at Hogwarts!"

"I know," Ieuan said. "I was like a twig until I shot up at the ripe old age of 19. I grew eight inches in one year."

"Merlin," Leolin laughed.

"It was boy to man in 2.5," Ieuan joked. "Hey, do you know what I was thinking about the other day?" He laughed. "When I was crying about Dom Godfrey and you sat with me in your knickers while I cried!"

"Yeah," Draco bit out. "That was bloody hilarious."

Ieuan ignored him. "You don't know what that meant to me," he said to Leolin. "Thank you."

"And that's ancient history, Drake. Stop griping about it."

"I just don't understand why you were sitting under the water," Draco grumbled, and Leolin looked at Ieuan and shrugged.

"Shall we get out?" Ieuan suggested. "Since I'm not actually wearing a bathing suit?"

Leolin nodded, pushing her black hair out of her eyes as she emerged dripping from the pool. She didn't bother with a towel, just flopped back down on her lounger to air dry as she slung an arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Where's my fiancée?" Draco asked to no one in particular.

"With her cousin," Ginny said. "I think she'll be back soon."

"Surprise," a voice drawled from the house. "Hello, darling, welcome back."

"Hi," he replied, and Leolin was glad she could only hear them kiss.

"Well," Gen said, sitting on the lounger next to Leolin and touching her bare leg. "Y'all ready for a wild night? We are meeting Ashley and Max and some of his other friends out around ten."

_Good_, Leolin thought grimly. _Max was coming._

"I'm not," Ginny piped.

"Well _find _your fighting spirit, Ginevra," Gen said. "It's going to be a wild night, I can already tell."

"Merlin, help us," Ginny groaned.

However, Leolin gave Gen the same smile Gen was always giving her.

"I'm more than ready."

a/n: You go Leolin! I know some of you were worried Lai was too fragile at first, but give her a break: it's been a tough five years. However, she's found her old fire, and the gloves are coming _off. _

So obviously this chapter was a big set-up for the next, which begs the question: What do y'all think is going to happen on their "wild night out"? Comment and let me know. Of course, the reality is HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAH you have NO idea. I guarantee y'all are going to be surprised. I will probably keep posting a chapter a day all week, so I hope you enjoy! I know y'all are already AMAZING at this, but… KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 6:Little Party Never Killed No

**A/N: **I so admire y'alls FERVENT desire for Draco and Leolin to UTILIZE THE ADJOINING DOOR. I had no idea the door was going to cause such a fuss. Now, since you each are amazing in your diligent reviews, I'm just going to react of you quickly. **Alice, **I love the babies, too. So cute! Yes I did change the title, I originally thought the chapter was going in a certain direction but when it changed I decided to change the title. The new one is better, I think. Also, y'all tears keep me young and beautiful. Also, all your wild sex predictions make me laugh. They could all come true. None of them could come true. Who knows? Just kidding, obviously I do. :D Also, I know Gen might SEEM naïve, but don't underestimate her. She's not Draco's fiancée for nothing…**Laet67** merci beaucoup, lapin! **Swanrage**, I live to make you all weep. I cry writing nearly every flashback, which is really your fault because they were your idea in the first place… **Larissa****Hyperion**, poor Kelly Troy! He is like the ultimate good guy! If only she could have loved him enough! Also, you can cheat on me. It's okay. We all know that Leolin is Draco's true love. And let's not feel TOO sorry for old Maximus until we meet him…**hannahhobnob**, I totally agree Gen's got to watch her damn back. On the other hand, y'all are going to get some glimpses into she and Draco that DON'T have to do with Leolin, and I think those will be telling. **MASHinsomeroyals,** seriously can't wait to hear what y'all think of Max. Is he the next Kelly Troy?**simplymehbby, **thank you for loving Leolin! And yes Ginny and Sev are good friends.**yonce2331,** Ahhhhhh THANK YOU.**Nicky-Maree, **you know I can't control Draco!**rrikerR5, **I have to hear your predictions for what you THOUGHT was going to happen!

**Chapter Six: A Little Party Never Hurt Nobody.**

_Leolin stood in the opulent receiving hall of Palacio Ducal Gandia in Valencia, waiting for an audience with the great Severina Borgia. It agitated Leolin that she had grown so desperate that she had to turn to The Borgia for help. However, she __**was**__ that desperate. _

_She'd been in exile for a little over a year now, and she was wasting away. She'd dropped thirty pounds she hadn't really had to spare in the first place, her hair had deteriorated to a brittle frizz, and her skin was sallow and dull. Even Cristian had begun to grow tired of her, often complaining that she was no longer the beauty he had agreed to come to Florence with. Her breasts had shrunk along with the rest of her, and when he did deigned to fuck her, she simply lay still and took it passively. He had seemed determined at first to screw the fight out of her, but now that he had, he was growing tired of her, and he'd begun whoring around instead, which suited Leolin just fine. _

_With every day, Leolin felt herself slipping away from who she'd been. She wasn't beautiful anymore. She wasn't vain anymore. She wasn't fiery anymore. She wasn't interesting anymore. She had become a wraith. She had contemplated hanging herself more than once, but both times she tried, an odd apparition of Draco appeared, begging her not to. She woke the morning after her final attempt oddly inspired to live again. She would find a way to make money. She would find a way to bring Cristian to heel. She would find a way to __**live **__again._

_She spent several weeks contemplating, stewing over what she could do. What was she qualified to do? She was bilingual, but she didn't think it was a good idea to look into any ambassadorial positions, firstly because she had no way to explain the fact that she couldn't travel to France or the UK, and secondly because she was afraid Lucius would catch wind of her and crush her. _

_So she began to think. What did she love? What would set her world on fire? Then one day she was walking out of the café after a long shift, and she realized she had literally been staring the answer in the face the whole time. Art. She knew art. She __**loved **__art. That's what she was good at, and that's where she would make her fortune._

_However, she soon came to find the traditional channels were closed to her. She had no credentials because Naomi St. Jacque didn't actually exist, and she couldn't take credit for all the good work Leolin Lefevre had done in The Louvre. However, she picked up what scraps of information she could, carefully filing them away and hoping one would eventually prove useful. It was in this begging that she stumbled among the seedy underworld of legitimate dealing, and she realized the two were not so disparate as she'd believed. Wealthy collectors solicited the auction houses for certain pieces or artists, and if they couldn't find them, the dealers would sometimes go to the black market to search instead. In terms of galleons, it was a much more lucrative transaction for dealers. Once they stepped outside the legal confines of the galleries and auction houses, they were free to charge what they liked, kicking nothing back to their employer. _

_This was where Leolin discovered where she would fit at last. In recent years, Magical collectors had been clamouring for the works by wizards that had been made for Muggle patrons. In the days of the Old Masters like Leonardo and Michelangelo, wizards lived harmoniously with Muggles, and artists worked for both types of patrons. After the International Statute of Secrecy was passed in 1689, the works were separated by type of patron, and wizards grumbled at the loss of such great works. Any Muggle works, whether in the traditional market or the illegal one, where snapped up at once, and as the craze raged on, the reservoir of works was quickly drying up. Muggle works were selling in minutes of being revealed, and yet no new works were coming in. For that to happen, someone would have to willing to loot the Muggle world of its treasures, and though there were plenty of characters nefarious enough, they were none brave enough._

_Leolin recognized this niche at once, and she quickly tallied what she would need: first, a team of thieves. She would do the majority of the work, but it was realistically a three-person job. She would need to establish a way to use the littlest amount of magic necessary. The more things they did the Muggle way, the more they would keep the authorities' gaze away from the Wizarding world. She needed contacts. She had accepted stealing art as an unpleasant necessity, but she wanted to know what collectors were __**most**__ eager to possess. Those would be the only pieces she would steal. Finally, she needed a way to make said contacts. _

_She needed someone the dealers, buyers, and auctioneers trusted, someone they liked, to introduce her into the fold. That's why she'd come to Severina Borgia. Severina was the social darling of both Rome and Florence. Every man wanted her and every woman wanted to be her. More importantly, she was a shrewd businesswoman. Leolin knew from Draco's dealings with her that she knew how to be a shark, and Leolin calculated that Severina wasn't above peddling a little of her morality for millions of galleons. And it would be millions. Soon they'd be richer than gods._

_She looked down at the exquisite marble mosaic of the world on the world beneath her feet, wrinkling her nose. She hoped bitterly that Severina would be able to set aside the past and see the value of Leolin's proposal._

"_¿Senorita?" a willowy servant said stiffly. "Doña Borgia se quisiera saber la razón por su visita. _

_Interesting. Severina was married, and yet she was still a Borgia. Perhaps she had simply kept her maiden name. On the other hand, Leolin thought she'd heard a rumour Severina had married a Borgia cousin._

"_La doña no se acostumbrada a recibiendo visitantes inesperados," the man continued._

_Leolin sighed. She only understood about half of what he'd said. Something about unexpected visitors?_

"_Ah—por favor, le dice que Leolin Lefevre le gustaría verla."_

"_Vale," the man replied. "Espera."_

"_Vale," Leolin repeated._

_Fine. She'd wait. She hoped her name would be enough to spark Severina's curiosity, and so it was. The man appeared a minute later._

"_Ven," the man said to her. _

_Leolin didn't move. What the fuck did ven mean?"_

_He looked back when he realized she wasn't following._

"_¡Señorita! Por favor, ven conmigo."_

_Leolin shook her head. "Ah—lo siento, no estoy segura que—"_

"_Come," the man said exasperated. "You follow me."_

_She nodded, hurried after him, and a minute later he admitted her to a lavish study, where a glowing Severina sat by the fire. She was about seven months pregnant, and she looked radiant._

"_¿Algo más, Señora?" The man asked, admitting Leolin._

"_Nada, gracias," Severina replied._

"_Leolin," she said in fake enthusiasm. "¡Qué sorpresa! Ven aqu_í y sientate."

_Leolin narrowed her eyes. Severina knew damn well Leolin's Spanish was poor at best._

"_Grazie, tesora," Leolin said more confidently. "Che cara sei."_

"_Sientate," Severina repeated, and Leolin flushed. She wasn't sure what that meant. "Sit," Severina repeated, smirking._

_Leolin stepped into the light of the flickering fire and did as she was told. At seeing Leolin's tattered form, Severina's nasty smile faltered, her obsidian eyes no longer quite so unkind._

"_I must admit," Severina began. "I only agreed to see you because I have always hated you, and I wanted to delight in your misery. But, now that I see you, I only feel pity."_

_She gave a pretty frown, and Leolin couldn't decide if Severina was teasing her or being genuine._

"_What happened to the beautiful girl I knew?" Severina said in a soft voice/_

_Leolin bowed her head, fighting not to cry. Severina wasn't making fun of her. She was asking a question no on had cared to ask since the day of the wedding._

"_She died," Leolin admitted weakly. "Lucius Malfoy killed her."_

"_That's too bad," Severina said in a steady voice. "She was a worthy adversary."_

"_I'm hoping she might make a worthy business partner," Leolin said as steadily as she could._

_Severina's eyes were glittering again. She steepled her fingers, and Leolin took in her long pointed nails. That was all the rage these days, though on Severina it looked particularly fierce. She leaned in._

"_You really think you're ready to make a deal with the Borgia, regazza?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I'm all ears."_

* * *

Leolin sat on her bed and drummed her fingers together, listening and waiting. She wanted to get Gen alone before they all went out, but Draco was still in her room. Leolin couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the low thrum of Draco's deep voice was very distinct.

Leolin considered a minute more before going to her bag, grabbing an extendable ear, and shoving it under the door.

"What's going on with the Hogwarts Bill?" Gen was asking.

Draco sighed.

"I've been trying to run last minute interference, but honestly, I think my father already has this one in hand."

"What makes you say that?"

Leolin realized that now that Gen was alone with Draco, her drawl was less pronounced. Her accent was still slow and Southern, but she wasn't hanging on her syllables quite so much. Interesting. So that bit was something of a show.

"I've been tallying votes that I know will go one way or another, and it's damn close. Besides, the few who are outstanding are vulnerable. One has a gambling addiction his wife doesn't know about. One has a teenage daughter who secretly got pregnant. One's having an affair with a _very _prominent married woman. If they don't take my father's bribe, he could easily apply pressure elsewhere."

"I'm sorry, darling," Gen said sympathetically. "What can I do?"

"Kiss me."

"Always."

Leolin prepared to retract the ear, but the kiss was brief, so she continued listening instead.

"I love you, Draco. Do you know that? I have loved you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you. You're perfect."

"I wish I was," Draco said, laughing.

"You are to me," Gen purred, and Leolin could imagine her kissing his neck.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked earnestly, and Leolin's heart ached dully, as if someone had squeezed it a little too hard. She screwed her eyes shut and laid her head on the door to dull the pain.

"I don't know," Gen purred. "But every time I look at Leolin I just want to sent her a fruit basket. Her loss was my gain."

"Let's not talk about her," Draco said in a husky voice.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me any," Gen said flippantly. "She can strut around like a hussy all she wants: it doesn't change a thing between us."

"The funny thing is that in another life I think you two could have been good friends."

"Why Draco Malfoy, I do believe you are _defending_ her!"

"I am not!" He laughed. "But you didn't know her when we were in school. She was different then."

"So she hasn't always _been_ a little strumpet. Well, _good to know_."

"She doesn't change us," Draco said heatedly.

"You still want me and only me?" Gen said delightedly, her voice breathy again.

"Always," Draco said, and Leolin wanted to scream and cry and pound her fists on the ground. "Would you like me to show you how much?"

"Hmm," Gen said against his lips, and Leolin listened in agony as they kissed each other with vigour.

"Take your dress off," Draco breathed, and Leolin yanked the extendable ear away at once, standing up and immediately going to the other side of the room.

Earlier she'd been so ebullient that she felt like she had wings. Now it was as if her legs and arms were filling with lead, and it was difficult to stand at all. She wished she hadn't heard any of that. She didn't want to go anymore. She didn't want to flirt with Max Brankovitch or watch Gen put her foul little hands all over Draco. It wasn't just that she didn't want to: she literally couldn't. However, before she could truly wallow in this sensation, the door that joined her room to Draco and Gen's swung open. So much for it always being locked.

"Hey, I—Merlin, Lefevre," Draco chided, taking her in. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Oh," Leolin fumbled. "I—um—sorry. I was on the floo with a friend from Florence. I guess I lost track of time."

Her hand instinctually went to her throat, cradling the pleasant weight of the lock. He scrutinized her, tilting his head to the side as he studied it.

"That pendant that you wear," he said, gesturing to it with his eyes. "Who gave you that?"

"Oh," Leolin said, surprised. The conversation she'd just overheard had put her in such a tailspin, and she couldn't muster up the cunning to be anything other than her vulnerably real self. "A dear friend gave it to me."

He considered this.

"Male or female?"

"Female."

Was that relief she saw sparkling in his eyes? She had such trouble reading him these days.

"Is it supposed to be symbolic?" he asked in a serious voice.

"What, the lock? No, not particularly."

He continued to study her.

"Why are you so interested?" She said, fingering the pendant nervously.

He didn't flinch.

"You know damn well why," he said in an even tone. "Why did you leave the one I gave you behind?"

She sighed. _Because your father ripped it off my throat._

"Because I knew it would be too painful to bring it with me."

He gave her another hard look before turning away. He groaned, driving his hands into his pompadour.

"Why are we even talking about this?" he demanded.

She shook her head, dragging her knees a little closer to her chest. She needed to buck up if she was going to gain any ground tonight.

"I'm not sure," she said evenly.

He shook his head.

"I was just sent in here to tell you that Gen and Ginevra are ready when you are. The boys and I are going ahead to make sure we have a table. We'll meet you there."

She nodded her understanding.

"Sure, fine, see you in a bit then," she said, looking away from him.

"Get up and get dressed," he said tightly.

"On it," she replied, not looking at him as she stood and turned towards her closet. "See you there."

She closed the door, leaning on it heavily from the other side. He hadn't left yet, and it felt as if there were something else he wanted to say.

"Alright," he said tightly at last, giving the door a salutatory rap with his knuckles. "I hope you're ready to get fucked up."

Leolin waited until she was sure he was gone before stripping and stepping into a cocktail dress she'd bought in Italy. The bodice was made of dark Spanish lace and sparkling obsidian stones, and it yielded to a skirt made entirely of willowy black ostrich feathers. It might have sounded absurd, but Leolin knew it looked good. Besides, despite how ostentatious it was, there was nothing particularly "strumpet-y" about it, which made it even better. In this dress, she was still going to snap necks, even though it didn't give away too much. It was the perfect armour for tonight's battle.

"I'm ready," she called, hurrying down the stairs. "Let's go."

"Let's do a shot first," Gen said, holding up a bottle of tequila. "To start the mood off right!"

"Alright," Ginny said in challenge, cutting a lime. "Let's do it. Lai, do yo—are those ostrich feathers? Are you wearing ostrich feathers tonight?"

"I am indeed," Leolin said proudly, smiling at both girls. "Shall we?"

They clinked glasses and tipped the golden liquid down their throats before each sucking a lime.

"Let's do another," Leolin said, and Gen raised her eyebrows.

"Well, someone is trying to get _naughty _tonight."

Leolin gave a laugh as if she was embarrassed.

"No, I'm not!" she laughed, forcing herself to blush. "But I mean—there will be tons of single blokes there, right?"

Gen's eyes glittered malevolently.

"You're trying to meet someone tonight?"

Leolin looked at Ginny as if she was feeling bashful.

"No, I'm not—but, you know, for the right bloke, I could be _available_, I guess."

Gen was eating it up.

"Oh, I'll drink to that," she said, winking at Leolin.

"Alright," she said, smirking, "Enough dilly-dallying. Let's go!"

"I already hate this," Ginny muttered as Gen wrapped an arm around both of them and apparated them away.

They arrived a second later in front of a swanky-looking club, and Gen only smiled at the bloke at the door before they sauntered in. The interior was decorated like a lavish circus and everywhere they looked was gold silk and glittering tiles. It was as if the huge place had been dipped in gold.

"What do you think?" Gen asked sinfully, smirking as they received solicitations from almost everyone they passed.

"It's impressive," Ginny admitted. "Let's go find the boys."

They caught up with them near the bar, and Leolin's throat ached as she watched Draco drink Gen in. Unlike Leolin, there was nothing subtle about Gen's ensemble.

"Why don't I have a drink in each hand already?" Ginny demanded, and Leolin laughed, taking her hand and dragging her friend to the bar.

When the barmen turned around, Leolin laughed in surprise.

"No way," Leolin said, eying Jaime, the old doorman from the Emerald Crocodile. "No _fucking_ way! Jaime Quinn, you slick bastard!" She said delightedly.

"Well, well, well, " Jaime said, leaning over the bar and smirking sinfully at her. "If it isn't my favourite little Slytherin Princess." His eyes flicked to Draco. "And look, she's even brought her erstwhile prince."

"How are you, Quinn?" Draco said tightly. "It's been an age."

Jaime smiled, reaching over to shake Draco's hand. There had always been a latent rivalry between them.

"Much better now that's you've brought Leolin Lefevre into my bar."

He was still smirking, and spurred by the tequila and the urge to make Draco as jealous as he'd made her earlier, Leolin leaned forward, softly gripping Jaime's hair as she kissed him softly on the lips.

Cheers and wolf whistles broke out as he deepened it a little, beaming when she pulled away and flushed. She looked over her shoulder a little to Gen, giving her a nervous smile as if to say "_Perhaps I've found someone after all."_

Gen grinned wickedly in response.

"So," Jaime said. "Now that we've sorted that out, what can I get you fine ladies and gentlemen this evening?"

He winked at Leolin again and she laughed.

"How about those shots you used to make Pansy Parkinson," Blaise said, raising his eyebrows.

"I always liked you," Jaime said in response, setting out twelve shot glasses and retrieving several bottles of phosphorescent liquor.

"There's only six of us," Bird pointed out, and Gen too looked questioningly up at Draco. He winked devilishly in response.

"Hush now, little Birdie," Jaime said, glancing up at him. "Or should I say, Big Bird. Merlin, you got tall."

"Oh my days," Ginny said, her voice a mix between a laugh and a groan. "Is this the fire and ice?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Jaime said delightedly. "I do hope none of you girls are pregnant," he laughed, preparing to set the first glasses alight.

It felt like everyone looked at Leolin for this.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she demanded. "I'm the only single girl here!"

Jaime wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"That's not much of an answer, is it, Malfoy?"

Draco Jaime a cool look, not even looking at Leolin.

"Fair point, Lefevre. Pregnant or not?"

She huffed.

"Obviously not! Gen?"

Gen gave a sickening little smirk.

"Not yet."

"Gin?" Leolin said pointedly,

Ginny laughed.

"Would I be drinking this poison if I was?"

"Alright, boys and girls," Jaime said, as their glasses caught alight. "Fire first, then the ice. It hits hard and fast, so buckle up."

They each grabbed a glass, tipping the liquid fire down their throats before dousing it with ice. Leolin felt the familiar dichotomy of hot and cold sliding down her throat, and she shuddered a little as it tingled in her fingers and toes.

"Ooh shit!" Blaise said, laughing a little and shuddering as well. 'That brings back a lot of fond memories."

"Ugh," Ginny said, laughing too. "It reminds me of Draco and Leolin's engagement party! Stupid Jaime made us do like six!"

Jaime gave a little bow.

"I was trying to foster true love," Jaime said, gesturing to the two of them. "Looks like it worked. You're welcome."

"My scalp is tingling!" Gen laughed. "Is that normal?"

"Totally," Draco said, kissing her heatedly on the lips. "That's how you know it's working."

"Can I get you lot something else?" Jaime asked, clearing the glasses. "Gin martini, Lefevre?"

"You know me so well," she flirted, and even at a distance she could imagine Draco flexing his jaw behind her.

"I'd like to know you a lot better," he said handing her the martini as he made a vodka one for Ginny.

Leolin took a sip. The fire and ice was starting to hit, and it made her feel bold.

"Come on, Quinn; you know I'm not that type of girl," she said in a sultry voice.

He handed Ginny her glass and proceeded to make three doubles for the boys.

"And yet I don't see Malfoy's ring on that finger anymore," Jaime said a little more seriously, raising his eyebrows.

Leolin knew this game well, and she simply smiled and said nothing. It was an old Slytherin trick: Jaime didn't want anything from Leolin nor did he have any particular reason to antagonize Draco; he was simply goading them in the hopes of stirring up trouble. No one loved trouble like a Slytherin.

Finally, Jaime turned to Gen.

"And you must be the _new_ Leolin," Jaime said slyly, extending a hand to Gen.

She smiled back, eyes glittering as she slipped her hand into his.

"Genevieve."

"Genevieve," Jaime said in a wicked voice. "What a gorgeous name. What can I get you, Genevieve my angel?"

"A gin martini as well," Gen said, clearly pleased to have stolen Jaime's attention from Leolin, despite the fact that Draco was still standing there.

"Both gin drinkers," Jaime said. "Very interesting."

He slid Gen's drink to her, and she took a sip.

"That is _sinful_," she said, turning to smile at Draco over her shoulder.

"Oh Genevieve," Jaime smiled. "You don'tknow the _half _of it. Ask Draco about what my gin martinis can do. You know better than most, don't you, Malfoy?"

Draco only smiled at Jaime, looping an arm around Gen's waist. "I don't have to tell her," Draco said. "I'll just show her later."

"I'll drink to that," Jaime said, rising a glass to Leolin.

Now that she was drunk, it was harder for her to not outwardly react. However, she knew Jaime would be waiting for that, and she simply touched her martini to his, making the crystal sing.

"I agree! Here's to gin-drinkers."

"Quite," he replied, still watching her intently.

"I'm already drunk!" Ginny laughed. "Let's go sit down!"

"Agreed," Gen said, looking wolfishly at Draco. Leolin could tell she was feeling extremely smug right now. Good, let her think she was winning. "Lovely to meet you, James."

"Genevieve," Jaime purred. "The pleasure was all mine." He turned to Leolin. "Lefevre, good to know that some things just get better with age."

Leolin gave him her best Slytherin smile in response.

"Have a good night, Quinn," Draco said pointedly, jerking his head at Leolin as if to ensure she didn't stay and talk to Jaime.

"I don't need a babysitter, Malfoy," Leolin pointed out, glancing back at Jaime as if she were actually interested.

"I'm not babysitting," he amended. "I'm making sure that you don't embarrass yourself. Or worse, me."

The rest of the group was ten or so feet ahead of them now, and Leolin tried to ignore the gazes of the men she passed, all of whom were looking for an excuse to talk to her. One bloke was quicker than the rest and he was sliding in front of her immediately, blocking her path.

"You have the most incredible brown eyes I've ever seen," he charmed.

"My eyes are blue," Leolin pointed out, though she still smiled at the bloke.

Three, two, one…

"Shove off, mate, she's not interested," Draco snapped, inserting himself between them.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"I'm her brother. Now shove off."

"You don't look like siblings."

Draco didn't miss a beat.

"She's adopted."

"I just wanted—"

"I will gauge out your eyes if I catch you looking at her again. Understood?"

The man shrugged irritably and turned away, and Leolin scowled at Draco.

"What did you do that for? He was cute!"

"I'm not going to listen to you fuck like a bunny all night," he said evenly.

"Funny," she said. "I was going to say the same to you."

They'd reached their friends now, and they split in different directions, sitting as far as possible from one another. Leolin surreptitiously left the seat next to her open. After all, Max Brankovitch would need a seat.

"_What _was in that _drink_?" Gen demanded, laughing.

"Best not to ask," Draco said, sinking on the low couch and pulling Gen into his lap.

"Watch your hands, Malfoy," a newcomer drawled, and Gen gave a delighted squeal.

"_Ashley!"_

She jumped up, hugging her cousin while Ginny and Leolin frowned at her shriek.

"How excited can she really be?" Ginny demanded. "I mean, she saw the guy less than eight hours ago!"

"Let's play a game tonight and see how many things Gen _doesn't _overdramatize," Leolin said, clinking glasses with Ginny.

"Ooh! Yeah, that's fun!" Ginny said. "You have to drink every time she blows something out of proportion!"

"We are going to be _legless_," Leolin said, and they both laughed.

Leolin looked up at Gen's maternal cousin Ashley Benton, who Ginny had told her was from money as old as the South itself. Of course, that was nothing to people like Leolin, who could trace her Welsh lineage back to a Roman conqueror who first settled in Britannia 1000 years before the Age of Merlin. However, Leolin supposed by America Standards, Benton's "old" money made him a big deal.

For cousins, Gen and Ashley looked extraordinarily similar, both tall and blonde and smarmy. However, he was lithe where she was buxom, and his eyes were a piercing Benton blue. He was wearing a light gray suit with loafers and no socks, and the shirt underneath is light pink.

" Is it wrong that I hate him already?" Leolin whispered to Ginny.

"Why does _everything_ they wear have to be in a pastel?" Ginny replied.

"Y'all, this my _lovely_ cousin Ashley. Ashley, you know Draco of course, this is his best man Blaise and Blaise's fiancée Ginevra That's Leolin beside her and—"

She turned to Bird.

"—Ieuan," he finished for her. "It's Welsh for John."

Gen laughed.

"You never told me that! I could have just been calling you Johnny this whole time!"

Leolin and Ieuan, who were both Welsh, shared an annoyed look.

"You could just call me Bird," Ieuan pointed out.

"Whatever for?" Gen said.

Again, he look at her expectantly.

"It's my last name?"

Gen laughed again.

"Of _course_ it is! My, I must be drunk already."

"Charmed, y'all," Ashley said in an accent just like Gen's.

"Ashley,_ darling_, come sit down. Where's Max?"

Just then a brawny dark-haired man appeared, clapping Ashley on the back and making both he and Gen smile.

"_Maximus_!" Gen squealed.

"Drink," Leolin and Ginny muttered in unison, each taking a huge swallow of their martini.

"Hey, sweetheart," Max Brankovitch said, folding Gen under his arm. "Long time, no see!"

Max was clearly not from the South, though if he had an regional accent, Leolin couldn't hear or place it. He was as tall as Ieuan, though a lot more muscled. His outfit was almost cartoonishly American in Leolin's opinion, though he wore it with such an air of confidence that it actually looked quite good. He was wearing a basic chambray button-up with a jean jacket over it and a blazer over that. His thick dark hair was pushed away from his face, and he had deep blue eyes not too different from Leolin's. Now, _he _could pass for her brother.

"Max," Gen cooed. "I _assume_ you know the boys already."

"Of course. How are you, gentleman?" He said to Draco and Blaise, nodding and smiling. "Hey Birdie."

He ruffled Ieuan's hair, who sitting closest to him.

"This is Ginevra," she said, gesturing to Ginny.

"I know Weasley," Max said, smiling. "How are you?"

She smiled.

"Fine, thanks."

His eyes flicked to Leolin, and she could see what easy prey he was going to be.

"Unfortunately," he said arrogantly, eying her with appreciation before smiling broadly. "The only person I don't know here is you."

Leolin fixed him with the kind of sparkling smile she used to reserve just for Draco, who didn't fail to notice it.

"Well, then I suppose today is your lucky day," she said, sparing none of her considerable charm.

"Indeed," he laughed. "Tell me, fair lady, what is your name?"

"Leolin," she said, forcing him to look at her toned legs as she crossed one over the other.

"Leolin?" he repeated, his eyes flicking from her to Gen to Draco and back. "As in, 'Draco's' Leolin'?"

She looked at Gen, who smiled back.

"Not at all," she said, shooting Gen a wink before turning her glittering eyes back to Max. "That's Ancient History."

"Glad to here it," Max admitted bluntly, and Gen gave an overly-exuberant laugh, at which point Leolin and Ginny simply clinked glasses and took a drink without even looking at each other. "In that case," he said, sinking into the coincidentally empty seat next to her. "I have to know everything about you."

Leolin laughed, pretending as if he'd suddenly become the only man in the whole venue. She reminded herself not to be too overtly flirtatious or forward; that would be transparent. When he slung an arm over the back of the couch and smiled at her, she blushed a little and looked away, leaning forward to grab her drink off the table in front of her as if she wasn't quite ready to settle into his physical bubble yet.

"Gen," Ashley said, sitting as well. "Beau's also coming later. Keep an eye out for him, will you?"

Gen looked mildly alarmed. "You invited Beau," she snapped. "Why?"

Interesting, Leolin mused. Who was Beau? An ex-boyfriend, perhaps?

Ashley only laughed in response.

"He asked us what we were doing. Was I supposed to lie to the poor man?"

Gen's eyes flicked casually to Blaise before she looked back at Ashley and smiled.

"Of course not! The more the merrier. So, Maximus," Gen said, seemingly eager to change the subject. "When did you get to town? It's been an _age_ since I've seen you."

"You should come to Boston more often then, Genny."

She gave a laughed.

"Oh you know I never could stand to be in the company of those Yankee girls. They don't understand my _Southern_ charm."

"You're all Yanks to us," Ginny said dismissively, and Gen smiled to hide her obvious annoyance.

"Oh no, Sugar: don't be calling anyone a _Yankee_ in these parts. This is the Old Confederacy."

"In that case, long live the past," Ginny said in veiled irritation.

Leolin didn't know enough about American history to know what the Confederacy was or what it stood for, but something about what Gen had said was agitating Ginny.

"Are you in town for the Tournament?" Gen asked.

"What tournament?" Leolin asked, and Max smiled.

"It's a three-day quidditch tournament between six teams of the best British players, amateur and professional, and six American ones," Max explained. "I think it's _technically_ about charity, but we all know what it's really about."

"Of course," Ieuan said in a falsely self-important tone. "It's about proving that lanky Welshmen make the best seekers."

"Is that so?" Max said, smiling. "How's Portree treating you, Birdie?"

"It's a rebuilding year," Ieuan replied.

"You have some of the best players in the world," Max said. "You should have been better last season."

Max turned back to Leolin.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about the tournament. The four of us are all playing in it."

He meant the boys.

"I find it profoundly annoying that out of the two of us," Ginny said, gesturing to her and Blaise. "I am the only one that has played professional quidditch, and yet he gets to play in my place because I don't have a nob!"

"Well this is _South Carolina_," Gen said to Leolin. "So the tournament is a bit of a _Boys' _Club, you know, but it's tons of fun. Ladies wear big hats and everyone dresses in black and white. It's like a three-day _garden_ party."

"You're going, aren't you Leolin?" Max asked too eagerly. "I bet you look sinful in white."

Leolin could imagine Draco clenching his jaw even though he was behind her. That had always been his contention about Leolin in white as well.

Leolin only gave a coy smile and another blush.

"It would be awfully ironic if I did," she pointed out, and Max laughed.

"I love irony," he said, his powerful quad touching hers. She shift her legs again.

"But maybe I won't go on moral grounds," Leolin said, knowing that would annoy Gen. "Ginny's right; it's not fair she shouldn't be allowed to play just because she's a woman. She's an amazing chaser!"

"Speaking of which," Max said. "I meant to tell you Weasley, you were fantastic against Ireland in the World Cup last year. You really gave them a run for their money."

"If only if weren't for Kelly Troy!" she said, laughing. "We would have had them."

Max shrugged, smiling. "Kelly's one of the best players to ever fly," he said. "There's no shame in losing to him. Speaking of, have you boys seen him yet? I'm sure he's down here already."

"He got here yesterday," Ieuan said. "I flooed him earlier and told him and Caroline to come out for a drink. I doubt he will, though."

"Should have told him Lefevre was with us," Blaise said, his drinking loosening his tongue. "Then he _definitely _would have come."

"What makes you say that?"

Max looked at Blaise keenly, and Blaise bubbled his lips.

"He fell _madly_ in love with her one summer," Ginny said, drunk as well.

"He was _barely_ in love with me," Leolin amended hastily, pretending she didn't want to discuss it. In reality, she was gleeful. She knew Kelly would set Draco off, though she didn't want to seem over-eager.

"Oh my _Merlin_! Yes he was!" Blaise said. "He used to give you these _ridiculous_ googly eyes."

"You only saw us together once the whole summer we dated," Leolin snapped.

"No, I think I have to agree with Z here. He still asks about you sometimes."

"I thought he was married!" Leolin said, and Ieuan shrugged.

"Listen, darling, just because there's a keeper—"

"No!" Leolin said, half-laughing and half exasperated. "The Kelly chapter has been written and finished. I'm only writing new chapters now."

She glanced at Max then looked away, blushing. His smile widened. Why were men so damn easy to manipulate?

Draco had been ostensibly silent during this conversation, though he took the opportunity to change the subject when it arose.

"Should we do another shot?" he said wickedly, kissing Gen's neck.

"Absolutely," Max said, and Draco conjured eight shot glasses and filled them with the vodka that had been chilling on the table.

"What should we drink to?" Ashley said.

"Let's drink to new chapters," Max said pointedly, and Leolin flushed.

"I say we keep it simple," Blaise replied. "to getting fucked up."

"Here, here!" Ginny said, and they all threw their heads back before slamming the glasses down.

Just then, one of the floos lying on the table began to buzz, and not knowing whose it was, Leolin simply picked it up and answered it.

"What the fuck, Lefevre?" Draco said without malice. He'd obviously relaxed considerably with the booze. "That's mine."

"Shh! I'm on the floo!" she said, making Ginny laugh. "Hello?"

Leolin listened for a moment before smiling broadly.

"Ah! Comment allez-vous? It's good to hear your voice, too!"

"Who is it?" Draco hissed, as they all fought not to laugh.

L eolin covered the flame so she could loudly whisper, "It's your mum.

"Give me the floo, woman!"

Leolin batted his hand away.

"Non," she said, speaking to Narcissa again. "Il est là. voulez-vous lui parler? Draco," she said finally, making Ginny and Blaise laugh outright. "She's asking for you."

Draco rolled his eyes, snatching the floo away and smiling in spite of himself as he stood.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to Gen, kissing her before straightening. "Oui, maman? qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin?"

Gen turned her eyes to Leolin, smiling politely.

"You have to teach me to do that," Gen said. "Clearly she _loves_ you."

"Not at all," Leolin laughed. "She_ definitely_ still hates me.."

"I'm going to get another bottle," Blaise said, standing as well. "I will be right back."

He disappeared into the throng, and no sooner had he left than Ashley was standing and waving someone over.

A lithe man in tight jeans and cowboy boots appeared, and Gen grudgingly rose to greet him when he arrived, her eyes flitting nervously to Ginny before she gave the newcomer a sparkling smile. This must be Beau, Leolin surmised.

"Hi, darling," he said hugging her. "You look beautiful as ever. Where's the fiancée?"

"You're _too_ kind" she drawled, carefully peeling his arms away from her sides. _Definitely _an ex-boyfriend. "And he's on the floo. Don't worry, he'll be right back. You remember Max, right, Beau?"

"Of course!" Beau grinned. "How's the North, General?"

Beau had an even heavier accent that Gen, and all his "oh" sounds came out as "ah".

"These are my friends Leolin and Ginevra," she finished.

Beau's eyes swept over Leolin before settling on Ginny. They glittered as they drank her in, and he immediately sank into the spot Blaise had been occupying.

"Lovely to meet you Ginevra," he said intently, extending a hand and silently requesting permission to kiss hers.

Despite the fact that he was sitting to her right, Ginny extended her left to him instead, her resplendent canary diamond flashing almost as brightly as her eyes.

"Charmed," she said flippantly, but he wasn't to be deterred.

His brush a soft kiss on her knuckles right next to her ring, and she softly jerked her hand away, her patience waning.

"So," he said. "Ginevra. Where is _your_ fiancée? If I had a girl as pretty as you, I'd never leave her side."

"He just stepped out," Ginny said in a curt tone. "He'll be back in a minute."

"Leave her _alone_," Gen said, touching Beau's arm in an effort to divert his unwanted attention. "She's _off _the _market_."

"That's a damn shame," Beau said candidly, smiling at Ginny as if they were old friends sharing a joke.

Just then, Blaise reappeared, holding the bottle and frowning a little. Gen seemed to tense, and Beau drew out three American galleons and extended them to Blaise.

"Thanks, boy."

Blaise frowned.

"Why are you offering me that?"

Beau shrugged and pocketed the money before smiling at Ginny again and looking up at Blaise.

"You can just put that down and run along now."

"Excuse me?"

Blaise looked at Ginny, who was scowling at Beau as she came to stand next to Blaise, accepting the bottle from him and kissing him softly on the mouth. However, he was distracted by Beau, who was now scrutinizing the couple with a smirk on his face.

"So _you_'re Ginevra's fiancée?" He said, his smile condescending. "Fascinating."

"Does that surprise you?" Blaise demanded coolly as his grip on Ginny tightened.

"Well, yes, I suppose it does," Beau said, still smiling. "Forgive me for saying so, but you two make an…_odd_ couple."

"Not forgiven," Leolin spat, glaring at Gen.

So this was why she hadn't wanted Beau to come. Draco wouldn't be pleased.

"I don't see why," Blaise countered, growing agitated.

Beau gave a soft laugh, standing as well.

"C'mon boy," Beau said. "You and I _both_ know why."

"Don't you dare call me that," Blaise snapped. "And are you really going to stand here and imply I shouldn't be with her because colour of my skin?"

Blaise's jade eyes glittered hatefully, though no more so than Beau's, whose Southern charm had begun to fade into something a little more sinister.

"I mean no disrespect, of course, but in _this_ corner of the world, that's not how we do things."

"I wouldn't know," Blaise spat. "I come from a corner that's _much_ older and more powerful."

"Gentleman!" Gen said, smiling still. "Let's not _spoil _things by fighting!"

"Stay out of this," Blaise snapped dangerously, before pointing an accusatory finger at Beau. "I would have happily killed you for the way you were looking at Ginny," he sneered, drawing his wand. "But now I'm going to peel the skin from your flesh and barbecue you at a low heat."

"I'd love to see you try, you—"

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Draco had just appeared, instinctually grabbing a lunging Blaise and hauling him roughly back as Ashley and Max moved to separate the two.

Blaise struggled as Draco restrained him.

"What the Hell happened?" Draco demanded, grabbing Blaise by the collar.

"Get fuck off me!" Blaise sneered, shoving Draco back several steps. "Ask your damn fiancée."

"Blaise!" Ginny cried, rushing to his side and grabbing his wrist.

"Let go," he said in a soft voice, slipping out of her grip.

"Babe—" she began, but as soon as he was free of her touch he disappeared with a loud crack.

Ginny turned back to the rest of the group, tears of anger in her eyes.

"Fuck you," she snapped at Beau. "And thanks a lot." That was to Gen.

She headed towards the door, and immediately Leolin was on her feet to follow. Max grabbed her wrist before she could get to far.

"Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Not now!" she seethed, annoyed as she wrenched her wrist away.

She followed Ginny out onto the sprawling patio, where Ginny sat here the pool, smoking a cigarette and crying a little.

Leolin sat down next to her, taking a cigarette as well and igniting it with her floo. Ironically, it could still function as a lighter.

"Wan to talk about it?" She asked after a drag, blowing the smoke skyward.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, wiping her eyes. "I have no right to cry about this."

Leolin considered her sympathetically, touching her back.

"Is this why you didn't want to come to South Carolina?" Leolin asked, and Ginny nodded.

"I know that it's a gross generalization that all American Southerners are racist, and I know Blaise can take care of himself, but I—I can't stand the fact that someone would treat him that way over something so trivial! And it kills me that someday my children might have to go through something like that."

"I'm sorry," Leolin said soothingly. "That was hideous of him."

"No wonder Gen didn't want him to come," Ginny said, wiping at more tears. "She didn't want Draco to find out that Ashley's friends are racist."

She began to cry a little harder, and Leolin rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," Ginny sobbed. "I'm being so selfish right now!"

"No, you aren't," Leolin assured her. "Go ahead and cry."

Ginny tipped her head onto the soft pillow of Ostrich feathers that made up Leolin's skirt, crying for several minutes. Finally, Draco appeared at the far end of the sprawling deck, his eyes finding them at once.

"Tell him to go away," Ginny said savagely.

Leolin eased Ginny's head down and stood, her tall heels clicking against the concrete as she met Draco in the middle.

"Let me talk to her," he demanded at once, and Leolin shook her head.

"She doesn't want to see you right now. Just give her a minute."

"Sod that," he said, skirting around him, but she grabbed his wrist.

It was the first time she'd touched him since the party at the Manor, and despite everything that was going on it still made her heart quicken.

"Drake," she said seriously. "I mean it. Leave her be. She'll talk to you when she's ready."

Draco seemed affected by Leolin's touch as well, and she could feel his heart rate elevating as her fingers held his pulse-point. Neither moved for a second

"See you at home, then," he said, gingerly easing his wrist from her grasp. His fingers curled against hers for a millisecond before he let go, and her heart thundered in her chest"

"I—" she said, looking up at him. He gaze was keen as he waited for her to say something. "Yeah—," she said at last, turning back to look at Ginny. She was drunk. Best she didn't say something she would regret tomorrow. "See you there."

He nodded, turning on his heel and disappearing. Leolin and Ginny sat for a long in silence, both simply happy to be in the other's company. Finally, Leolin wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Should we go home?" Leolin said, smoothing some of Ginny's fire-kissed hair back and kissing her temple.

"Yeah," Ginny said miserably as she wiped her eyes again.

They stood.

"Ginevra."

Gin whipped around to see Blaise standing at the far side of the pool. She ran to him at once, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him fiercely. When she let go, he grabbed her cheeks, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered, and he nodded.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he murmured, pushing her curls back so he could kiss her again.

She nodded too, looking back to Leolin to ensure it was alright.

"It's fine," Leolin said, picking up Ginny's shoes and purse. "'I'll see you both at home."

With that, she disappeared, reappearing several seconds later in the living room of the beach house, the doors to the pool were openly, letting in the climax of what Leolin surmised to be a rather nasty fight between Draco and Gen. They were both screaming at each other, and Gen continually stamped her foot like a small child.

"I _told_ you already! I had no idea Beau was coming until we were _already_ there!"

"No! That's not fucking good enough! You shouldn't even be friends with him!"

"I've known him all my life! I can't just cut him out because some of his views make you a little uncomfortable!"

"Goddamnit, Genevieve, do _not _push me on this. I said get rid of him, so get rid of him, or I will."

"Look, this is the South! Not everyone is going to be _obliging _about these sorts of things!"

"Are you making excuses for him on the basis of his poor upbringing?" He said nastily. "Huh? BZZT! Try again, that answer _doesn't _work for me."

"He wasn't raised poorly," she snapped, her loveliness and sugar long forgotten. "His momma and daddy are lovely people."

"And are they racist, too?"

"Beau wasn't being racist! He was just jealous because Gin—"

He was on her now, and he had her by the arm instantly, dragging her up so they were nose to nose.

"How _dare _you defend him against Blaise," Draco hissed. "I can barely stand to look at you right now."

She wrenched free of his grasp.

"I will tell him not to do it again," Gen said sullenly.

"No," Draco said. "I told you. I don't want you to see him. He insulted Blaise, and I _know _you were sleeping with him when we met.

"What I did before you is none of your concern!" She snapped.

He had her by the arm again.

"The hell it isn't. You're going to be my _wife_. Everything you've done concerns me."

She scowled at him.

"Why should I give up friends when your slutty little past is sleeping in the room next to us?" Gen sniped savagely.

Draco relinquished his grip, shaking his head in disgust.

"You invited Leolin here, _not _me," he said.

"I'm sick to death of hearing stories of you two everywhere we go!"

"Much as I would like to," Draco sneered. "I can't keep the whole world from ever talking about us. Get over it."

"I'm not going to stop talking to Beau!" Gen cried petulantly. "And I'm spending the night at Ashley's."

"Don't you dare leave," Draco grit out quietly. "I am_ warning _you."

"Why don't you go cry to your precious _Leolin _about it!"

"Genevieve—!"

crack. She was gone.

"Goddamnit!" Draco screamed in frustration. He picked up a bottle of vodka and levitated it into the air. When he released the charm and it began to plummet, he obliterated it mid-air, showering glass into the pool.

Leolin, who had absolutely zero desire to interact with Draco when he acted like this, moved to sneak upstairs. However, Draco sensed her presence and whipped around, his diamond eyes finding her form even in the semi-darkness.

"Don't just sneak off," he sneered. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Only the very end."

He said nothing and she thought she was off the hook, but his booming voice echoed back and ensnared her.

"Tonight is your fault, you know."

She stepped out onto the patio.

"And how do you figure that?" she snapped, hurt.

She could still feel the tingle of his fingers against hers.

"Gen only brought Beau to punish me for having you there."

"She didn't even know he was coming. I was there when Ashley told her. Besides, _she _invited _me_, remember? I assure you that I would have been more than happy to stay home with my family."

"I bet," he said caustically.

She shook her head sadly.

"You and Gen just want it both ways, don't you? You want to rub things in my face when they're good and blame me when they're not. I'm sick of it. Tonight had _nothing_ to do with me, and deep down you know that."

"Everything has to do with you! That's the problem! We can't go two second without seeing Jaime Quinn or hearing about how much Kelly Troy loved you!"

"That's not my fault!" Leolin cried. "I had _no idea_ we were going to see Jaime tonight, and I didn't ask him to air any of our history to Gen! As for Kelly, I wish for his sake he'd never fallen in love with me, because thanks to you, I _ripped _his heart out!"

"That was all my fault, was it?" Draco sneered.

Leolin felt an anger towards Draco bubbling up that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Wasn't it?" She cried. "You orchestrated that whole encounter at the gala with the sole purpose of getting me to cheat on Kelly. You abused my feelings for you just so you could hurt me. You're lucky I even _wanted_ to marry you after that!"

"Well, you obviously didn't want to marry me that much, or you wouldn't have run off with some bloke to Geneva!"

"That's _not_ what happened!" She roared. "Not at all! And you can't keep holding this over me! It's not fair!"

"You ruined me," he seethed. "You don't get to be bitter now that I've moved on."

"You ruined me first," she spit back. "When you treated me like a _whore_ out a jealousy and pride. I still forgave you."

"That was different," he growled, though she could see in his eyes he knew it wasn't.

She'd touched a nerve. She knew that he was wracked with guilt for what he'd done to her, and rightly so.

She shook her head again in disgust.

"I'm leaving. I hope you and Gen can find something to fight about in my absence."

"The Hell you are!" he snapped. "Get back here!"

"What for?" she said bitterly. "So you can punish me again. No, thank you. I'm done being tortured by you."

"What?" He goaded, a cruel smile in his voice. "So you're just going to leave Ginny here all alone?"

Damnit. She'd forgotten about Ginny. She couldn't leave her; not after what happened tonight.

"Checkmate," he said grimly. "You're staying."

She turned back, coming toe-to-toe and glaring up at him, her expression equal parts anguish and fury. His eyes flashed dangerously as they drank her in, and his gaze once again dropped to her lips for a second before moving back to meet hers. It made her stomach clench to know sex was the only thing he still wanted from her.

"I really hate you sometimes," she admitted, and with that she turned to the stairs, leaving a seething Draco standing on the patio alone.

**A/N: What do you think? What's going to happen? Poor Blaise/Ginny!**


	8. Chapter 7: Monsieur nan Bones

**a/n:** I love y'all's predictions; it 's fascinating hearing what you think is going to happen! I hope the reality lives up to expectations. Also, some of my most brilliant ideas (yeah, I'm modest) are based on y'all's comments about what you'd like to see happen. Speaking of which, how are we feeling about the flashbacks? I am kind of loving them….showing is SO much easier than telling. Obviously the support is my HEROIN, please keep it coming and I will keep churning out chapters! Also, **rrikerR5**, you asked if my characters are based on me in any way. I honestly think I am more Ginny than Leolin, though Gen can be me at my worst. I also identify a lot with Pansy. I really struggle to write characters like Amelie, because I'm not nice…If it wasn't obvious, Leolin's love and knowledge of art history stems from my own. Also, Radames is pronounced Rod-dam-mays. Just FYI.

**Chapter Seven: Monsieur nan Bones**

_Draco was lying on his back, a naked girl on either side of him. They were both kissing his neck and touching his chest, but he was so drugged out he hardly noticed, nor did he really care. When you have as much sex as Draco had in the last six weeks, it starts to lose it's lustre. Besides, Draco had taken a new street drug tonight called zehir, which was Turkish for poison. The man who'd sold it to him had promised it would blow Draco's mind, and it happened disappointed. It was a synesthetic drug, and it addled the brain and fused the senses._

_He could taste the swirling laughter of his bedfellows, and he couldn't say why, but he felt like he was hearing the colour purple. Everything was going in and out of focus, but Draco had never felt so good. Of course, the highest highs always had the lowest lows, and tomorrow he likely wouldn't be able to get out of bed for the pain he was feeling._

_In the six weeks since the picture of Leolin had ran in the Prophet, he'd been in London only a handful of times, and despite Blaise's insistence that he come back and face his reality, he had yet to do so. He'd started with the alcohol, but when that wasn't enough, he'd quickly escalated to drugs and prostitutes. Blaise had already bailed him out of jail twice, once in Istanbul and once in Barcelona, but Draco didn't care. As long as the pain of losing Leolin persisted, he would persist in chasing his next high._

"_Draco," one of the girls beside him moaned. "Are you alright?"_

_He continued to breathe heavily, dizzied as he watched__her breathy voice vibrate through the air like a butterfly. Fuck, this stuff was strong._

"_Draco," she repeated, her voice less airy and more concerned. In fact, that wasn't her voice at all. He knew that voice. "Draco? Can you hear me?"_

_He labouriously rolled his head to the side to look at the prostitute, and his heart hammered in his chest as he stared into Leolin's eyes instead. It was not the first time she'd appeared while he'd been hallucinating, but it was no less unnerving._

"_Cal," he croaked._

"_Draco," she said softly, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

_Her voice tasted like rose petals in his mouth. He was hearing purple again._

"_Because," he said. "You left me."_

_She tossed her head slowly back and forth._

"_I still love you. Don't do this to yourself. You're destroying your body."_

"_I don't care."_

_Leolin brushed her lips to his._

"_I care. Don't do this. This isn't you."_

"_It is," he grit out. "This is me without you."_

"_Draco," she replied, and his eyes slipped closed. "Draco."_

"_Draco." _

"_Draco!"_

_He opened his eyes again to find the breathy prostitute was back; Leolin was gone._

"_Darling, someone's here for you," she said, biting his ear._

_The room was spinning. Where was the other girl? HE looked around. There wasn't a second girl. There never had been. He'd been seeing double of the naked blonde plastered to his chest right now._

"_Draco," a new voice said, and it tasted like iron shavings._

_Draco struggled to sit up, his head spinning. The sheets below his fingers seemed to actually be singing. It was freaking him out._

"_Draco," the shaved steel voice said again, and he found its force standing at the foot of the bed._

_It was Blaise, but Draco couldn't decide if he was moving or standing still. He felt like he was going to throw up._

"_Draco," Blaise repeated, his voice spinning from his mouth like a top. Draco watched the top spin and spin and spin as the gyrations grew larger. "Draco! Can you hear me! Do you know who I am?"_

"_Blaise," Draco slurred. "Stop moving."_

"_I'm not," Blaise said. _

_Draco pitched up into a standing position before leaning over the bed and vomiting. He looked down. It was mostly blood._

"_Drake," Blaise said sternly. "I have to get you home. You're not well."_

"_Where am I?" Draco asked. Now he was hearing black instead of red._

"_In Riga," Blaise said._

"_How did I get here?" _

"_I honestly don't know. But everyone is worried sick about you. I have to get you back."_

_Draco felt as if there were invisible hands on him, pushing him back onto the mattress. There was a gyroscope on the ceiling._

"_Come on," Blaise said, attempting to haul Draco up._

"_No," Draco said, not sure which Blaise he was talking to: the one tugging on his left arm or the one tugging on his right. "I'm not going back."_

"_Everyone's worried," Blaise said. "I'm worried. Drake, you're scaring the shit out of me. How many drugs have you taken today?"_

"_I'm not going back," Draco said more vehemently. This was to Leolin, who stood in the corner again, shaking her head._

"_You don't have a choice," Blaise said. "We're going back."_

_Draco jerked his arm roughly, his elbow catching Blaise in the nose, and the latter cried out in pain._

"_I'm not going back," Draco said, drawing his wand. The high was wearing off, but he could still taste the wood. It was potent and bitter. "I'm never going back."_

"_Drake," Blaise said, wiping blood from his nose. "Please. I'm begging you. If you keep on this way, you'll die."_

"_Good," Draco said, his eyes rolling back in his head for a second as his head grew heavy._

"_This is mad!" Blaise said, reaching for Draco again._

_However, Draco had gained some lucidity, and he hurled a stinging jinx at Blaise, which hit him right in the face._

"_Get out," he said. He could smell the jinx. It smelled putrid and sharp._

"_Drake, I'm trying to help you!"_

_Draco threw another curse at Blaise but missed._

"_I don't want your help."_

_Blaise, was still cradling the left half of his face, which was swollen from Draco's jinx._

"_This is the last time I come after you," Blaise warned. "If I leave now, I'm not coming back for any reason."_

_Draco saw a pill lying on the bedside table and he picked it up, washing it down with vodka._

"_Fine—go."_

_Blaise considered before trying to help Draco as he collapsed backwards, too exhausted to keep his head up. However, as Blaise got closer, Draco blasted him back again, where he crumpled before standing labouriously._

"_Get out," Draco slurred, the new pill kicking in._

"_Fine," Blaise said, his voice tight with tears. "I'm done. Please don't let the next time I see you be in the morgue."_

_Draco woke the next morning with his head pounding. He sat up, and he started when he saw Leolin standing near the door. No way was he still tripping from last night. He closed his eyes and shook his searing head, but when he opened them again she was still there. He squinted at her. Everything was still fuzzy from the night before._

"_Leolin?" he croaked at last. _

"_Twenty years ago, perhaps," the figure said stepping more fully into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hello, Draco."_

_Draco's forehead was splitting in two with pain._

"_Ariadne," he said, wincing as he turned his head and one eye went temporarily black. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Blaise Zabini showed up at my house last night scared half to death. He's worried about you; we all are."_

"_What do you care?" Draco said sullenly, driving two hands into his hair and gently tugging in an effort to relieve some of the throbbing in his skull. "Leolin's gone. You don't have to pretend to like me anymore."_

"_I care very much," Ariadne said. "I care because I love Leolin and I know seeing you like this would destroy her, and also because it makes me ache to see you suffer. You're very bright, Draco. To throw that away would be a terrible waste."_

"_Leave me alone," Draco said tiredly. "I don't want or need your pity."_

_Ariadne gave him a critical look before frowning concernedly._

"_I know you've convinced yourself that no one in the world understands how you feel, Draco, but you're wrong; I do."_

"_No you don't!" Draco spit. "You have no idea how I feel."_

"_Yes," she repeated. "I do. In fact, I am the only person who does. Some days I hate Leolin so much that I hope I never see her again, and others I am so desperate to hold her that I would do anything to have her back. I know you feel like Leolin is the only person you ever truly loved, and so do I. I will always care very deeply for Leolin's father, but nothing, __**no one**__, has set my world on fire the way Leolin did the day she was born. She was my everything, and I always told myself that as long as I had her I didn't need anyone else." _

_Ariadne stopped, her throat tightening as she struggled to go on. When she looked up, two tears had run down her cheeks._

"_I __**know**__ what agony this is for you. That's why I want you to come back to London with me. Why I need you to come back. I can't go through this alone anymore. Please, come back home and we can help each other through."_

_Draco bowed his head forward, completely disarmed by her words._

"_Draco," she said, touching his cheek. "I know you're sick with grief, but please, let me help you. Leolin loved you more than anything, and you are the last part of her I have left. If I lose you I will never forgive myself. If I lose you, I—I lose her, too."_

_Draco's heart was pounding as he considered. His jaw aching as he tried to remain stoic._

"_Please," she said desperately. "Come back with me and we can keep her alive together."_

_His stoicism began to crumble as he felt her earnest and loving gaze sweep over him, and reading his expression, she folded him into her slight arms, soothingly stroking his hair as he began to weep like a child._

* * *

Leolin sat on the patio and watched the searing dawn claw open the sky, sending fiery ribbons of bright light across the mirrored surface of the pool and the choppy waves just beyond the beach.

Gen had returned around half three, evidentially to make up with Draco, and Leolin had been woken up by the intensity of their love-making as they reunited. It started with the headboard, but as she more fully regained consciousness, she could hear Draco softly moaning Gen's name.

At first she was furious at him again, seething that he was so intent on punishing her. However, as she tried to block out Gen's breathy sighs of pleasure, she realized they weren't exaggerating the experience for her benefit. If anything, they were trying to be quiet, and this realization was more painful than the idea that Draco was trying to hurt her.

Leolin leapt out of a bed at once, covering her ears as she ran across the hall, knocking on Ieuan's door. He answered a minute later, his hair a mess and eyes bleary.

"You alright, Lefevre?" he said, yawning.

"Can I come sleep with you tonight?" she asked sheepishly, and his eyes flitted to Draco's door before he nodded.

"Of course," he said, tucking her under one arm and kissing her temple. "Come in."

Ieuan had fallen back asleep immediately, and Leolin listened to the soothing swish of his breathing as she tried to wrap her head around the emotional turbulence of the night. Being here was like swimming upstream, and she was already so exhausted that she sometimes felt ready to give up. She'd asked herself many times why Gen had wanted her to come to South Carolina, and this was it: she wanted to wear Leolin down so that she was so heartsick and weary that she simply wouldn't have it in her to pursue her love for Draco, potent though it was. Leolin tried to remember the fire she'd felt as she'd schemed against Gen during the floo-ride, but right now all she could feel was the hollow ache in her chest where her heart used to be.

She'd finally fallen back into a discontented sleep around four fifteen, but it only lasted forty-five minutes or so. She had a dream where she had no voice, and she couldn't tell Draco the truth because he couldn't hear her. After that, Draco married Gen in a Muggle cathedral full of snakes as Adrien Pucey locked her in chains and threw her in the ocean.

She woke with a start, her heart hammering as she sat up. Her mind was racing faster than her heart, and she was experiencing so many emotions simultaneously that she honestly felt nauseous. She needed a tether. She needed something concrete to focus on so she could escape her headspace for a bit and regroup. After last night, Gen would be hitting it hard as ever. Leolin needed to be ready to hit back.

She rose quietly and went to her own room, fetching an arm-full of dusty tomes about the magic of binding contracts and bringing them out onto the patio. The complexity of the material would demand her full attention, and she would feel better knowing she was even a fraction of an inch closer to showing Draco the truth.

She currently sat chewing on the end of an already-knarled quill, re-reading the same line over an over again. _If one imagines the stipulations of a binding contract as a series of locks, there are two ways to unlock them all: first, one may forge a unique key to unlock each individually. Alternatively, one may design a skeleton key and unlock them all simultaneously. Quite simply, the quickest way to break a contract is to determine the thematic nature of the charm that binds all the stipulations into a singular contract and break that charm._

Leolin considered this. Last time, Leolin had focused on each line of the contract individually, designing a charm to counteract it before moving on to the next line. However, if she could follow the book's advice and break all the stipulations individually, she had a chance of breaking the gag order before the wedding.

Leolin looked up again, surprised to see a figure on the beach this early. Even from a distance she could tell it was Draco, and she blushed when she noted he wasn't wearing a shirt. As he grew closer she realized he had a dog with him, and she frowned. Draco had a dog?

His eyes were on her as he reached the manicured deck, his elegant Doberman on his heels. At seeing her, the dog perked up at once, coming over to stiff her and assess her threat level. Leolin gently extended a hand for him to sniff, which he did dubiously. However, he must have smelled something he liked, because he suddenly sat down beside her. She reached an exploratory hand out to pet the soft black fur on the top of his head, and when he didn't bite her hand off, she pet him more vigourously, scratching behind his tall ears and under his chin.

Draco took a seat on the lounger next to hers, watching them.

"He likes you," he said simply, and she didn't look up at him.

She hadn't forgotten the things he'd said to her last night.

"What's his name?" she asked, running a hand down his soft snout.

"Radames," Draco replied. "He was a birthday gift from your mother four years ago."

Leolin looked up from petting Radames for the first time to find Draco studying her keenly.

"He's beautiful. Was he at your flat the other day? I didn't see him."

Draco shook his head. "He was at the trainer's in London. I just picked him up this morning."

"This early?"

"It was midday there," he pointed out, and she nodded, feeling stupid.

"Right," she said blandly. "Of course."

"I'm surprised he's being this friendly; he's usually very wary of strangers. Maybe he knows you're your mother's daughter."

"I never imagined you as a dog-owner," she admitted, trying not to flinch as Draco rand a hand down the glossy fur of Radames's head as well.

"I'm a lot of things now that I wasn't before I met your mum, including a good man, though I admit that bit comes and goes."

She looked down at Radames again, too pained to reply to that comment, but he covered her hand with his to get her attention.

"Hey," he said earnestly. "I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. You were right; it was unfair of me to blame what happened on you. I know it wasn't your fault. I know none of it was your fault and I—I was wrong to blame you."

She tried not to let her misery show.

"Then why did you?" she said.

He looked away, the long muscles in his jaw clenching.

"Partly because you were just unlucky enough to be standing there," he admitted. "And also because after what happened between us—now, whenever I'm feeling mad or stressed, you just pop into my mind and I automatically start reliving the day I found out you weren't coming back."

"Sorry," she said quiet, not actually sure what she was sorry for.

"Look, this whole thing hasn't been easy for me, but you should know that even when I hated you, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't regret what I did to you and Kelly. I admit it was selfish and cruel and—you didn't deserve that, and neither did Kelly, so I'm sorry. And you were right: you did forgive me. Perhaps it's time I did the same.

"Last night was the last time I let you bully me," she said softly. "Next time you do I'm leaving, and I'm going to take my family with me. I know you and my mum love each other, but I guarantee you that she won't choose you over me."

He nodded, looking away.

"Fine."

They silent a moment before Draco picked up one of the books she'd been reading.

"Why are you reading about contract law?" he asked. "This all looks terribly boring."

She hastily grabbed the book from his hand and closed it.

"It's for work."

He scrutinized her.

"What exactly _was_ your job in Florence? You've never said, though if your wardrobe is any indication, it was very lucrative."

"That's terribly boring, too, I'm afraid," she said.

He gave a cool look to express his annoyance before standing up and walking off a ways. Radames immediately picked his head up from where he'd laid it in Leolin's lap and trotted after Draco obediently.

"What does Gen think of Radames?"

Draco smiled grimly, stroking Radames's soft head again.

"I don't think it would surprise you to learn she doesn't like him."

"Not particularly, no," Leolin admitted.

"They're both very territorial and protective," Draco explained. "I think they both feel they have to compete for my affection."

"You do realize you are comparing your fiancée to your dog, don't you?"

"Radames is more than just my dog," Draco said sharply. "He's a symbol of your mother's faith in me. Gen isn't really crazy about that bit either, I suppose. She wants me to get rid of him when we get married."

"And are you going to?"

"Hell no. He was here first."

"I thought you told me that you never deny Gen anything."

"I just said that to torture you," he said a bit spitefully. "I deny her things all the time. Usually the more insistent she gets, the more adamantly I refuse. It's like a little game."

"Yes, I remember it well."

"No, it wasn't like that for you. I spoiled you; I gave you almost everything you asked for. I'm not nearly as lenient with Gen."

"Why not?" she asked.

He turned to give her a piercing look.

"I learned my lesson."

They were silent again, and Leolin's gaze felt to the ink on Draco's side as he rested his hands on the top of his head.

"Draco?" she said.

"Leolin?" he replied as he always had, not turning from the sunrise to address her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just have."

"Then I'm going to ask you another."

"Go on, then."

"Why didn't you get rid of that tattoo?"

She could see his shoulders tensing, but he didn't answer.

"The falcon, I mean."

"I know what you meant," he countered before shrugging. "I kept it because I like it."

"And what does Gen think about it?" Leolin asked boldly.

Draco turned, his face somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"She likes it," Draco said, smiling a little. "She loves it, in fact."

"Does she know what it means?" Leolin asked.

Draco gave her a pointed look.

"It doesn't mean anything anymore."

There was probably more Leolin could have said, but just then Gen appeared in a lilac satin slip and a matching robe, smiling at Draco as if Leolin weren't there. At seeing her, Radames began to growl quietly.

"Ça suffit!" Draco said, and Gen came to Draco's arms as Radames flopped down at Draco's feet, huffing his discontent.

"Va-t'en!" Draco murmured, nudging Radames with his foot. "Go on."

Annoyed at being chided, Radames padded back over to Leolin, lying down next to her chair instead.

"I hear you," Leolin muttered quietly, pretending to work as she savagely fought not to listen to them. "I don't like her either."

"You look _tired_," Gen was saying to Draco, running a hand through his hair.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night," he said huskily.

"I know," she replied in the same tone. "And I'm going to be sore for a _week_."

"Morning," Ginny said, interrupting their moment.

Leolin could have kissed her.

"Ginny!" Gen cried, and Ginny turned her back and rolled her eyes as Gen came over. "I'm _so_ sorry about last night. Beau can be _such_ a brute!"

"Thank you," Ginny said tightly. "But it's Blaise you should be apologizing to, not me."

"I know, and I will. Where is he?"

"Still sleeping," Ginny said. "He and I didn't get much last night."

"Leolin," Gen drawled, simply glowing. "It seems as if you're the only one who managed to catch a wink. You'll have to keep us all awake in New Orleans."

Leolin and Ginny traded a look. They were going with Gen and a gaggle of her friends to pick out a dress in New Orleans, and it was difficult to say who was dreading it more: Ginny or Leolin.

"Who says Leolin got any sleep last night?" Ieuan said, striding onto the patio and high-fiving Leolin. "She was in my room with me."

"You two slept together?" Gen demanded, trying to decide if he was having her on or not.

"Damn straight," Ieuan said seriously. "She fucked the gay right out of me."

Ginny laughed.

"So," Ieuan continued, pouring himself a mimosa. "Are you going to talk about how awkward last night was, or have yous already discussed it?"

"There's nothing to discuss," Draco said pointedly. "It's over."

Ieuan raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine! All I will say is, thank_ Merlin_ I couldn't convince Luke to come. Then it _really_ would have gotten awkward."

"Blaise and I appreciate it," Ginny said. "We prefer to be the token social aberration, if possible."

"That's enough, both of you," Draco said, and Ieuan winked at Ginny, making her laugh.

Gen looked at Leolin. "What _are _you working on, Leolin_?"_

"Work," Leolin said, closing the last book before assembling them in a pile and vanishing them. Draco watched her with bright eyes.

He was the one who had helped her perfect conjuration and vanishment. They were both rather thorny forms of Transfiguration, but he was very good at them.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Leolin chewed her lip. If she kept avoiding the questions, their misgivings would only grow. Better to give them something now and get them of her back.

"I—detangle contracts for my employer."

"You're a bind-breaker?" Ginny demanded. "Is that even legal?"

"Yes, strictly speaking," Leolin said.

"Who was your employer?" Ginny asked, but Leolin was frowning.

She didn't like the look Draco was giving her. It felt like he was stumbling on to something he shouldn't be.

"She worked for the Borgia," he spit, and Leolin fought no outwardly react. "Still does, apparently."

How had he put that together?

"Let's talk about something else," Leolin said, and Draco shook his head in disgust and turned his back to her.

"What's the story with today?" Ginny said, looking at Gen, who smiled magnificently.

She probably had no clue who the Borgia even were or why they mattered, but they fact that they'd sown rife between Draco and Leolin pleased her immensely. Leolin shook her head. Despite her best efforts, it really did feel like Gen was heading her over at every turn.

"We're leaving here around noon. We'll be back in the early evening. Y'all going to be able to manage here without us?" Gen asked Draco, sitting on his lap.

His sat back a little so she could drape both legs across his thighs and thread her hands into his hair. Last night might not have been a show intended for Leolin, but this certainly was. Draco was mad about the Borgia, and he wanted Leolin to know it. She clenched her jaw, wishing Sev were there.

"What are you going to give me if I say yes?" Draco said in a low voice.

Gen laughed, kicking her legs merrily as she bent to whisper something in his ear. Leolin's stomach clenched as Draco face split into a smile in response.

"If that's really true," Draco said. "Then we'll be fine."

Leolin stood up abruptly, and Ieuan shot her a sympathetic look.

"I'm going to shower and make a floo call. I—will be ready by noon."

Still feeling sick, Leolin hurried off.

* * *

New Orleans was one of the earliest Wizarding Cities in the Unite States, and though it was still relatively recent by European standards, it was home to some of the oldest and most powerful magic.

The city itself wasn't founded until 1718, but most of it's magic had bled up from the surrounding Bayous and the nearby island of Haiti, and the magic found in those places was old as time itself. Wizards practicing in the carribbean in the first centuries of the Common Era weren't bound by the same moral strictures their counterparts in Athens are Rome were, and the result was the cradle for sure of the greatest and most terrible magic ever made.

Mostly wrongly believe that the horcruxes had been invented by an Ancient Greek sorcerer called Herpo the Foul, but it reality their origins were much more recent. The first horcrux was created in the seventeenth century when a Creole witch killed her cheating husband out of jealousy then tore her soul in two in grief of what she'd done. This legacy of darkness, danger, and depravity still clung to the city, and Leolin could feel it making the hairs on her neck stand up as she and Ginny walked arm and arm down the cobblestones street later than day.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ginny grumbled. "Why are we even here?"

"I'm here so Gen can torture me," Leolin said matter-of-factly. "I'm not sure why you are."

"Oh, I think she wants to do the same to me, just in a different way. Are you alright?"

Leolin nodded.

"Fine. I don't know what Gen is hoping to accomplish here. I know she's marrying Draco already; she's not going to shock me into a manic depression by making me watch her try on sixty different hideous dresses."

Ginny laughed.

"Well, you should know that she found out that Blaise helped you pick your dress out, and she whined to Draco for weeks. Blaise told her it was the kind of thing he'd only do for family."

Leolin smiled, squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Well that's sweet," Leolin said. "But Blaise didn't do that for me. The only way I could get him to agree to come was by dangling you in his face, First he demanded I get you to agree to drinks and dinner, but I negotiated him down to sitting next to you at the salon. He literally made me sign a contract saying I would have to give him Draco's Vanquish if he wasn't satisfied with the progress he made with you."

Ginny laughed.

"You can never tell him this _ever_, but I was already half in love with him by the time we went shopping for your dress. If you'd let him take me to dinner, I would have secretly been thrilled."

"He really is your Leolin," Leolin said, both warmed and pained by the depth of Ginny affection for Blaise.

At least someone was happy.

"I didn't know it was possible to love anyone so much," she admitted.

Leolin glanced side-long at her.

"It's a lovely feeling, isn't it?"

"It's a bit terrifying, actually."

"That's what makes it so lovely," Leolin said.

"Come _on_, you two! I don't want to be late!" Gen called, already arm in arm with a nasty little brunette friend called Hyacinthe.

Leolin groaned.

"We should have brought booze," Leolin complained.

"They will be serving champagne," Ginny said. "Let's just hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast."

Leolin nodded grimly and stepped into the shop, where three or so other girls were fawning over Gen now as well. When Ginny and Leolin entered, Gen turned.

"Ladies, I would like y'all to meet Ginevra, Draco's best man's fiancée, and Leolin."

"Oh," a willowy blonde said, eying Ginny. "You're the one marrying that _gorgeous_ caramel fellow. My, he is a _dream_."

"I guess I am," Ginny said tightly. "And thank you, I suppose."

"Ginevra, Leolin, this is Delilah, Ashley's sister," Gen said, gesturing to the blonde. "Lillian," she pointed to a shorter, plumper blonde. "And Savannah." Savannah looked like a female Adrien Pucey, and Leolin immediately wanted to kill her.

"Ladies," The shop owner said. "Shall we sit down? Ms. Beachene, if you would follow me please."

The next two hours were some of the most tedious of Leolin's entire life, and she and Ginny drank six glasses of champagne after Genevieve tried on ball gown after ball gown after ball gown. At Leolin took consolation in knowing that Draco would hate what Gen picked; he wasn't the type of groom who wanted to see his bride looking like a four-tiered wedding cake.

By the third hour she'd fallen into something of a polite stupour, and she wished Gen would just pick something so she could go home. She had a pounding headache, and the oppressively dense heat was making her nauseous.

"Alright y'all," Genevieve called. "I'm trying something a little…_different_. Let me know what you think."

Leolin looked up, and her heart literally fell out of her, heart, sizzling hotly in the acid in her stomach. Gen was wearing _Leolin's_ wedding dress. Immediately Leolin's hands began to tremble.

_"Oh Leolin!" Ginny said at last, her hand inadvertently falling on Blaise's knee as Leolin twirled for them. "It's absolutely incredible!" She turned to Blaise, who seemed more engaged than he had been all afternoon. "Don't you think?"_

_He turned to acknowledge Ginny, his eyes reluctant to leave her and look at Leolin. "I agree with Weasley. You're perfection in this."_

_"Darling, it's gorgeous," her mother said. "It was made for you."_

_The dress was made of the most delicate spanish lace, with off the shoulder long sleeves and a silhouette that followed her natural contours flawlessly. It trailed behind her effortlessly._

_Leolin bit her lip, staring into the mirror and clearly fighting up the urge to cry._

_"Narcissa? You haven't said a word. What do you think?"_

_Leolin was met with silence, and she turned._

_"Narcissa?"_

_Leolin turned, stunned by what she was faced with. Narcissa was biting her lip, fighting not to cry._

_"It's stunning, Leolin," she said at last, and she even met eyes with Ariadne for a moment. "I think Draco will love it."_

Somewhere, Leolin was dimly aware that Gen was speaking again. Leolin couldn't hear her over the ringing in her ears. Ginny, touched her knee gently.

"This is one of Leolin's stepmother's designs," Gen explained.

She was standing with her back to them as they all admired her, and Gen's nasty sepia eyes found Leolin's in the mirror.

"What do you think, Leolin?" she asked cruelly.

Leolin mouth was so dry it feel like she had swallowed a pint of ash, and her hands were shaking so furiously she had to cross her arms to keep it from showing. She'd never wanted to kill Gen so much in all her life.

"I don't know that I like it," Leolin said tightly, taking a heady sip of champagne and hoping she didn't throw up.

"It _is_ a little slutty, isn't it?" Gen asked snidely.

"It's gorgeous," Ginny cut in fiercely. "But I hope you don't mind me saying that I think the fit's not right. It was designed for an hourglass figure, I'm afraid you're definitely more of a pear."

If Leolin wasn't so shaken she would have kissed Ginny. Gen got ready for another sharp barb, but just then Leolin's floo began to buzz. It was her mother.

"Sorry," she said, standing. "It's my mum. I'm just going to pop outside and answer this."

Grateful for a reason to leave, Leolin flicked open the floo just as she exhaled a shaky breath.

"Mum," she said as she stepped into the sunshine.

"Leolin," Ariadne said, sounding relieved. "Are you alright? I just got a floo from Ginny saying I needed to floo you right this second."

"Yes," Leolin said, giving another huge sigh. "Sorry. It's nothing to worry about. I was having a—moment."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Gen's trying on wedding dresses," Leolin said, taking down the street a bit to calm he nerves. "And she just tried on mine."

"Coincidentally?" Ariadne asked.

"Intentionally," Leolin replied. "She definitely knew it was mine."

"Leolin, I want you to come home. This is destroying you!"

"No!" Leolin said, striding further away from the salon and feeling better as she did so. "I can't. That would just be giving up. I'm not going down without a fight. Besides, Ginny needs me here. Last night some racist pig tried to pick a fight with Blaise."

Ariadne sighed.

"Baby, I—"

Leolin wasn't listening. She rounded the corner and was looking down a darker, more narrow alley just ahead, where she distinctly saw Augustus Rookwood look around to make sure he wasn't being followed before disappearing into a small side door. That was odd. What the hell was Rookwood doing in New Orleans? He was the Liaison for Foreign Travel, but his jurisdiction only covered Europe. Langdon Ecclestone was the American Liason.

A second after Rookwood disappeared, a young man apparated into the alley, an extremely frail hooded figure at his side. He helped the weak old man to the door, pounding on it three times. As he looked around nervously, Leolin caught sight of his face from a distance, and her heart stopped. It was Adrien Pucey.

"Mum," Leolin interrupted. "I have to go. I love you, call you later."

Before her mother could protest, she hung up, pulse pounding in her ears. She didn't know quite why, but something about this made her blood run cold. She stuffed her floo in her purse before taking off across the square separating her from the alley. Against her better judgment, she pounded her fist on the door. Naturally, there was no answer. What were they doing here? Who was the old man they'd had with them?

Just across the alley was a sleepy little apothecary, and Leolin eyed it for a moment before slipping inside. The interior was dark, and it was empty save for a bent old man with skin the colour of dark coffee. He was making a shrunken head.

He looked up at her approach, and his eyes were milk white. He was blind.

"Kisa mwen ka fè pou ou, pitit mwen yo?" he said in a low, slow rumble.

She didn't recognize the dialect, but she assumed it was probably Haitian Creole. It was close enough to French that she understood most of it. He asked her what she wanted.

She swallowed.

"Je veux savoir dont la boutique se trouve en face de la vôtre," she said, pointing across the way to the worn door.

He tsked quietly, shaking his head as his hands worked.

"You want to know about Jean nan Bones?" he said. "Don't ask, pitit. Don't ask about ole Jean nan Bones."

"Who is Jean nan Bones?" she said.

"Don't ask, pitit," he repeated. "Ole Jean, he twist the laws of Magic. He's a crooked ferryman who paddles up and down the dark river."

"What are you talking about? What does any of that mean?" she demanded, feeling agitated.

She hated riddles.

"All men die, petit. No men come back. No men but them who go to ole Jean nan Bones."

"What is he?" Leolin asked. "What kind of magic is it that he practices?"

"li se yon nekromanyen," the man said, still weaving. "Nekromanyen."

"A necromancer?" she asked, her blood running cold again.

"Shh, shh, shh, pitit," the man said, blank eyes watching her. "Don't ask. Only dead men ask."

"Is that even possible?" she said. "Can he really bring people back from the grave?"

"Charon ferried the souls in Old Rome," the man said. "But he only ferried one way. Ole Jean, he change the river's flow."

"So, it's true? There's a necromancer in New Orleans?"

"Shh, pitit, don't ask; only dead men ask."

Leolin thought about the old man Adrien had had with him, and she remembered what Harry had said about Lucius being a seat warmer. No, surely it wasn't possible…Necromancy was a sinister myth. No one could come back from the dead.

"Don't ask, pitit. Only dead men ask."

She nodded, unnerved to feel like the blind man was watching her.

"Merci," she said, slinking out of the alley.

Holy Hell. She needed to talk to Harry. Hopefully he'd be at the tournament tomorrow. It wasn't something she wanted to discuss over the floo. She didn't know who Jean du Bones was, but whatever Adrien and Augustus were up to was bad; she needed to begin amassing the troops at once. She looked at her watch as she crossed the plaza, swearing.

She'd been gone for over ten minutes; they were probably wondering where she was. Bollocks, what was she supposed to tell them? She didn't want to explain what she'd seen to Ginny in front of the others. She would wait until they got home. In the meantime, she needed an excuse…

"Leolin?"

She looked up, smiling as she did so. Bingo.

"Max," she said, letting him hug her. "How are you?"

"Better now," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Gen's shopping for a wedding dress. I was with her at Madame Ladronne, bust I just had a floo call and stepped out. What about you?"

He shrugged.

"I love New Orleans. I come here whenever I have free time. It's so—mysterious." He smiled. "Don't you think?"

"Very," she said, thinking about what the old man had said about a Necromancer.

"New Orleans is like the Boston of the South. I feel a weird kinship with the people here, I don't know why."

"Is Boston where you're from?"

"Yeah," he said. "Have you even been?"

She shook her head.

"This is my first trip to the United States."

"Boston is wicked. You should go there sometime."

"Perhaps," she said, watching as his eyes skimmed around the curve of the lock at her throat.

She touched it self-consciously.

"I would take you any time you wanted, if you'd let me be your tour guide."

Merlin, American men were forward.

"Maybe," Leolin said. "I'm not sure when I will be back, though. I don't think America agrees with me."

"That's just the South," he said. "You would love New England."

"That's a bold statement," she pointed out, giving him a soft smile. In reality she was distracted. "Seeing as you don't really know me."

"I could know you better," he pointed out confidently. "If you'd let me."

"Why are you so interested?" she said.

"What man wouldn't be interested in you?" he pointed out.

_Draco, for one_, she wanted to say.

"So you want to take me out because you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What else?"

He fumbled.

"What else is there?" He asked at last.

She turned her head away to indicate this was the wrong answer.

"Fuck, no, I didn't mean that."

She turned back.

"What did you mean, then?" she asked.

"I—" he choked, and she raised her eyebrows.

This was tedious. She wanted to go home. She needed to talk to Blaise and Ginny and Draco, if he was willing.

"I just mean I can't stop thinking about you since last night."

"I think you're over-romanticizing me, Max. I'm really not that great. If you don't believe me, ask Draco. He'd be happy to tell you."

She didn't know why she was turning Max away when she should have been turning up the heat, but she was just too agitated to play games right now. Besides, she didn't really see any point in flirting with Max when Draco wasn't around. She would let him make another pass at her at the tournament, if it still suited her. If it didn't, well…that was his problem.

"Look, I'm not trying to marry you, I just—"

"What?" she demanded. "Want to have sex with me?"

"Merlin, you have a quick tongue," he said, and she gave him a withering look.

"That wasn't an innuendo!" he defended, laughing hopelessly. "You're just making me really nervous!"

"I don't know why," she said frankly. "All I asked is what you find so alluring about me besides my legs and my neckline. It's the kind of question you either have an answer for or you don't."

"I do have an answer!" he said.

"Great. I'm all ears."

"Well, you're wicked smart, for one. And you're not afraid to give it back, which is really refreshing. I get the sense you're funny, when you want to be, and I think it's hot you speak French."

She groaned, laughing a little in spite of herself as she headed back towards the salon.

"Wait!" he cried, jogging after her. "What did I say wrong? At least tell me that."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just have to go."

She was thinking about what the old man had said about the Necromancer again, and it set her on edge. Maybe one of the others would have heard about him. However, just as she made to open the door to the salon, it swung outward.

"_Merlin_," Gen purred triumphantly, seeing Leolin standing there. "I was getting ready to call the Aurors. _Where_ have you been, darling?"

"Sorry Genny," Max cut in, kissing her cheek. "That's my fault."

"Max," she said delightedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to convince Leolin to at least have one beer with me," he said.

"I'm afraid I'm just not much of a beer drinker," Leolin lied, and Ginny gave her a look.

Leolin shook her head to indicate they would talk about it later. Her eyes slid across Gen again, and heart clenched. Leolin hadn't forgotten her little trick from earlier, and despite the Necromancer and Max and everything else, she still sorely longed to punish Gen. She narrowed her eyes. Someday soon she would.

"A cocktail, then," he said, shooting a wink at Gen as she smiled wickedly at Leolin.

"Oh go on, Leolin, you don't have anything to do tonight! What hurt could one tiny drink do?"

"Exactly," Max chimed. "Thank you, Genevieve."

"If she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to," Ginny snapped.

"I know, but don't understand what reason you have _not_ to go," Gen challenged. "Honestly, _Leolin_, don't be so afraid of letting someone make you happy!"

"She makes a good point," Max said, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Lai. Let's go home."

"No," Leolin said, looking evenly at Gen and having a thought.

It would make Draco fretful and distracted when he heard where she'd gone. Let him fret. Let him fret and spit and hiss all night and make Gen miserable. Besides, Max said he loved New Orleans; maybe_ he_ knew something about some of its darker secrets.

"You've convinced me," Leolin said, turning her eyes to Max and making him smile triumphantly. "Gin, I'll see you in a bit."

Ginny frowned, but Leolin nodded her off.

"Don't worry," Leolin said, squeezing her arm reassuringly. "I think I'm in good hands."

"You are," Gen said. "Quite good, I hear."

"Gen!" Max laughed, and Ginny glared at him.

"If I suspect you've been anything less than a gentleman," she warned. "I will set Blaise on you. I know he seems mild, but I assure you he can be very scary."

Leolin sighed, trying to set aside her frustration and uneasiness as she looked up at Max. If she was going to do this, she might as well do it right.

"Should we go?"

* * *

What felt like a lifetime later, Leolin trudged up the beach wh She was a little drunk and she'd accidentally apparated too far from the house. Now she was trekking back miserably, wanting nothing more than to brush her teeth and go to bed. All things considered, it hadn't been a terrible evening, though Max had never heard of any Necromancer in New Orleans, and she hadn't wanted to push the issue.

The minute she stepped foot on the deck, she heart Radames's sharp, staccato barks. There must have been a magical barrier around the patio he couldn't cross, because he prowled along the edge, watching the darkness.

"Shh!" she whispered desperately as she approached. "Shh, it's just me! Taisez-vous! It's me! It's Leolin!"

When he was close enough that he could smell her he stopped barking.

"Radames," a voice called. "Allons, taisez-vous."

Draco was there now, and Leolin groaned.

"You're just getting home?" he demanded as the dog came to sit at his feet. "It's late."

"Thank you, Mum," Leolin said pointedly. "I will try to be home by curfew next time."

Draco folded his arms across his bare chest.

"You upset my dog."

Leolin looked at Radames, who was sitting obediently next to his master, panting contentedly.

"He looks fine to me," she said, noticing a full glass on one of the side tables.

She traipsed over to it, taking a sip. It was a gin and tonic. She took another.

"Where you waiting up for me?" she asked.

He came over, taking the glass from her and wiping her lipstick from the rim before taking a sip himself.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, looking down at her with an expression that was either teasing or threatening,

"I don't know," she asked, reaching for the glass again. "That's why I asked."

He held it out of her reach.

"Get your own," he said.

"Fine," she snapped, whistling to the dog as she padded over to the wet bar.

Draco watched in bemusement as Radames got up and followed her.

"I thought Gen said you and Max were just going for drinks," he said. "Why were you out so late?"

"Well," she said. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but he ended up taking me to dinner as well."

"Where at?" he asked, chewing on an ice cube.

"An Oyster Bar in the French Quarter."

"What?" he demanded. "You like oysters now? You told me you hated oysters."

"I told you that ten years ago. It's not my fault you never asked me again."

"How were they?"

She shrugged, sitting down next to him and petting Radames.

"Fine, I suppose. Nothing mind-blowing."

He nodded, watching as she took a sip of her drink, absently touching the lock around her neck.

"How was dress shopping?" he asked.

"Tedious," she admitted.

"What does it look like?"

Her heart seized, as if the muscle itself were cramping.

"I honestly don't know. My mum called towards the end and I had to go outside."

He nodded, and they both drank.

"I never did find out what yours looked like," he said in a soft voice, not looking at her.

Her pulse fluttered.

"No one ever showed you?"

He shook his head.

"I never wanted to see it."

She glanced over at him. He still wasn't looking at her, but when he felt his eyes on him he looked up.

"And now you want to know?" she asked, her voice just a fraction softer.

He studied her for a second before shrugging.

"I'm just curious."

She took another sip of her drink.

"Well it was white obviously—"

"Obviously."

"And, I don't know, form-fitting. A lot of Spanish lace. Low back—"

"Of course."

"Long-sleeved. I don't know, we all agreed you would like it, even your mum."

There was silence.

"Yeah, I reckon I probably would have."

Leolin closed her eyes, imagining herself in the dress as she walked towards Draco on her father's arm. She'd forgotten quite what it looked like, but the memory of seeing Gen wear it today had re-branded it in her mind. She wondered if Gen knew Leolin and Draco were down here together, drinking. Part of Leolin hoped she did, though Leolin had to admit it wouldn't really serve her goals if Gen found out. It would only inflame Genny's petty but affective jealousy and tawdry physical affection.

"How did you like New Orleans? "Draco asked, getting up to fill his drink. He noticed hers was empty as well, and wordlessly he made her another, too. His hands brushed hers again as she accepted the glass from him.

However, this time he pretended not to notice.

"Thank you," she said, considering his question "I don't know how I feel about it. There's something about the city that make me—"

"—uneasy," Draco finished, eyes sparkling. "I know, me too."

Leolin bit her lip, trying to decide if she should tell him abut Adrien and what the old man had told her.

"What is it?" he asked, scrutinizing her. "It looks like you've got something on your mind."

She shook her head, feeling silly.

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just—have you ever heard of Jean nan Bones?"

"The necromancer?" he laughed. "Of course. He's an urban legend that Creole mothers tell there children to scare them."

"What do they say about him?" she asked.

"He was a bokor, you know, a witch doctor, and he used to poison witches and wizards and turn him into his zombie slaves. Then one day he accidentally poisoned himself, and he died and somehow found his way through the earth to the river Styx. That's where he met Charon. Charon's the one that ferries the souls across the river to the other side. Somehow Jean convinced Charon to teach him how to ferry the boat, and once he'd learned, he figured out how to ferry souls back."

"Bring people _back_ from the dead, you mean."

"Yeah. Necromancy, essentially. Anyways, when Jean nan Bones got back to this world, he supposedly started peddling his trade to souls he deemed worthy for one dark reason or another. According to the legend, those desperate enough can still find him in New Orleans, and if you know his price, he can ferry the dead back for you."

Leolin considered, trying to digest what she'd just heard. Should she tell Draco what she'd seen? Did it even prove anything?

"Do you believe any of it?" she asked.

"Do I believe in Necromancy?" he replied, smiling a little. "No. No one can truly come back from the dead."

She looked down, nodding.

"I know."

"Leolin," he said seriously, touching her bare knee. She hadn't been expecting it, and she tensed. She looked down at his hand then fearfully up into his eyes again. How she yearned to confide in him like she used to. "It's just a legend. It's no true."

"That's what people said about the Hallows," she whispered.

"Did something happened today?" he asked. "If it did, I need to know." he demanded.

"I—" Leolin began.

"Draco?" Gen's sleepy voice called from the top of the stairs. "Are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

He ignored Gen, his eyes hard as gems as he studied Leolin's seeming distress.

"Cal," he said seriously. "Is there something you want to tell me? You have my full attention if there is."

"I—" she choked again. She should tell him everything. However, her fear of his rejection stopped her. She couldn't bear to see that hateful look on his face ever again. "No, there isn't. You should go. Gen's waiting for you."

His hand slipped from her knee, and he grit is teeth in irritation as she looked away from him. Why did she do that? She should have told him everything. She should have told him everything then kissed him senseless.

"Fine," he bit out at last. "Sleep tight, Lefevre. Don't let Jean nan Bones bite."

**A/N: Thoughts? Predictions? Comments? Concerns? I want 'em alllll…Did y'all cry at Draco and Ariadne? Do you like Radames? What about Max? Is Jean nan Bones real?Also, I think everyone's favourite good boy might be coming back next chapter…. :) **


	9. Chapter 8: Confusion to our Enemies

**A/N**: Hi, SORRY! I know I said I was going to do one a day, but I ended up going to a music festival and I was just too tired to write when I got home. In retrospect, though, it was for the best, because when I was listening to this one band, I had a really good idea for this chapter/the story going forward. I can't wai for y'all to get a load of this chapter, I think it's really juicy! As always, y'alls predictions/comments/support are amazing! As for the continued questions about the gag order, remember than all good things to those who wait…**Alice**, you were right about Leolin not writing the letter in the finale of Enemy of My Enemy, I haven't quite finished the re-write. **MirroredTrouble, **my favourite couple is probably Blaise and Ginny. Maybe Grace and Harry! My favourite character is Severina.

**Chapter Eight: Confusion to Our Enemies**

"_No, más."_

"_I don't want it any shorter! Merlin, do you want me to be bald?"_

"_No le escuches, Jorge. Corte más."_

_Leolin sat sullenly in front of a mirror in Severina's luxurious flat in Florence as a hairdresser prepared to cut over a foot of Leolin's curls off.  
_

"_I've never had short hair in my life," Leolin said fretfully. "I hate short hair."_

"_We don't have a choice," Severina said dryly. "Your hair is…un pasticcio. It's unhealthy and brittle, and it won't look good unless I let Jorge take off most of the length. Besides, you talk as if I intend to cut it like a man's. It will brush your shoulders, tesora. Don't you trust me?"_

_Leolin scowled at her reflection. Her hair had been waist-length since she was a child._

"_Not really."_

_Severina ignored her._

"_Sigue, Jorge, cortelo."_

_It had been two weeks since Leolin had come to Severina in Valencia, and Severina had spent that time making the preparations to introduce Leolin into the art world. Leolin had already recruited a pair of Scottish twins, Effie and Sweeney MacAngus, to help her lift the art, and to get Cristian off her back, she'd made him her fence. Now all she needed was a target, which she would have after she talked to some of the people at the party._

_Leolin winced as the first chunk of hair fell to the floor. She had been extremely resistant to the idea of letting Severina make her over, but the latter had insisted._

"_Right now," Severina'd said. "You look like an empty shell. If you're going to make me money, you will have to be that beautiful girl I once knew."_

_Severina had begun her transformation by insisting Cristian was never to lay a hand on Leolin as long as they all worked together, and that alone had done wonders. Leolin began sleeping soundly for the first time in years, and already it was returning some of her old vitality. Severina was also feeding her protein potions and lathering product after product on her skin, her hair, her nails, all of which began to rejuvenate under Severina's expert machinations. _

_Pretty soon, her eyes began to sparkle again and her skin to glow, and Severina began declaring they were almost ready to debut Leolin to the public. Leolin was still too skinny, but Severina was working diligently to put meat back on her bones, and for the first time in a year, Leolin actually felt hungry on a regular basis. Leolin could see Cristian's eye watching her hungrily again as she came back to life, but Severina had threatened to cut him out of the bargain entirely if he didn't behave, and in the end the promise of galleons was too strong to resist._

_Leolin and Severina had decided Leolin would still go by Naomi St. Jacque, but now she was a sleek Parisian art dealer with an excellent knowledge of the Old Masters and an innate nose for blood. That she was Severina's contact would only solidify that she was cunning and that she meant business. Severina had been working on Leolin's Italian as well, which was coming along nicely. All together she was nearly ready, and Leolin finally felt ready to live again. Of course, the ache for Draco had not dulled, but every day she worked to accept his absence and move on. He probably had._

"_Well, what do you think?" Severina asked as Jorge continued to work._

_Leolin considered herself in the mirror again. Severina had already insist they dye her hair much darker, and though Leolin had been afraid it would be too severe, Severina assured her that it would make her eyes pop, and that it would compliment her new cut. The cut was asymmetrical, and while the left side brushed her collarbone, the right side was a little longer. It suited who they wanted Naomi to be, and Leolin actually welcomed the changed. It was less painful to look in the mirror and see this version of herself. This version wasn't a constant remainder of who she'd been or what she'd lost._

_Absently, she wondered what Draco would think of her like this. Would he still think she looked beautiful, or was she too different than the girl he'd fallen in love with? Would he even recognize her? She hardly recognized herself. She touched the patch of bare skin where her key had once hung. She may have looked different, but inside she was the same girl. Inside, she was still Draco's Leolin._

"_Vale," Severina said, waving Jorge off. "What do you think now?"_

_Leolin gingerly reached a hand up to touch the sleek locks. Jorge had cut all the dry and brittle parts out, and her hair was now pin straight and soft to the touch. Leolin ran an exploratory hand through it. It smelled lovely._

"_I—" Leolin began, running her fingers through. "I love it."_

"_Bene," Severina said, rubbing her belly as she watched Leolin greedily in the mirror. "Then it's time we found you something suitable to wear."_

* * *

That night, Leolin dreamed of Jean nan Bones. She was wondering through the streets of New Orleans looking for him, but she only even caught of a glimpse of his cloak as it disappeared around the corner. Still, she knew it was Bones she was chasing. She could hear him rattling as she pursued him, and she could smell the faint stench of death which trailed after him. Suddenly, she wasn't alone, though. Adrien was chasing her as she chased Bones, and Adrien was gaining fast. She knew she had to get to Bones before Adrien. If she didn't, Adrien was going to kill her. The words of the old man pulsed in her ears as she ran._ Don't ask. Only dead men ask_. Finally, Bones disappeared through an old wooden door and slammed it shut, and Leolin pounded on it was Adrien bore down on her, his eyes hungry. _Jean nan Bones! _She screamed. _Open up. Open up, Bones!_

Leolin woke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt relief rushing over her; it had just been a dream. However, she realized as she sat up, the pounding wasn't in her dream at all. She looked at the door adjoining her room to Draco's, the blood immediately draining from her face. She could now hear Gen's moans as Draco drove into her, slamming the antique headboard into the wall with every thrust.

"Draco! Don't stop! Don't stop! You're so deep, please don't stop!"

"Tell me you love me," he demanded.

Leolin's heart felt brittle and dead in her chest, as it had been overexposed.

"You know I do," came Gen's breathy reply.

"Then say it," Draco demanded, hitting a particularly deep spot on making Gen gasp.

"I love you!" she whined, and Leolin, who was disgusted for being made part of this, knew Gen was probably close.

She had to do something. She _wanted_ to do something. She didn't want Draco to push Gen off the edge. She didn't want him to finish inside of her. She picked up her wand, pointing it at the door.

"Sorry Roddy," she murmured, casting a sonic charm in the direction of Gen's voice.

She couldn't hear a thing, but she knew it worked, because Radames woke up immediately and began to bark. Knowing he wouldn't stop barking at Gen until Leolin's charm wore off of her, Leolin got up, grabbing her books and heading for the pool. It was six anyway. She could get in a few good hours of work before everyone else got up. She could hear the commotion in the next room as Gen demanded Draco make Radames stop.

Smiling grimly to herself, she descended the stairs and went outside, when the first ribbons of light where snaking across the sky. She set up her books and began to read, but she was only alone for about fifteen minutes before she heard Radames padding through the living room, panting happily. He immediately came to her side, laying his soft head in her lap. Draco was behind him.

"I bet you think you're terribly clever," Draco said to her dryly as Leolin continued to pet Radames.

"What are you talking about?" Leolin said, not looking at him.

"I see you're up early," he said pointedly in reply. "What a coincidence."

"Radames's barking woke me up," she said in a flippant tone.

She could tell by the way he was sitting that he was naked under his khaki trousers, and it made her throat ache a bit.

"How ironic," Draco said, standing and going to the bar. "Considering your charm woke him up."

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh come on, Lefevre," he said, eyes sparkling. "I know the nasty little effects of your charms better than anyone. Do me a favour: next time you're jealous, leave my dog out of it."

"I wasn't jealous," Leolin lied savagely, kissing Radames on the snout. "I just don't want to have to listen to you plough into her all night."

"Then buy earplugs," he said nonchalantly.

She threw a quill at him in hurt and frustration, but he only smirked in response.

"I'm going to bring someone home tonight and see how you like it," she bit out, grimly pleased when his smirk faded.

"You wouldn't dare," he said in a low voice, eyes possessive.

"Why not?" Leolin said irritably, looking down at her books again. "Everyone in this house is having sex, why shouldn't I?"

He gave her a smouldering look.

"Fine, then," he snapped. "Spread your legs for whoever you want. Just don't do it here. I don't want to have to hear you moaning and crying all night. I know how loud you can be."

"That's exactly my point," Leolin snapped back. "No one wants to listen to their ex knocking boots."

Draco smirked again.

"So you are jealous."

"No," she bit out. "I just don't want to have to think about you in a—sexual context anymore."

"And yet you're thinking about it right now," he said evenly.

"Get over yourself; no, I'm not."

"I can still read you like a book, Lefevre. You're blushing, and you're avoiding looking at me directly." He came to sit at the end of her lounger she was on, leaning forward. "What's wrong, princess? Does it embarrass you that I'm practically naked? That twenty minutes ago I was hard as a rock and riding Gen like a mare?"

Leolin mustered all of her courage and looked up at Draco, giving him a nasty smile. She wasn't going to let him win this fight, no matter how deeply his words cut her.

"Would it insult you if I said the idea disgusts me?" she asked calmly, staring directly into his eyes.

"It might," he admitted, eyes skating across her face in appreciative arcs. "If I thought it were true. Luckily for me, it isn't."

Leolin smiled again.

"I'm flattered that you still need my approval to feel sexually adequate," she said tartly.

He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"I don't."

She leaned forward until she was sure he could see down her tank top and smell her Italian perfume.

"Don't you?"

He considered her.

"Very clever," he said at last, leaning in as well. "Trying to force me on the defensive so I'll forget that I had you on the ropes. You've been well-taught, Lefevre."

Leolin looked down at her books as if he was boring her. In reality, he was right. Thinking about him naked made her skin tingle.

"Get off my chair before a throw you in the pool," Leolin said flippantly, and Draco laughed and did as he was told.

"Not that I care," Leolin said after a minute. "But where did Gen run off to after your little spat?"

"Ashley's. She'll be back, though, don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not," Leolin assured him. "But shouldn't you be?"

"Shouldn't I be what?"

"It doesn't bother you how close they are?"

He laughed.

"What? You think I should be worried that they're sleeping together? They're first cousins, Lefevre."

"You say that as if it's an insurmountable obstacle."

He laughed again.

"You've really given this some thought, haven't you?"

"I just think it's strange how close they are," Leolin replied

"No closer than you and Blair," Draco pointed out. "And to answer your question: no, I don't worry. If she were fucking anyone besides me, I would know it."

"You put a fidelity charm on her?" Leolin demanded. "That's a little archaic, don't you think?"

"I didn't have to," Draco said. "Like you, she's a terrible liar, and _unlike_ you, she would never betray me like that."

"That's not fair," Leolin said quietly. "I never would have cheated on you."

"Correction," Draco said seriously. "You did betray me. Twice."

"That's not—"

"Save it, Lefevre. I'm over it. You don't have to apologize again. I know you're sorry."

She bowed her head, feeling cowed. Bloody gag order.

"So," she said, changing the subject. "What should I expect from today?"

"Just expect to hate it, " Draco said. "You should also probably expect to be treated as inferior because you're a woman. I would stick close to Brankovitch if you don't want to be bombarded by chauvinistic comments all day."

"I will take that under advisement," she seethed. "Though you should know that I don't promise I won't snap any finger that is laid on me."

He laughed quietly.

"I would expect nothing less."

There was a quiet pop, and Gen appeared at the edge of the deck dressed in a flowing maxi dress and no shoes. Her honey-coloured hair was piled elegantly atop her head, and it annoyed Leolin to know she looked this beautiful this early in the morning.

Radames began to growl at Leolin's feet, but both Gen and Draco ignored him.

"Welcome back," Draco said evenly. "How's Ashley?"

Gen looked a little sheepish.

"He spent the night at Savannah's. I just went for a walk."

Leolin recalled that Savannah was the Adrien Pucey look-alike, and she fought not to scowl.

"Do you feel better now that you've had time to pout?" Draco asked patronizingly, acting as if she were a child.

Gen smiled and slid into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders.

"Can you blame me for being fussy?" she said, kissing him passionately. "Estacy like that _shouldn't _be interrupted."

"I agree," Draco said. "Why don't I make it up to you later?"

Satisfied, Gen looked up at Leolin.

"Good morning, sugar. How did you sleep? You look a bit tired."

"Not at all," Leolin lied. "I feel wonderful."

Gen smiled.

"Good! I _worry_ about you, Leolin. You're _always_ working. It's going to age you!"

"I feel youthful as ever," Leolin smiled. "But thank you for your concern."

"What is it that you're always working on?" Gen asked, smiling as she approached.

Radames had begun to growl again, seemingly protective of Leolin, but Draco called him over and huffily he obeyed.

"Work," Leolin said simply.

The last thing she needed was Gen getting even a whiff of her troubles. The result would be understandably disastrous.

"Let me see."

Before Leolin could stop her, Gen picked up one of her pages of notes. Leolin didn't even have time to fret over whether Gen would be able to understand any of it because before she knew it, a "sudden" gust of wind blew through the deck, scattering half Leolin's pages in the pool.

"Oh my stars!" Gen said in false concern. "Where the _devil _did that come from?"

"Fuck!" Leolin cried at once, leaping up.

That was _days'_ worth of research. She would basically have to start over if she couldn't salvage the pages.

"I'm so sorry," Gen said in faux remorse. "The mornings here can be so unpredictable!"

"It's fine," Leolin spit, successfully managing to dry the pages. "It's not your fault."

"I still feel bad," Gen said padding back over to Draco.

Leolin bit her tongue, fighting not to rip Gen's hair out. She hadn't realized it, but her hands were shaking. That little trick could have cost her Draco. She needed to be more diligent around Gen.

"Play nice, Genevieve," Draco said a thin voice, not looking away from the morning's Daily Prophet.

Leolin glared at him before her eyes bled to the headline. **LA GENIE DU MAL MAKES OUT WITH HUNDREDS OF WORKS FROM THE NATIONAL MUSEUM IN ATHENS**

Her heart _stopped._

"Have you read that article about the art theft yet?" she demanded, making Draco frown quizzically.

"It's the usual," he said flippantly. "They stole a bunch of stuff. Mosaics, coins, vases, I don't know."

Leolin's thoughts were racing. Who would do this? It had be someone that knew the real Genie was out of business, and that narrowed the field considerably. Cristian? It could be, though he was unlikely to go looting himself, and he was lazy; he was probably still spending the billions they'd made from their other jobs. That left Lucius. What the hell was he looking for? It made her blood run cold. None of this felt right. She needed to speak to Severina immediately.

Aware that Draco was watching her keenly now, she shook her head in disgust.

"When are they going to catch that creep?" she said in frustration, vanishing her books again and standing.

"What do you care?" Gen demanded. "They haven't stolen anything for you, have they?"

"I _do _care," Leolin snapped, happy to vent her frustrations on Gen. "And you should, too. It's a disgrace."

Feeling that she now had ample enough reason to storm out, Leolin glared at Gen one last time before sharing a look with Draco and heading back inside.

"Lefevre—" Draco began, annoyed that she was leaving.

"I have to get ready," Leolin snapped.

The minute she was up the stairs, Leolin flew into the room and slammed the door, lighting the floo at once. Severina's face appeared moments later. She had given birth a week prior, and she was still glowing.

"Tesora, did you see The Prophet? I was just getting ready to call you."

Leolin tossed her head in agitation.

"Have you been in touch with Cristian? I need to be sure that he's not involved."

Severina shook her head as well.

"I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but he isn't. I had my brother put a trace on him. He's been in Tenerife with some prostitute since you left. I send Emiliano to check on him this morning. He's still there. No way he could have pulled this off,"

"What about Effie and Sweeney?"

"I talked to them this morning. You know they would never act without orders from you, amore mia. Besides, Sweeney said they are enjoying retirement."

Leolin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then it's Lucius," Leolin said, trying to impede the blood pounding in her skull.

"Do you think he's trying to get you into more trouble?" Severina asked.

"No," Leolin said. "He already has enough evidence to put me away. I think he's using La Genie to cover his tracks. He's looking for something."

"But what?" Severina asked. "What is he up to?"

Leolin explained what she'd seen in New Orleans and what the old man and Draco had told her about Jean Nan Bones.

"I have heard of him," Severina said gravely. "We call him Gianno di Ossa. They save Cristobal Colón made a deal with him to save his sick crew when he landed in America. I think it is just a story, tesora."

"That may be so, but Lucius still thinks it's true, and that's dangerous even if it turns out he's wrong. It means he's planning something."

"But what?"

"Why does anyone seek a Necromancer? He wants to bring someone back from the dead. It's not hard to guess who."

"No," Severina said. "Gianno di Ossa has other powers as well. It could be that Lucius is after one of those."

"What?" Leolin said. "Immortality? Invincibility? None of those bode well, Sev."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Severina asked. "We need to make a plan."

"I know," Leolin said. "I'm working on it. I just—ugh! I can't think! I feel like my head's going to explode!"

"Di cosa si tratta, cara? You seem distressed. Is it just Lucius?"

Leolin shook her head. She realized her hands were shaking again.

"It's Genevieve. She—it's worse than I thought, Sev. She has her claw so deep into Draco, and she's fucking clever. I just feel like she always knows right where to cut me, even when she doesn't know why. She has a sixth sense for it. Yesterday she tried on my wedding dress! This morning she almost trashed eight pages of my research."

"She had your dress?" Severina demanded. "Where the hell did she get that?"

"I don't know!" Leolin said in despair. "She must have nicked it from Amelie somehow."

"Well, how did she even know it was yours?"

"I don't know! Anyways, it doesn't matter how she knows these things, she just does, and it's killing me."

"I'm so sorry, tesora."

"And you should _see _the way he looks at her. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"What about you and Draco?" Severina asked. "Any progress?"

Leolin shook her head.

"I—I don't know. Sometimes I catch him looking at me when he thinks I can't see him, and there is…something in his eyes. Something I recognize. It's like he—other times, he looks at me like he wants to spit in my face."

"Do you think he still loves you?" Severina asked.

Leolin considered.

"Yes," she said at last. "I can tell part of him still does. The problem is that I can't tell how dominant that part is. Part of me is afraid that it's not enough."

"No," Severina said fiercely. "It is. I know it is."

Leolin laughed sadly.

"Thank you, but you have no basis for saying that," she said. "You're thousands of miles away, and you haven't seen Draco in years."

"I still know. Keep working on him, tesora, and on breaking the charm. He will be yours again someday soon, I promise. In the meantime, don't worry about this little bitch. "

"If only it were that easy. We are all going to this charity thing today. I was hoping I'd be able to talk to Harry and see if he's heard anything about the Dark Lord through the Order, but I have a feeling I'm going to have to spend the whole day keeping an eye on Genevieve."

"Why don't you just kill her and make it look like an accident?" Severina suggested jokingly.

"Would that I could," Leolin said. "I never imagined it would be this hard. I haven't felt this threatened since—"

Severina laughed.

"Since me, you mean."

"Well, yes," Leolin said, smiling.

"I guarantee this little putain is nowhere near as beautiful or as cunning as I was," Severina said, her onyx eyes sparkling. "And even I was no match for you, tesora. No te preocupes. She will find herself wanting in the end. Today, focus on finding out anything you can about il Negromante."

"Oh gods, I hope you're right," Leolin said, burying her face in her hands and trying to forget the sound of Draco's body as it pushed loudly against Gen's. "It's just—the way he looks at her scares me. I do think some part of him actually loves her, and I—I'm running out of time. They are getting married at the end of the summer."

"I know, cara mia, but be patient. All is not lost yet."

"I'm sorry to keep going on about me," Leolin said. "How are you? How is the baby?"

Severina gave a lovely laugh.

"You know me. I was ready to eat a steak and go dancing twenty minutes after she was born. And the baby è un angelo. Beautiful, just like her sisters."

"Have you found a name yet?"

"Sonia."

"I love it!"

"It was Xavy's pick I admit at first I wanted Maddalena, but once I saw her I knew she was a Sonia."

"What do Isi and Angie think of her?"

"They love her, though Isi is a little annoyed Sonia never wants to play."

"I wish I'd had sisters," Leolin said wistfully.

"Then you will just have to have daughters," Severina said pointedly. "Little blonde ones. Listen, Leolin, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go. I will see you soon, I promise."

"Let me know if you hear anything through the usual channels about the pieces they took in Athens."

"Of course. I will ask around and floo you. Te amo."

"I love you, too."

"And tesora? Don't worry about Genevieve today. She will get what's coming to her, and soon."

"I hope you're right."

Severina winked.

"I always am. Ciao, cara."

Leolin waved and hung up, feeling weary again. It seemed as if she was being tugged in two different directions by two disparate problems. She was afraid to take an eyeoff either problem lest it rise up and swallow her, but at the same time, she didn't feel like she could defeat either one without diverting her whole attention to solving it. If only there were two of her: one to keep Gen in check and remind Draco she still loved him and one to solve the mystery of the necromancer and stop Lucius from doing whatever he was planning.

She looked at the clock. It scarcely seemed possible, but it was already nine thirty, and they were meant to leave at eleven. Merlin, she must have been on the floo a long time. She got in the shower at once, continuing to brood as she washed her hair. She knew she ought to tell Blaise and Ginny about the Necromancer, at the very least. It just didn't feel like the right time. She was aware it sounded insane, and she didn't want people to think that she was naïve or superstitious. That's why she wanted to talk to Harry, though. Everyone had told him he was mad for going after the Hallows, but in the end his instinct about them had been spot on.

She got out of the shower and quickly dried her hair, wrestling it into an up-do before slipping into her undergarments and a skintight cocktail dress in snow white. It had been adorned with a simple black satin sash, which was tied in a dainty bow in the back. Like most of Leolin's wardrobe, it was low cut in the back. She wore spindly nude heels on her feet and blood red on her lips, and she smiled grimly at herself as she looked in the mirror, adjusting her décolletage one last time. Dressing this sexy would probably only make things worse on the Genevieve front, but Leolin didn't care; she wanted Genevieve to feel the ache Leolin herself had experienced when Gen had dared to put on _her_ wedding gown. In this moment, she didn't care what this revenge cost her; it was worth it.

"Leolin!" Ginny called. "C'mon! Everyone's waiting!"

"Coming!" Leolin called, grabbing her absurdly large hat and purse before rushing down the stairs.

Everyone was assembled in the kitchen, waiting to go. They all looked up as she descended the stairs, and no one failed to react. Blaise's eyes sweep up then immediately down to the floor, knowing that even looking at Leolin's dress would get him into trouble with Ginny. Ginny, for her part, rolled her eyes, grumbling "Oh my Merlin." Gen looked ready to spit fire, and her murderous look darkened as she caught Draco openly appraising Leolin. Leolin looked him boldly in the eye, trying not to shy away from the somewhat sharp edge in his gaze. She could tell part of him was agitated by her choice, but it seemed like there was perhaps a more dominant part that simply thought she looked beautiful. No one said a word, and after glancing at both Draco and Blaise, Bird piped up.

"Well, if no one else is going to say it, I am more than happy to: Lefevre, you have _truly_ amazing breasts."

"Stow it, Birdie," Draco growled, looking away and pushing Ieuan.

"Just stating facts," Ieuan said evenly. "Those are grade A. They almost make me wish I fancied girls again. Not quite, but close."

Leolin laughed.

"Thanks, Bird."

"Don't you think that's a little sexy for a _charity_ event?" Gen said with venom. "I would _hate _for people to think you're a… _loose _woman."

Leolin raised her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't feel right in caving to social pressure," Leolin said flippantly. "Let people stare if they like. I'm not afraid of what they think, or what they say."

Gen gave a false smile then turned back to Draco, wrapping her arms around him and tipping her head back. He was still gazing at Leolin, but eventually Gen was able to drag his gaze back. She looked painfully beautiful as well.

"Should we go?" she aske, grabbing the white color of his quidditch kit. "I don't want to be late."

"Certainly," Draco said, his eyes burning into Leolin again before he twined his fingers gently in Gen's enormous curls and whispered something filthy in her ear.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him, clearly very pleased at whatever he'd said to her.

"_Draco Malfoy_! What am I going to do with you?" she said delightedly. He raised his eyebrows sinfully, and in response she ran both hands up his chest, her engagement ring glinting dully in the light as she did so.

"I love you," she murmured quietly, and Leolin looked away.

"You too," he replied, kissing her.

"Are you mad?" Ginny hissed in Leolin's ear, breaking her reverie. "Stop provoking Gen! Do you _want_ a repeat of yesterday?"

"I'm not provoking her," Leolin said defensively, trying to ignore Draco as he continued to heap attention on Gen. "This is how I always dress. If Gen doesn't like it, she doesn't have to look."

"There is no 'not looking' in this case, Lai. Ieuan is right. You literally have the world's most perfect breasts."

"I know you didn't mean that as a compliment," Leolin said. "But can I still be flattered?"

Ginny whacked her with her ornate hand fan.

"No, you most certainly may not! How am I supposed to keep Blaise from staring? Merlin, how am _I _supposed to keep from staring?"

"Oh, it's okay," Leolin said smugly. "You can stare. I don't mind."

Ginny whacked her with the fan again, and Leolin laughed.

"You are bloody impossible," Ginny said, laughing a little as well. "And if Max Brankovitch goes into cardiac arrest upon seeing you, I'm not going to let you borrow my lawyer. You're going to have to hire your own."

"We should go," Draco said, hand slipping to the swell of Gen's arse as he ushered her forward. "The portkey leaves in two minutes."

They all nodded, and Ieuan offered Leolin his arm as they headed to the beach.

"I am not ready for this," Leolin muttered to herself, gripping the sleeve of Ieuan's kit nervously.

"What? The portkey, or this charity rot? Honestly, Lai, this is shit. You and Weasley are just as good as half the blokes who are playing in this thing. It's sexist and dumb you two can't play too."

"I know," Leolin sighed as they all gathered around a worn sabre. "But what can I do?" Her eyes flicked to Draco as the countdown began, and not surprisingly, he was looking at her, too. "I just have to play the hand I was dealt," she finished quietly.

Ieuan nodded, putting a reassuring had to her back as they were all jerked away.

They arrived several minutes later at the sprawling tourney grounds, where three quidditch pitches and hundreds of tents had been set up. Everywhere Leolin looked she saw absurd hats and seas of black and white, and she irritably put hers on as well. It sat stylishly on the right part of her head, the brim cutting a dramatic arc from left to right.

"Merlin," Ginny said. "I already have a headache. Let's go get a drink."

"Do you think it's socially acceptable if we each get two?" Leolin replied, looking around.

"Merlin, I wish," Ginny muttered, glancing up at Blaise and kissing him. "How long until the three of you play?"

"Draco and I don't play for an hour yet. Birdie, what about you lot?"

"Our match starts in an hour as well. I have to head over in about thirty minutes."

"Excellent!" Gen said. "Then y'all still have plenty of time to stay and be social first."

Just then a photographer arrived wanting to take press photos. They ended up being in pairs, and Leolin tried not to watch as Gen wound her arms possessively around Draco. After couples it was the boys, and after the boys it was the girls. Leolin carefully locked arms with Gen as they all smiled, and Leolin tried not to wince as Gen crushed her so hard it was difficult to breathe. After it was done the man thanked them, and Leolin fought not to jerk away.

"Come on," Ginny said softly, taking Leolin arm. "Gracie just flooed and said they are near the main tent. Let's go find her and Harry."

This raised Leolin's spirits a little. Maybe she could get Ginny to babysit Gen for a bit while she talked to Harry about the Necromancer. They walked around arm in arm to where the majority of the people seemed to be congregated. They both accepted a glass of champagne as they both looked for Harry. However, before they could find him, someone else found them first.

"Leolin!"

Leolin turned at hearing her name, smiling even as her heart bubbled uncomfortably in her chest.

"Max," she said as she watched him striding towards them. "How lovely to see you again so soon."

"I hope you mean that," he said, hugging Gen and acknowledging Draco before purposefully wrapping a hand around the back of Leolin's neck so he could kiss her cheek sensuously.

She flushed, and Draco's jaw tensed an almost imperceptible amount.

"I was right about you and white," Max said appreciatively. "You look absolutely sinful." His eyes had no trouble finding her neckline, and his smile widened. "It's really not fair to the other women here. You outshine them all."

"All of them, Max, darling?" Gen said pointedly, and Leolin was relieved when Max's eyes dragged away to look at Gen.

"I'm afraid to tell you how beautiful you are, Genny. I don't want Malfoy to pummel me to dust."

"Very prudent," Draco snapped, making Max laugh.

"See what I mean?" Max laughed again.

"That's alright," Gen said sweetly, catching Leolin's gaze. "_Draco _will say it for you. Won't you, darling?"

Draco looked at Leolin for a moment then down at Gen.

"In my eyes," he said evenly. "You're always the most beautiful."

Gen purred contentedly, and Leolin looked away, her throat tight. She knew it was superficial, but even the idea that Draco found someone else more beautiful than her was painful to imagine. Max drew her out of her reverie by touching her bare back, and she wanted to push him off of her. Instead she smiled and looked up at him.

"Did you have a good time last night?" he asked. "Sorry I couldn't be more help with the bogeyman stuff."

"What bogeyman?" Draco asked keenly.

"You know; the bogeyman in New Orleans. Jean nan Bones."

"He's a necromancer," Gen said to Max.

"I did have a good time," Leolin cut in, not wanting to take this conversation any further. "Thank you for dinner."

Max smiled.

"Does this mean you'll let me take you out again?"

"I—perhaps."

He laughed.

"That's definitely not the answer I was looking for. What's wrong? Was an oyster date too forward?"

"Excuse me?"

Leolin tried and failed to avoid Draco's gaze. She knew what Max was implying, but she hoped he'd have the propriety to drop it; he didn't.

"Didn't you know?" Max said. "They're an aphrodisiac. Not that I took you out for oysters hoping to get laid, obviously, but—"

"No," Leolin said at once, flushing furiously. "I didn't even—it wasn't the food at all."

"Knock it off, Brankovitch," Blaise said in a dry voice. "You're making Lefevre uncomfortable."

"I just want to make sure my position on the matter is clear," Max replied, winking at Leolin.

"You've been inescapably clear, I assure you," Blaise replied. "Now try and avoid being obtuse."

Max ignored him.

"So it wasn't the food," he pressed Leolin. "Was it the company?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, Max I—" Leolin began, but she trailed off, seeing a familiar face over his shoulder and smiling broadly. "I'm so sorry, will you excuse me one second?"

Max turned at once to see what was distracting her, and the arrogant smile slipped off his face as a tall, sandy-haired bloke approached.

"Kelly," Leolin breathed happily, coming towards him at once. "Kelly Troy! Merlin, I was hoping to see you today."

"Hello, love," Kelly said as he reached her, his eyes glittering as he smiled at her. "Long time, no see."

She laughed delightedly as he swept he off her feet, holding her hat on her head with one hand as she leaned back to smile at him. Seeing him ignited a warmth in her stomach she'd almost forgotten existed. Kelly was the only bloke in the world besides Draco she could actually love.

Kelly looked largely the same as he had when they'd been together seven years ago, with the same mussed hair and the same dimples. He seemed taller than she remembered, but that might have just been her imagination.

"Kelly, you know Max, right?"

"Of course," Kelly said, smiling and extending his hand. "How are you, mate?"

Max smiled, trying to ignore how close Leolin was standing to him.

"Good to see you, Troy. Hope you're ready to lose."

Kelly smiled down at Leolin before winking.

"Oh please. I never lose." He turned to Ginny. "Ginny Weasley! How are you? It's been an age!"

"I'm good!" Ginny said. "You look well!"

"I am," Kelly affirmed, looking at Blaise.

"Kelly, I don't think you've ever met my fiancée, Blaise," Ginny said.

Kelly smiled.

"Oh no, I have. How are you, Zabini?"

Blaise nodded tersely. "Fine, thanks. You?"

Kelly nodded, his eyes finally sliding to Draco, whereupon all the warmth that had been shining in them went out. Kelly may have forgiven Leolin for what had happened, but he'd never forgiven Draco, nor would he. They stared at each other hatefully for a second before Kelly looked at Gen.

"I don't believe we've met," he said in a neutral tone, extending a hand. "I'm Kelly Troy."

"We haven't," Gen said coyly, slipping her palm into his. "But your reputation precedes you. I'm Genevieve, Draco's fiancée."

"Reputation?" Kelly said. "Dare I ask what you've heard?"

"Only good things, of course," Gen said, giving a serpentine smile.

Kelly looked at Draco again before glancing back to Leolin.

"I admit I'm a little surprised to see the two of you here together," Kelly said, his tone protective as he regarded her again.

"I don't see what business it is of yours," Draco shot back. "You're married now, aren't you, Troy?"

Kelly smiled coldly even as Blaise shot Draco a warning look.

"You don't have to be shagging someone to care about them, Malfoy," Kelly bit out.

Draco laughed, and Leolin was growing fretful. She couldn't bear the thought of having to watch Kelly and Draco finally duke it out.

"I would say that's especially true in your case. You never _did _manage toseal the deal with Leolin, did you?"

"Draco!" Ginny admonished, and Leolin scowled at him. However, Draco wasn't finished.

"What's wrong, Troy? Did you suddenly remember what happened the last time you tried to go head to head with me?"

Kelly shook his head, smiling in spite of how mad he clearly was. "That's what I always hated about you, Malfoy. You're a chauvinistic little prick."

"Kelly," Leolin begged. "Just ignore him."

Draco only laughed again in response.

"Don't blame me for the fact you were always second fiddle, mate. You should have known better than to go after someone else's girl."

"Draco!" Gen seethed as Leolin blushed furiously.

She thought she might throw up.

Kelly gave Draco another nasty smile.

"You're right, _mate_. King's to you." Draco looked smug, but Kelly wasn't done. "Then again, you couldn't quite seal the deal either, now could you?"

"Kelly!" Leolin snapped indignantly, and Draco looked ready to say something truly regrettable when a new voice interrupted.

"It's been almost ten years, and you two are still right where I left you: fighting over Leolin."

Leolin's head snapped up as Blaise's jaw fell open.

"No way," he murmured, stunned.

Everyone looked up as well. There, striding through the sea of black and white, was Severina Borgia in a dress of peacock blue, Xavier on her arm.

"Sev!" Leolin called in disbelief, forgetting the boys as she crossed the short distance and threw her arms around her friend.

Though Severina had just given birth a week prior, she still looked exquisite. She wore a flowing floo-length chiffon dress to disguise her still-rounded form, but she still had trim hips and pert breasts, and her face was as lovely as ever.

"No way," Blaise repeated in awe as she and Xavier both hugged her, holding her between them as if she was their own child. "No _fucking_ way."

"Leolin and _Severina Borgia_?" Ginny demanded "Am I dreaming this?"

"No," Kelly said in awe. "I think this is real."

"I don't think I could be any more surprised," Ginny admitted.

Draco said nothing, but his eyes glittered as the he took the pair in. This confirmed what he'd already suspected: Leolin was working for the Borgia. He seemed displeased.

"What are you doing here?" Leolin whispered frantically as she hugged Severina.

"After this morning, I had to come," Severina said, still holding Leolin. "It seems like it's a good thing I did."

"Yes," Leolin breathed. "Thank you. Thirty seconds later and there probably would have been blood."

"Don't worry, tesora. I'm here now."

Finally, they pulled away, and Severina's beautiful dark eyes found Draco first.

She shared a look with Leolin before advancing on him, kissing him firmly on the surprised lips. Genevieve scowled but Draco smirked in spite of himself.

"Sev," he said appreciatively. "I should have known."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing in response, simply letting Genevieve fret over her beauty instead.

"Indeed. You remember my husband, Xavier Borgia?"

"Keeping it in the family, I see," Blaise sniped, and Severina only smiled.

"Nice to see you, too, Zabini," Severina said, still smiling. "And you know how it is. Once a Borgia, always a Borgia."

"I'm sorry," Gen snapped. "And you are?"

Severina turned her glittering eyes on Genevieve, eying her disdainfully.

"Severina Borgia," she said, extending a hand. "You must be Genevieve. Leolin m'a dit tant de choses sur vous."

Gen gave her a nasty smile.

"I'm afraid you'll have to repeat yourself. I don't speak French."

"Non?" Severina said, smiling triumphantly as well. "Quel dommage. I only said that Leolin has already told me so many nice things about you."

"Well, she is a peach," Gen said unconvincingly.

Uncomfortable, Leolin glanced at Ginny, who was giving her a look as if to say, _"what the fuck? Explain yourself!" _Leolin simply shook her head, indicating they would talk about it when they were alone.

"I agree," Severina said evenly. "We adore Leolin. Don't we, Xavy?"

"She's family," Xavier replied.

"And how is it that y'all know each other again?" Gen demanded. "I feel like perhaps I've missed some…_important _details."

"Me too," Max muttered, trying to decipher everyone's expressions.

Leolin had forgotten Max was even there. Merlin, if he still wanted to take her out after that circus, maybe she should just give up on Draco and marry him instead. She and Severina shared a look.

"Leolin is the godmother to my children, among other things," Severina said evenly.

"And you two?" Gen said in a sweet but venomous voice, indicating Draco and Severina. "Forgive me, but it seems like y'all have a history I _don't _know about."

"Draco?" Sev countered, smiling.

Draco clenched his jaw, and Gen looked expectantly up at him.

"Sev and I—dated for several months."

Gen gave a false smile.

"Before you dated Leolin?"

"During," Severina purred. "It was all rather complicato, wasn't it, Kelly?"

She turned her sparkling gaze on Kelly, who frowned outright.

"Thanks to you," he said tersely.

Severina laughed.

"What can I say?" she purred, putting a hand on her husband's chest and smirking up at him. He smirked back. "I was a hopeless sinner before I met Xavy."

"What does any of it matter?" Draco said tersely. "It's all ancient history."

"Indeed," Severina said. "Felicitazioni, by the way," she continued, eying Gen with piteous distain. "I hope you too are very happy together."

"Not to be blunt, Borgia" Blaise cut in. "But what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Leolin," Severina said. "I missed her."

"How in Merlin's name did you two become friends?" Ginny blurted, and Severina laughed.

"A long story," Severina said. "Too long a story for right now, I'm afraid."

Leolin opened her mouth to smooth some of the tension over before she caught sight of Adrien Pucey in the distance. He was striding purposefully across the lawn. She needed to go after him.

"Well I'm thrilled you're here," Leolin said. "But I'm afraid I have to step out for a moment. Why don't you all catch up and become friends?"

"Good idea," Severina said, dark eyes sparkling wickedly. "Genevieve, you and I can start."

"Lovely," Gen replied, smiling. "I'm sure Draco and I would both love to hear what Leolin got up to after she left London."

Leolin and Severina shared a look.

"I should be going, too," Max said. "My first match is it a few minutes. Give me a kiss for good luck?"

"I'm afraid you haven't done anything worthy of a kiss yet," Leolin said, a bit distracted.

She didn't want to lose Adrien. The fact that he was still in The South was significant.

"What if I win?" Max pressed eagerly. "Will you give me a kiss then?"

"He's like a puppy," Severina murmured in Italian, and Blaise gave her a look to indicate he agreed.

"If you catch the snitch, then come to my box and perhaps I'll have something for you."

"Good enough," he said, smiling before jogging off.

"Kelly," Leolin said, smiling. "It was so lovely to see you. I hope I'll see you again before the tournament is over."

"You will," he agreed, still eying Severina dubiously. "If not, then in London."

"Excellent," she said. "Ginny, Sev, I will see you later. Save me a seat in the box." She looked up at Blaise and Bird before glancing a Draco. "Good luck today, boys."

They all nodded, and after giving Ginny and Severina one last acknowledgment, Leolin took off in the direction that she'd seen Adrien disappear into. Her mind was still reeling from Kelly and Draco and Severina, but she tried to relax. Gen had Sev to worry about now, which meant Leolin could focus on Adrien for the time being. If she was lucky, she'd be able to figure out what he knew Jean Nan Bones.

Unfortunately, the crowd was thickening as the matches drew closer, and Leolin lost sight of Adrien for several minutes as she waded through the throng. However, just when she was afraid she'd lost him for good, she saw him disappear into a large white tent that was being used for food prep. Two seconds later, she saw Marcus Flint go inside as well. She never had liked him, despite what Madison Livingston thought

Carefully as she could she followed, popping her head in cautiously before deciding it was safe and sneaking behind a tall rack of champagne flutes. Flint and Pucey had moved farther into the room and were now conversing in tense whispers. Remaining crouched, she slunk behind various pieces of furniture in an effort to get closer. Finally, when she was as close as she dared, she pulled and extendable ear out of her purse, fitting the earpiece in her ear so the pair wouldn't be about to hear that their voices were being magnified.

"—and did you find it?" Adrien was saying tersely.

"I don't know what I'm looking for!" Flint snapped. "You haven't given me anything to go on, Pucey!"

"Look, the specs are a bit scarce, but Malfoy is convinced we just haven't found it yet!"

"Malfoy doesn't know what he's on about. This is a story for children! There is no necromancer!"

"Malfoy says there is."

"Then maybe he's not as bloody clever as you seem to think."

"Look, Malfoy may be a lot of things, but he's not a fool. If he thinks it's out there somewhere, then it is, and you damn well better find it."

"Well while I'm running all over the globe looking for one needle in a stack of needles, what are you doing? Did you get the other witch doctor?"

"Baudry Des Lozières? Yeah, Rookwood and I tortured him and he ended up giving us an address. We brought him, but it turned out there was nothing there. He's dead now, stupid blighter."

"Maybe you didn't find anything because there was nothing to find!"

"You're not being paid to be cynical," Adrien demanded. "Just do as you're told and stop asking stupid questions."

"I don't even know what I'm looking for!"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Someone else will handle interpretation."

"Who?"

"The less you know, the better."

"Who put you in charge of me?" Flint spit. "I don't take orders from you, Pucey."

"I'm in change because you're a fucking idiot who took eight years to graduate school, and because Malfoy trusts me. You _do_ take orders from me."

"Well you better hope that Draco doesn't get wind of what you're up to," Flint warned. "Lucius or no, he will tear you limb from fucking limb. I know you're scared of him, Pucey; don't deny it."

"Screw Draco," Adrien said nastily. "When this is all over, I'm going to make him watch while I fuck Lefevre's little cunt until she _begs_ me to stop. Then maybe I'll do the same to that stupid American whore of his, though I doubt he'll care as much."

Leolin's heart was beating in her ears. She reminded herself what could happen to her if she got caught.

"Fine," Flint snapped. "I'll go, but if I get caught—"

"Do us a favour: don't get caught."

"That's rich, coming from you," Flint said moodily. "You have the easy job."

"Fine, you want to torture people? Be my guest. I'll be scrubbing Lozières's blood out of these boots for a month!"

Marcus frowned, disgusted.

"What don't you just crucio him like a normal person?"

Adrien shrugged irritably.

"Crucio's no good for getting information from someone. It addles the victim's mind too much. If you want the truth, you have to peel it off their flesh. Flayed men can't keep secrets."

Leolin shuddered, and it made one of the carts need her move an inch.

"Shh," Adrien said at once. "Did you hear that?"

He drew his wand, and so did Marcus. Leolin's thoughts were racing, but she tried to remain calm. In abou twenty seconds, Adrien was probably going to cast a homo revelio to see if they really were alone. That meant she had two options: she could apparate, which would betray she'd been there but remove her from danger. She only had to hope they didn't connect the dots back to her. Adrien was right; he wasn't the same little boy she'd known in school, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she was terrified of him. Her other option was to cast a wordless cloaking spell and hope that it was strong enough to fool Adrien's countercharm. Of course, if it wasn't, she wouldn't have time to get away; she'd be caught. She didn't even want to imagine what that entailed.

Adrien raised his wand. Fight or flee? Fight or flee?

"Ho—"

_Protego_!

Leolin squeezed her eyes shut as Adrien finished his incantation. She felt the charm sweep over her, but after a minute, nothing happened.

"See?" Flint demanded. "You're bloody paranoid, Pucey."

"I swore I heard something," Adrien said sullenly.

"Well, you didn't."

Adrien looked around.

"You should go. You have work to do."

Flint nodded.

"I'll owl you when it's done."

"Good," Adrien said. "And no mistakes, Flint; I mean it."

Marcus muttered something foul before disapparating. Adrien stayed brooding for several more minutes before finally exiting the tent, at which point Leolin released a very stale breath.

So, that hadn't been Voldemort she'd seen Adrien carrying in Diagon Alley; it had been another witch doctor. She didn't know whether to be relieved it wasn't the Dark Lord or sickened that Adrien had flayed the poor man. And what was it that Flint was doing for Adrien? Was he the one behind the theft in Athens? And what were they looking for? She couldn't begin to guess, though it all made her horribly uneasy.

She stood. She needed to find the others. As soon as they got home, she needed to tell Ginny and Blaise what she'd found out. Blaise could fill Draco in later.

As inconspicuously as she could, she slipped out of the tent, fixing her absurd hat and striding back to their box in the second of the three miniature stadiums. She arrived to find that Draco and Blaise's match was already finished, as was Ieuan's, and the last match of the day, which was Max's, was just about to begin.

Everyone look up as she entered, and she found Severina's gaze immediately. Ginny, she noted, was out of the room.

"Where did you run off to?" Draco asked keenly, taking a sip of his whiskey and watching her.

In his fitted quidditch trousers and tight kit, he looked good enough to eat. Still, Leolin turned her head away from him,

"Don't talk to me," Leolin said curtly. "I can't _believe_ how rude you were to Kelly."

Draco laughed.

"What does it matter? He's not your boyfriend or anything."

"It matters," Leolin said. "He's my friend, and you had no right to be so unkind to him."

"Here," Gen said, looking gleeful at Leolin and Draco's tiff. "Have a drink."

She extended a fresh gin martini to Leolin, who took a heady sip before setting it down.

"Where's Ginny?" Leolin demanded.

She decided on the walk over from the tent that she would tell Ginny and Sev what had happened immediately.

"She ran into her boss and got roped into hand-holding in his box," Blaise explained. "She said she'd be back in a few minutes."

"Oh," Leolin said. "Well, I'm going to go freshen up," she announced pointedly, catching Severina's eye again.

"For Brankovitch?" Blaise asked dryly.

"Maybe," Leolin said tartly.

In reality, she'd forgotten all about Max, and if he did catch the snitch, she had no intention of giving him anything for it. As annoyed as she was at the way Draco had treated Kelly, she still didn't want to betray him in front of everyone. Besides, the little interest in Max she'd had was waning; he was far too blunt an instrument for her aristocratic palate.

"I'll go with you," Severina said at once, kissing Xavier before standing.

Gen smiled at them as the girls linked arms and retreated.

"Hurry back, Leolin! We've _barely _seen you all day."

When they were in the hall, Severina rolled her eyes.

"I see what you mean about Genevieve. She makes me what to claw her eyes out. What did you find out?"

"I'm fairly certain Lucius has one of my old schoolmates Marcus Flint stealing the art, but I still have no idea why. It definitely has to do with the necromancer, though."

"Have they found him yet?" Severina asked.

Leolin shook her head.

"They don't even have proof he's real, though apparently Lucius is convinced he is."

"But I thought you said you saw Adrien carrying the Dark Lord to meet Bones."

"I was wrong. That was another bokor named Lozières. They'd been torturing the poor bloke for information on Bones's whereabouts."

Severina winced.

"Che barbaro. So this Lozières didn't know where to find Bones?"

"If he did, the secret died with him. When Bones wasn't where Lozières said he'd be, Adrien killed him."

Severina pursed her lips.

"That is terrible, but at least we can still hope that Malfoy is chasing a myth and not a demigod."

"Yeah," Leolin said. "But how many more innocent people have to die befo—"

Severina frowned quizzically as Leolin doubled over as if she was going to be sick.

"Leolin?" she said, rubbing her friend's back. "You alright, tesora?"

"I—" Leolin began. "Have you seen Max Brankovitch?"

"What?" Severina demanded. "What are you talking about, cara mia?"

"I love him," Leolin blurted. "I—I think I love him."

Severina watched her critically for a second before swearing.

"Genevieve, that little _bitch_!"

Leolin shook her head.

"Why do I love Max?" Leolin asked, panicked. "I don't love Max! I love Draco. No, I don't. I definitely love Max. Why did I ever love Draco?"

Severina gripped her shoulders gently but firmly.

"Tesora, listen to me. Gen doused you with a love potion. Take a deep breath and try to accept that what you're feeling isn't real."

"It feels real," Leolin said fretfully. "I think it might be real, Sev. I think I'm just going to let it be real."

"I know," Severina said calmly. "But it isn't. I'm going to get you an antidote, but you have to keep it together, okay?"

Leolin was only growing more fretful.

"I don't want a antidote, Sev," she said, her movements a little manic. "I don't want you to take this feeling away. It's warm. I like it."

Just then, Ginny appeared around the corner. Upon seeing Leolin's agitated state, she frowned.

"Oy, Lai, are you alright? Merlin, Borgia, let go of her. You're only making her more upset."

"Ginny!" Leolin cried, her voice a half-whine of desperation. "Have you seen Max Brankovitch?"

"No, why?"

"Because I promised I would kiss him and now I want to really badly."

Ginny looked at Severina quizzically, who frowned.

"That little puta Genevieve slipped her a love potion."

"Well, we should show her to Draco. Prove what a snake Gen is once and for all."

Severina shook her head.

"It won't do any good. See how fretful she is? That means the potion was laced with a perception modifier. I bet to the boys she would seem normal. But when she sees Brankovitch, she's going to be all over him. Draco's going to go through the roof."

"It doesn't take long to brew the antidote," Ginny said, snapping at a server who'd just appeared from one of the other VIP boxes. "You, get over here. Do you have quill and parchment?"

He produced both, and she began scrawling the ingredients and instructions.

"Go brew this immediately. Bring it to box five when you're done."

She practically threw the quill back at him and he scuttled away.

"Let's just hope it's a long match," Ginny said grimly.

"Or that Brankovitch doesn't win," Severina replied.

Ginny shook her head.

"That's not likely. But we could keep her out here just in case he catches the snitch before the antidote is ready.

Severina shook her head, petting Leolin's hair softly as the latter continued to shake.

"We should bring her to the boys. When the modifier kicks in, she won't be so manic."

Ginny clenched her jaw.

"I could kill that slag," Ginny seethed.

Severina's eyes flashed.

"Me first."

They helped Leolin to her feet.

Ginny smiled at Severina despite everything.

"I always assumed I'd loathe you," Ginny said.

Severina smiled as well.

"Hatred makes strange bedfellows, doesn't it?" Severina replied.

"Indeed," Ginny said. "Though if Leolin cares about you then you can't be all evil.

"I'm a wicked enemy," Severina said, giving the younger girl a wink. "But I assure you I'm a hell of a friend."

With that, they re-emerged into the box, and Leolin's demeanor relaxed entirely. It was clear she had no memory of her affliction. Gen watched triumphantly as she sat down near the front of the box, eagerly watching Max fly.

"What were you three up to?" Blaise said as Ginny sank into his lap.

She and Severina shared a dangerous look.

"We were plotting the downfall of our enemies," Severina said pointedly, looking at Gen.

Draco gave a bemused laugh.

"Sounds sinister."

Severina smiled dazzingly in reply.

"Oh it was, believe me."

The next fifteen minutes passed in what was tense semi-silence, though Severina and Ginny were the only two who knew why. Max had had some near-catches, and Leolin's heart stopped every time he missed.

She just wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and never stop. Finally, her opportunity arose.

"And here comes Brankovitch! He and Anderson Jack are nearly neck and neck now, but we all know who the better flier is. Brankovitch is pulling forward. Merlin, he is graceful for such a brawny bloke. Oh he's so close! Just six more inches!"

Ginny jumped up, running to the hall. The potion should be ready. She just had to find the bloke. Severina's knuckles were white as she balled her hands into fists.

"Brankovitch almost has it and—HE DOES! No surprise here, folks, but American superstar Max Brankovitch has caught the snitch!"

Severina looked fretfully to the door as Leolin stood. Max was already on his way to the box. Ginny was running down the hall with the bottle in her hand. She appeared in the doorway just as Max approached the box's entrance, and she knew she was probably going to be a second too late. She and Sev shared a panicked look before Ginny tossed her the bottle. Severina caught it, but Leolin was already stepping forward, preparing to snog Max.

Ginny came forward as Sev tossed her the bottle back. No one seemed to notice their antics, because suddenly it felt like the whole stadium was waiting to see what Leolin and Max where going to do. Ginny was on Leolin now, but there was no way to stop her without causing a scene. Finally, Severina caught Ginny's eye a last time, and understanding what she intended, Ginny tugged Leolin away just as Severina took her place, twining her fingers in Max's dark hair and kissing him passionately.

"Sev!" Xavier cried, but the crowd erupted in wild cheers as she continued her assault.

Despite knowing she was married, Max met her touch fervently, reveling in what was his one and only chance to kiss the most beautiful woman in the world. Meanwhile, Ginny shoved the antidote down Leolin's throat just as Leolin began to panic. She relaxed as the tonic touched her tongue, and she looked up at Ginny, relieved.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Ginny touched her shoulder.

"Anytime, my love."

By now, Severina had finally released Max, and she raised a flute in toast to Leolin and Ginny.

"Like we always say in the Borgia family: victory to us—" she turned, clinking her glass to Gen's, who looked livid. Severina only raised her eyebrows. "And confusion to our enemies."

* * *

Later than night, they were all trudging up the beach towards the house, smiling and laughing. Severina had taken an understandably sullen Xavier home, though the rest of them were still discussing the kiss ad nauseam.

"I can't _believe _Borgia did that!" Ieuan laughed. "And in front of her husband no less."

"You just said it," Ginny said with fake derision, squeezing Leolin's hand and winking at her. "She's a Borgia. She can't stand when the attention is on anyone other than herself."

Leolin smiled back. It warmed her heart to know she had friends as loyal as Ginny and Severina, and that the two of them would likely be friends now, too. It made Genevieve and Lucius and Jean nan Bones so much easier to bear.

"Where you going to kiss him, Lefevre?" Blaise said.

"Sev definitely gave him the better deal," Leolin said. "I wasn't going to kiss him."

"It certainly seemed like you were to me," Gen said pointedly, still furious at being outwitted.

"I wouldn't want people to think I was a _loose woman_," Leolin said, and Draco regarded her with bright eyes.

"She's got you there, darling," Draco said.

"What's that up ahead?' Blaise interrupted. "That glowing thing?"

Draco's arm slipped from around Gen as he frowned.

"That's my mother's patronus," Draco said.

As the approached, they could see the glittering vixen sitting calmly in the sand, its silvery tail swishing back and forth. When they were close enough, the creature began to speak with Narcissa's voice.

_Draco,_

_Someone's sacked the house and kidnapped your stepfather_ the form said in an echoey imitation of Narcissa's clipped tone. _I need you to come home at once._

Draco looked up, all jokes forgotten. He glanced at Gen for a moment before his eyes flicked to Leolin.

"Pack a bag, Lefevre. You and I leave for London within the hour."

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay! What did you think? Review, as always!


	10. Chapter 9: Mum's The Word

A/N: Of course, thank you so much for all the amazing support. I can't believe I already have 113 reviews on this story! I am also glad y'all enjoying it so much! I was worried the sequel wouldn't be as popular as the original (which I will finish updating I swear) I think y'all are going to go bananas about the next few chapters, I look forward to the explosion! **Alice, **I could NEVER get annoyed with your reviews! I love how honest you keep me, and it's amazing to have someone who is so invested! As for love triangles: yes, I _hate _them. Let thatbe a warning to y'all. Also, **MirroredTrouble**, you were asking about recommendations, and while I realize you weren't asking me (damn you, **Alice**! :P) I will give you mine. I loved both **rrabbit**, who wrote _Envy and Manipulations_ and the lovely **hundred**, who wrote _Pins and Needles_. Both are D/G stories. Also, **MirroredTrouble**, you are weirdly prophetic! I was planning this Leolin/Narcissa reunion already and I smiled when I saw your comment asking about her. Also, I'm making some amendments to the international mode of travel, just FYI. Keep sending me y'all's suggestions and predictions! I think there will be some VERY strong opinions about this chapter…

**Chapter Nine: Mum's The Word**

"_You look beautiful," Draco said, smiling at his mother in the mirror._

_She smiled back._

"_Thank you, darling."_

_She turned back to the mirror, smoothing her simple silk gown. Narcissa Black-Malfoy was as beautiful a bride at 37 as she had been at 17. Her luminous blonde hair had been curled and arranged to perfection, and the dress Amelie Bellenger had designed for her fit her slender frame like a glove._

"_Father sends his regards," he said, and she gave a dry smile. "And his regets. He and the mrs. are still on holiday in the Alps."_

"_Yes, I'm simply devastated he couldn't be here. And I was hoping to finally get a chance to meet Verena. How is she, by the way?"_

_Draco smiled wryly. _

"_I have to keep reminding myself she's my stepmother and not my little sister."_

_Narcissa pursed her lips._

"_I still can't believe Lucius married a girl your age."_

_Draco raised his eyebrows, smiling._

"_Jealous, Mum?"_

"_Terribly," she snapped. "I suppose I will just have to settle for marrying Sebasten instead."_

"_Indeed," Draco replied._

_They were quiet for a few minutes as Draco watched his mother place a glittering diamond circlet on her brow. She looked like legitimate royalty. _

"_Are you happy?" Draco asked at last, taking a seat on the couch behind her._

_She nodded._

"_I thought I was happy the day I married your father, but I realize now that I had no idea what happiness really meant back then."_

_Draco gave a small smile, trying to mask the dull ache her words caused. His mother noticed._

"_Thank Merlin for you," she said seriously. "If I hadn't had you, I would have killed myself years ago."_

"_Mum—" Draco began, but Narcissa turned to face him._

"_It's true."_

"_You hate him that much?"_

"_You know I do."_

"_In that case, I don't think you're going to love what I say next."_

_Narcissa frowned._

"_Don't tell me you're going to work for your father again."_

_Draco stood, pacing. "Okay, I won't tell you, then."_

_Narcissa's frown deepened._

"_You didn't! Why? After everything Lucius's put you through, why would you go back to him?"_

"_I don't work for him; I work for myself. He's minister now, I'm the one running the show over there, and the company needs me. This is my legacy, Mum. I'm not going to throw it away because of him."_

"_Draco, he's dangerous."_

_Draco rolled his eyes._

"_No one knows that better than me, I assure you. But it's been a year since—and I need to get back to my real life. I need to start moving on. That includes resuming my role as CEO at Enterprises."_

_Narcissa swept over to him, touching a hand to his cheek._

"_I worry about you, is all. Ever since—I worry about you all the time, and I don't want to see you—struggle again."_

_He gently pulled her hand away._

"_I'm done struggling, I swear."_

_She gave him a hard look._

"_Honestly, I'm fine."_

"_But are you happy?" Narcissa pressed._

_Draco sighed._

"_I—I'm fine."_

"_When are you going to venture beyond 'fine'? Dahlia Greengrass told me that Daphne broke up with that Graham Montague again. You should take her out for dinner."_

_Draco gave a defeated laugh._

"_I'm not taking Daphne on a date."_

"_Why not? She's a beautiful girl."_

"_Because!" Draco said, still laughing._

"_Because why?" Narcissa pressed. _

"_Mum, stop prying."_

"_I'm your mother; it's my job to pry. Give me one good reason not to pry and maybe I will stop."_

"_I'm just—I'm not—"_

"_Not—?"_

"_Ready. I'm not ready to start seeing someone yet. I know Leolin's been gone a year but I—I'm not ready to replace her."_

"_Do you still love her?" Narcissa asked._

_Draco sighed, running two hands through his hair before sinking onto the couch._

"_Of course I do," he groaned. "Part of me will always love her."_

"_Then go after her!" Narcissa demanded._

_Draco looked up, somewhat surprised._

"_What?"_

"_Draco, if you still love her then __**go after her**__. I know she and I were never the closest of friends, but I do know that she loved you, too. That kind of thing is worth fighting for."_

"_I wouldn't even know where to look. No one knows where she is."_

"_Not even her family? Her mother?"_

_Draco shook his head._

"_It's like she's vanished."_

"_If anyone could find her, it's you."_

"_Maybe I don't want to find her," Draco said sullenly._

"_Then let her go and be happy," Narcissa replied._

"_You say that like it's easy," Draco said. "It's been a __**year**__, and I still can't stop thinking about her. She's still everywhere I go. I swear to Merlin, I must see her face fifty times a day. It's fucking madness."_

_Narcissa carefully swept over, easing down to sit next to her son before touching his knee gently. As she did, the sickle-sized diamond on her finger winked up at him._

"_That's why you need to start trying to move on. It won't feel right at first, but you have to keep trying until it does."_

_Draco glanced sidelong at her._

"_What if it never does?"_

_She patted his knee reassuringly again before standing to affix her veil._

"_It will. I promise."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Draco, I know it's not in your nature to trust me and, unfortunately, I can't exactly blame you, but trust me on this: some day you will wake up and it won't hurt anymore because you won't love her anymore."_

"_I hope you're right."_

"_I am. Believe me, someday sooner than you think we'll be going to your wedding."_

"_Why don't we just focus on yours today?" he said, extending his arm to her._

_She smiled, taking his arm._

"_I'm happy you're here with me."_

_He smiled back at her, brushing a soft kiss on her cheek._

"_So am I."_

* * *

Leolin was throwing clothes into her open suitcase, trying not to listen to the fight ensuing in the next room.

"Genevieve, that's enough. I'm going and that's final."

"Then let me come with you!"

"No. Sweetheart, you and my mum hate each other."

"That's not—"

"No—don't deny it. You being there will only make it worse. She's been through enough tonight. I don't need you two torturing each other. I will be gone two days. Three, tops. Just stay here and relax. I'll be back before you know it."

The door adjoining Draco and Gen's room to Leolin's burst open, and Draco strode in, Gen on his heels.

"Why are you doing this?" Gen demanded. "You're breaking my heart!"

There were tears shining in her round eyes, and if Leolin didn't hate her savagely, she would have pitied her. She looked agonized.

Draco ignored her question, looking at Leolin instead.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost," Leolin said meekly, ignoring Gen as well.

"Hurry up."

"Why are you taking her with you?" Gen cried, distressed.

"Because," Draco bit out. "Whoever kidnapped my stepdad also ransacked his art collection. Leolin's an expert; I want her to analyze what's missing and see what the thieves were after."

"You could hire someone to do that," Gen pointed out. "Please, Draco, _please_: don't take her with you! I'm _begging_ you."

"I don't want to, believe me!"

This stung, and Leolin bit her lip and looked away. She knew they were traveling together under somewhat dire circumstances, but part of her hoped that he was bringing her because she was the one he wanted by his side in times of distress.

"Then why are you?" Gen demanded.

"Because I have to!" Draco snapped. "I don't want this to get outside the family. Besides, Leolin's good at what she does. I probably couldn't hire anyone better on this short of notice."

"And that's it? You want her to come to help with the stolen art?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Damnit, woman, knock it off!"

"Look me in the eye right now and tell me it's not because you want to fuck her!"

Draco finally looked back at Gen, grabbing her by the wrists and hauling her up before slamming her against the wall and kissing her fiercely.

Leolin couldn't fight the small but sharp intake of breath that escaped her lips, before she quickly looked away again, stuffing the last of her things in her travel bag.

Gen struggled against Draco's touch before melting into it, moaning as his lips dragged from her mouth to her jaw. She knotted a hand desperately in his hair as he pushed her backwards into their own bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Leolin flushed, a nasty pit forming in her stomach as she heard them tearing each other's clothes off. Hurriedly, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the kitchen the wait. Blaise and Ginny were already there, sitting on the counter and drinking beer.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asked as Leolin approached, setting down her bag and grabbing a bottle as well.

"Upstairs still. He and Gen are—"

Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Gross."

Leolin shrugged, trying to smile.

"I—it doesn't bother me."

"Are you ready to face Narcissa?"

"After Gen, she will be a welcome change. At least she and I speak the same language, even if it is just cold British bitch."

Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Fair enough, I suppose."

"Listen," Leolin said, looking up to the second story. "There is something I need to tell you before I go."

"What's up?" Ginny said.

"I can't get into specifics right now," Leolin said. "But you should know that I think Adrien Pucey and Marcus Flint are behind this."

"What?" Ginny demanded. "What the hell makes you say that?"

"Okay," Leolin sighed. "I know that this going to sound crazy, but I think Lucius is looking for a necromancer."

"That does sound crazy," Blaise affirmed.

"Just do me a favour: if you see Adrien at the tournament tomorrow, follow him and see what he does."

"How—" Ginny began, but Draco was now striding down the stairs, smoothing his hair off his forehead and back into his usual style.

Leolin blushed when she took in his new clothes. He'd shed his quidditch kit for a crisp white button down and cashmere v-neck sweater with fitted black-slacks. His coat was slung over his arm. His cheeks were still a little flushed from his romp with Gen. Before she could stop, Leolin imagined herself lying naked under Draco as he—

"Are you ready?" Draco said, interrupting her reverie.

She nodded mutely, her blush deepening.

"Let's get going, then," he said, clearly agitated.

Draco turned to Blaise.

"Take care of Gen while I'm gone," he said sternly, and Blaise nodded, shaking his friend's hand.

"I will. Floo us when you know something."

Draco nodded now.

"Of course. Be good, Gin," he said, brushing a kiss on her cheek.

"I always am," she said, meeting Leolin's eye over Draco's shoulder meaningfully.

Leolin gave her a look that said: _I will explain everything when I get back_. Ginny merely nodded her understanding in response.

"Tell your mum that we're here if she needs anything," Ginny said.

"I will. Alright, we're off, then. C'mon, Lefevre, let's go."

Draco turned towards the fireplace, though he didn't make it more than a step before—

"Wait!"

Gen appeared at the top of the stairs in a revealing nighty, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Draco set his bag down at the sight of her, and Leolin, sensing something painful, turned her head away.

Gen tore down the stairs flying into Draco's outstretched arms and sobbing quietly again.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," he said quietly. "and I'm sorry I can't take you with me."

"I just hate that I can't be by your side tonight," Gen said genuine anguish. "I don't want you to think I don't support you."

"I don't think that," he said earnestly. "Your support is what keeps me strong."

"I don't hate your mother," she said. "I really don't."

"I know, but—tonight is not the time to mend fences."

"Just tell her I'm so sorry about Sebasten."

Draco smoothed her honey-coloured hair from her face, holding her cheeks.

"I will, I promise."

Gen bit her lip, fighting now not to cry. Leolin's throat ached. She just wanted to leave.

"I love you," Gen said fiercely, and Draco bent to kiss her, his touch soft.

He dropped his forehead to hers.

"I—you, too. See you soon, angel."

She nodded as he kissed her passionately a last time.

"Take care of him," Gen said venomously to Leolin. "I mean it."

"I will," Leolin said.

Draco surveyed them another second before jerking his head to Leolin.

"Let's go."

* * *

The international travel station in Charleston was bustling when they arrived, despite the late hour.

Draco started walking the minute he saw Leolin appear in the floo grate after him, and she had to jog to catch up to him.

"Drake, wait!" she cried, finally reaching him and grabbing his wrist. "Are you alright?"

He looked down at her hand.

"Let go."

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. I wouldn't be fine, either."

He finally eased his wrist from her grasp.

"I'm fine," he said gently.

She nodded, heart fluttering again. She'd forgotten how warm his voice could be.

"Okay, let's go then."

He simply turned away from her in response, heading towards the portkey counter.

The girl working the counter looked up at his approach, and she smiled as she drank him in.

"Good evening, sir," she said, the gleam in her eye dulling as she watched Leolin approach to stand next to him. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I need a private portkey to London. The soonest one you have."

"Alright. And will it just be you and your—wife, sir?"

"She's not my wife," Draco said at once. "But yes, it's just the two of us."

"Excellent," the girl replied, her smile widening again. "If I could just please see both of y'all's passports—"

Leolin handed hers to Draco, who eyed the Italian shield on the front disdainfully before passing it along to the attendant.

"You gave up your British citizenship?" He asked quietly. "Why?"

She looked down.

"I had to."

It seemed like he wanted to say more, but the girl interrupted by handing the documents back.

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lefevre. And that's going to be 357 galleons and fifteen sickles. How would you like to pay for that?"

He pulled a galleon note from his pocket and signing it, whereupon the note began to glitter. He handed it to her and she smiled.

"Perfect. You're all set, Mr. Malfoy," she said, handing Draco an old wine bottle. Your key will depart in three minutes, make sure y'all are both holding on when it does. Remember to keep your arms in and your eyes closed. Your flight will take about fifteen minutes. The key slowing will indicate you are nearing your destination. Slowly released the key and kick your feet to ensure a smooth landing."

"Thank you," Draco said impatiently.

"Have a nice journey," the girl said brightly in reply. "We hope to see y'all in Charleston again soon."

Draco rolled his eyes and jerked his head to Leolin, indicating they get ready.

"Quick question before we go," Leolin said as she and Draco put their coats on.

"Shoot," he replied.

"Is your mum going to hex my face off the minute she sees me?"

Draco gave her a dry smile.

"I shouldn't think so, no."

"Shouldn't _think_ so?"

He looked at her.

"She was glad when you came back."

"What?" Leolin said, nearly laughing as she remembered the distain Narcissa had always showered on her. "She was _glad_?"

"She'd never admit it," Draco said quietly. "But I think my mum was fond of you."

"Good to know," Leolin said, feeling almost in a daze.

Narcissa was…_fond_ of her? Could that actually be true? Leolin couldn't decide if this made her feel happy or sad. As usual, it was a searing mixture of the two.

"You ready?" she asked, gripping the bottle.

He gave her a look that made her feel like they'd traveled back in time. It was serious but warm, a look that said, "we're in this together". However, he quickly looked away afterwards, clenching his jaw.

"I'm a Malfoy," he replied tersely. "I'm always ready."

* * *

By the time the spinning of the portkey slowed, Leolin was so nervous she felt light-headed. One thing her tangles with Lucius had taught her was never go to battle unprepared, and she felt _wholly_ unprepared to face Narcissa. She felt similarly unprepared to face whatever horrors awaited them at the flat. Her gut was telling her that this was related to the other thefts, to the necromancer, to Lucius and what terrible scheme he was cooking up.

Leolin stumbled a bit as they landed, and instinctually Draco reached out a hand to steady her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied, and he retracted his hand at once, as if thinking better of it.

"Stop daudling then," he said, starting off down the wide, stately boulevard.

Finally, they reached a large town home at the end of the block, and Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward, knocking three times on the gleaming forest green door. It swung open almost immediately to reveal a young man in his thirties. Leolin could tell from his olivey complexion and dark, thick eyelashes that he was Greek, and she guessed he might have been the son of Draco's stepfather Sebasten.

"Draco," the man said, visibly relaxing at once. "Good, you're here."

Draco stepped forward to embrace him, and the man's eyes fell on Leolin, though he said nothing to her.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Draco said. "But I brought someone who can help. Myles, this is my ex-fianceé Leolin. Leolin, this is my stepbrother Myles."

"Hello," Myles said, kissing Leolin's cheek. "Good to meet you."

"Leolin's an art dealer, Myles. She can help with sorting out what's missing."

Myles visibly relaxed.

"Thank Merlin," Myles said. "Aleco and I were just talking about that. He was worried about having to pull in someone random. Please, come in. Draco, your mum's upstairs in the study. She's waiting for you. Can I get either of you something to drink?"

Draco was already ushering Leolin inside.

"Vodka tonic, if you have it," Draco was saying to Myles. "Thank you."

"Anything for you?" Myles asked Leolin as she eased out of her coat.

"She'll have a gin and tonic," Draco replied, already starting up the stairs.

Myles looked at Leolin to confirm that was what she wanted, and she blushed.

"Thank you," she affirmed, following Draco up the stairs.

The flat was an elaborate maze of winding staircases and open-plan spaces, but Draco navigated them with ease. They could hear voices floating down from some upper space, and Draco started up a final staircase, the door at the top of which was open. Narcissa, who was the standing inside the circular room beyond the door, looked up as Draco appeared, striding towards him.

"Oh Draco," she said, her voice quivering.

"Hi Mum," he said softly, folding her into his arms as she began to cry softly against his shoulder. "How are you?"

She pulled back a little.

"About how you'd imagine, I suppose. Is Gen here with you?"

"No," Draco said evenly. "I figured you'd been through enough tonight."

"Thank you," she murmured, wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself.

By this time, Leolin had emerged, and Narcissa stared at her in disbelief.

"Leolin," she said in awe. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought she could help," Draco replied.

Narcissa slipped from Draco's side before slowly approaching Leolin. Leolin was vaguely afraid Narcissa would push her down the stairs, and she wondered if Draco would try to save her if she did. However, after several seconds she extended her arms, and hesitantly Leolin's went into her embrace.

"Thank you for coming," Narcissa said quietly. "It means a lot to me."

Leolin nodded. She could see that this new husband had come a long way towards thawing Narcissa' icy heart. She seemed less guarded then Leolin remembered, though right now she seemed no less sad.

"Of course," Leolin replied in a gentle tone. "I only hope I can be helpful."

By now two more figures had appeared, both male, who Leolin assumed were two more of Sebasten's sons. The older, who looked to be in his early forties, spoke first, his obsidian eyes mistrustful as they regarded Leolin.

"Who's this, Drake?"

"She's my ex-fianceé," Draco replied. "And she's an art expert. She can help us."

"Can we trust her?" the younger one, who couldn't be older than twenty, asked.

It was clear that while Myles and the older brother clearly had the same mother, this younger boy, didn't.

"Of course," Draco said, sounding a little defensive. "Would I have brought her here if she wasn't trustworthy?"

Satisfied now that Draco had vouched for her, the older brother stepped forward.

"Aleco," he said in greeting, extending his hand.

"Leolin," she replied, shaking it.

"This is my brother Dimitri," he said, gesturing to the other boy. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Leolin said, trying to react as she took in the ransacked study behind.

"Tell me what happened," Draco said as Myles re-appeared, handing both Leolin and Draco a drink.

Draco took a large sip of his and set it down. Leolin took a regular-sized one and did the same.

"They hit the villa first," Aleco explained, but no one was there.

"They hit the villa as well?" Draco demanded.

"Yes," Narcissa said. "I had it sealed off for the time being. We can go there tomorrow."

Draco nodded tersely.

"They headed here next," Aleco continued. "And my dad was home."

"Did they attack him in here?" Draco asked.

Myles shook his head.

"He'd just come in the door. They struggled in the kitchen, it seems like."

"So, what?" Draco said. "Are we looking at a burglary gone wrong?"

"I think they might have been here _waiting_ for him," Aleco said.

Draco's eyes snapped up.

"What makes you say that?"

Aleco shrugged.

"It's not like he came in here and caught them in the act. They were on him within two seconds of stepping foot in the door."

"They could have had a look-out," Draco pointed out.

"And there's the fact that they hit here and the villa, but not the apartment in Athens. It's like they were looking for him."

"Maybe they were headed to the Athens flat next."

"Why would they hit and the villa then leave Greece if they planned on coming back?"

"To catch us off guard?"

"Yeah, or they were hoping to draw my dad out."

"You think the robbery was a front?" Draco asked. "Just a way to accomplish the kidnapping."

"I think we need to consider that possibility."

"Have you gotten any ransom demands?" Draco asked Narcissa, who shook her head.

"But that doesn't mean that he wasn't a target from the beginning," she pointed out. "It could be that his kidnapper doesn't need money."

Draco understood her meaning.

"You think it was Lucius."

"Who else?" she said bitterly.

"What reason would he have?" Draco said. "Besides the obvious one of making you suffer."

Narcissa shook her head.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I have a sick feeling he was involved."

Leolin, who had been silently taking in the room, came to a bare spot of the wall where a painting had once hung.

"What was this?" she asked. "What hung here?"

The boys all shrugged.

"We never really came in here," Myles said. "Narcissa?"

She shook her head, distressed.

"I don't know," she said. "There was a man on a raft, I think. I can't remember. Honestly, Sebasten had thousands of pieces in his collection. It was impossible to keep up."

" Was the piece Muggle or Magical?"

"Magical. Both I don't ever remember the figure saying a word, now that you mention it. It was very unsettling."

"Why do you ask?" Draco said.

"This piece is important," Leolin surmised. "We passed about a dozen priceless paintings on the way up here, and none of them were taken. Why not? Also, this work was enormous and likely unwieldy. That makes it a bad item to burglarize."

"Maybe they shrunk it," Dimitri pointed out.

Leolin shook her head.

"You can't shrink a painting without compromising it. That means they took the trouble to take it with them even though they knew it would slow them down."

"So it's important," Draco said.

She nodded.

"It could be a guardian."

"What do you mean 'a guardian'?" Aleco demanded. "A guardian of what?"

"You can endow a painting with a secret or a hidden object you don't want found. The painting then guards that secret, revealing it to no one but those who know how to break the guardian's silence."

"That could explain why Sebasten was taken," Draco said, stunned.

"It's just a theory," Leolin pointed out. "I will need to go through the manifests of his work to be sure."

"They're in the flat in Athens," Aleco said. "We can get them tomorrow before we go to the villa."

Leolin nodded, examining the shattered cases lining the wall.

"What were in these?"

"Coins, mostly," Narcissa said. "Some red and black figures vases as well."

"Greek?" Leolin asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"Is most of his collection Ancient Greek?" Leolin asked.

Narcissa sighed.

"I suppose so. He had things from Rome and The Italian Renaissance as well, but most of them were still related to Greek stories."

"Okay," Leolin said, her mind already racing. "That's good to know. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but if they _did_ take him to get information about the painting, he's safe for now."

Narcissa bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," Leolin said gently. "I know this isn't easy."

"No," Narcissa said. "It isn't. But thank you for being here. You don't know what this means to me."

"Always," Leolin said, picking her way back to her drink and taking a sip."

"We're going to go to my flat and get some sleep," Draco said. "Do you want to come stay at my flat, Mum?"

She shook her head.

"I'm going back to Greece tonight. I'll stay with Aleco."

"In that case, we'll see you in Athens in the morning. We'll floo when we get there."

Narcissa came to kiss Draco goodbye.

"We'll be up for a while," Draco told her softly. "Floo me if you need anything or if you hear something from Sebasten."

Narcissa nodded, clearly soothed by him steady calm.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"It's going to be okay," he said, his tone resolute. "I swear."

She nodded again, meeting eyes with Leolin.

"Thank you," she repeated, this time to Leolin.

"Of course," Leolin said softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Gentleman," Draco said as he released his mother at last. "Let me know if you need us."

"We will," Myles said. "Good to meet you, Leolin. I wish it had been under happier circumstances."

"So do I," Leolin said.

"Come on, Callie," Draco said quietly, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Let's get home."

Leolin tried and failed not to flush, though Draco thankfully didn't notice. Draco was tired and stressed, and it was forcing him back into old familiarities. He'd let his guard down in the wake of this new disaster, and Leolin could feel an erstwhile trust flowing between them again. It was like a balm for her tattered soul. He mind was positively alight with questions and concerns about the robbery, the kidnapping, Lucius, but still, she couldn't deny the effect being here with Draco was having on her.

Draco threw a handful of powder into the floo, swearing when he fire only hissed in response.

"Damnit," he seethed. "The grate's closed."

They glanced up the near five stories they'd just traversed to get down to the main floor and he groaned.

"Come here," he said, hooking a hand around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, not expecting his touch.

He still wore the cologne he had when they were in school, and it washed over here, inundating her with memories. She could remember the way his silky lips felt against hers the first time they'd kissed in the Slytherin common room.

"Relax, Princess," he said, seemingly a little amused despite everything. "We're going to side-along."

"I know where your flat is," she defended.

It wasn't that she didn't want his hands on her, but side-along apparation made her extremely queasy.

"This is so much easier," Draco said sensibly. "Jesus, Lefevre, stop _fidgeting_."

She did as she was told, and he readjusted his grip. He was holding her tighter then he needed to, but it felt amazing and she didn't complain.

"I hope you're not tired," he said, "I have a feeling you and I have a lot to discuss."

She nodded, and a second later they were spinning away. Leolin had always hated side-alongs, and she gripped his sweater and buried her face in his chest to fend off the nasty sensation. If apparating was like squeezing through tube that was just a little too small for your body, side-along was like fitting through the same small tube with a friend. It was agonizing.

Finally they landed.

"Let go," he prompted gently. "We're here."

"Oh," she said, embarrassed. "Sorry. I—uh—are you hungry? I could make us dinner."

"You cook now?" he asked, laughing a little.

"I lived in Italy for five years," she said sheepishly. "Of course I cook."

"Did Severina Borgia teach you?" he said pointedly.

She looked away.

"Sev can't cook," Leolin said simply. "She has a personal chef instead.

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco said.

"Last chance," Leolin said. "Do you want dinner or not?"

Draco nodded.

"Thank you. I'm going to go jump in the shower. There is a wine cellar downstairs."

She nodded.

"Sounds good," she said. "Have fun—showering."

Draco gave her an odd look.

"I will?" he said. "Try not to miss me."

She gave a soft smile.

"I won't. Hurry up. If I finish making dinner before you're out I'm going to eat without you."

"You wouldn't dare," he said flippantly, heading up the stairs.

"I would and you know it," she replied, going the luxurious kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

The contents, though somewhat sparse, were annoying pretentious. Vaguely, Leolin wondered why there was even food in there in the first place, seeing as they were planning on being gone for nearly a month, but she supposed this might be one of new magical-enhanced refrigerators that could store food to perfection for months using magic.

Leolin gathered from the contents that Gen was something of a master chef, and that was annoying as well. Leolin hated admitting that Gen had any admirable qualities. Petulantly, she decided to use as many expensive ingredients as she could find. She pulled out scallops and what looked like Jamón Iberico, which was 50 galleons a pound. She found truffle oil and Bitto formaggio cheese as well, and immediately she began making the dough for a pizza, by the time Draco re-emerged with wet hair and more comfortable clothes, the pizza was already in the oven.

"It smells good," Draco said descending the stairs. "What is it?"

"Pizza," Leolin said.

"You know the Italians didn't invent pizza, right?" Draco said wryly.

"That's just a theory," Leolin said, popping the cork of a bottle of white whine. "Do you want a glass?"

"White with pizza?" Draco asked.

"I used truffle oil instead of red sauce. I know how to pair food and wine, relax."

"What kind is it?"

Draco wasn't much of a white drinker, and evidentially neither was Gen. There were surprisingly few bottles of white in the cellar.

"Albariño," she replied.

"Of course," he said, a little more serious now. "That's still your favourite, then?"

"I didn't really have a choice," Leolin said. "It's one of the only types of white you had. I was surprised when I saw it, but you're right; it's still my favourite. Why do you still buy it?"

He accepted a glass from her and took a sip.

"Old habits, I guess. I suppose I forget to tell my sommelier to take it off the buying list after you left."

"And yet you were able to stop buying all the other types of white I drank."

"What are you implying?" Draco asked, eying her critically.

"I'm not implying anything," Leolin said, his defensiveness telling the whole story. "Merely observing."

"Maybe I like it," he said, taking another sip. "It's quite good, for a white."

"I agree," she said, touching her glass to his and taking a sip as well.

"How much longer for the pizza?" He asked.

"Just a minute or so," she said, pulling a pizza stone out from underneath the island.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"The deck," she said. "God knows when I'll be allowed to go back up there after tonight."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Fair enough."

She put the pizza on the stone and grabbed a cutter. He grabbed the win and the glasses and they went to the deck.

They sat on top of the large patio table and each took wordlessly took a slice of pizza. He took a bite then frowned.

"Damn, Lefevre, this is fucking _delicious_."

"You're surprised?" she said.

"Shocked, actually."

"What can I say? I am full of surprises these days."

"Indeed," he said. "Speaking of which, we have a lot to take about."

She considered this as she took a bite.

"Yeah, I suppose we do."

"I'm listening," he prompted, and she sighed, biting her lip.

"I think we should go to the National Museum in Athens tomorrow and look around before we meet up with your family."

"And why is that?"

She bit her lip.

"Because I think your mum is right," she began, taking another bite of pizza. "I think Lucius is behind this."

"What does that have to do with the theft at the National Museum? The Aurors are already saying that was La Genie du Mal."

"I know."

"And you don't agree."

"I—no, I don't. La Genie didn't rob the National Museum."

"And what makes you so sure?"

She bit her lip and he looked at her critically before his diamond eyes widened in understanding.

"I knew it. I _knew_ you were mixed up with that mess. _You know La Genie du Mal_!"

"I—How did you know I was involved?" she demanded.

"I could tell by the way you reacted the news about the robbery in Athens this morning. You weren't disgusted; you were _scared_. I've had a feeling something was up since I found out with worked for the Borgia."

"I don't work for them!" Leolin defended fiercely. "Sev and I are partners in a… business venture outside the family. I don't deal with the rest of them."

"How do you know La Genie?" he said.

"I—" Leolin began, intent on telling Draco the truth.

However, she could feel the noose around her neck tightening. La genie was under the gag order. If she told Draco it was her, she'd be arrested.

"I'm—La Genie's dealer," she said, and Draco shook his head in disgust.

That wasn't a total lie. She did line up buyers for La Genie. She couldn't but breathe a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn't broken her gag.

"_Jesus_, Lefevre," he breathed, looking at her as if she was a stranger. "Are you fucking insane? Art theft? You could go to Azkaban if anyone finds out about this."

"I know," she said. "And I feel terrible about it. But—"

"But what? The Leolin I knew _never_ would have stolen art."

"I know, believe me, I—"

"Who are you?" Draco demanded. "What happened to the girl I felt in love with?"

"She's me," Leolin said meekly. "I'm still that girl."

He shook his head, looking away from her.

"No," he said curtly. "You aren't. That girl's dead."

Grief-stricken, Leolin looked down at the ground.

"I never wanted to steal art. You have to believe me?"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was desperate," Leolin whispered, remembering how low she'd gotten, how she'd thought about killing herself. "I was in a terrible situation, and I needed a way to make money."

"What did you get yourself into that you were desperate enough to steal art?" Draco demanded. "I want you to tell me right now."

She looked at him, desperate for him to know the truth at last. She bowed her head instead.

"I can't!" she pleaded. "Please, I know this is a lot to ask, but please, just trust me. I swear that someday soon I'll tell you everything."

Draco studied her coldly.

"Please," she said softly. "I know I must seem like such a creep to you, but I swear I had good reasons for doing the things I did."

"Fine," he said. "Go on, then. So you knew that La Genie didn't rob the museum in Athens because you're his dealer. Wait—it is a he, right?"

Leolin bit her lip, not wanting to lie to Draco anymore.

"I don't think I should say," she said carefully. "I'm sorry."

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "But you're sure that he/she didn't rob the museum?"

"Yes. If…_they_ had been planning a job, I would have known it."

"So it wasn't La Genie. What makes you think my father's behind it?"

Leolin bit her lip.

"I heard Adrien Pucey and Marcus Flint talking about it today."

"Pucey? He's in Charleston?"

"He was in New Orleans before that," Leolin explained. "Remember when I asked you about Bones, the Necromancer?"

"That had something to do with Adrien Pucey?"

"Your father has Adrien looking for Bones in New Orleans."

"That's mental. You can't expect me to believe that _my father_, the most powerful man in Wizarding Europe, has been chasing a ghost a myth through the city of New Orleans?"

"I know it seems crazy, but it's true. Yesterday I stepped out of the bridal shop to talk to my mum, and I _saw _Adrien disappear into this alley, so I tried to follow him, and that's when this guy told me about Jean nan Bones—"

"Guy? What guy? Just because some nutty stranger tells you something doesn't mean it's true! Seriously, will you listen to yourself, Lefevre? Jean nan Bones is a _myth_!"

"That may be so," Leolin said pointedly. "But I _know_ that your father's looking for him none the less. Have you ever heard of a man named Baudry des Lozières?"

"He's a bokor down in the French quarter," Draco said. "He's very well-respected."

"He's dead," Leolin said seriously. "Adrien flayed him for information on Jean nan Bones then killed him when his intel wasn't good."

"There is no 'good intel'. You can't find a man who never really existed."

"Don't you see what this means, though? Leolin demanded. "Your father is looking for a _necromancer_. Who do you suppose he's trying to raise from the dead?"

"No," Draco said at once. "No way. Voldemort is dead. _My father_ killed him."

"Says who?"

"There were _dozens _of witnesses."

"And what happened to the body?"

"It was burned."

"By whom?"

Draco frowned.

"What you're suggesting is—"

"—absurd, I know. But what if I'm right? I'm not the only one who thinks it's a possibility. Harry does, too."

"Potter's always been a little Dark Lord crazy," Draco said.

"He was right about the Hallows," Leolin pointed out. "Which was also a children's story."

Draco shook his head, struggling to wrap his brain around what she was telling him.

"What does any of this have to do with art or my stepdad?" Draco demanded.

She frowned in thought.

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted. "But I know they're related. Adrien told Marcus to keep stealing pieces, and that he was going to bring in someone from the outside to help interpret what they've taken thus far. It could be that's why they abducted Sebasten. I also think it might have something to do with the painting they stole from his study."

"The one you think is a guardian?"

"What could it possibly be hiding?" Draco said, shaking his head. "None of this makes any goddamn sense."

"I know," Leolin said.

"It doesn't make any sense," Draco repeated. "And yet—"

"Something doesn't feel right," Leolin affirmed. "I know. I feel it, too. Something's…out of balance."

"Yeah," Draco said. "I've been feeling it for awhile, but I guess I—I didn't want to believe it was real."

"That's understandable," Leolin said, nodding.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me last night?" Draco said. "Is this why you were asking me about Bones?"

Leolin looked down, nodding sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked back to find his light eyes keen and sharp.

"It was all so circumstantial yesterday and I—I didn't want you to think I was crazy."

"I think you're crazy now," Draco pointed out, and Leolin laughed quietly.

"I know. Maybe I am. But you didn't hear the way Adrien was talking. I—he—this is serious, Draco. Your father's got him working on something big."

She looked down again, trying to forget what Adrien had threatened to do to her were they to succeed.

"Cal," Draco murmured quietly after a minute, hunting for her gaze. "What is it? You can—talk to me."

"He scares me," she admitted.

"Who? Adrien or my father?"

"Lucius has always scared me," she said. "I meant Adrien. He's not the same little prick we when to school with. He's—cruel now, and dangerous. That scares me."

Draco face was deadly serious now.

"Has he threatened you?"

She looked at him, desperate for his comfort.

"Would you care if he had?"

"I'll kill him if he ever lays a finger on you."

"Do you mean that?" she breathed, looking up at him through her dark lashes.

"I—" he began, tempted to brush some hair that had fallen in her face.

However, he quickly thought better of it and let his hand drop before looking away and clenching his jaw.

"It's not personal," Draco warned. "I've just always loathed that little creep. I would do the same for any woman."

Leolin bit her lip.

"Good to know," she said, pained by his callousness.

"But he always did seem to have a certain—eye for you. That puts you in greater danger than most."

"I know," Leolin said. "But still, it's a waste of time to be afraid of him. I should be making him afraid of me. After all, I'm not the same little girl I was, either."

"Decidedly not," Draco said. "The grand larceny bit is certainly new."

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?" she asked.

He considered this.

"No."

She sighed.

"That's a relief, I suppose."

"I didn't say I thought you were a good person, either," Draco pointed out.

She took the last sip of her wine, whose alcoholic effects were making her more candid then she ought to have been.

"What if I said I did it for you?" she asked quietly, leaning in ever so slightly.

His eyes flicked to her lips for a split second.

"Did what for me?"

"Sold that stolen art."

He was a little closer now.

"I never forgot about you," she said softly. "I know you think I did, but I didn't."

"That's the wine talking," he said, eyes flitting to her mouth again.

"Did you think of me?" she pressed, knowing she was treading in deep waters but not caring.

"You're drunk, Cal," he muttered.

"Maybe a drunk mind speaks a sober heart."

He considered this without responding, and she looked over at him, trying to decipher what he was thinking. Finally, he reached a hand over to gently touch a lock of hair, and her heart essentially stopped beating.

"Why did you change your hair?" he asked quietly.

She blushed.

"I couldn't keep everything the same. Do you think it's ugly?"

His touch became more deliberate, and he gently stroked the silk strands.

"You could never be ugly," Draco admitted.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"You know I think you're beautiful," Draco murmured. "That's not a secret."

"Draco—" she began, but just then her floo buzzed, and he dropped his hand at once, frowning a little.

"It's Gen," he said, looking down at the lighter.

"You don't have to answer it," she pointed out.

"Of course I do," he snapped. "She's my fiancée and I love her. I don't want her to worry."

Leolin nodded, feeling a little wounded.

"Of course," she said, standing at once. "I'm sorry."

Draco still hadn't answered the floo.

"You should get some sleep," he said authoritatively, flicking the lighter open at last. "We have a long day tomorrow."

A/N: REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10: Do as I Say, Not as I Do

**A/N: **First of all, thank you to **Alice** for keeping me honest! There have been some mistakes and you always catch them for me. I think I've corrected them all! I am really excited to see what y'all think of this chapter. Please keep reviewing with your amazing predictions, desires, frustrations ETC. Also, I am not QUITE done editing Enemy of My Enemy, so if there are some details that don't quite gel, it's because it's in the planned re-write but I haven't gotten there yet. Sorry! I really need to just bang that mother out! Also, I changed Leolin's fake surname to Thénard, because I'm the goddess of this story and get to do whatever I want. Sorry for the sake of continuity. Also, I know y'all have been waiting so patiently, so I tried to write a long, juicy chapter as a thank you. Can' t WAIT to hear what y'all think! :)

**Chapter Ten: Do as I Say, Not as I Do**

"_Are you ready, tesora?" Severina asked, watching Leolin in the mirror as she put in her earrings._

"_I have to be," Leolin said, trying to steel her nerves._

"_Bene," Severina said as Leolin stood. "Let me see the dress."_

_Leolin spun for Severina once, and the grey silk of her skirt swirled around as she did so._

"_è perfetto," Severina affirmed._

"_You don't think this is too much cleavage for a business function?" Leolin asked nervously._

"_Lesson number one," Severina said. "There are no 'business functions' in this world. All business in Italy __**must**__ be mixed with pleasure. Tonight is just a party. Just think of it as a chance to drink good champagne and make new, rich friends."_

"_I'm not much for parties these days," Leolin admitted, and Severina smiled._

"_Parties are the best way to meet clients," she said knowingly. "Everyone who is anyone in the Italian art world will be there tonight. It will be a perfect chance to introduce you into the scene and get your feet wet. If everyone goes to plan, we will have a first target by the end of the night."_

_Leolin nodded._

"_I know," she said. "It's just, the last party I went to was—"_

_She broke off abruptly, and Severina raised her eyebrows._

"_Yes?"_

"_My own rehearsal dinner," Leolin finished._

_Severina's face grew sympathetic._

"_It's been a while, then," Severina said._

"_Yes," Leolin said, putting her hand to her throat as she often did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "It has."_

"_Why did you leave him, tesora?" Severina asked softly._

_Leolin's eyes snapped up._

"_What?"_

"_È ovvio, you know."_

"_What's obvious?"_

"_That you still love Draco. Why did you leave him if you feel this way for him?"_

"_I—" Leolin said, eyes wide and sad. She closed her mouth and looked away. "It's complicated."_

"_It could be less so," Severina pointed out. "If you confided in me."_

"_No," Leolin snapped. "It's none of your business."_

"_Fine," Severina shrugged. "Suffer in silence, then."_

_Leolin said nothing, only touched her bare throat again._

"_You should where a necklace," Severina said. "Your little tick will be less obvious if you wear one."_

"_I don't have a tick," Leolin said defensively, dropping her hand at once. "And I—I don't wear necklaces."_

"_Well, you are going to wear one tonight," Severina said. "I have a pearl pendant you can wear that will match those earrings."_

"_I'm serious, Borgia," Leolin said, agitated. "I don't wear necklaces."_

_Severina put her hands on her hips._

"_My game, my rules," she said with authority, fetching the pendant and extending it to Leolin. "Put it on."_

_Leolin's hand went to her throat as Severina brandished the chain at her. When Leolin didn't move, Severina gave her a withering look._

"_This plan will only work if you can let go of the past, Lefevre. You don't have to tell me what happened with Malfoy, but if you can't put it behind you and do this right, you and I could end up in some very hot water with some __**not**__ so nice people."_

_Leolin bit her lip, remembering when Lucius had torn the key from her throat. It had been the last piece of Draco he'd stripped away from her, and sometimes she could still feel the sting of the chain on her skin._

"_Fine," Leolin bit out. "Put it on me and let's go."_

_Severina nodded her approval, fastening the necklace before handing Leolin her clutch._

"_Lista?" Severina asked._

_Severina often flitted between Spanish and Italian._

"_Ready," Leolin confirmed._

_They arrived at the bustling party a few minutes later, and all eyes were immediately on Severina, who glittered in her usual peacock blue._

"_Here we go," she muttered to Leolin. "Our firts target is going to be that fat man in the corner. That's Nicodemo Pierno. He got outbid on a Muggle painting last month at auction and he was so mad he accidentally snapped his wand in half."_

_Leolin watched as the man four chins jiggled as he laughed. She imagined him going to prison for owning stolen art and it made her stomach ache a little. She tried to banish the thought as Severina handed her a glass of champagne._

"_Good," Leolin said, still scanning the crowed. "Anyone I should avoid?"_

"_That one," Severina said, inclining her head to a man in his early thirties._

_His cheap suit and the beer in his hand made him stand out._

"_Who is he?" Leolin asked, eying him._

"_His name is Crofton Teller," Severina said. "He's an American from New York, and he works for the International Art Theft division for the Aurors."_

_Leolin couldn't help but laugh._

"_That bloke's an Auror?"_

"_I know he doesn't seem like much," Severina said. "But don't underestimate him. If anyone is going to trip us up, it is going to be Teller."_

_Just then he looked up, and she raised her eyebrows and smirked._

"_He's coming over here?" Leolin said, feeling a little panic swelling up._

"_Relax, tesora."_

"_He looks angry."_

"_The first thing you need to know about Teller is that he treats everyone like they're guilty," Severina said. "All you have to do to frustrate him is act coy back. Watch."_

"_Well, well, well," Crofton said, stepping forward. "If it isn't the queen vipress herself. What are you doing here, Borgia?"_

_Severina merely smiled._

"_Bonjourno to you, too," she cooed, fingering his rayon tie. "And unlike you, I was actually __**invited**__ to this party. What silly little crime do are you hunting down today, amore mio?"_

"_Someone's been selling counterfeits of the Medici Merlin," he said, his muddy green eyes sharp. "Wouldn't know anything about that, would you Rina?"_

"_Only my husband calls me that," she said in answer. "Are you trying to seduce me, Signore Teller?"_

"_You wish," he shot back. "And you didn't answer my question."_

_She laughed._

"_You know my family has gone legitimate," Severina said. "We don't deal in Il Marco Nero anymore."_

"_I bet you don't," he said hotly, his eyes finding Leolin for the first time. Leolin noted that he hadn't failed to glance at her neckline. "Who's your oily friend?"_

"_This is Naomi Thénard," Severina said. "She's a dealer from Paris. And before you ask, she's legitimate, too."_

"_Hello," Leolin said, speaking in a clipped British accent with a soft French undertone. She and Sev had agreed her normal accent was too Welsh. "Lovely to meet you. And you are?"_

"_Crofton Teller," he said, looking at her as if trying to memorize her face. "International Auror Office."_

_Leolin smiled, getting ready to make an overly flirtateous comment, when she noticed that Nicodemo was preparing to leave. She caught Sev's eye, who gave an imperceptible nod. _

"_Forgive me," Leolin said. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have to step away. I hope I see you again soon, Mr. Teller."_

_Crofton gave her a hard look before smiling and raised his eyebrows. Leolin felt guilty even though she hadn't done anything yet._

"_Good to meet you, Naomi," he said, grabbing her hand and shaking it tightly. "And don't worry, I have a feeling we will be seeing __**a lot**__ of each other going forward. Right, Rina?"_

"_I don't know what you mean, Teller," Severina said, still smiling._

_Leolin smiled, too._

"_Oh, I __**certainly**__ hope so."_

* * *

Leolin couldn't stop thinking about Draco that night, and it made it hard to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours, and when it was finally clear she was going to be up for a while, she grabbed her books from her bag and went downstairs. If she couldn't sleep, she should work.

Yawning, she trudged to the main den, settling in to work. She had been at it for about twenty minutes when she heard movement on the stairs. She looked up to see Draco sauntering down the steps towards her, clad only in his sweats. He wore the medallion Leolin had given him for his eighteenth birthday, and the Spanish silver glinted in the low light. Leolin couldn't believe he was wearing it.

"Couldn't sleep?" he said, going to the kitchen across the open space to make a cup of tea.

"No," Leolin admitted.

"Me either," he said, padding over to sit next to her as he took a large sip.

"Still hard at work, I see. Are you planning La Genie's next heist?" he asked, surveying her work.

"No," she said defensively as she snapped the book she was reading shut.

"Relax, Cal," he said, touching her knee. "It was a joke."

Her breath caught at the contact, but he didn't pull away. In fact, his thumb began brushing against her skin in soft arcs.

"We should talk about tonight," he murmured, leaning in a little.

The pendant swung as he did.

"What about it?" she croaked, her throat completely dry.

He looked at her critically, and she could feel him staring directly into her soul.

"Come on, Callie," he breathed, sounding a little pained. "Tell me it wasn't just me. Tell me you felt it, too."

"Are you drunk?" she asked. "What about Gen?"

"Please" Draco pleaded, his hand running gently up her thigh. "Let's not talk about her right now.

She watched its ascend, almost fearful.

"Draco," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I—" he stammered. "I don't know. But I can't fight this anymore. Can you?"

Finally, her eyes flitted to his, and she leaned in as well.

"Callie," he said softly, his voice almost ragged with desire as he gently tangled a hand in her hair. "My beautiful Callie."

"Kiss me," she demanded quietly, her eyes fluttering closed.

He obeyed, and it was like coming home. His lips were exactly like she remembered, and she immediately melted into him. He took control at once, urging her backwards on the couch before crawling on top of her, their lips still connected. He had her out of her shirt at once, and the silver around his neck was cool against her bare chest. He palmed her breasts greedily before tugging off the legging she'd been wearing. He kissed her again before moving to her neck, licking and sucking expertly as his fingers found their way between her thighs. She bucked her hips against his touch, moaning.

"I've missed this," he breathed, catching one of her nipples between his teeth.

Slowly, he began easing his way downward and leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses along her chest on taut midsection. Leolin was quivering in anticipation by the time he settled between her legs, urging her creamy thighs over his bare shoulders as his fingers continued their work. She tangled a hand into his hair as tongue finally touched her.

"I love you," she breathed as he dragged her closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. "Draco, I love you."

"Oh Leolin," he groaned salaciously, surging up to kiss her, the medallion nestled against her skin again. "Leolin. Leolin. _Leolin!_ Lefevre! Wake up!"

Leolin eyes fluttered open, and she sat bolt upright, her heart _hammering_ in her chest. She was in her own bed, and Draco was standing at the foot of it, staring at her expectantly. His chest was bare, but there was no medallion around his neck.

"Jesus, woman," he said in mild irritation. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last two minutes. The _dead_ sleep lighter than you."

"Sorry," she said, her mouth going dry. It had been a dream. Just a dream. She closed her eyes. "I was having a nightmare."

"About Bones?" he asked.

"Something like that," she lied.

"Well, get up," he said. "We're leaving for Athens soon. Our port key is in an hour."

She just stared at him, still trying to digest her crushing disappointment. Of course it had been a dream. He frowned as she continued to look at him blankly.

"Why are you staring at me?" he demanded. "It's freaking me out."

"I'm not staring," she said, finally forcing herself to look away.

"Yes you are," he said. "Stop it."

"I was just—why is it that you are never wearing a shirt? It's weird and distracting," she said defensively.

At this a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"Look Lefevre, I know that I'm physical perfection," he said dryly. "But that doesn't mean you can stare all day."

"I wasn't staring!" she burst, feeling raw. "I just—never mind. I need to shower."

She got out of bed, and she skirted wide around him.

"Hurry up," he said, watching her retreat.

"Leave me alone," she said in a defeated voice. "I'll come down when I'm ready."

She went into the bathroom that adjoined her lavish guestroom and slammed the door, sliding down on the other side of it and burying her head in her arms. She had felt reborn believing that she hadn't imagined the connection between her and Draco the night before. However, in the cold light of reality she could see she _had_ imagined it. The Draco in her dream had simply been a projection of her own self conscious, feeding her what she wanted to hear.

She tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt too much. There was a soft knock on the door, and her head snapped up.

"Jesus Draco," she said tiredly. "I will be down as soon as I can."

"Are you alright?" he replied, un-phased by the edge in her tone. "You seem a little out of sorts this morning."

She didn't say anything, just lay her head dolefully on the door, wishing she could tell him everything.

"Is this about last night?" he asked at last.

Her heart fluttered nervously.

"What?" she asked.

"I—" he began, and she could imagine him running a hand through his perfect hair. "I shouldn't have been so harsh about La Genie," he said at last. "I've done a lot of fucked up things for work, too. I—I shouldn't be so judgmental."

"Thank you," she said softly.

She could tell there was more he wanted to say, and he groaned in frustration.

"I just want you to know that I don't think you're a bad person, alright?"

"I know that," she said.

"I know you know," he said, clearly having trouble finding the words to express himself. "I just mean that—it's okay you're not an angel. That's what I like about you. Hell, that's part of the reason I fell in love with you in school."

She considered this, trying to force her giddy heart to calm down.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"Okay well I—" he broke off, groaning in annoyance. When he spoke again his tone was different, less warm. "Please just hurry up and shower. Come downstairs when you're done."

"Fine," she replied. "I'll be ready in twenty."

"Thank you," he said, sounding almost relieved.

There was silence for a few moments, and Leolin bit her lip.

"Draco?" she asked, not sure what she even intended to say. In truth, she just wanted to know he was still there.

He wasn't.

Resignedly, she stood and got in the shower, trying to shift her mind from thinking about Draco to strategizing about the museum. It would technically be considered a crime scene now, and she had a feeling she was going to have to skirt a few old friends to get in. However, she'd have the advantage of having Draco with her, and she knew he would be a huge boon.

She had a working plan by the time she stepped out of the shower, and she quickly got dressed. She shimmied into a curve-hugging fuschia pencil skirt and a black silk blouse that, for an item of business attire, left _very _little to the imagination. She carefully removed her lock pendant to put on a chunky yet elegant turquoise statement necklace instead before arranging her décolletage in the mirror. She stuffed two enormous diamond studs in her ears before stepping into sky-high nude heels. She grabbed her dragons-kin purse and hurried down the stairs.

Draco was standing in the kitchen with his back to her wearing a smart three-piece suit.

"Good," he said, turning at her approach. "You're finally—bloody _hell_, Lefevre! Is that seriously what you wear to work?"

"Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked pointedly.

He growled in frustration.

"Why do you always have to do this?" he demanded softly. "It's bloody infuriating."

"Do what?" she said.

"You know what," he said. "Don't make me take back what I said about you earlier."

"You said you _liked_ that I wasn't a saint."

"So, what? You decided to go full-on sinner?"

"Despite what you think," she said. "I didn't wear this for you," she said honestly. "This is—part of who I am in Florence. I'm sorry if it offends you."

"What does Florence have to do with anything?" he demanded.

"Listen," she said, flustered by his reaction to her outfit. She hadn't expected resistance this early, and that didn't bode well for the rest of the day. "You're going to hear and see a lot of things today I'm sure you're not going to like, but I need you to just trust me and play along."

Draco frowned.

"How reassuring," he sniped.

"Draco, I'm serious. Please. If you want my help then you're going to have to play by my rules."

He folded his arms across his chest, still not moving.

"What is it that I'm not going to like? Besides, presumably, you flirting with other men whilst half-naked."

"I'm not half-naked," she said defensively. "And what do you care?"

He opened his mouth to argue this point then snapped it shut again.

"I don't," he bit out at last.

"Then it shouldn't bother you," she said prudently.

"It doesn't," he said, glaring at her.

"It certainly seems like it's bothering you," she pointed out in a softer voice. "Do you want me to change?"

He glanced at her and groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Damnit, Cal!" he seethed. "Stop toying with me!"

"I'm not trying to!" she said, coming a little closer. "Seriously, if it bothers you, then I'll change."

He groaned again.

"It wouldn't—it doesn't matter what you wear," he said tightly. "You're still—"

He broke off, groaning a third time.

"Damnit!" he said again. "Why do you have to be so—"

"So what?" she demanded genuinely confused. "I don't understand why you are so mad at me."

"Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?" he snapped back, diamond eyes flashing. "It's fucking maddening."

The words should have made her happy, but the venom in his voice soured the sentiment.

"What do you want me to do?" she said in a sad voice. "Wear a bag over my head?"

Seeing now that he'd hurt her, he grew frustrated again.

"I'm sorry," he bit out. "I shouldn't have—that wasn't fair of me to say. I don't know what my problem is today."

He touched his hair again, turning away from her and trying to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry," he repeated at last. "What you're wearing is—fine. I'm just stressed about my mum and stepdad and Lucius. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Obviously you can wear whatever you want."

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," he said, smoothing his hair back into place. "It's fine. You look—nice."

She nodded, more nervous now than ever. If this was any indication, he was going to hit the roof when he found out about Naomi.

"Shall we go, then?" she offered.

He nodded.

"I already put all the wards up, so we have to side-along. Come here."

She bit her lip, feeling so conflicted from everything that had happened that she thought she might burst.

"You know I hate side-alongs," she said meekly. "Can't you open the floo grate?"

"Just come here," he said, extending a hand to her. "It's only a few seconds."

She looked up at him as he beckoned, and odd and unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Come on, Cal. Let's get this over with."

Begrudgingly, she accepted his outstretched hand. She didn't know if it was the apparation that she was objecting to or Draco. This trip had been so terribly confusing thus far.

"Come here," he said again. "You can hold onto me if it helps."

She nodded silently, her mind reeling. One minute he was yelling at her for being too beautiful, and the next he was—

She could felt the warmth of his palm through her silk blouse as he gently pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest, and she could smell his cologne. He brought a second hand to join the first on her back, and she melted farther into his touch, wishing this were real. They stood holding each other for a split second longer than necessary before they were spinning away.

Leolin clutched him tighter as they spun, and he brought a hand soothingly to the back of her head to shield her from the sensation as much as possible. Finally, they arrived in a crowded Muggle street, and he let go.

"C'mon," he said, not looking at her. "I don't want to miss our key."

They went through the security in silence, and Leolin longed to take Draco's hand, which hung so tantalizingly close to hers. However, she didn't, and before she knew it, they were standing across from each other, both holding on to an old dictionary.

"Ready?" she said, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

He surveyed her critically.

"Are you? You seem—uneasy."

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just hope you don't hate me after today."

"I won't," he said quietly, and she looked him in the eye.

"Do you promise?" she asked, but the portkey was now jerking them away, and he didn't have time to respond.

As they traveled the eleven minutes to Athens, Leolin mentally slapped herself. If she was going to help Sebasten and find out what Lucius was doing with La Genie, she had to get a grip. As important as Draco was, she had to put him on the back burner so she could focus on the task at hand. When the gag was broken, she could tell Draco everything.

They arrived outside the National Archeological Museum a short time later, and the though Leolin had never actually been there in person, the building was exactly what she expected from a mid-19th century design.

It was ironically yet unabashedly Neoclassical, with a wide, curving bank of ionic columns, accompanied by a restrained Neoclassical garden out front. Ignoring the irony of housing Ancient works in such a contrived space, and Leolin looked back at Draco and jerked her head towards the front entrance, which poorly resembled the cella of a Greek temple.

However, as they approached the voluted Ionic columns heralding the main doors, they noticed Aurors standing guard at everyone entryway. Draco frowned at Leolin for directions, and she simply shook her head to indicate it was nothing to worry about. In fact, this was about what she was expecting.

"Just follow me and look important," she said, striding confidently forward.

"I am important," he countered coolly, meeting her pace with ease.

When they were close enough, one of the Aurors, who couldn't have been older than twenty, held up a hand.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said. "This is an active investigation of an International crime. You can't be here."

Leolin only laughed.

"Cole," she said in Naomi's musical accent. "Is that only way to treat an old friend?"

The man's nervous rigidity loosened at once.

"Miss Naomi! I'm so sorry, I just I didn't recognize you."

Draco didn't outwardly react to this greeting, but she could feel the tension in his form as he stood beside her.

"Non, don't be sorry for doing your job! Now, is the boss here?"

Cole nodded.

"He's inside. If you don't mind me saying though, Miss Naomi, he's probably not going to be happy to see you. He's been a little on edge this morning."

"Oh that's alright," Leolin repeated, smiling. "I'm not afraid of him. May I?"

"Of course," Cole said, stepping aside.

Leolin could feel him eying Draco warily, and she smiled, putting a hand affectionately to Cole's chest and batching her eyelashes.

"Don't worry, darling," she cooed, overwhelming him with the sheer power of her sexual charm. "He's with me."

Cole swallowed hard.

"Of course," he said, and Draco slipped by wordlessly.

When they were far enough up the marble stairs, Draco looked at Leolin.

"Naomi? No wonder I couldn't find you."

Leolin flushed.

"I wasn't going to sell stolen art as myself," she said quietly, nodding and smiling as they passed more Aurors.

"If you were working with the thieves, how is it you know the Aurors?"

"The closer you are to danger," Leolin shrugged.

Finally they arrived in a large plaza on white marble, and Leolin immediately set her eyes on a man whose back was currently turned. She strode confidently towards him, and sensing her approach he rotated, a dark scowl appearing on his face as he took her in.

"Naomi Thénard. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yes, hello, Crofton my love," Leolin said in a sultry voice, advancing on Crofton, grabbing him by the tie, and forcing him to kiss her.

"Get off me," he demanded. "And get out of here. This is a crime scene. You can't be here."

Leolin gave a feline smile.

"You catch La Genie yet?"

"Almost," he snapped, trying and failing not to look down her shirt.

"Liar," she replied. "You're _never_ going to catch him."

"How would you know? Are you secretly working with him?"

She only laughed, which agitated him more.

"How many times are you going to try to go down that road, Teller?" she asked, smiling. "You know I'm not involved."

"What are you doing here, Thénard? Did Simms send you?"

"No, Crofton, for once your boss _didn't _send me here to clean up your mess. I'm here with a client."

Crofton sneered.

"Who?"

"That would be me," Draco said coolly, extending his hand and giving Crofton a haughty smile. "Draco Malfoy, pleasure."

Crofton's eyes snapped to Leolin, who merely smiled.

"You know Draco's father Lucius, of course," Leolin said. "The British Minister of Magic."

"And what? You're here representing the British Ministry?" Crofton demanded. "I wouldn't think the Minister would be bothered by a little stolen art."

"On the contrary," Leolin said. "I assure you Minister Malfoy has a _vested _interest in catching La Genie."

Crofton clenched his jaw. She knew he hated politicians, and men like Draco always brought out his own insecurities.

"Malfoy has no jurisdiction in this matter," Crofton said, eying Draco coolly. "You know that, Thénard."

"Sink me if you aren't right," Leolin purred, seemingly unperturbed. "Damn."

Leolin smiled again, looking at Draco conspiratorially. He played along by smirking back, and she could tell Crofton was growing agitated that he wasn't parlay to their silent conversation.

"Well if that's all," he said. "See yourself out."

"Oh," Leolin said in mock realization. "Did I forget to mention that Draco is also the stepson of Sebasten Athenos?"

Crofton clenched his jaw.

"What does that matter?"

"I _believe _the Athenos family are the largest donors to this museum. Merlin, it would be frightfully bad press for the Aurors' office if they were to…inadvertently cause the financial ruin of a National Museum. Don't you think, Mr. Malfoy?

Draco smirked down at Leolin before turning his diamond gaze on Crofton.

"Absolutely," he said with meaning, and Crofton grit his teeth, sneering at Leolin.

"You are such a vile little bitch, Thénard."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Darling, just because I make fifty times what you do in a year and it frustrates your little divorcée heart that I have a twenty four inch waist and a thirty four inch bust _doesn't _mean you have to be so rude."

"I don't give a damn about what you look like," he shot back.

"Tell that to my neckline. Now give me the case file and run along."

He flushed, embarrassed and annoyed.

"You get ten minutes," Crofton seethed.

Leolin smiled.

"I'll be out when I'm done," she replied. "Give me the file."

"You can't just stay as long as you like!"

"Tell that to Mr. Malfoy," she said, gesturing to Draco.

Crofton shook his head at last, knowing he was beat.

"If you touch a thing—"

"To borrow from you Yanks: this isn't my first rodeo, Teller. I'm not going to mess up your precious investigation."

"On your way, then," he growled as he handed her the folio, and she smiled triumphantly.

"Shall we?" she said to Draco, and when she turned to look at him again there was such warmth in his eyes that she felt her façade momentarily slipping.

He hadn't looked at her like that since the rehearsal dinner. It was the look he always gave her that silently meant 'You're brilliant and I love you'.

However, she realized after a second that the look was for Teller's benefit, not hers, and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Lovely doing business with you, Crofton," Leolin said flippantly, not deigning to look at him. "You'll get the file back when I'm done."

With that Leolin started up the stairs towards the main gallery, already looking at the folio.

"That was inspired," Draco admitted as they walked.

She could feel him looking at her, but she was too afraid to look back.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Pure Slytherin brilliance," Draco agreed. "I forgot what a delightful little snake you can be."

"I learned from the best," Leolin said, and Draco smiled. "I was once Slytherin royalty, after all, and I do happen to be the godmother to Severina Borgia's children."

"I can't believe you consulted for the Aurors," he said, clearly impressed.

"I know he looks thick," Leolin said in reference to Crofton. "But he has a sort of low cunning about him. I had to make sure he didn't know anything."

"And does he?"

"He's gotten closer than most," she admitted. "But he's still way off track."

They came into the first of the gallery spaces, and she shook her head in disgust. Dozen of priceless Greek statues had been senselessly pushed over, and they lay in shameful shards on the floor.

"Why would they do this?" Draco asked. "What purpose does this serve?"

Leolin sighed.

"None," she said. "It makes me sick. You can't repair works like these with magic."

"Did they steal any statuary?" Draco asked.

Leolin shook her head, indicating they go into the next gallery, which held smaller items.

All the coin displays had been smashed and they littered the floor. Leolin picked her way through the mess, indicating Draco follow.

"It's weird," Leolin said. "This room is all torn up and yet nothing is missing here, either."

"Do you think they were just trying to do more damage?" Draco suggested.

"Maybe," she said, chewing her lip. "I'm not sure."

The next room had been looted as well, and Leolin consulted the file before examining one of the busted cases.

"Here," she said. "Here's where they took stuff."

Draco looked around and the smattering of vases in the room.

"Vases?" Draco asked, confused. "What the hell are they going to do with those?"

"Look," Leolin said, drawing a sketch of a tall skinny vessel from the file. "This is a Loutrophoros. It's a ritualistic vessel used to carry water for washing corpses, among other things. See the mourners? And look at this Lekythos they took," she said, pulling another sketch of a smaller vessel. "These are used to pour oil on the dead to prepare them for the afterlife."

"How would that be useful to a necromancer?"

Leolin chewed her lip.

"There a legend—"

She trailed off, already knowing she sounded crazy.

"Go on," Draco urged.

"There's a legend that Herpo the Foul crafted a special vessel that could work in reverse. Instead of oil or water, you filled it with unicorn's blood, and that could bring the deceased back to life."

Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Merlin," he growled. "That's not good."

"The vessel was supposedly lost a long time ago, if it ever even existed at all," Leolin explained. "Still, I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"So this is what they're after? You're sure?"

"No," Leolin admitted. "I don't know for sure. But it could make sense. We'll know better when we see what they took from your stepfather's villa. But your mum did say there were some vases missing from the house in London, though."

"And the painting?" Draco said.

Leolin shrugged.

"I won't know for sure until I see what's in it," Leolin said, looking at the sketch for another stolen Loutrophoros. "But it could be that it can reveal the location of the actual object. It's even possible the object is actually hidden inside the painting itself. Or it could be useless. I just don't know yet."

Draco nodded, consulting his watch.

"Well, it's a start. Have we got everything we need from here?"

She nodded as well.

"Here," she said. "Hold this."

She handed him the folio before spreading the sketches of the fifteen or so stolen vases on the floor, quickly muttering a quick _geminio_ and making a copy of each.

Draco watched her work, a bemused expression on his face

"Are you allowed to do that?"

She quickly assembled the copies then put then in her bag before raising her eyebrows at him.

"What, are you going to tell on me?"

"Just asking the question," he asked, offering the folio back to her.

"Don't worry about Teller; yanks are _so _easy to manipulate."

He raised his eyebrows, and she flushed.

"Sorry, it's not that—I mean, Gen's quite the manipulator herself, isn't she?"

Draco pursed his lips.

"Are you calling my fiancée manipulative, Lefevre?"

"Of course not!" Leolin lied. "I just mean that I'm not, you know, manipulating her. Why would I?"

"Why indeed?" Draco said a cool voice.

"What I really meant was the American _men_ are easy to manipulate," Leolin said hastily

Draco only smirked in return.

"No, you're right about her," Draco said. "I just wanted to watch you squirm. Gen's the most manipulative person I've ever met."

Leolin wrinkled her nose.

"Then why do you love her?"

Draco shrugged, his smirk widening as his eyes glittered.

"Maybe I like that she's a conniving bitch," Draco said in a sultry voice that made Leolin's knees a little weak.

Unwilling to betray her embarrassment, she turned her back and started out of a the gallery. However, he was on her in a second, pressing a nose to her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe it gets me hard."

"Gross," she seethed, pushing him off of her even as her pulsed pounded.

"After all," he said authoritatively. "She's going to be Slytherin royalty soon."

"By marriage," Leolin scoffed.

"What is it about her that you hate so much?" Draco said in a bored voice, as if her reply was only mildly interesting to him.

Leolin turned to frowned at him.

"She's awful to me, for one," Leolin bit out, trying to decide where Draco was going with this.

Was he trying to get her to admit she still loved him, or was he just torturing her again?

"What else?"

"Not that I need anything else besides that," Leolin pointed out. "But I do think she's manipulative."

"So are you. Is that all?"

"No," she admitted, stopping for a second to look at him.

She sighed, biting her lip.

"What is it, then?"

"I hate that she's trying to replace me. It just feels like—Merlin, I don't know! Like she's trying to fill every hole I left. Not just in your life but…in _mine_. She wants to be Amelie's muse and Ginny's best friend and Slytherin's princess. It's like—she's trying to erase me."

"Wouldn't you, if you were in her place?" Draco said solemnly.

"She has you," Leolin bit out. "That should be enough."

Draco's eyes burned into her and she looked away, holding the folio up to an annoyed Crofton Teller.

"Here you are, Teller," she said in her false accent.

"Have any revelations while you were in there?" he said, snatching the file from her.

"They're targeting funerary vases," she said, putting on her sunglasses. "Mostly Lekythi and Loutrophori."

"How profound," he snapped.

"I'll send you my bill," she said in reply, blowing him a kiss. "Au revoir, amore mio."

With the she strutted out of the museum, Draco on her heels. When they were away from the eyes of the auror, Draco slung his arm around her waist again.

"Why can't we travel by floo like normal people?" she said sullenly, struggling a little against him.

"Because my stepfather was just abducted, and I want all of the floos closed until I know how the intruder got in."

"Tell just tell me where we're going and I'll follow," Leolin said.

"No," he said sternly. "The less people who can get in, the better."

Leolin continued struggling, inadvertently brushing against Draco in a way that made him inhale sharply.

"Jesus, Lefevre," he breathed. "Easy on the goods."

"Then just let go!"

"Merlin," he groaned, half-laughing as he tried to keep her steady. "Are you _trying _to make me uncomfortable?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to side-along again."

"Cal," he said in her ear. Please stop moving."

"Or what?" she demanded.

He gave a soft laugh.

"Or I'm going to rip that tight little skirt off of you and make you finish what you're starting," he said huskily, sending a pleasurable shudder down her spine.

If she were more cunning she would have kept moving to see if he meant it. But an odd trepidation paralyzed her, and she stopped at once.

"Thank you," he said, and in a second they were spinning away. She curled against him as he held her tightly, and that's how they arrived at the flat in Athens.

"Draco?" Narcissa said, happening upon their embrace in the spacious entryway.

"Mum!" he cried in surprise, detangling himself from Leolin at once.

Narcissa gave him a withering look that suggested that she didn't believe whatever fumbled excuse he was about to give, but he gave one anyway.

"I—" he began, looking at a blushing Leolin. "We—Leolin gets sick during side-along apparations. I was just—trying to help."

Narcissa pursed her lips.

"How gentlemanly of you," Narcissa said dryly.

"There's nothing going on," Draco said, and Narcissa nodded.

"I believe you," she said, though he tone suggested somewhat the opposite.

She turned towards the grand staircase that transected the foyer and he followed, ushering Leolin up as well.

"How was the museum? Narcissa asked.

She was wearing a mint chiffon maxi dress and no shoes, and she looked like a Greek goddess herself.

"Very illuminating," Leolin said. "I think I know what they're targeting."

"Good," Narcissa said, ushering them into what seemed like a meeting room on the second floor.

Sebasten sons were already there, along with their wives Marina and Petra, and a middle-aged Greek man who was introduced as Sebasten's best friend and business partner Elias.

"Do either of you want a drink before we go to the Villa?" Narcissa asked, sinking down in the captain's chair at the head of the table and gesturing to a stooped servant Leolin recognized from the Malfoy Manor.

"I told you to release all the servants and change the wards," Draco said in veiled irritation.

"Javier has been with me since I was a child," Narcissa said evenly. "He's family to me."

"Fine," Draco said. "But everyone else is gone?"

"Yes," Narcissa said sullenly. "Though I don't know how long you expect me to live this way."

"Not long," Draco affirmed, nodding at Javier to make him a vodka martini.

Before she could ask for one, Javier brought Leolin a gin one, and when she looked questioningly up at him, he giving her a look to indicate he hadn't forgotten her.

"Does that mean you have a plan to get your stepfather back?" Narcissa asked, sounding almost hopeful.

Draco and Myles exchanged a look.

"It means we're sending you and Dimitri to Luxembourg until this is all resolved."

"You must certainly are not," Narcissa said haughtily. "I'm staying here."

"And I have University in London," Dimitri protested.

"It's for the best," Aleco interceded. "I don't want either of you in harm's way."

"This isn't fair!" Dimitri protested. "I hate Luxembourg."

"You've never been there, D," Myles said. "And we all agreed, so stop complaining.

"You two are the most lucrative targets for the kidnappers hit next, and it will only make this worse for Sebasten if either of you is taken," Elias pointed out gently. "Listen to your boy, Narcissa. He's looking out for you.

Narcissa pursed her lips.

"Fine," Narcissa agreed begrudgingly. "But you three aren't allowed to keep things from me. I want to remain in the loop."

"They won't," Petra, Aleco's wife, said. "I promise."

Narcissa nodded.

"Thank you."

"Now, what did you learn at the museum?" Myles asked.

Draco looked at Leolin.

"Cal?"

"They are targeting these two types of vessels," Leolin said, pulling the drawings she'd made at the museum out and spreading them across the table. "Loutrophori and Lekythi."

"Why these?" Aleco asked.

Leolin looked at Draco who gave her a look indicating she keep the Necromancer to herself.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Are they valuable?" Myles asked.

"Can be," Leolin said, shrugging. "These ones obviously were."

"Sebasten definitely had vases that shape in the office," Narcissa said. "The thieves must have taken them."

Draco and Leolin exchanged another look.

"I will know better when I see the manifests," Leolin said. "Did you find them?"

"Here," Narcissa said, handing her three thick folios. "I've already marked what's been accounted for from the office. Still, it's a lot to get through."

"I work quickly," Leolin assured her. "Once I get through these I will have a better idea of what the pattern is."

"Good," Aleco nodded, taking a large bronze shield off the wall. "Then are we ready to go to the villa?" He asked

Leolin gave Draco a quizzical look.

"He works for the Wizarding Transportation Office," his wife Petra explained.

"I'm going to make us a portkey," Aleco explained.

"Good," Narcissa said, setting down her empty glass and slipping into sandals. "Because apparently apparating makes poor Leolin sick."

She gave her son a pointed look, and he clenched his jaw and turned away.

"Are we ready, then?" Aleco asked.

Draco nodded solemnly.

"Let's go."

* * *

The villa had been more beautiful than Leolin could possibly have imagined, and after they itemized what had been taken and analyzed the ruptured wards Marina, Petra, and Leolin had fixed a large Greek dinner, and they'd sat on the patio and ate and drank and, despite the terrible circumstances that had brought them together, celebrated one another's company.

Leolin loved Marina and Petra, who were both smart and sharp-tongued like she was. She felt immediately at home with them, and though they were polite enough not to mention it, it was clear they felt the same. Neither said a word about Gen, but she could tell from subtext that neither particularly liked her.

Elias told stories of he and Sebasten's childhood in Volo, and about both Aleco and Myles's mother Chara, who had died too young, and Dimitri's mother Ioanna, who was alive and well in Preveza and whom Dimitri claimed was the most lovably crazy woman on Earth.

Narcissa told the story of how Sebasten pursued her after her divorce from Lucius, and how he had to propose sixteen times before she would say yes. Even though Leolin had never met Sebasten, she could tell from being surrounded by his family that he was a great man, and her heart ached that he had been swept up in this nightmare.

Of course, the most exhilarating part of the evening was Draco, and Leolin was drunk on his attention and his affection. Seated next to him at the dinner table amongst so many other couples, she felt like his wife at last. It was a bittersweet glimpse at the life she was meant to have, and it was intoxicating. After dinner Draco had casually slung an arm over the back of her chair, and they traded affectionate glances as they listened to the others. It was as if no time had past, as if they'd never been apart, and several times Leolin had to stop herself from leaning over to kiss him lightly the way she used to. There were also times were it seemed like he was contemplating holding her hand, but he never quite did, though her left hand and his right remained dangerously close to touching all evening.

Leolin could feel Narcissa's keen gaze on them throughout the meal, though she wasn't sure if it was approving or reproachful.

Currently, Leolin was just finishing putting away the dishes. She looked out the kitchen window onto the sprawling veranda. Draco was standing looking out towards the water, Narcissa at his side. Putting away the last dish, Leolin went down to fetch Draco to go home.

Neither he nor Narcissa heard her slip through the fluttering drapes onto the patio, and though she hadn't intended to spy, their conversation piqued her curiousity, and she stayed were she was.

"It was good to see Leolin," Narcissa was saying. "I must say, she's as radiant as ever."

Draco was silent a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I suppose she is."

"What did Gen think of you bringing her here?"

He sighed.

"She was—displeased. She thinks I only did it so I could be alone with Leolin."

"And did you?" Narcissa said bluntly.

He turned to scowl at her.

"How can you ask me that?" he asked. "You know how I feel about Gen."

"Yes, I do, but I'm not blind either. I saw the way you were looking at Leolin tonight."

"What are you talking about? No, I wasn't."

"You don't have to lie to me, darling."

"I wasn't looking at her any way."

"Let me rephrase, then: how do you think Gen would have felt about tonight?"

"What, now your Gen's advocate? I thought you said you don't think she's right for me."

"And so I don't," Narcissa admitted. "But you are engaged to be _married_, Draco. That comes with responsibilities."

"I brought Leolin here to help," Draco said. "She's brilliant at what she does."

"I agree, and I've very grateful for her help, but that doesn't change the facts."

"And what are the facts, as you see them?"

"That you're still desperately in love with her."

"You're wrong," Draco snapped. "I'm not."

"Darling—"

"She betrayed me," Draco continued. "I haven't forgotten that. Besides, I love Gen. I _chose_ Gen. Leolin won't change that."

"Then let Leolin go, for both your sakes."

"I have!"

"No, you haven't. But you have to, if for no one else but yourself."

Leolin's heart felt full of lead, and she didn't know whose words had been more painful: Draco's or Narcissa's. She wanted to scream and tear her hair out. She hadn't committed any wrongdoing against Draco; _why_ did she have to keep paying the price?

She slipped back inside silently, pretending to busy herself with her floo when Draco emerged.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, his eyes less luminous than before.

Leolin bowed her head. She knew that the fantasy had been shattered.

"Yes, whenever you are."

He nodded, grabbing the same shield that Aleco had left them.

"Let's go, then."

They arrived back at the flat several minutes later, and Leolin trudged towards the stairs, not knowing what to say to Draco. She had no idea where his head was, and she was afraid that if she tried to reach out to him tonight, he would only push her away. On the other hand, after the time they'd had in each other's company, the last thing she wanted was to say goodnight. She knew she had to, though.

"Where are you going?" he called, pouring himself a vodka and putting it down cleanly in one go.

"I was going to go to bed," she said. "It's been a long day."

"No," he said, his voice an odd mixture of demanding and playful. "Stay up with me. Let's go for a swim."

"Right now?" she said, skeptical.

"The whole deck is charmed to stay warm," he said.

She nodded her understanding but bit her lip, trying to read his motivations. As always, she couldn't. There had been a time when she was fluent in his insouciance, but now she was rusty.

"I'll meet you up there in ten minutes," Draco said, taking her silence for acceptance. "Go change."

She nodded mutely again, trudging up the stairs and going to her bag. She hadn't known quite why at the time, but she had packed her black bikini. She took off the clothes she had been wearing all day before folding them neatly and slipping into the two piece instead. She threw a gauzy dress over it to hide her near nakedness before huffing nervously and heading to the patio.

Draco was already there in linen pants and no shirt, making a drink. He extended it to her, and she nodded her thanks. He clinked his glass against hers wordlessly before they each took a sip. He wasn't smiling but his eyes were warm, teaming with appreciation.

"Thank you," he said finally. "For today. Your help's been…invaluable."

She blushed, grateful it was dark enough he couldn't see it.

"Of course," she said meekly. "I'm happy I could be useful."

He laughed softly.

"You were more than useful," he said. "You were brilliant."

She could feel the steady buzz she'd gotten at the villa coming back. Or was that just from the way Draco was looking at her?

"Naomi Thénard," he laughed softly. "I can't believe it."

Leolin smiled.

"I know," Leolin said. "She's kind of a bitch."

"I quite like her," Draco said, taking another sip of his drink. "She's—resourceful."

"That's one word for it," Leolin said, suddenly bashful.

"Was she your invention, or Severina's?"

"A mix," Leolin admitted. "The name Naomi was my choice, but Severina liked Thénard. She said it sounded snobby. Obviously it made sense for her to be French, given my background, and…I don't know. The rest just spiraled from there."

Draco nodded his understanding, eying her hair again.

"The cut was Sev's idea," she said, still self conscious about it. "She said that Naomi was more stylish and sophisticated than Leolin."

"Am I allowed to be offended?" Draco said, smiling. "Leolin was my fiancée, after all. I thought she was very stylish."

"She was," Leolin said. It was so strange to talk about herself in the third person. "But by the time I met Sev I wasn't Leolin anymore."

He looked at her seriously.

"What happened to you?" he demanded softly. "Was it that bloke you ran off with in Geneva?"

She bit her lip.

"Please don't ask me that," she said softly, watching him take another swig of his drink. "I can't tell you yet."

"Because you're not ready?"

"Because I just—can't. I promise that I will tell you everything soon."

He nodded tightly, not nearly as annoyed as she imagined he'd be.

"Okay," he said. "I won't push."

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Do you want another drink?"

"I don't know if I should. I don't want to fall in and drown."

"I wouldn't let you drown," he said. "I'd save you."

"You're so chivalrous," she said, smiling.

He smiled back.

"I have my moments."

He took a heady chug of his new drink before setting it down.

"Let's get in," he said.

"But I haven't finished my drink."

"Bottoms up, then," he said, taking off his linen trousers to reveal the fitted trunks underneath.

Her throat went dry, and she doused it with gin.

She watched him take a running start and swan dive elegantly into the deep end, re-emerging mid-pool.

"Come on, Cal," he said. "Quit dawdling."

She obliged, carefully pulling her cover-up over her head. She could feel Draco's eyes roaming appreciatively across her form, and for the first time in a long time, it felt good and not demeaning.

She carefully dove in as well, loving the feeling of the warm water against her skin. She swam to wear Draco was standing, but it must of been near where the depth changed, because when she tried to join him, her feet couldn't find purchase, and she bobbed ungracefully under.

She reemerged, laughing as she swirled her powerful legs to keep her head above water.

"I told you I was too drunk," she laughed.

He laughed too, clearly drunk as well.

"You can hold onto me," he said. "You little midget."

She splashed some water in his face, but the act unsettled her and she had to bob under again. When she resurfaced, she was laughing again, and she did as he'd offered and held onto his strong shoulders. He was laughing, too, but it faded as she finally looked at him squarely, a potent emotion flowing between them.

She looked down at him for permission before sliding her arms more meaningfully around his neck. He didn't move nor did he protest, and gently she allowed the fingers of her left hand to slide through the wet hair at his nape. He seemed transfixed by her, and he brought a tentative hand to the small of her back, eyes flicking furiously from her eyes to her lips as she drew slowly closer.

Leolin heart was pounding so hard she felt like she was going to have bruises on her chest, but still, she didn't relent. Her right hand joined her left as she gently allowed her breast to press against his bare chest.

She could hear his heart as well, feel it beating proudly, and it seemed like it was pumping in tune with her own. She met his gaze again, and recognizing the glimmer in his eye, she let her lids slide closed just as he curled a palm around her neck and brought his lips to hers.

**A/N**: *Cue Mania*


	12. Chapter 11: Lead Me Not From Temptation

**A/N**: **DECIDED TO SEX THIS UP A BIT…** To quote Jafar: _things are unraveling fast now! _As always, LOVE the support and the predictions! I'm sorry everyone is on such pins and needles about whether or not Draco and Leolin will get together! I would give you a hint one way or the other, but I really don't want to tip my hand! Mwhahahaha I know that's terribly evil! I do still love hearing y'all's prediction and hearing what you would like to see more/less of. I can't always oblige, but I will when I think I can! Anyways, enjoy and please keep up your AMAZING reviewing! Also, some people are asking me if I ever write my own material. The short answer is yes; I've been writing a six-part fantasy story for over ten years! Also, I am open to suggestions for my next story after I finish this trilogy! I was weighing two different stories: one with Draco and a Ravenclaw OC in which the Dark Lord has yet to rise, and a AU with Draco and Leolin/Ginny (could be either) that is more of a fantasy epic. What do you think? Any other suggestions? Stories you always wished someone would write? Let me know! Also, I tried to write as quickly as possible but I know y'all are always clambering for more! I do want to point out that I posted last Friday, so it's only been a week! How is this: I will post every Saturday. That way you know it's coming and won't have to wonder. I wish I could do better than that and maybe when school ends I will, but for right now, once a week is the best I can do! MWUAH

**Chapter Eleven**: Lead Me Not From Temptation

"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it."

-Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

"_This is dumb!" Ginny scolded Draco. "You obviously want to! Just swallow your stupid pride and go to Geneva!"_

_They were sitting at the bar at The Savage Vagabond having a beer. It was a balmy night in late summer, and despite the fact Ginny had practice the next day, they were both a little drunk._

"_Knock it off," Draco growled softly, taking a sip of his beer. "She betrayed me. I'm not going to reward that with some grand romantic gesture."_

"_Even though you want to?" Ginny pressed. "__**C'mon,**__ Drake! Who are you really punishing here? From where I'm sitting, you're the only one suffering."_

"_I'm fine," Draco bit back._

_Ginny touched his arm._

"_You don't have to lie to me, you know. It's okay to admit you miss her."_

"_You're one to talk," Draco said, changing the subject. "You're living just as big a lie as I am."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny said, half-laughing. "I'm not lying about anything."_

"_Then why are you still dating Carmichael when you're obviously in love with Blaise?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows as he took another sip of his beer._

_Ginny flushed, laughing to hide her speechlessness._

"_What? I don't—Blaise and I are just—"_

"_Just—" Draco prompted._

_Ginny laughed again._

"_Friends. We're just friends, is all. He doesn't even think of me like that anymore."_

_Draco rolled his eyes._

"_Please. That is bollocks and we both know it. I see the googley eyes you give each other when you think I'm not looking."_

"_We don't—there are no googley eyes!"_

_Draco shook his head, draining the last mouthful in his glass before indicating for another._

"_Whatever you say," he said at last, smiling a little. _

"_You really think I fancy Blaise?" she said, blushing again._

"_No," he said arrogantly. "I don't __**think**_**. **_I know. Everyone__knows. Lauren brings it up whenever you're not around. I can't believe your thick-skulled boyfriend hasn't noticed."_

"_Blaise's mum said something about it? How does she know?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes._

"_Because, Weasley, she has eyes."_

_Ginny bit her lip, and Draco's eyes glittered as he watched her squirm. Finally he began to laugh._

"_Oh, you are so busted," Draco said triumphantly._

_Ginny put her head down on the bar to hide her flaming cheeks._

"_Okay," she bit out. "Maybe I—a little."_

"_Then why are you with Carmichael?" Draco demanded. _

"_For the same reason you aren't on your way to Geneva right now. I'm scared." _

_His smirk faded, and Ginny touched his arm._

"_There's a reason you can't get her out of your head, you know."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_She's meant to be there! Look, I know you're assuming the worst about her, but the truth is that you don't know why she left. Shouldn't you be sure before you spend a lifetime hating her?"_

_Draco said nothing, only clenched his jaw._

"_I'll make you a deal," Ginny said, drawing out her lighter. "Promise me you'll go to Geneva tonight and I will break up with Wes."_

"_Right now?"_

_Ginny nodded. Draco considered, bowing his head a second and groaning._

"_What if I can't find her? What if she's—"_

"_No, no excuses," Ginny said firmly. "You can worry about all that shit once you get there."_

_Draco said nothing again, only surveyed Ginny critically._

"_Come on, Drake," she urged. "Take a leap of faith."_

_Finally, he nodded and Ginny smiled grimly, clicking open her floo and taking a deep breath as she waited for Wes to pick up._

"_Hey darling," Wes answered. "I thought you were going out with the sod Malfoy tonight. You done already?"_

_Draco scowled, and Ginny laughed nervously. _

"_No, I'm still with him. Are you at home? I want to pop by after."_

"_Yes. But don't you have practice early tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, but I—" Ginny paused, eyes flicking nervously to Draco, who raised his eyebrows. "I have something I want to talk to you about. Can I come over when I'm done here?"_

_Wes laughed._

"_Should I be worried? You're not trying to break up with me, are you?"_

_She laughed as well but said nothing. This must have assuaged Wes, because he spoke again._

"_Of course you can come over. How much longer are you planning on staying there?"_

_Ginny looked at Draco, who was waving for the check._

"_I'll be at yours in fifteen minutes."_

"_Okay," Wes said, and Ginny could hear the smile in his voice. "I can also come to you, if that's easier."_

"_No," Ginny bit out, watching Draco pay their tab. "It's fine. I'm in already in your neighbourhood."_

"_Alright darling, see you soon, then."_

"_See you," she said softly, hanging up and looking at Draco._

"_You don't have to do this," he said quietly. "I'm not going make you."_

_She looked at him seriously._

"_No, you're right. I have to do this. Just—don't tell Blaise yet. I should probably do it myself."_

_Draco grinned._

"_My lips are sealed."_

_Ginny smiled too, though it was clear she was growing nervous. She stood, brushing a soft kiss on Draco's cheek._

"_I'm off, then," she said. "What about you?"_

_Draco glanced down at his half-drunk beer._

"_I'm going to finish this, then I'll head to King's Cross."_

_She nodded._

"_Floo me when you get to Geneva so I know you're alright."_

_He nodded as well._

"_Good luck, darling," she said._

_He raised his eyebrows._

"_You too."_

_She gave him a reassuring smile and disappeared out the door. When she was gone Draco hung his head, considering the task before him. He took another long draught of his beer before carefully drawing his wand. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, but no one was._

"_Prodio," he whispered quietly, and a small patch of air in front on him began to shudder._

_After a second, the nothingness began materializing into a solid form. When it was finished, the object hung suspended in mid-air for a second before falling. Draco caught it before it could hit the bar, running his thumb affectionately over the diamond-encrusted face of Leolin's key. He would never admit it to anyone, but he'd been carrying it with him since she'd left, unable to bear letting it go. It was the last of Leolin he had left._

_He considered the necklace for the millionth time, imagining it hanging around Leolin's neck. He still loved her, he admitted bitterly to himself. It had been over a year since the wedding, and he still loved her fiercely. He still wanted to marry her. He looked at the key again. Did she feel the same? He remembered what she'd written in her note: I love you more than I can say, and I always will. Did she mean that? Was she miserable, too? His heart told him she was._

_He had to go to her. He stood, the pendant still clutched in his grasp. It was time. He had to find her and bring her back where she belonged. Resolutely, he turned to the door, but as he made to walk through it, another thought struck him._

_The picture from the paper. Before he could stop himself, he imagined Leolin lying naked in someone else's arms, moaning in pleasure. He grit his teeth. If she really loved Draco, Leolin wouldn't have moved on so quickly. He closed his eyes. She was probably with that stupid bloke now. Draco was holding the pendant so tightly that he could feel it making an imprint in his skin._

_He sat back down, ordering a double of whiskey and throwing it back in several sickening gulps. He slammed the pendant down, driving his hands into his hair instead. He felt an anger that he thought he'd conquered boiling up again. Fuck Geneva, and fuck Leolin. He wasn't going after her. She wasn't worth it. He ordered another shot. He was done pining after her like some pathetic schoolboy. From this moment on, she was dead to him._

_Ginny opened the door to her flat fifteen minutes later, her eyes red-rimmed from crying._

"_Drake," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Are you alright?" he said in response._

_She nodded._

"_It was the right thing to do," she said. "But I still feel terrible about it."_

_He nodded too, bowing his head._

"_What are you doing here?" Ginny repeated. "Shouldn't you be on your way to Switzerland?"_

_He said nothing, only extended the pendant, urged her to take it._

"_I'm not going," he said coldly. "I'm done."_

_Dumbstruck, Ginny opened her palm so Draco could deposit the necklace._

"_Draco—"_

"_No," he said, his tone almost menacing. "I never want to hear her name again. Promise me."_

_Ginny said nothing, bowing her head again as more tears welled up._

"_Promise me, Weasley," he demanded. "Promise me we'll never talk about her ever again."_

_Ginny bit her lip, warring between her love of Leolin and her loyalty to Draco. Finally, she acquiesced by nodding._

"_I promise."_

* * *

Draco's lips were soft and full against Leolin's, and kissing him was like traveling back in time. Suddenly she was sixteen again, admitting she loved him on the Hogwarts' quidditch pitch. His tongue tasted like his drink, and the smell of his familiar cologne mixed with chlorine was a lovely cocktail on him.

Leolin heart was still thundering in her chest, and when she felt him beginning to pull away she panicked. When his lips finally departed from hers she looked up at him fearfully, but his eyes weren't cold and angry like she'd imagined they would be. In fact, they were just the opposite. He was looking at her the way he used to, his eyes were so bright that Leolin once again felt like she was lying under the sun.

She bit her lip and leaned into him again, and he responded at once by wrapping a strong arm around her and crushing her body to his as they kissed. She fought off a groan as he put a hand to the small of her back just above the curve of her ass, pushing her hips meaningfully against his. She responded by swirling her pelvis a little, blushing from the pleasurable sensation of her clit swishing against his slowly hardening member.

He hauled her backwards towards the shallow end as their lips moved together, his hands roaming up and down her near bare back. Recognizing at once that her top was a single piece, he slid a hand under it in the back, silently demanding she take it off. Immediately she raised her arms over her head, and he bit his lip as he tugged the offending garment off, groaning a little in pleasure at seeing her breasts again. Immediately he bought a hand to each, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She tangled her fingers in his wet hair again, dragging her long red nails gently along his nape, making his whole body quiver in delight.

He temporarily ceased his worship of her breasts to kiss her fiercely again, and she could feel herself growing wet at feeling her bare chest against his. She could feel him stiffening as well, and she was tempted to just push her miniscule bottoms to one side and sink down on him the to hilt.

As if reading her mind, his elegant fingers dropped between her legs, stroking her a little through her clothes before pushing them aside to slide a finger inside her. They both groaned as he did so, and she clenched around his finger, making him bite his lip.

It felt like every cell in Leolin's body had begun to sing, and she could barely think for want of him. They were both breathing heavily, and Draco nudged her head to the side as his lips and teeth ghosted across her neck. She twined her fingers tighter in his hair, urging him on. Suddenly, a powerful force welled up from her chest, and she could keep herself from speaking. She knew it was the exact wrong thing to say in the moment, but she conversely felt she'd die if she didn't.

"I love you," she breathed softly, and immediately he froze, his fingers sliding away from her.

He pulled back at one, a hideous fury blooming in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

She bit her lip, knowing at once she'd made a mistake.

"I—"

He recoiled in horror, driving his hands into his hair as he groaned.

"What am I doing?" he said, more to himself than to her. "I'm _engaged_. I can't believe I was actually considering fucking you."

"Draco—" Leolin repeated, but Draco shook his head, his eyes cold now.

"Don't," he said fiercely. "Don't even start."

He got out at once, staring hatefully down at her. However, tonight she wasn't to be deterred.

"You can't just walk away," Leolin demanded, getting out and following him. "We have to talk about this."

He wheeled on her.

"There is _nothing_ to talk about," Draco sneered. "I'm drunk, and that was a mistake. And put your top on. I can fucking stand to look at you naked right now."

She flushed. She could tell from his trunks that his cock was still semi-hard for her.

"You don't really believe that," she said, trying not to sound desperate. "I know you don't."

"You don't know anything, you stupid little vipress," he spit back.

"You kissed me!" Leolin said.

"And now I hate myself for it!" Draco roared. "You're fucking poison, Lefevre. I can't _believe_ I fell for that."

"Why is this my fault?" she asked, crushed. "You kissed me. I thought it was what you wanted."

"Don't play coy with me, princess; you know it isn't! I'm bloody _engaged._ And—Merlin! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Then why am I here?" Leolin asked quietly. "Why did you bring me here, if you hate me so much?"

He gave her a hideously cruel look.

"Why did you say 'I love you'?" He countered. "Stop toying with me, Lefevre. Why did you say that?"

"I—" she began, feeling a familiar guilt welling up. She knew she didn't have to feel this way, but it was still killing her. "You know why," she said softly.

"You're a vile liar," he bit out. "I don't believe you."

"It's true," she repeated meekly.

She took a step towards him, which he countered by taking several back.

"Don't touch me," he spit, driving his hands into his hair again.

"Please don't do this," Leolin said softly, her eyes large and penitent.

"I don't owe you my pity," he bit out. "You betrayed me once. I still haven't forgotten what that felt like."

She bowed her head, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Get dressed," he snapped. "We're going back to South Carolina tonight."

"Now? It's half two in the morning!"

"It's only nine there."

"What about your mum?"

He clenched his jaw.

"I will deal with her tomorrow. I can come back, if I have to. Now get dressed."

"You want me to come with you? Why?"

He gave her a hateful look.

"Because if you don't, Gen will think something happened."

"Something did happen!" Leolin pointed out. "We were _this close_ to having sex tonight. You can't just ignore that."

"Yes I can," Draco said. "In fact, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

She grabbed his wrist, and he seemed momentarily paralyzed by her touch.

"Please don't do this," she said. "Please don't let your pride ruin tonight."

"You think this is about my pride?" Draco sneered, wrenching from her grasp. "Get over yourself. I had a moment of weakness, and now it's over. Even if I had fucked you, it wouldn't have meant anything. You nothing to me but a tight cunt."

She hauled off and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. His head snapped to the side, but he seemed to realize what he'd said, because he offered no defense.

"How dare you say that to me," she hissed, crushed. "You were the one with your hand in my knickers. Don't you dare treat me like I'm some kind of cheap whore."

He responded to this but storming away, and despite his nastiness, she followed.

"Draco, at least talk to me. I think you owe me that much."

He stopped, turning on her until they were nose to nose. In the moonlight he looked just like Lucius.

"Fine. You want to know the truth? I feel _nothing_ for you," he said in a deadly voice. "I loved you once in a different lifetime, and I wouldn't go back there even if I could."

"I don't believe that," she said. "And I don't think that's what you do, either."

Foolhardy though she knew it was, she ran both hands up his chest, feeling the muscles beneath her hands quiver. He looked down at her, and she could see someone else lingering behind the anger. However, in a flash it was gone. He grabbed her wrists roughly, peeling them away from his body even as his heart thundered in his chest from her touch.

"You have no idea what I want," he snapped. "But let me assure you it's nothing you can offer me."

"Draco—"

"Get dressed," he said coldly, turning away from her. "We're leaving in fifteen."

She shook her head.

"I'm not going," she said bitterly. "I'm not going to participate in your stupid charade. If you want to lie to Gen, that's your business. I'm not going to help you."

"Like hell you aren't," he said, eyes flashing. "If you not downstairs in fifteen minutes, I—"

"You what?" she demanded. "You have nothing to threaten me with, save physical violence."

"You know it only makes you look bad if you don't go," Draco said in an imperious voice.

She knew he was right. The only person she would really be punishing was herself. She shook her head in disgust.

"You're a coward," she said, turning on her heel towards her room.

"Better a coward than a traitor," he called after her, and she shook her head again, feeling cheap.

When she was alone, she flopped on the bed and screamed into her pillow. She wished she hadn't kissed him. As perfect as it had been, it wasn't worth the guilt he was heaping on her. She currently loved and hated Draco in equal measure, and the effect of their polarity was maddening. She didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry.

She buried her head in her hands for several minutes before standing and dressing like she was told. She knew everything else in her suitcase as she fixed her hair. By the time she was done, her heart felt like it was made of lead.

Grabbing her bag, she headed down the stairs, where Draco was already waiting.

"Ready?" he said, his voice an odd mix of angry and regretful.

"No," she admitted softly, setting her things down.

"Cal," he said, sounding tired and strained.

"Don't do this," she said in a defeated voice. "I'm begging you."

"You don't get a say," he replied more firmly, looking at her for only a second before turning his head.

"Do you really expect me to believe that meant nothing to you?" she asked of the kiss.

Immediately his keen gaze was on her again.

"I know you think Gen is just my consulation prize after you left, but you're wrong. She's important to me, and I'm not going to give her up for you."

"Then what about us?"

He clenched his jaw, grabbing her wrist as he prepared to disapparate.

"Get it through your head, Lefevre. There is no 'us'. There never will be."

With this, Leolin fell silent and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to be sick as they spun away.

* * *

It was around ten thirty local time when they arrived back in South Carolina, and Leolin was the first to step through the fireplace into the now-familiar beach house.

Ginny and Blaise were in the kitchen kissing when she arrived, brushing soot off soft sweater. Upon seeing her, they sprung apart like teenagers, both flushing a little. Radames, who had been lying on the floor, stood up at once and began to bark, though he stopped when he saw it was Leolin.

"Lai!" Ginny cried happily. "You're back! Where's Draco?"

Leolin forced a smile, kneeling down to pet a contented Radames.

"He's right behind me," she said. "Where's Gen?"

Her question was answered a second later, and Genevieve sauntered in from the deck, smiling at her.

"I thought you were at Ashley's," Ginny said bitterly.

Gen smiled again.

"I just had a floo from Draco saying he was coming home, so I rushed back. Hello, Leolin my _angel_, how was the trip?"

Gen's eyes glittered hatefully. Draco must have really laid it on thick in his note. It made Leolin's stomach ache. However, unwilling to give Gen the satisfaction of seeing her pout, she laughed.

"Hideously boring, I'm afraid. I wish he would have made you go instead."

Just then the floo flamed again and Draco emerged, his eyes finding Gen at once. Pained, Leolin casually turned her head away as Gen flew into his arms. Radames was on his feet as well, waiting impatiently for his master's attention.

"Hello, you," Draco murmured against Gen's lips before kissing her passionately. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she said softly. "Tonight I'll show you how much. How is your mother?"

He nodded.

"She'll be alright."

She kissed him again in response.

"Knock it off," Ginny said in disgust, rolling her eyes. "It's nauseating."

Draco finally let go of Gen to pet Radames and hug Ginny, though she resisted him.

"Don't be jealous, Weasley, I missed you, too," he said as she pried his hands off of her.

"Keep those lips away from me," she said, dodging under his arm and going to hide behind Blaise. "I don't know where they've been."

Here Draco's eyes flitted to Leolin for a second, though it was so quick that only she noticed. She fought not to bow her head at the chill in his gaze.

"What did you find out about your stepdad?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked at Leolin again before his eyes slid to Gen.

"We have a lot to talk about, but not tonight. It's been a long day. Lefevre can fill you in if she wants," Draco said flippantly, wolfishly appraising Gen now.

Blaise nodded, eyes flitting between the two of them. Leolin had a horrible feeling he knew something was up, but she tried to react casually.

"No, I'm shattered," Leolin said. "I'm probably just going to go to bed. I'll fill you two in the morning."

Ginny nodded, picking up on the tension as well.

"Do fancy a quick drink before you turn in?" she said to Leolin.

Her eyes were full of meaning.

Leolin gave a faux smile and shook her head.

"I'm seriously wrecked. Malfoy's right; it was a long day."

Leolin realized her mistake a minute too late. She never called him Malfoy anymore. Ginny's eyes snapped to her, and Leolin tried and, she suspected, failed to hide the full extent of her grief at the night's goings on. Draco ignored her, his full attention back on Gen again.

"C'mon you," Draco said, lifting Gen easily into his arms again and making her squeal delightedly. "Let's go to bed. Night, you lot. Allons, Radames."

"Night," the trio echoed, and though Leolin tried to avoid his gaze as he turned towards the stairs, he gave her a meaningful look before turning his full attention back to Gen, the dog dutifully on his heels.

When he'd disappeared, Ginny wheeled on Leolin.

"What the hell was that about?" she demanded, and Leolin shrugged.

"What are you talking about? And where is Birdie?"

Leolin was vainly hoping he wouldn't be home so she could sleep in his room instead.

"He's already in bed," Blaise said. "And don't dodge the issue. What's up with you and Drake?"

Leolin frowned.

"Nothing," she lied. "We were just forced to spend far too much time together over the last two days."

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him."

Leolin scowled, looking to Blaise for support.

"It's a valid question, Lai," he pointed out, winding his arm around Ginny.

"Of course I didn't," Leolin said, visibly strained. "He's engaged. Now if you two don't have any more questions, I'm going to bed."

"Sleep tight," Blaise said, exchanging a pointed look with Ginny.

Leolin said nothing, only trudged up the stairs, slamming her door shut and slumping against it. In the five years she'd been gone, she'd never felt as far from Draco as she had tonight. She thought about what he'd said: he had loved her in a different lifetime. For the first time in forever, she began contemplating a life without Draco. Perhaps it was time to give him up. Perhaps her race was truly run.

Just then Leolin could hear Gen's laughter flaring next door and she scowled, imagining Draco kissing Gen the way he'd been kissing her earlier. It made her sick to her stomach to imagine giving up now, especially after the hell she'd been through to get him back. Leolin could hear Draco's groans now, and she knew what Gen was probably on her knees doing.

Leolin bit her lip. What could she do? Slowly, mournfully, she drew her wand, pointing it slowly at herself.

"Surditas," she whispered, and immediately all the sounds around her faded to nothing.

She blinked, feel oddly naked without her sense of sound. Hopefully the house wouldn't catch fire in the middle of the night. In her deaf state, she would surely die if it did.

She numbly crawled onto the bed, lying flat on her back like a corpse and trying bitterly to forget her troubles.

* * *

Despite her temporary deafness, Leolin slept very little that night. She woke up exhausted and stiff. At first she thought to work on breaking the gag, but she realized that after yesterday, she didn't have the strength. She was too raw from Draco's venom, and she found she simply couldn't make herself focus.

Doleful, she rose and dressed in running clothes instead, intent on going for a jaunt up the beach. She slipped out of the house unseen, running as if she could outstrip her problems. If only it were that easy, she thought. If only the fight for Draco's affection was real and not metaphorical. At this point, that felt easier to win.

She arrived back around eight, and thirsty, she went to the kitchen to fetch some water. However, she swung open the door to see Draco nestled between Gen's legs as they kissed heatedly. Gen, who sat on the counter, wore nothing but an unbuttoned oxford of Draco's, while Draco was wearing only low-slung jeans.

"Merlin!" Leolin squealed, looking away at once.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock?" Draco said mildly, and when she turned back to protest, a glittering at Gen's throat caught her eye, and her heart stopped.

There, lying just below of Gen's clavicle, was glittering diamond pendant not unlike the key Draco had given Leolin. In fact, for a panicked moment Leolin was afraid it _was _her pendant, but she realized at last it was different. Still, it still stung.

"Do you like it?" Gen said as she realized what Leolin was staring at. "Draco gave it to me this morning."

"It's—" she fumbled, meeting Draco's eye and losing what little shred of courage she had. "It's lovely. But I should—go."

Leolin turned and found the door, and she gratefully fell through it, letting out a shaky breath once she was safe in the hall again. She closed her eyes, feeling the absurd need to cry. She brushed this feeling off at once. She hadn't cried in five years, and she wasn't going to start now, even considering this new cruelty.

Trying to find her composure, she burst onto the patio, where Ginny and Blaise were already sitting.

"Good morning," Ginny said pointedly, watching Leolin slink unhappily to the bar still dressed in her running clothes. "Having a good morning, are we?"

Leolin sank down on the nearest lounger, taking a heady sip of her gin and tonic before rubbing her eyes.

"I just walked in on Draco and Gen in the kitchen," Leolin said, trying to seem merely annoyed. "And she was wearing—a key."

In reality, the pain and horror of it had just begun to dawn on Leolin, and part of her wished she could lie down for a nap and never wake up.

Ginny shook her head, giving Blaise a stern look as if it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," she said to Leolin at last. "That couldn't have been pleasant."

Leolin shook her head to indicate it wasn't, though she felt an odd lump in her throat that disallowed her from speaking.

"What's not pleasant?" Draco asked, traipsing onto the desk. Gen thankfully wasn't with him.

Ginny scowled in response.

"You're foul," she snapped.

"Ginevra," Blaise warned. "Stay out of this."

"What's your problem?" Draco snapped back at her, getting in her face.

She responded by getting up and pushing him in the pool, which set him off.

"Weasley you_ bitch_!" he sneered, and Blaise and Leolin exchanged a look.

"Just like old times," Leolin murmured.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny demanded. "Stop being such a royal prick!"

Draco got out, and Leolin looked away, unwilling to be dragged into this fight. She couldn't take any more venom from Draco this morning.

"You're such a loyal lapdog, Gin," he sneered, and she rolled her eyes. "Always willing to fight Lefevre's battles for her."

"Go to hell, you stupid nob," she said nastily.

"That's enough," Blaise said in a bored tone. "Both of you. We have bigger things to worry about without you two picking at each other."

"Tell that to your wench," Draco spit pushing his wet hair off his forehead.

"I said _knock it off_," Blaise replied dangerously. "Or I'll do more than push you in the pool."

"Don't threaten me," Draco said.

"Then don't you dare be so disrespectful to my fiancée," Blaise countered.

Draco said nothing to this, only sneered at Leolin.

"And I bet you think you're terribly clever for stirring up all that, don't you?"

"I—" Leolin began, but the chill in Draco's eyes crippled her, and she simply shook her head. "I'm not involved."

"Like hell you're not," Draco said in a cool voice.

"What's your problem?" Blaise demanded. "You've been awfully shirty since you got back."

Draco glanced at Leolin before his eyes settled on Blaise.

"I don't have one."

"Could have fooled me," Ginny bit out.

"Stay out of this, Weaslby," Draco snapped.

"Drake!" Blaise said, starting to get agitated. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Draco said forcefully. "I just—have a lot on my mind."

"Then sit down and let's talk about it," Blaise said. "What did you find out in London?"

Draco shook his head, eyes ghosting over Leolin before snapping back Blaise.

"I don't have time to chat," he explained. "Gen and I are headed to the coast for the day. We can talk when I get back tonight."

"Now?" Blaise asked, exasperated. "Are you kidding me? All hell's breaking loose! We don't have time for you to take a vacation!"

"Hell can wait," Draco replied. "After London, I owe Gen this."

Draco's gaze flitted to Leolin for a second before he looked away. Seeing the brief exchange, Blaise's eyes were skating between Leolin and Draco again, and Leolin could see him putting the pieces together. Leolin, for her part, felt another lump forming in her throat. She was unsure if this new maneuver by Draco was coincidental or designed to punish her, but it stung no less either way.

"Let him go, if that's what he wants," Ginny said at last, clearly still incensed about their fight earlier.

"Fine," Blaise said, eying Leolin's suspiciously quiet form as well before looking back at Draco. "We'll just talk tonight then."

Draco nodded.

"Hopefully by then Weasley will have cooled her heels."

"Don't hold your breath," Ginny said coldly, and with that Draco disappeared.

Leolin stood abruptly. Suddenly she felt the absurd urge to go for another run. Or at the very least, get off the deck. She could feel but Blaise and Ginny watching her, and she fell suffocated.

"I'm going to go, too," Leolin offered lamely, trying to forget about Draco and the coast as she walked towards the beach again. "I'll see you later."

Leolin took a long nap when she'd returned from her second run, but as before, she woke tense and un-rested. She'd had another dream about Jean nan Bones, except this time he chased her while she chased Draco.

"Draco!" she'd cried in the dream. "Draco, please! Draco, come back!"

She woke with heart pounding, her hand immediately flying to her throat for comfort. However, where the lock would normally have calmed her, today it only reminded her of seeing the key around Gen's neck, which made her heart ache dully, like someone had punched her in the chest.

She had to get out of the house. She had to get out of the house and stop thinking about Draco. Immediately, she sat up and flicked open her floo. It buzzed several times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Max, it's Leolin."

Max's voice brightened.

"Welcome back, sweetheart. How was London?"

Leolin's stomach clenched.

"It was—uneventful," she said at last, and she could feel Draco's lips ghosting across hers.

"Well I have to admit I'm glad you left," Max said. "It means you didn't have to watch Kelly Troy wipe the floor with my team yesterday at the tournament."

Leolin gave a polite laugh.

"He's been known to do that," Leolin said. "But I'm sorry you've been bumped."

"You don't have to be," he charmed. "If you let me take you to dinner tonight instead."

Leolin bit her lip, trying to sound enthusiastic. After all, this was the distraction she was hoping for. Still, she thought about what it felt like to be in Draco's arms and she just wanted to hang up.

"You read my mind," she replied instead, trying to sound flirtatious.

In reality, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I knew I could win you over eventually," he said with pride. "How about I pick you up at eight?"

"Perfect," Leolin said faintly. "See you then."

"I can't wait," Max affirmed, and with that he hung up.

When he was gone Leolin flopped back on her back, consulting her clock. It was nearly five already. She had literally slept all day.

She got up onto unsteady feet, hoping that she would be gone before Draco arrived back. She didn't know what exactly she was trying to achieve by going out with Max, but despite the horrible way Draco had reacted to the kiss, she wasn't trying to make him suffer.

Gingerly she made her way to the shower, standing under the steam for a long time and trying to forget the past twenty-four hours. Part of Leolin felt what had happened was a manifestation of Draco's enormous bruised ego, and that the violence of his reaction didn't mean he didn't still love her. On the other hand, maybe it was simply that he meant what he said; maybe he truly didn't have feelings for her anymore.

The more Leolin contemplated this, the more it felt true, and though she tried to not to fret, it was difficult. What was she going to do if she couldn't have Draco back? More pressingly, how could she get Lucius off her back if she decided to give up?

Having a thought, she went to her floo and clicked it open.

_Ever been to South Carolina? _She wrote cryptically. _Meet me on Patriots Point tomorrow for an assignment_.

She shut the lighter and went to her closet, thumbing through her dresses. She had no idea what to wear tonight, mainly because she had no idea what message she wanted to send.

She eventually settled on a tasteful knee-length black dress. It was fairly simple, save for the panels of mesh on the top and across the abdomen, and she thought it was probably safe. It was sexy but not provocative, which is exactly what she thought she should be going for. She didn't want to give Max the wrong impression, but the reality was this was sadly one of the less revealing things she'd brought.

It took her forever to put on her makeup and fix her hair, but finally she looked in the mirror and was satisfied. She looked good, she decided, minus the abject sadness in her eyes, but that she would simply have to cover up.

She looked at the clock again. It was nearly eight. Taking a deep breath, she put on a pair of tall heels, grabbed her clutch, and headed downstairs.

Ginny, Ieuan, and Blaise were sitting on the deck as usual, and Leolin went out to join them for a drink before Max arrived.

"Merlin," Blaise said mildly. "Look at you. Why do you look so spiffed up?"

Leolin gave a fake smile that glittered magnificently.

"Oh," she said, as if not realizing she was dressed up. "I'm popping out for a bit."

Ginny and Blaise exchanged a look.

"With whom?" Ginny asked. "Please tell me it's not Kelly. You'll torture him in that dress."

Leolin laughed.

"No, with Max. He'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up."

"You are voluntarily going on a date with Brankovitch?" Ieuan laughed. "Did I miss something?"

"Indeed," Ginny said keenly. "Two days ago you refused to give him the time of day, and now you're letting him take you to what I presume will be a romantic dinner. How—" she paused for emphasis. "—_curious_."

"Not at all," Leolin defended. "He and I went to dinner before the tournament and it was lovely."

"So just so we're clear," Blaise said. "This has nothing to do with London or Draco and Gen's trip to the coast today?"

"Why would it?" Leolin said defensively, taking a large swig of her gin and tonic.

Ieuan raised his eyebrows at Blaise.

"I would warn you off that line of questioning, counselor."

Blaise, un-phased by this advice, opened his mouth to continue pushing. However, just then a new voice echoed from the house.

"Anyone home?" Max called.

"We're on the deck," Leolin called back, taking another swallow of her drink.

Now that Max was actually here, she was bitterly regretting this whole endeavour.

"Good evening all," Max said, sweeping outside.

He wore a slim-fitting beige suit that suited his brawny frame immensely. Underneath the jacket was a crisp blue and white striped shirt with a starched white collar. He wasn't wearing a tie.

"Leolin," he said, his eyes finding her at once. "You look amazing, as usual."

He came over and pushed some of her dark hair back so he could kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," she flushed. "So do you."

His brown eyes twinkled merrily.

"Shall we?" he said, offering her his arm.

She nodded.

"I won't be out late," she said meekly to the others, and Blaise growled in frustration.

"What about London?" he demanded. "We still need to talk about what's going on!"

"Have Draco fill you in," Leolin said, a little exasperated. "It's his family, not mine."

Max looked at her quizzically but she just smiled.

"Long story," she explained, and he smiled.

"You can tell me all about it over dinner," he replied.

"Have a good night, you three," Max said, still drinking Leolin in. "I promise to have her back before the stroke of midnight."

"I'm holding you to that," Ginny called back.

Max ushering her over to the floo.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, trying not to sound nervous. She had to remember not to drink too much this evening.

"It's called Brasserie," Max said. "It's a steakhouse. I hope you like red meat."

Leolin couldn't decide if that was an innuendo or not.

"I do," she affirmed.

"Good," he said, urging her to take a handful of powder. "I"ll be right behind you."

She nodded, throwing the glittering powder into the flames and stepping in. She arrived at a delightfully old building right on the water, and she took in her surrounding. The place was sleek but not lavish, and the man at the maitre'd stand smiled when he saw Leolin step out of the fireplace.

"Welcome to Brasserie," he said in a drawling Southern accent. "name?"

Just then Max emerged, immediately coming forward and putting a hand on Leolin's back. She fought the urge to pull away. It's not that the sensation wasn't pleasant, but it did feel somewhat foreign.

"Mr. Brankovitch," the man said delightedly. "Welcome back. Your usual table?"

"If you would, Grady," he said.

"Of course. If you two could follow me."

Max indicated that Leolin follow, and she obliged, allowing the man to lead them to a table that looked over the water. Leolin thanked Grady as he untucked her chair before looking across the table at Max.

"So," she began. "You come here fairly regularly, I gather."

"I do," Max admitted. "Though you're the first woman besides Genny I've brought with me."

"Am I allowed to feel flattered?" Leolin said, and Max smiled.

"Extremely. Would you like a glass of wine?"

She nodded, trying to bite down her nerves and agitation at hearing Gen's name.

He looked at the menu.

"Should we start with a glass of white?"

"Yes," she agreed. "That's perfect."

"Albariño?"

Her eyes snapped up and he smiled.

"I admit I might have cheated a little since our last date."

"Who did you talk to?" Leolin asked, not sure if she was flattered or annoyed.

"Birdie," Max said. "Though he was admittedly very hard to get information out of him. I went to Kelly first, but he refused to tell me anything about what you liked. It would seem the only person that wants to see this to progress is me."

He laughed.

"Well you were smart to ask," Leolin said as a sommelier arrived with glasses.

Max made his selection and the man disappeared then reappeared a moment later with the bottle. When the glasses were poured, Max raised his to Leolin.

"To you," he said.

"That's sort of an odd toast," she admitted.

"To us, then," he amended, and she smiled.

"Well-played," she said, touching her glass to his.

"I'm just getting warmed up," he admitted. "So, tell me everything about yourself. I want to know it all."

He leaned forward slightly, indicating she had his full attention. She laughed nervously.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," he repeated. "Start with your parents."

"You sound like my shrink," she said, and he smiled. "Well my mum is Welsh and my dad is French, which I think you knew. They met on holiday when they were both sixteen and conceived me quite by accident. They never married, and I mostly grew up in London and Wales with my mum. I'm still close with my dad, though."

"Did either of them remarry?" he asked.

"They both did. My dad married my stepmum Amelie about seven years ago, and they have two boys, Maximilien and Henri, and they're having a third in November. My mum just remarried about three years ago to a bloke named James."

"And what about school?" Max asked. "I presume you went to Hogwarts."

"I did," she affirmed.

"And you were a—"

"Slytherin," she provided.

"Of course," he said as if it were obvious. "That makes sense."

"Does it?" she said somewhat defensively. She knew outside the UK Slytherin simply had a reputation for churning out evil.

He smiled.

"I just mean that it makes sense considering your friends. Birdie, Zabini, Malfoy. They are most accepting of their own."

"Blaise is marrying Ginny," Leolin pointed out. "and she wasn't a Slytherin."

"Well, there are exceptions to every rule," he said, still smiling. "What about after school?"

Leolin fought not to flush. She hated thinking about her life pre-Florence. It was too distressing.

"Merlin," she said, still flushing. "I feel like I'm on trial."

Max laughed.

"Not in the slightest," he said. "I'm just so curious about you."

Leolin nodded.

"After school I moved to Paris for a year to work in the Louvre."

"You're an artist?"

"Art historian."

"Which means you—"

"Study art," she said.

"Oh!" he laughed in understanding. "Well maybe you can catch that art thief that's been running around Europe. The Genius of Evil, or whatever they call him."

Leolin flushed.

"Maybe," she said.

"So why did you come back from Paris after that year?"

Leolin took a large sip of wine before looking down at the tablecloth. She could feel him looking at her expectantly, but she wasn't quite ready to face his gaze. Finally, though, she looked up at him.

"Because I was getting married."

For the first time he seemed pensive.

"To Malfoy?"

"I've only been engaged once," Leolin said pointedly, and Max nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"How long were you two together?"

"You don't want to get into that," she said diplomatically.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not the jealous type," he explained. "And I'm not easily scared off."

Leolin narrowed her eyes.

"Are you doing reconnaissance for Gen, or something?"

Max laughed, his eyes warm.

"It's my understanding that Draco has been very transparent with Gen about the two of you. I promise I'm not a spy."

Realizing she was being paranoid, Leolin. sighed.

"Four years," she replied, and Max nodded, taking a sip of wine.

"Thank you," Leolin said after a minute of silence.

"For what?" Max asked.

"For not asking why I left before the wedding."

He gave her a critical look before nodding again, eyes still warm.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right?"

She frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He bit his lip, laughing softly as if he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"I know it's selfish of me to say this," Max said. "But obviously for my sake I'm glad you're not married to anyone, least of all Malfoy."

"Why least of all him?" Leolin asked.

Max considered, as if deciding whether or not to show his hand.

"Look," he began. "I'm happy that he's made Genny happy, but Malfoy is—I just don't really trust him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Muggleborn," he bit out. "And I know this probably isn't fair, but every time I look at him I can't help but think about all the horrible things his father did to people like me."

Not knowing quite why, Leolin reached a hand across the table to stroke his hand reassuringly. After everything she'd been through, it felt odd to touch another man this way, but it wasn't unpleasant. Max reacted and once, flipping his hand and gently cradling her wrist.

"You're right to fear Lucius," Leolin said softly, feeling a little breathless as his index fingers gently ghosted across her soft forearm. "But you can trust Draco. I know he doesn't seem like it, but I swear he's a good man."

Max's gaze grew penetrative, and she blushed.

"You would still defend him?" he asked softly.

"Only when necessary," she lied.

Unable to abide their physical contact anymore, she gently extracted her hand and he smiled, allowing her to pull away from him without comment.

"Shall we order?" he asked, and she nodded.

The rest of the meal progressed fairly normally. Leolin found out that Max had grown up in middle class Boston with his two Muggle parents, who were both schoolteachers. He told her that his mother had been so surprised to find out that he was a wizard that she'd fainted, and that the hardest part of being a quidditch star was not being able to bring his parents to tournaments.

The wine kept the conversation pliant, and as the meal wound down, Leolin could feel Max itching for more. Once, during dessert, he'd casually taken her hand again and twined their fingers, but she'd only allowed the gesture for a minute or so before carefully pulling away.

"It's okay, you know," he said, smiling at her.

"What is?" she said, taking a sip of her Sambuca. Despite her promise to herself, she was pleasantly drunk.

"You're allowed to like me."

"I know that," she said, blushing at his insinuation.

"Do you?" he asked softly, leaning forward. "I don't mean to push, but you don't have to feel guilty just because of Malfoy. He's moved on and he's happy. He's a douche if he won't let you do the same."

She bit her lip, thinking of the kiss again.

"I know," she repeated simply.

"Good," he said, accepting what she assumed was an exorbitant bill from the waiter and paying it.

He stood and offered her a hand.

"Should we go for a walk?"

She bit her lip again, Draco still on her mind.

"I should get home," she said softly. "It's getting late."

However, he wasn't to be deterred.

"C'mon," he goaded. "It's a walk, not a marriage proposal."

She looked at his outstretched hand for a minute before finally acquiescing.

"Just a walk, then," she agreed, and he beamed, leading her off the deck and onto the soft sand of the beach beyond. Realizing what futility it would be to walk on sand in heels, Leolin quickly wrenched them off, happy for the opportunity to let go of his hand as she put them in her bag.

He laughed as she shrunk.

"I've never seen you without heels before," he said merrily. "Merlin, you're tiny."

"I am not," she defended, laughing.

"It wasn't an insult," he said, casually taking her hand again. "I think it's sexy."

She flushed, not sure if she was pleased or uncomfortable with the attention. She thought of Draco's venom the night before and she decided to allow the contact. It was oddly comforting.

"It really is beautiful here," she commented, listening as the rolling waves hissed against the sand.

"It has its moments," Max admitted. "This is definitely one of them."

"It's—" Leolin began, but then she broke off, laughing softly.

"Go on," he said, knowing what she meant. "Say it."

"—Romantic," she finished, finally daring to look at him.

"And is it working?" he murmured softly, leaning down a little.

His cologne was cool and fresh.

"I—damnit!"

Leolin let go of his hand to cradle her foot. She must have stepped on something,

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"I think I stepped on glass or a rock of something," she said, wincing.

"Here," he said, picking her up easier before easing her gently down on the sand. "Let me see."

He pulled out his wand and whispered _'lumos' _and suddenly she could see a small piece of glass sticking out, blood seeping around it.

"It's not very deep," Max said, examining it. "I can heal it, if you want."

She nodded, and he carefully pulled out the shard before murmuring a healing spell. He didn't immediately let go of her ankle when he was done, gently caressing her silky skin instead. Breathless, she allowed his touch.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked, and he smiled, his white teeth glinting in the soft semi-darkness.

"Would it kill the mood if I say I dated a healer for two years?"

"No," she said, trying to set her own past aside. "It's fine."

"Just fine?" he asked, tracing the curving muscles in her bare calf now.

She felt a lump rising in her throat. She imagined Draco watching them and immediately felt guilty. However, when she remembered how hideous he'd been to her over the past twenty-four hours, especially considering what she'd done for him, she didn't care what he thought, she decided savagely. He was determined to hate her either way; what did it matter what she did?

Max, who'd received no response, let his hand drop from her leg. However, she shook her head, glad for the darkness.

"No," she croaked softly. "Don't stop."

His eyes grew hungry as he watched her. He didn't move for a second, but finally he surged forward, covering her lips with his. She froze at first, but she fought to be calm, and eventually she brought a hand to his soft hair, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He tipped her back onto the sand, carefully settling between her splayed legs and trying not to crush her as the kiss intensified.

"Come home with me," he breathed, kissing her neck.

Leolin felt her stomach clench.

"I—I can't," she stammered. "I have to get home."

He stopped, leaning back a little so he could look her in the eye.

"I know you're still punishing yourself for whatever happened between you and Malfoy. Let me help you stop."

She said nothing to this, her mind racing. She shouldn't do this. It wasn't right. She didn't love Max. She wasn't even sure if she felt _anything_ for him. And if Draco ever found out—it could cost her everything.

She looked up at Max, the desire to please shining brightly in his eyes. Draco never considered her feelings when he made decisions. Why should she consider his? She remembered the hatred in his eyes after he kissed her, and suddenly her mind was made up. If she couldn't have Draco's love, she would take Max's.

She answered his plea by leaning up to kiss him again, and he responded enthusiastically, knotting a hand in her hair as he moaned against her lips. After a minute, he hauled her up as if she weighed nothing, holding her in his bruising arms for a second before apparating them away.

They arrived at a beach house not unlike Gen's a few moments later, and the minute they did Max continued his assault. He kissed her passionately even as he urged her up the stairs, his lips trailing from her swollen lips to her jaws to her neck.

When they arrived in the bedroom, she shyly urged he take off his blazer, which he did immediately. It had been a very long time since she'd had consensual sex, and when she felt herself getting aroused she grew nervous. The last time she'd felt this good, Draco had been ripping her clothes off before the rehearsal dinner.

She tried not the think of that as she watched Max shed his shirt to reveal his muscular torso. He looked like he'd been carved by Michelangelo, and Leolin bit her lip as she gently reached out a hand to touch him. His skin was warm, and he shuddered contently at her feather-light touch.

Needing less permission now, he turned her in his arms so she was facing away from him as he gently unzipped her dress, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder as he tugged the dress down her torso. When it finally pooled at her feet, he urged her to turn back around so he could appraise her fully.

"You're fucking beautiful," he breathed, pulling her into his arms and prompting her to lock her legs around his waist he carried her to large better underneath the window.

He carefully deposited her there, and she flushed as she watched him shred his trousers and crawl up to meet her. He kissed her more softly this time, reaching a hand around her back to unhook her lacy bra as his tongue moved against hers.

She felt a small crest of panic as he freed the hook and tugged her straps down her arms before throwing the garment over his shoulders.

"You have a perfect rack," he said in admiration, bringing on two hands up to massage her breasts

She felt a moan building up but she held it back, her pleasure making her feel guilty again. No, fuck that, she decided. She didn't owe Draco anything. She'd never done anything wrong.

"Look at me," he commanded softly, and she did so, relaxing a little when she saw the genuine warmth in his eyes. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want."

She shook her head.

"I want to, it's just—been a while."

"I'll be gentle," he promised, bending to drop kisses across her bare chest.

He slowly worked his way downward, and Leolin tried to relax as he yanked down her knickers. She couldn't hold back a sigh when his tongue touched her. He had two large wings tattooed on his broad shoulders, and she watched them flex as he worked.

She could feel her body coming alive at his expert touch, and when she looked down at him between her thighs, she swore she saw a flash of blonde. Savagely she fought off the hallucination, urging Max to kiss her again instead. As he did, she could feel how turned on he was, and it made her both nervous and excited.

Still a little shy, she prompted him to take off his boxers as he kissed her neck. When they were both naked they stopped a moment and Leolin bit her lip, trying to erase another flash of blonde. Meeting Max's eye, she rolled onto her side, and he took her meaning at once. Sliding up behind her, he kissed her neck before urging her legs apart and sinking in deep. Max was sizably bigger than Cristian had been, and the intrusion made her breath catch.

"Did I hurt you?" he groaned. "You are wicked tight."

"No," she breathed, trying to pretend he hadn't said that. "Keep going."

He nodded, beginning to pump against her fluidly. She could feel a dull swell of pleasure rising in her belly, and she fought not to moan.

"Get on top," he begged. "I want to be able to see your face when I make you come."

Slightly embarrassed she nodded, allowing him to roll onto his back before climbing on top of him.

She closed her eyes as they moved, pushing her hips forward and leaning back so he sunk deeper.

"Don't stop," he said, grabbing her hips. "Baby, don't stop."

She didn't, her speed increasing as she felt her orgasm building. When she opened her eyes, it was Draco lying beneath her, his cheeks flushed. She knew he wasn't real, but she closed her eyes, intoxicated by his spectre.

"Don't stop, Callie," he said breathlessly, and even his ghost pushed Leolin to the edge. "I love you," phantom Draco told her as she rode harder, swishing her hips as if she were actually in a saddle.

This was enough, and she cried out as an orgasm washed over her. When she opened her eyes, it was Max beneath her again, and spurred by herpleasure, he spun them so he was on top, slamming into her as he sought his release. Feeling guilty for her hallucination, she closed her eyes again, but he leaned down to kiss her.

"Look at me," he demanded quietly. "Please. I could get off just from that."

Leolin's eyes fluttered open and she willed herself not to cry. After all, none of this was Max's fault. Fuck, this was so terribly confusing.

"You're perfect," he groaning, hiking her leg around his hip so he could drive deeper.

She gave a soft inhale, gripping his hair and fighting down her shame. Finally, she felt him shuddering and she knew he was close.

"Leolin," he groaned. "Baby."

She felt his whole body tense as he came undone. He gently pumped a few more times before kissing her slowly and cradling her protectively in his strong arms.

She listening to his breathing begin to slow and tried not to panic, forcing herself to relax in his embrace. She'd made this bed; now she had to lie in it.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! What's going to happen next? And I will give you MAJOR props if you can figure out who Leolin sent that cryptic floo message to! Again, see you next Saturday! Please keep reviewing!


	13. Chapter 12: Put Your Dukes Up

A/N: As always, FEEDBACK IS AWESOME! I really do love constructive criticism. **JWDragair, **as for Leolin's character, I know she seems timid sometimes, but I will just make two quick comments about that: A) I try to write my characters as realistically as possible, so I guess that is my attempt to make her decisions seem justifiable. B) On the other hand, I can see why she can be tedious, and believe me when I tell you I dreamed up Lai as La Genie for a very specific reason. I will be very eager to see how people feel after this chapter, which I think is crucial. I imagine Leolin's soundtrack during this chapter being "Crown on the Ground" by Sleigh Bells. **Liz, **sorry this feels like bad porn to you? **Shelly, **I am SO FLATTERED! I am also glad Blaise gets some love. He's been really fun to write. As for your story, I would be more than happy to reconsider for your sake, share ideas, etc. Obviously the majority of this story takes place in the American South, so I am kind of a hypocrite anyway.

Again, thanks for the in-depth comments, they keep me honest and keep me writing the best story I can. **Alice**already expressed her interested in another Draco/OC after this trilogy. Anyone else have suggestions or preferences for the next story after I conclude de this trilogy? Please keep critiquing, I love hearing how I'm doing!

Also, can you tell I spent a year working in the Prado? Hahaha

**Chapter Twelve: Put Your Dukes Up**

_Leolin stood under the hulking shadow of the bronze Velázquez statue at the Southeast end of the Prado Museum in Madrid, casually checking her watch every ninety seconds. It was ten minutes before midnight; that meant it was almost time. She checked her watch again. She wished the twins would hurry up; at this point, they were borderline late, and she didn't have a minute to waste. After all, theft demanded something of a strict timetable. _

_Finally she heard a soft pop and she slowly looked up to see two figures clad in black slinking towards her. Leolin had met the twins Effie and Sweeney McAngus through Severina, and she'd known at once they would make the perfect co-conspirators. They were both accomplished pickpockets and charm-breakers, and despite their somewhat nefarious resumés, she found them easy to trust._

"_Sorry we're late," Effie said in a thick Scottish accent, pulling her shining red hair back into a ponytail. "Their apparation system here is mental. It took Swish an age to figure out a way around it."_

_Leolin nodded._

"_You know what they say about Spanish Bureaucracy," she replied. "You two ready?"_

_They both nodded._

"_Are you?" Sweeney asked, drawing is wand._

_Leolin considered, biting her lip. Part of her was sick to do this; she hated to rape the world of its treasures. However, when a memory of Cristian's hands on her emerged in her mind, she felt resolute. She even smiled._

"_More than ready," she affirmed, pulling out her own wand and continuing to smile. "Let's get filthy rich."_

_Sweeney and his sister shared a smirk. Effie drew three bottles of polyjuice from her slim pack, offering one to both Leolin and her brother._

"_I hope I got the handsome bloke," Sweeney said, sloshing his around in its vial. "I think I'll work better if I know I'm still handsome."_

"_Shut up, Swish," Effie said, pulling out three plain Venetian carnival masks as well. "No one is even going to see your face."_

"_It's psychological!" Sweeney said, downing the glimmering liquid._

_Immediately his slender frame began to elongate, and suddenly he'd shot from 5'6 to 6'5 even as his flaming red hair disappeared. He touched his pocked-marked cheeks and bald head._

"_Ugh," he said, repulsed. "This bloke has a face like hammered meat."_

_Leolin was growing terribly nervous as she drank her own polyjuice, but she laughed to calm her nerves. She grew taller as well, and her dark hair turned a shocking white-blonde as her feminine features morphed into equally-attractive male ones. She would never tell the others, but she'd chosen this bloke on purpose. She found it oddly comforting that he resembled Draco._

"_Merlin, Thénard," Sweeney huffed. "You're a bloody Greek God."_

"_What about me?" Effie said._

_She looked more like Sweeney's bloke than Leolin's, though hers had tufty blonde hair._

"_You're pretty heinous," Sweeney said, and she punched him._

_Checking his watch, Sweeney pulled out a slender velvet box from his own pack and popped open the lid. Nestled inside were three small earpieces._

_Leolin picked one up and examined it. _

"_Do we know if they work?"_

_Effie nodded._

"_Swish calibrated them himself."_

"_I want to test them quickly," Leolin said, jamming hers in her ear._

"_I hope this bloody works," she said in English._

_The twins nodded, and Sweeney beamed with pride._

"_It sounded both German and male," he said. "Didn't understand a bloody word."_

_Leolin nodded._

"_Now put yours in," she instructed them. "We need to make sure we can communicate with each other."_

_They did._

"_Sweeney McAngus is bloody brilliant," Swish said._

_Effie laughed, nodding and indicating she understood._

"_He's only brilliant at being a twat. This idea was simply inspired, Nay."_

_Leolin winked, straightening. She'd come up with them last minute to put the Spanish off their trail. It was in the plan to have a run-in with la policia españoles, and she wanted them to report the thieves to be three German males._

"_What can I say?" she said, readjusting her earpiece a pit. "I'm a genius of evil."_

_Sweeney consulted his watch._

"_Alright, boys," he said, making the girls laugh. "It's showtime."_

_They nodded, and Leolin check that the coast was clear before slipping from the statue's shadow towards the front entrance. They looked around again before each putting their masks on._

_Naturally the door was locked, but Effie had lifted a guard's badge earlier that week and made a copy so they would get in without a hitch. They'd ensured the man was at home tonight so he'd be cleared of suspicion. Leolin wasn't in the business of ruining lives._

_Once they were in, they ascended the marble steps, skirting the deserted desk in the rotunda._

"_Where are the guards?" Effie whispered._

"_This is the information desk," Leolin explained. "The guards sit in the lobby farther over. They just made their rounds at 11:45. We already tampered with the cameras, but they'll patrol the gallery again at 12:15."_

"_That's only fifteen minutes from now," Sweeney pointed out as they headed down the cavernous main hall. _

"_Forget that," Leolin said. "We're only going to have five minutes to get this done after we rip the thing off the wall."_

"_Good thing I have the quickest hands in the criminal world, then," Effie replied._

_They passed countless Titians and Rubens dotting the walls, and Sweeney made a face as they passed Rubens' grotesque __**Saturn Devouring His Son, **__which depicted the deranged god ripping the skin off his infant._

"_Muggles, man," Sweeney shuddered. "They can be so fucked up."_

"_Rubens was a wizard," Leolin whispered in response._

"_What a weirdo," Effie whispered back._

"_Come on," Leolin said. "Let's keep going."_

_The twins nodded wordlessly, following Leolin as she made a left at the end of the hall, which led to a large octagonal room with a high ceiling. There was a long bank of skylights running around the top, and they lay a pattern of moon-stricken stripes on the floor._

_The room was filled with Velazquez portraits of inane Muggle kings and queens, but at the far end was his masterpiece __**Las Meninas**__._

_Leolin gave a sigh of appreciation. It was perfection._

"_I am a horrible person," she muttered miserably to herself._

"_Think of it as borrowing," Effie said. "You are going to give it back someday."_

_Leolin nodded._

"_Alright, let's do this. Rip it down, Eff."_

_Effie nodded, getting a good grip on the frame with her gloves before wrenching the painting off the wall._

_Leolin set her watch._

"_T minus five," she said, drawing a spring blade and taking a huge breath. " Here we go."_

_Immediately she dragged the knife smoothly along the top of the canvas. It was not lost on her that a tiny fraction of the painting would have to be forfeited when it was stretched over the frame again. She worked quickly, checking her watch again as she made the second cut. Three minutes. She had to move quicker. She couldn't afford two minutes per the next two sides. She finished, moving to the bottom. Two minutes. It was going to be close. She cut along the left side. One minute. She could hear barked commands in the distance._

"_Hurry up, Nay-Nay," Sweeney whispered urgently. _

_She nodded. Finally the canvas was free, and she hastily rolled it, stuffing it in the tube that Effie'd just produced from her sack._

_The first of the guards appeared just as she was screwing on the cap._

"_Let's boogey," Sweeney said, as the man appeared._

_A thought occurred to Leolin. Merlin's fucking beard, what if one of the guards understood German. They would be screwed. This was Spain, she assured herself. They weren't usually ones to be bi or trilingual. She wrenched off her mask so the man got a glimpse of her handsome face before she began barking orders at Sweeney. Effie was already sprinting out of the room, heading for the lift. Sweeney and Leolin where taking the stairs._

_Leolin slung the canister across her back._

"_Aquí," the guard was calling to comrades. " Están en la sala de los retratos de Velázquez. Tienen Las Meninas!"_

"_Swish," Leolin said. "You know the drill. Go into the Ancient gallery then circle around to the back stairs. He'll follow me. Meet me in the Goya galleries on the third floor and we'll make the switch from there._

_He was already tearing from the gallery as the guard started after Leolin._

"_¿Cuántos ladrones?" his radio blared as Leolin streaked away._

_She was light on her feet and he was burdened by his gun and heavy belt, so she had a comfortable lead._

"_Tres," the man, huffed as he lumbered after her. "Son alemanes."_

_Leolin, turned the corner and flew down a flight of stairs, taking them five and six at a time. She'd finally broken line of sight, and she tore through the lower gallery before banking right towards the next set of stairs. She could hear more guards now, and she hoped Effie was gone already._

_She tore up the three flights to the gallery housing Goya's early works. Sweeney was waiting for her there._

"_Pass the baton," he said, and she tossed the painting to him._

"_Get out of here," she said, and he nodded, already dragging a ladder from his slim pack and ascending to the ceiling. "There's a broom on the roof. You have to get out of here before they get up there."_

"_See you on the other side," he said, she nodded, watching him ascend._

_She dodged into a side gallery as guards hustled down the hall, heading for the room Sweeney had just disappeared from._

"_Están en el techo!" a guard called. "Date prisa!"_

_Just as one man scrambled up the ladder, Leolin burst from her hiding space, drawing three guards. She headed down the stairs to the garden level, bursting out a side door and sprinting towards the Gardens._

_The guards who'd been posted outside were on her at once, but she tore through the maze of bushes she'd memorized. They'd lost her, and she knew she only had about ten seconds before they found her again. She couldn't allow that. If they saw her disappear, all this Muggle thieving would be for not. Dropping to the ground, she slithered along the path on hands and knees._

_Fuck, they were closing in._

"_Aquí," someone screamed, a light swiveling across the labyrinth. "¡Vino al jardín!"_

_Just when Leolin thought she was caught, she saw the gleaming pocket watch she'd planted earlier in the day, and as her hand curled around it, she felt the familiar jerk behind her navel as she was pulled away._

* * *

Leolin awoke feeling…strange. She'd expected to feel guilty, but as she sat up, she just felt restless. She'd had a dream about the night she and the twins had stolen _Las Meninas_, and it'd awoken a fire in her that had been dormant since she arrived in South Carolina.

She was La Genie du mal, for fuck's sake. The bloody _genius of evil_. She'd been dubbed the smartest criminal of the age. She had to stop acting like her sixteen-year-old self and cowboy up. If she didn't she was sure to lose Draco.

She held the sheet to her bare breast as she surveyed Max. He was lying on his stomach and she watched the wings on his back moving with every exhale. Merlin, he really was handsome. Softly, she raked a hand through his hair, bending to gently kiss his cheek. She then stood, stepping back into bra and knickers.

She didn't regret last night, but she acknowledged immediately it would never happen again. She'd been over-emotional the night before, but in the cold night of the day, she remembered the truth: she _loved_ Draco, and she was and would always be his Leolin, and no one else's. Nothing else mattered.

Not wanting to slink around in her sexy dress all day, she carefully eased one of his drawers open, pulling out a pair of sweats and a hoodie before shrinking them and putting them on. When she was dressed, she stuffed her outfit from the night before in her purse before tip-toeing down the stairs.

Absently, she wondered how Max would react when he found she was gone. A small pang shot through her, but she shrugged it off. She didn't have time to worry about that. She had to be a shark from now on. It was regrettable that Max had to be the chum, but such was life. Besides, he was sexy, rich, and famous; he would find someone else.

She headed out to the beach before apparating two or three miles down, not wanting to be disturbed. Draco was weighing heavily on her mind, and she chewed her lip as she contemplated his reaction to their steamy kiss. The dream about The Prado had been like a forest fire, burning away all the debris so only the necessary remained. She didn't know why she'd been so plagued by the situation with Draco before, this morning the solution was staring her in the face. That was a lie; yes she did know why. She'd allowed her emotions to overpower her. That was a mistake. She had to use her greatest asset: her tactical mind.

The answer to winning Draco back wasn't seducing him; as long as he clung to the notion she'd abandoned him, he'd always be plagued by doubt. That meant she needed to switch gears. She needed to stop pursuing him and throw all her energy into breaking the gag. That's what Draco needed from her. That's what he had been _craving_ from her; she knew that. When he learned the truth, it would be game, set, match.

There would come a time, of course, when Draco would have to answer for all the terrible things he'd said and done out of his misplaced sense of betrayal, but oddly that wasn't her main concern. The truth was that she wasn't a child anymore, and when it came to Draco, she _really_ didn't give a shit if he was a good person. She knew that at his core he was a great man, and she didn't need him to be a saint to prove it to her. Besides, despite his cruelty, he made her happier than she'd ever been, and that alone was worth fighting for.

What she _did_ need was to get out of South Carolina. Gen and Max and even Draco were distractions that were only hindering her progress. She needed to get back and work on helping him find his stepfather and Herpo's vessel, and she needed to break the chains that bound her.

On that score, she'd had an idea, and the more she mulled it over, the more convinced she became that it was a good idea. Closing her eyes, she recalled when she'd signed the gag, reading the stipulations with her mind's eye.

That was it. Lucius had been over-hasty in his drafting of the terms, and there was a glaring loophole; Leolin should have seen it before. La genie was not explicitly mentioned. He had failed to _bind _the evidence he'd collected on her to the contract. That meant if she could find the evidence and destroy it, that part of the gag would fall away. She would still be bound by her silence, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about being dragged to prison.

Lucius would keep the photo squirreled away at Malfoy Manor, but she knew he wasn't there that often. Besides, he was arrogant: he would never expect her to be this bold. It wouldn't be easy, but she was a mastermind with two of the world's finest and most loyal thieves at her disposal. She was confident she could find the evidence and destroy it.

She smiled. For the first time, there was hope on the horizon, and it was the type that no one, not Gen nor Adrien nor even Lucius, could take from her. She tipped back to lie in the soft white sand, closing her eyes. She remained there contentedly for a long time, drifting happily in and out of consciousness as she dreamed of Draco. For the first time in a long time, she imagined herself carrying his child. Levia, they'd decided all those years ago, if it was a girl. If it was a boy, Xander. They agreed they would raise the child in Paris, but that they'd sent him or her to Hogwarts. Leolin sighed. The wedding was scheduled for October. That meant she had five months to break the gag. For the first time, she was optimistic she could do it.

She sat up, checking her watch. It was around noon now. She ought to get to Patriot's Point. She didn't want to be late. In reality, the location was nothing more than a God-forsaken spit of beach, but Leolin didn't care. It suited her purposes just fine.

She sat down in the soft sand, staring off towards the water as she continued to plot. It was a stormy day, and the waves rose in jagged crests, mimicking the tempestuous sky above.

Suddenly, she heard an almost indistinguishable pop, and she turned to see a figure approaching from the far end of the small beach.

The figure was wearing a hood, but Leolin smiled nonetheless. She was used to seeing him masked and in disguise. She leapt up, striding to meet him. When he was close enough, he pushed his hood off his head and grinned, his bright red hair shining despite the lack of sun.

"Nay-nay," he said, opening his arms when she was close enough. "Or am I supposed to call you Leolin now?"

She laughed outright, jumping into his arms. He wasn't exceedingly tall, but he still had several inches on her.

"Swish!" she cried happily. "You have no idea how good it is to see you!"

He pulled back, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"How are you, darling? And how goes your quest to reclaim your one true love?"

Leolin laughed again.

"Not too well, I'm afraid." She bit her lip. "I _might_ have slept with Max Brankovitch last night."

Sweeney's eyebrows shot up as he gave a laugh of surprise.

"The yankee quidditch star?" Sweeney said, still laughing.

"Shut up," Leolin said, though she was smiling. "It was a one-time thing."

"How the devil did that happen?"

Leolin bit her lip again, flushing.

"Things with Draco are—complicated," she admitted.

"I should say so!" Sweeney said jovially. "Not sure how sleeping with someone else figures into your plan. Then again, you're the Machiavellian villain, not me."

Leolin sighed.

"I admit it was an impulsive move."

"You, impulsive? That doesn't sound like the la genie I know."

"What can I say?" Leolin said. "Draco can bring the worst out in me."

"Charming," Sweeney said dryly. "I can see why you want him back."

Leolin smiled.

"You can't choose who you love."

Sweeney shrugged.

"I suppose not. So, what's the rumpus?"

"Did you look into those Greek vases I sent you?" Leolin asked.

"I did," Sweeney said. "It turns out that huge dumps of Greek art have been funneling through the market in Istanbul."

"What are the thieves turning back?"

"Mostly Lekythi and loutrophori, just like you said. I have something else, though. I applied a little…_pressure_, and Spiros let me see that photographic logbook he keeps of all his clients. Look who I found."

He drew a stack of photographs from his inner coat pocket and handed them to her. She flipped through them, shaking her head.

"Pucey, Rookwood, Flint, Montague," she said. "I knew Lucius was behind this."

She came to one and stopped, her blood running cold.

"Who's that?" Sweeney asked at seeing her distress. "He looks like a proper twat."

"His name is Jaime Quinn," she said, feeling sick to her stomach. "And I just saw him a few days ago. He must be in charge of keeping tabs on Draco."

"You didn't know he was one of Malfoy's crew?"

She shook her head.

"But I should have guessed. It was too big of a coincidence for him to be down here. Damnit, I should have seen that earlier. Drake and I both should have."

"Why didn't you?" Sweeney said. "It's not like you to miss connections, and from what you've told me about Malfoy Jr., he's not either."

"He was busy trying to make me jealous, and I was admittedly—distracted."

Sweeney gave a resigned smile. "You know I hate this bloke, right? I don't think he's even worthy of you."

Leolin smiled back, warmed by his concern. Sweeney and Effie had always said Leolin was the little sister they'd always wanted but never had. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"He is, I promise."

"Right, so what do you reckon the thieves were after, anyhow?" Sweeney asked as she continued to scan through the pictures. "You're note didn't say."

She looked up.

"Have you ever heard of Herpo's vessel?"

He bubbled his lips.

"Nay, that's a _myth_."

"Have you ever heard any chatter on it, though?" she asked seriously.

"Well, sure," Sweeney said. "Of course. It's the crown jewel of thievery. Anyone who got their hands on it would be—"

"Have you heard anything recently?" she interrupted. "Did Spiros say anything about it when you asked about the vases?"

Sweeney shook his head, his mirth fading.

"You really think Malfoy's going to try and bring you-know-who back from the dead?"

Leolin bit her lip. "Yeah, I do."

"Merlin," Sweeney breathed. "That would be bollocks."

"Agreed," Leolin said. "And on that score, I have another huge favour to ask of you."

"Of course. Anything."

"No," Leolin said, seemingly a little agitated now. "I don't want you to agree until you've heard all the facts, and I don't want you to hesitate to say no."

"Oh c'mon, darling! When have I ever—"

"Swish, I'm serious. This is—risky, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me. If you can't, I'll find another way."

"Alright," Sweeney said seriously. "Hit me."

"Lucius Malfoy knows I'm La Genie," Leolin blurted, and Sweeney frowned.

"How?"

"Because he's the devil," she bit out. "And he's always six steps ahead of me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She looked up at him, a fire flashing in her eyes.

"I'm going to take away his leverage. He used the evidence he had against me to forcing me into a gag, but he forgot me to bind the evidence _to _the gag."

"So if you could find the evidence, and destroy it—"

She nodded.

"I'll still be gagged, but La Genie would at least be free from all this."

Sweeney nodded his understanding.

"You want me to steal the evidence from Lucius," he surmised.

"Only if you think you can."

He gave a grim smile.

"It's always been a dream of mine to pull one over on that twat."

Leolin nodded.

"The Malfoys are big on vanishment, but would be too risky to carry around with his person. The things you need are going to be hidden in non-being in Lucius's office in the Manor in."

"What's the best way in?"

"Like a Muggle," Leolin said. "The Manor has tons of charms to repel Muggles but I think it would be relatively easy to sneak in as a Wizard using Muggle means."

Sweeney nodded again.

"I'll do it."

"Swish—"

"I said I'll do it," Sweeney repeated firmly. "You can't talk me out of it. It's done."

She nodded, drawing out a vial of ruby liquid.

"There's one more thing I need you to do for me."

Sweeney wrinkled his nose.

"Tell me that isn't a vial of your own blood."

"Take it," she said in response. "I want you to make sure that all the servants ingest this."

"You can't be serious."

"I am," she said. "I know it seems foul, but please don't question me."

Sweeney finally accepted the vial.

"At least tell me why," Sweeney said, pocketing it.

Leolin looked at him, her eyes suddenly a touch sad. Sweeney didn't know the specifics of her history with Lucius. Only Sev did.

"He hurt me a long time ago, and I used that hurt to make a charm so he couldn't physically touch me. If you give it to the servants, they will be the same way."

"That won't save them from being crucioed," he pointed out grimly.

She nodded.

"I know Lucius, though. When he figures out the info is gone, the first thing he's going to want to do is physically hurt someone. When he goes to and he can't, he'll know it was me and he'll forget about crucioing staff."

"You can't take on that kind of target. "Lucius will _kill_ you."

"I can handle him," she assured her friend. "Trust me. And it could be that I break the whole gag before he notices. Either way, I'm not going to be responsible for Lucius ruining some poor employee's life. And make sure that his wife is away when it happens. I don't want him coming after her either."

Sweeney gave a grim smile.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Leolin asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"His wife is pregnant. She just announced it in The Prophet this morning."

"Merlin," Leolin said, and Sweeney could see her retreating into her own head.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, pulling her in to hug her. "I will sort out this theft for you. Everything else is out of our hands."

"I don't deserve you," Leolin breathed against his chest.

He stroked her hair.

"I'm loyal to you because you've earned my loyalty. I would follow you anywhere, Nay-Nay; you know that. Effie and I both would."

"Thank you," she said. "And hopefully you won't have to for much longer."

He pulled away.

"If what you said about Malfoy is true, we could be following into battle before the years' end."

"I don't mean to let it get that far," she said resolutely.

"And what about Draco's fiancée?" Sweeney said. "Do I have to tie rocks to her ankles and throw her in a lake somewhere?"

Leolin sneered, her ire directed towards both Gen and the sniveling coward she'd allowed herself to be in Gen's presence.

"She's a right foul bitch," Leolin spit out. "And someday I am going to pay her back in kind for all the shit she's heaped on me. I'm going to take away everything. When I'm done, she won't have a pot to piss in."

"I love when you get all revenge-y," Sweeney said, smiling. "It gives me goosebumps."

"I've let that little Yankee slag push me around long enough," Leolin said in answer. "We'll see how much power she thinks she has after I break this gag and tell Draco the truth."

"I almost feel bad for her," Sweeney said, clapping Leolin on the back and drawing her from her revelry. "Almost."

Leolin raised her eyebrows.

"When you finally meet her, you'll be relieved of that feeling, I assure you."

"Can't wait."

He winked, pulling the hood of his jacket back up.

"Right," he said. "I'm back to the UK. I've got a crooked minister to steal from."

Leolin smiled.

"Please be careful."

"You too," he said. "And I will let you know if I hear anything about Herpo's vessel."

Leolin nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Swish. Tell Effie I said hello."

"Of course. See you in three weeks."

Bollocks, the godparents ceremony for Severina's baby. She'd totally forgotten. Eventually she nodded again, her smile widening.

"See you there."

With that he disappeared, and Leolin looked at her watch before inspecting her clothes. It was already the mid-afternoon and she noted as she flicked open her floo that she had about sixty messages from Ginny and Blair, but she knew she couldn't go home wearing Max's clothes. It would turn into a whole production, and that was exactly what she didn't need. She looked down at Jaime's picture again, biting her lip. He was a reminder of what could happen when she got distracted. Making a mental note to rip Jaime's face off the next time she saw him, she quickly apparated into a shopping center in downtown Charleston. Making sure none of the Muggles had seen her, Leolin slipped into a high-end store, where the attendant gave her a small frown.

"I'm sorry, sugar," she said gently. "We don't allow the homeless in here."

Leolin gave her an imperious look, putting out her Muggle bank card and giving the woman a look of distain.

"I'll take that under advisement," Leolin said flippantly, grabbing an eight thousand dollar dress off the rack. "And I take this in a size four."

* * *

It was a little after six when Leolin finally arrived back at the house, arms full of shopping bags. Once Leolin had started, she'd decided to make a real go of it, and it admittedly satisfied the spoiled rich girl inside of her.

There was no one in the kitchen when she flooed through, and she set her bags in her room before kicking off her shoes and traipsing onto the deck. All that work, and she could have simply come home and changed after all.

Hello," she called. "Gin, are you here?"

There was no one on the pool deck, but she could see that there was a group gathered in the glass-enclosed dining room down on the beach, and she decended the stairs and gently pushed through the doors. She was surprised at the number gathered, and she smiled when the first person she laid eyes on was Pansy. Immediately she came over, hugging Pansy fiercely and smiling at Tieran. Gracie and Harry sat next to them, and Leolin embraced them as well.

"What are you lot doing here?" she laughed, beaming at each in turn.

"Malfoy summoned us," Harry said, his voice just a shade bitter. "He said it was about Lucius and Adrien Pucey. Merlin, he has been in a _state _waiting for you to get back here."

"I bet," Leolin said dryly. "Speaking of which, were are all the people I actually came here with?"

"I'm here, at least," Ieuan said, a handsome blonde man trailing behind him. "Though I'm not sure why Draco had to turn this into such a production. Hey, darling. Nice dress."

"Hi," Leolin said, letting him brush a kiss on her cheek.

"Leolin, this is my fiancée, Luke," Ieuan said. "Luke, this is Leolin."

Leolin smiled as Luke kissed her as well.

"Nice to meet you," Luke said in a soft, serious voice. "Ieuan thinks the world of you."

"You as well," Leolin said, admiring the kindness in Luke's soft grey eyes. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"You're glowing," Pansy interrupted. "Did you know? You're absolutely fucking glowing."

Leolin touched her cheeks as a pretty blush flooded her cheeks.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Gracie said evenly. "America agrees with you, Leolin. You look lovely."

"Oh I don't think it's America at all," Pansy said wickedly. "I think Leolin _finally _let some bloke—"

"—Fuck, woman," Draco interrupted, pushing through the door and glaring at Leolin.

Pansy raised her eyebrows sinfully, but Leolin ignored her.

"Where have you been?" Draco demanded.

"Yes," Leolin said in a bored voice, not looking at him. His tone still stung, but she had stop reacting, It didn't help anything. "Nice to see you, too, Malfoy."

"Lefevre!" Blaise and Ginny had entered now, and Blaise was scowling as well.

"You never came home last night!" Blaise said.

"Yes," Leolin said, "I know."

"Where were you?" Ginny asked. "We called you a million times. I had to keep Blaise from flooing the Aurors. Or worse, your mum."

Leolin opened her mouth to answer, but a newcomer's arrival interrupted her.

"Sorry I'm late," Max said, glancing around the table.

"You're not," Draco said. "Lefevre just got here, too."

At this Max looked up at her, and his gaze was neutral; neither angry nor sad.

"You're an early riser," he said to her simply, and Draco frowned.

"Excuse me?" Draco spit, looking between them,

"I'm sorry," Leolin said evenly in reply, and Pansy and Gracie traded a smirk.

"Well," Pansy announced. "That at least solves _one_ mystery."

"Pans," Tieran said in a flat voice. "Stay out of this."

"Just stating facts," Pansy said innocently, but Leolin ignored her, eager to get this conclave over with.

"Let's just get down to business," Blaise said.

"What about Gen?" Leolin said, not sure why she even cared.

"I sent her down to New Orleans to make preparations," Draco explained. "We'll met her down there tomorrow."

Leolin nodded. She didn't know why, but it seemed significant that she wasn't at Draco's side for this meeting. It was clear that everyone else had been informed about the abduction, the theft, and the sack of the National Museum.

Leolin finally looked at Draco, dispassionately meeting his glower.

"One of my contacts in Florence found of that thieves have been discarding mass quantities of Greek vaseware in Turkey."

Tieran spoke first.

"Did this contact have any names or descriptions of the fence? We need to know who the players are."

Ginny had told Leolin that Tieran had assumed an unofficial role, alongside Blaise, in advising Draco. Whatever Draco was planning, Tieran would be near the helm.

"The black market dealer in Istanbul is called Spiros, and he always takes a secret photograph of all his clients. Not many people know that."

"Did Malfoy's men know?"

"Back up," Max said, his gaze a mixture of appreciation and mistrust. "How did you?"

Leolin and Draco exchanged a glance.

"I have a lot of clients," she said simply. "Some of them are rather—_unsavory._"

Max nodded in understanding, licking his lips inadvertently. Apparently he'd decided this was a boon and not a detractor.

"Right, anyways," Harry said. "Did Malfoy's men know?"

"No," Leolin said. "And in a effort to minimize suspicion, Lucius sent a different man every time. Based on the time stamps, this has been going on for a while. Since before Sebasten's abduction and the move on the National Museum. They're been hitting private collectors for months."

"Do you have the pictures?" Luke asked.

Leolin nodded, pulling the stack from her pocket and skidding them across the table.

"Merlin," Gracie whispered, picking one up and looking at it. "This is half our Hogwarts graduating class."

"I know," Leolin said, grimacing. "And they're all the children of original Death Eaters."

"Quinn," Ginny said grimly. "He's one?"

Leolin bit her lip.

"That's my fault," Leolin said somewhat fiercely. "I should have known he was involved when we saw him last week."

"The question is what does all this mean, and what are we going to do about it?" Harry interrupted.

"We're going to New Orleans," Draco replied authoritatively. "There is a Bokor Festival there the day after tomorrow, and if we ever have a chance at catching Pucey at his sick little game, it's there."

"You've certainly changed your tune," Blaise pointed out. "I thought you said you didn't believe any of this."

"I didn't," Draco said sternly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Then what gives?"

Draco looked at Max.

"I asked around to some of the people I know down in New Orleans. My friend Theriot has a Wizarding bar in the Quarter, and he said that Pucey's there all the time, and that sometimes he comes in smelling like blood."

"That doesn't prove there's a necromancer, though," Tieran pointed out. "Pucey may just be spinning his rims."

"He might," Draco said. "But I think it's gotten to the point that we can't ignore it either way. Knowledge is power; we need to know what he's up to, whether or not he ends up being successful in finding Bones."

"I'm in," Tieran said solidly. "Let's just take this cunt out of play once and for all."

"So am I," Pansy said, taking Tieran's hand. "This is starting to scare me."

"We'll go," Harry said, looking at Grace. "But I don't want you involved in chasing Pucey."

Grace huffed.

"I'm pregnant, not infirmed," she said in a sour voice.

Draco shook his head.

"I agree with Potter. We're not going to take any unnecessary risks."

"You need me to go," Max said. "I'll be there."

Leolin fought off a quizzical frown. Draco didn't seem particularly keen on Max, and Max had admitted he didn't really trust Draco. What, then, was he doing there? Leolin had a feeling that he was more involved than she knew. She made a mental note to do some digging.

"Obviously we're in," Ginny said, and Blaise gave her a warm look. "Though I admit this whole thing makes me sick to my stomach."

"So are we," Luke said, and Ieuan nodded.

Draco's eyes slid to Leolin,

"Lefevre?"

"Of course I'll go," she said. "I'm the one that started this. But you should know," she said, looking at Draco before shifting her gaze to Blaise and Ginny across the table. "I'm leaving after this."

"Leaving where?" Ginny said, sounding doleful.

"Back to London. My family needs me, and I need them. No matter what happens with Adrien, I'm going back to London on Thursday morning."

Draco eyed Max coldly for a moment before his eyes skidded back to Leolin.

"Before you say something hateful," she said in a strong voice. "Let me assure you that I can work just as hard on finding the key to saving your stepdad in London than I can here."

"Not that you deserve her help," Ginny murmured to Draco, and he gave her a cool look in response.

"Stay or go," he said to Leolin. "After New Orleans, it makes no difference to me."

"Good," Leolin said evenly, un-phased by his brooding. She could tell he was sour she was leaving, and though it was petty and selfish on his part, it was progress on hers. "Just so we're clear."

"Inescapably," Draco said, and Leolin could feel Max watching their exchange keenly.

"Here's our next problem," Ieuan pointed out. "How do you lot propose to find Pucey in the midst of this festival? Isn't everyone going to have masks on?"

"We're going to drop a tracking charm on him."

"He's not an idiot," Grace pointed out. "He'll be able to feel the charm. My mother used to put them on me; they're very inorganic."

"I know," Pansy said, "But Tieran's been working on a new one."

Everyone looked at Tieran.

"It's not as powerful," Tieran explained. "But it's a lot more subtle. The French Quarter is less than a square mile, though, so it shouldn't be an issue."

"So what's the plan?" Harry said. "Just spread out and try and find him?"

"Exactly," Draco said.

"And stop him?" Ieuan said.

"Depends on what we catch him doing," Blaise said in answer.

Luke and Ieuan traded a look.

"We'll stay in contact," Draco said, understanding their fear. "I'm not going to ask you to go up against him alone."

Ieuan looked at his fiancée again before nodding. Of all the people sitting around the table, Ieuan had been the closest with Adrien, and Leolin suspected he had been the most hurt to find what a villain Adrien really was.

"What about the others?" Leolin said. "Pucey's crew?"

Tieran considered, looking at the pictures spread out across the table.

"Let's prioritize them," Tieran said. "I bet you he doesn't run more than five at any time. Once we know who we're looking for, I can link the tracker charm. It will spiral out from Pucey, and we can hunt the others down accordingly."

"I know Flint is the one stealing art," Leolin said, removing his picture. "He won't be there."

"Quinn's just the lookout man," Draco sneered. "He's not going to be in the field."

"The minister of Spain is in London until Thursday discussing the education reform," Harry said. "So that means Rockwood's out."

"Who does that leave us?" Grace said.

Blaise called them out.

"Graham Montague, Dom Godfrey, Robby Macnair, Radomir Dolohov, Merrill Travers, Tate Rowle, Terrence Higgs, Nic Scabior, Rodger Yaxley, Will Avery, Macklin Gibbon, Ferran Rosier, and Kai Morris."

"Kai Morris?" Ginny said in disbelief, leaning over to look at his picture. . "The bloke who used to announce the quidditch matches?"

"I could have predicted that," Pansy said imperiously. "I never liked that twat."

"That's how I feel about Dom Godfrey," Ieuan said, and Leolin gave him a sympathetic look.

She hadn't forgotten the way Godfrey had tortured Ieuan about his father and Cornelius Fudge, and apparently neither had he.

"Quite the boys' club," Grace sniffed, and Leolin nodded grimly.

"Right," Harry said, surveying the group. "How would Pucey organize this lot?"

"He and Tate Rowle were thick as thieves when Rowle was still at Hogwarts," Pansy observed. "And he's smart as hell. I guarantee he's Pucey's second in command."

Draco nodded.

"Agreed. I think Montague and MacNair are three and four for the same reasons."

"In that order?" Tieran said.

Draco nodded again.

Grace gave a big exhale.

"Someone needs to tell Daphne," she said softly. "She has no idea Graham is mixed up in this."

"Someone will," Harry promised. "But not yet."

"I'll talk to my stepdad James," Leolin said. "He still has some Auror friends he can have look out for her."

Gracie nodded in appreciation.

"Assuming Pucey runs a five-man team," Blaise observed. "We're still two short."

"I can't believe Terrance Higgs is involved," Pansy said. "I always liked him."

"I think he's periferal," Draco said. "Look: he and Morris were the first two to go in. That means they're expendable."

Leolin nodded.

"Pucey was testing the waters with Spiros. He didn't send in his best guys until he was sure it was safe."

"Who's left?" Luke asked.

He didn't know any of these people, but Leolin could tell he was a quick study.

Draco began arranging the photos.

"Godfrey, Dolohov, Scabior, Yaxley, Travers, Avery, Gibbon, and Rosier."

"Godfrey's out," Grace said at once. "I know for a fact that Adrien's ex-wife Isobel cheated on him with Godfrey. I don't know why he's running with this crowd, but Adrien's the most spiteful little prick I know. He's not going to give Godfrey a slice of the action."

"So are Yaxley and Travers," Blaise said. "They're both power-hungry, and Adrien won't want anyone challenging his authority or stealing his glory. Besides, Yaxley's working for his dad in Magical Law Enforcement. I think his part is probably mostly in London."

"So Avery, Gibbon, Rosier, Dolohov, and Scabior," Harry synthesized. "Now what?"

Leolin stood up and considered, singling out the pictures of Adrien, Rowle, Macnair, and Montague.

"Adrien and Tate are the brains," she said, pushing them to the side. "Robby Macnair is muscle. Montague, most likely, is running point. That means that Pucey's missing another set of muscles and a sneak."

Draco came to stand beside her, surveying the pictures as well. Out of her peripheral, Leolin could see Grace and Pansy exchanging a meaningful look, and she knew what they were thinking: Leolin and Draco were a two-man triumvirate.

"Scabior's the sneak," Draco surmised. "He's slick and he's cruel. That makes him dangerous and versatile."

"Muscle?" Leolin said, nodding her agreement to Nic Scabior and sliding his picture towards the rest.

Draco looked down at her, and she could feel the tension seeping out of his form as they read each other's thoughts. Much as he professed to hate her, she knew he was secretly grateful to have her back on his side.

"Dolohov," they both said, and Max tensed his jaw, annoying to have to watch them vibing.

"He's Pucey's cruelest man," Draco said, tearing his eyes away from Leolin. "Adrien's going to need him on hand if and when things go South."

"Then I say we link him closest to Pucey," Max suggested, flexing his broad shoulders. "Because we are going to want to neutralize him first, if necessary."

"Agreed," Leolin said, sitting down again.

"Good," Tieran said, gathering the pictures and ordering them. "I can do that tonight."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Ginny said. "How do you propose to slap this charm on Pucey without tipping him off?"

"That's already sorted," Draco said. "We already know where he'll be tomorrow night, and one of us can put it on him them."

"I'll do it," Harry said. "I can pretend to pick a fight with him."

Blaise shook his head.

"It's too inorganic," he replied. "He will get suspicious if he sees you two there. Why would be bring your pregnant wife to a bar?"

"Who do you suggest, then?" Harry said, sounding the slightest bit defensive.

Blaise shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Either Drake or I, probably."

Now Leolin shook hers.

"No, it's going to me."

"Are you mad?" Draco snapped. "No way."

"Yes way," Leolin replied. Think about it, this will only work if he starts the tussle. If we try to, he will know something is up." Leolin said.

"I don't see why that means it should be you," Draco said. "I'm the one that Adrien hates."

"Yes," Leolin agreed. "But he's also afraid of you. He'd never come at your directly. He knows that would be too aggressive. So he has to come at you indirectly. That means either Gen or me, and between the two of us, he's much more likely to pick on me. Besides, I'm better equipped to deal with him than she is."

"No," Draco said stubbornly. "Neither of you are doing it."

"I'm not your responsibility anymore," Leolin said evenly. "Just worry about Gen and let me do the rest."

Draco gave her a cold look that Leolin knew was veiled concern. She gave him a candid look in return.

"She's right, Drake," Blaise said. "He's going to take one look at the two of you out together and come after her."

"No," Ginny said fiercely. "I'm with Draco. The fact that he's going to come after her is precisely why it _shouldn't _be her."

"I'm a big girl, Gin," Leolin said. "I can take care of myself, I promise."

"Are you forgetting what happened last time you tried to go toe-to-toe with him?" Ginny said. "He had you _arrested_."

"What?" Draco demanded. "No one told me that."

Leolin ignored Draco.

"I've learned a lot since then," she said to Ginny. "And he has a weakness for me. I guarantee that he will be so caught up torturing me that he won't see this coming."

Tieran nodded.

"If Lefevre thinks she can handle Pucey, I believe her. Besides, we will all be on hand to sort things out should they go awry."

Max nodded.

"Agreed," he said. "And I will happily wrench his head from his shoulders if he lays one wrong hand on her."

"How chivalrous," Draco sneered.

"Good," Harry interrupted. "Then it's settled. We'll meet you in New Orleans tomorrow, then?"

Draco nodded.

"Gen's father has a plantation house on St. Charles, right on the edge of the Quarter. We can all stay there."

Grace nodded, standing and rubbing her belly.

"Send us the address, then."

"We will," Ginny said, standing and hugging them both. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Grace said, and they left.

"I'm out, too," Max said, standing. "See you all in the Big Easy."

"I'll walk you out," Leolin said, standing as well.

Draco clenched his jaw, but she pretended not to notice. She just wanted to sort this mess with Max out before it became a problem.

Max waited for her to rise before they left the glass box to stray onto the beach.

"So," he said when they were a ways away.

She looked up at him, and he was merely smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing a little. "I shouldn't have snuck out this morning."

Max shrugged.

"It's alright," he said, grinning at her again. "Last night got pretty intense."

"Look," she began. "It's not that I didn't enjoy myself—"

"I'm not worried about that," he said. "I know you enjoyed it. _A lot_."

She flushed, and he bit his lip, still smiling.

"You made some of the hottest noises I've ever heard."

"Right," she said awkwardly. "Well, be that as it may—"

"Listen, sweetheart," he said. "It's obvious you've got something fairly complicated going on here, and while I hope for Genny's sake it doesn't involve Malfoy, it's not really my business if it does. "

She stiffened, unsure where he was going with this.

"Look, you can relax, alright? I'm not Kelly Troy. I'm not trying to fall in love with you or sweep you off your feet. I just think you're a cool girl, and obviously I'm really attracted to you. But that's it. I don't want to make your life more complicated."

"I really like you," she fibbed. "But honestly I don't think we should have a repeat of last night. There is a ton of shit going on right now, and despite what you've said, sex always makes everything more complicated."

Max bit his lip as he looked down at her.

"I was really hoping you _wouldn't_ say that," he admitted, and she laughed a little.

"That means some part of you knows it's true."

"I guess," Max said. "But I'm a guy. Screw the consequences; I'd bang you every day for the rest of my life if you'd let me."

She groaned good-naturedly.

"Elegantly put," she said, both amused and annoyed.

"Sorry," he said. "I forgot you redcoats always stand on ceremony."

She glanced at him, actually glad for his informality. He was right; if he was a Kelly Troy, this would have been a lot harder.

"It's admittedly not often that someone uses the word 'bang' to my face."

"My apologies, then," he said, and he brushed a kiss on her cheek.

Leolin fought to wipe it away. She had nothing against Max, but after last night she'd remembered that the only man she ever wanted to touch her was Draco.

"See you in NOLA," he said.

She smiled.

"See you there."

He disappeared with a pop, at which point Leolin consulted her watch. She needed to grab some dinner, and maybe after that she'd go through the files Narcissa had given her. She wanted to get to the bottom of the stolen painting. She had a nagging feeling it was critical, and much as she selfishly wanted to work on breaking the gag, she knew that Sebasten's life partially depended on her figuring out the truth.

She traipsed back up to the house, making a small plate of pasta before fetching the files and heading to the dining room again. Radames was laying on the deck when she re-emerged, and he stood and followed her as she sat back down at large table. He sat dutifully at her feet as she spread out her materials and began to work, her eyes scanning through the hundreds of paintings listed in the inventory as she placed x's on the map Narcissa had given her of the two apartments and the villa.

The work was time-consuming but engaging, and she gently rubbed her bare feet on Radames's belly as he lay sprawled at her feet. It was nice not to be alone, and Leolin couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like if she and Draco reunited. The three of them would be like a little family.

Around midnight, the door clicked open and Draco emerged.

"Is my—"

Radames woke up and stood at once, immediately trotting the length of the rectangular room and going to his master.

Draco knelt to scratch his ears.

"Sorry," Leolin said, watching them. "He just sort of followed me in here."

"He's very fond of you," Draco admitted.

"Well, I'm sure you can convince him to be otherwise," she said flippantly, looking back at her work.

As charitable as she'd been about Draco that morning, she realized now that they were alone that she was also supremely annoyed at him. Just because she loved him didn't mean she had to always like him. He ignored her barb, straightening and studying her instead.

"Did you have sex with Brankovitch last night?" he asked bluntly.

She looked up, not sure if she should deny it or not. She decided to just be honest.

"Yes," she said evenly.

"Because of me?" he pressed.

She met his gaze.

"Not everything in my life is about you," she pointed out, hoping he wouldn't realize she'd side-stepped the question. She didn't want him to see her as pining or weak anymore. The other night had proven that it wasn't effective. Furthermore, it wasn't her.

"Look, Cal—"

"You better be getting ready to apologize," Leolin said, not looking up from the floorplan in front of her.

He growled in frustration.

"If you're going to be insufferable about it, then I'm not going to," he said, annoyed.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what? You don't get to be indignant with me. I am helping you protect your family, and I didn't _force_ you to kiss me. If you're so weak that you can't handle me in a bikini, wear blinders next time."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" he said, clenching his jaw.

"I'm not!" she snapped. "It's not my fault you can't decide which head you want to think with!"

He groaned.

"Goddamnit, Leolin, I _didn't _come down here to fight with you!"

"Then why did you come?" she said.

She knew she was shooting herself in the foot a bit, but she didn't care. As much as she still loved Draco, even in that very moment, he'd been a right royal prick, and she was fed up.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he snapped. "You're right; I shouldn't have pushed all of that on you. I—I'm the one who's engaged."

She finally looked up at him. Despite her resolve to forget about Gen and focus on breaking the gag, she had a feeling whatever he was going to say next would still sting.

"In fact, you were right about a lot of things," he admitted. "I don't—Merlin, I don't feel _'nothing'_ for you."

She remained impassive, despite the hammering in her chest. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"But it's not—" he broke off, as if trying to convince himself. "Look, I don't love you anymore, alright? I've done that and I don't want to go back."

"So you've said," Leolin pointed out, savagely repressing her disappointment.

Please Merlin let that not be true.

"But even still," he bit out. "I said some really cruel things I maybe shouldn't have."

"I don't know if I ever told you this," Leolin said, not able to bite back her pettiness. "But you give the worst apologies I have _ever _heard."

"So I've been told," he admitted, coming to sit next to her. "Look, we both know that it's not in my nature to be kind, but your help has been invaluable, and I—the truth is that I can't do any of this without you."

Leolin turn to look up at him. It was hard to meet his glittering gaze, but she did so unflinchingly.

"Then man up and apologize properly," she said.

He considered, and Leolin could feel the trust they'd always shared flowing between them again as his diamond eyes arced across her face. She clung to it desperately.

"I'm sorry, Leolin," he murmured. "I was a terrible prick to you, and I shouldn't have been. Please forgive me."

The irrational part of her wanted to lean in and kiss him again. Instead she looked away, reminding herself that there was only one way to win Draco back, and it wasn't this.

"Help me stop Adrien and then I will consider it."

He nodded.

"Done."

They were silent a minute before she set down her quill and looked at him again.

"Can I ask you something?"

He looked away from her, clearly sensing he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"Go on," he replied.

"How sure are you that we can trust Gen?"

He looked up, glaring at her.

"Excuse me?"

She met his fierce gaze without fear.

"I have to ask," Leolin said. "Because if you have even one single doubt—"

"I don't," Draco said with derision. "And if you bring it up again I'm going to make you really sorry."

"Screw your threats," she said. "You're asking our friends to put their necks on the line tomorrow. I have a right to voice concerns."

"It's a shame your 'concerns' are so translucent," Draco said, and Leolin flexed her shoulders in irritation.

"Go to hell," she said sullenly. "This actually has nothing to do with you and I."

"Then where is this coming from?" Draco said, narrowing his eyes.

"Why wasn't she here with you tonight?" Leolin replied

Maybe Draco was right and that her hatred of Gen was simply clouding her judgment, but there was something about Gen's absence that distressed her.

"Because I need everything to be ready when we all head down there tomorrow."

"And that's it?"

"I'm not even going to do this with you," he said, annoyed. "Of course I trust her. If I didn't, I wouldn't be marrying her."

Leolin bit her cheek.

"Fine," she said, feeling less anxious, though no less agitated. "That's all I needed."

"Glad to have cleared that up," he said sarcastically, moving to stand.

However, Leolin had seemed in find something in the inventory.

"What is it?" he said, leaning to peer over her shoulder.

She fought not to inhale his lovely scent.

"According to your stepdad's records, this was the painting in his office."

Draco must not have been wearing his glasses or lenses, because he had to lean farther over to read the title.

"_Hypnos and Thanatos Carrying Away the Slain Sarpedon,_" he read, frowning a little. "Who is Sarpedon? And who are—" he glanced down at the parchment again. "—Hypnos and Thanatos?"

"Sarpedon is a hero of the Trojan War," Leolin explained. "And he died nobly in the battle of Troy. His courage was so revered by Zeus and Phoebus Apollo that they send Sleep, Hypnos, and Death, Thanatos, to fetch and clean his body."

"I thought my mum said that it was someone on a raft," Draco said.

"I think she might have been talking about this," Leolin said, pointing to the wooden dais on which Sleep and Death were standing. "It's a funerary pyre."

"What could this mean?" Draco asked.

Leolin shook her head.

"I'm not sure. It could mean the vessel we're looking for has this story on it. It could be that an image of the vessel is hidden somewhere inside this picture. I'm not sure. I need more time to sort through this."

He nodded tightly.

"Alright," he said, standing again. "Let me know when you figure something else out."

She nodded, glancing up at him at he moved towards the door. Radames moved to follow him but Draco shook his head.

"Non," he said, making a sweeping gesture towards Leolin. "Reste avec elle."

Radames did as he was told, obediently dropping to Leolin's feet again. Leolin looked up at Draco, trying not to read into the gesture. She needed to focus.

"Bring him with you when you come to bed," Draco ordered quietly. "I'll be up for a while."

She nodded, wishing they were sleeping in the same one.

"I will, thanks."

She looked down at her parchment, blood rushing through her veins. There was hope yet.

"Lefevre," he said seriously.

Her eyes found his.

"Get some sleep tonight," he said. "Tomorrow we're dining in hell."

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm terrible human! Please let me know what you think. How do like Effie and Sweeney? What's going to happen in New Orleans? Who is your favourite death eater? What about Max? What do you think about the painting? What dod you think of La Genie in action? Also,y'all should know that the more reviews I get, the faster and better I write! I literally have some of the most amazing reviewers ever, but just FYI for everyone else.


	14. Chapter 13: The Big UnEasy

a/n: "Spread the word around, guess who's back in town…!" *jams to bitchin' guitar solo. I can't tell y'all how amped I am to be back from hiatus! I'm also happy to report that my Masters' Thesis has been accepted, and I start writing in the fall! If you couldn't tell, I'm getting a Masters in Art History, and my thesis is actually about the Borgia, hahaha. I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I eagerly await your feedback! Also, just in case y'all don't know, people refer to New Orleans as "The Big Easy". Also, I haven't really edited this yet, please forgive. I decided to give it to y'all first and let you enjoy it and I will edit it tomorrow! Also it's sweet that you think I should have more reviews, I'm honestly just so pleased with the loyalty I have. Obviously, I'm self-centered and think I'm one of the best HPFF writers, but the evidence doesn't agree. Again, though, I just love y'alll so much I don't care! Having said that, please review! The more detailed, the better! :D Also, for those of you who've already read and commented, read it again! I added more sexual tension! Enjoy :D ALSO, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AGAIN! Think of it as something to do to pass the time until next Saturday.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Big [Un]Easy**

_Draco took off his sunglasses and looked around, frowning as he did so. It was nearly dusk and yet it was still blazing hot out, and the breeze that whispered through the narrows streets was uncomfortably warm, and offered no reprieve. New Orleans was nothing like he'd imagined. Or rather, it was definitely underwhelming. He'd pictured a city teeming with delicious debauchery, but all he'd received was sweltering heat and an uneasy feeling. This was ironic, he realized, given the city's nickname, but there was something intangible choking the streets of the French Quarter that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up._

"_Well this is rubbish so far," Blaise said beside him. "I always knew I'd hate America."_

"_I agree," Draco said, still frowning. "It's so—"_

_He trailed off, unable to put words to his distain. Blaise nodded in understanding, though._

"—_American," Blaise finished, and Draco smirked._

"_Merlin save the queen," Draco replied, checking his watch. _

_He wished he hadn't worn a suit coat. He was uncomfortably warm._

"_Where's Brankovitch?" Blaise asked, looking at his leather-banded watch as well. He said the diamond-faced one Draco wore was too feminine for his taste. "He was meant to be here five minutes ago._

"_You know the Yanks," Draco said. "They can't do anything right."_

_Blaise laughed._

"_Doesn't mean I wouldn't fuck one, though, if the opportunity arose," Draco replied._

_Blaise raised his eyebrows._

"_Seen any good ones so far?"_

_Draco laughed._

"_Nope. Have you?"_

"_I'm finally dating the girl I've been in love with since I was fifteen. I didn't even know there __**were**__ other women here."_

_Draco gave a rare smile._

"_It's going well then, I take it."_

"_Mark my words," Blaise said. "I am going to marry her."_

"_Good," Draco said. "Because she's not an annoying slag and she's frankly too awesome to be a Weasley for much longer."_

"_I'm meeting her parents when I get back," Blaise said. "I'm bloody terrified. Remember that howler her mum sent second year?"_

"_Would that I could forget," Draco murmured. "The only downside of marrying Ginny is that you'll be brothers-in-law with Ronald."_

"_Ginny's already advised me not to eat or drink anything," Blaise said. "She said the twin ones like to put that puking potion in her boyfriends' food."_

"_How are you supposed to go over there and not eat?" Draco asked snidely. "Her mum is going to be stuffing food down your throat."_

"_What?" Blaise demanded. "You've met her?"_

"_Like six months ago," Draco said. "Molly and I are proper mates. She's dead cool, for a mum. Way more fun to be around than Narcissa, especially since the divorce."_

"_How did you __**possibly**__ manage to step foot in that house?"_

"_I made sure Weaselby the elder was out," Draco explained._

"_Still," Blaise said. _

"_Don't be so stressed, mate. I've paved the way for you."_

"_You had it easy," Blaise huffed. "You didn't have to deal with the six brothers."_

"_It's only going to be five," Draco pointed out. "They don't really see the tight-arsed one."_

"_Oh, great. So it's just the ones that want to make me vomit at dinner, the one I hate, the dragon tamer, and the curse-breaker. Yeah, you're a real trail blazer."_

_Draco looked at his sparkling watch again._

"_It's been bloody fifteen minutes. Where is this sod?"  
_

"_Search me," Blaise said. "Why are we even down here in the first place? You never really said."_

"_Brankovitch called me six weeks ago and said he had a beat on what was going on with my father. I originally told him to fuck off, but it turns out his intel is solid. I think we could use him."_

"_What do you need his intel for?" Blaise said. "Lucius is your dad. Surely you have an inkling as to what he's about."_

"_An inkling's__** all**__ I have. I was locked into things when he was funneling all his dealings through the company, but I don't have any real contacts in the Ministry. He cleaned house after he got elected, and there's no one left there I can trust."_

"_What about James Burgis? The head of the Auror department. Word on the street is that he and Lucius have been butting heads. Maybe he knows something."_

_Draco nodded._

"_I thought of that, too."_

"_And?" Blaise prompted. "Have you talked to Burgis?"_

_Draco nodded again._

"_It turns out his feud with my father isn't about politics. It's personal."_

"_What does that mean?" Blaise asked, shrugging out of his jacket and rolling up his sleeves._

"_Burgis proposed to Ariadne. They're getting married in the spring."_

"_What?" Blaise said. "No way!"_

_Draco smiled._

"_I know. I guess they've been carrying on for months. Ariadne said she didn't want James to lose his job for her, but I bet he'll quit before my father can find a way to fire him."_

"_That's not good for us," Blaise pointed out. "I don't like the idea of Lucius getting his hands on the Auror department."_

"_You're telling me," Draco replied. "Anyways, long story short is that Brankovitch has a whole ring of blokes on the inside, and that's intel we sorely need."_

"_What's Brankovitch's stake in all this? What does he care?"_

"_Ask him yourself," Draco said, eyes glittering as they watched the brawny seeker loping towards them._

"_Malfoy," Max said, extending a hand when he was close enough. "Welcome to New Orleans.  
_

_Draco accepted the grip and gave Max a cool smile in return. At 6'4, Draco wasn't accostumed to people being able to look him right in the eye. However, Max was just as tall as Draco, though he was markedly bulky. Not fat, certainly, but exceedingly muscular._

"_Thank you for inviting me. Brankovitch, this is my associate Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Max Brankovitch."_

"_Pleasure," Blaise said in a bored voice. _

_He hated strangers._

"_Good to meet you," Max said, jovial and unfazed by Blaise's sullenness. "Should we go?"_

"_Where is it that we're meant to be going?" Blaise asked as they started down the cobblestone boulevard._

"_To a party my friend is throwing," Max explained. "Large parties are the best places to have meeting; they're so intimiate."_

_Draco and Blaise exchanged a glance. The man had a point._

"_Besides," Max continued. "I like to be careful. I want to make sure we're somewhere that we won't be disturbed._

"_So we're going to a rager?" Blaise asked, his distain growing. _

"_Exactly," Max said, clapping Blaise and the back and making him scowl. "Let's go."_

_He cuffed each of their shoulders and they spun away, arriving a moment later in front of a stately mansion pushed 100 yards of the quiet drive upon which it sat._

_A two banks of stooping oaks flanked the long stretch of gravel leading up to the stately mansion. Draco had been expected the kind of column-adorned mansions he'd seen in pictures, but this one was an ironically Mediterranean in design. It looked more like a villa than a plantation._

"_What do you think?" Max asked just as a white peacock strutted across the walkway in front of them._

_Draco frowned. Those had always been Lucius's favourites, too. He hated them._

"_Charming," he drawled unenthusiastically. _

_He could already tell he was going to hate the twat who owned this place._

"_C'mon," Max said when they're finally reached the front door. They could hear the bass booming inside. "Let's get you boys a drink. Seems like your sour friend here might need one."_

_Max pushed the door open, wading through the sea of half-naked women and pastel-clad men to a cocktail waiter. _

"_I'm going to the upper veranda, Ricky," Max said, stuffing a shimmering American note for ten galleons in the man's hand. "Bring us our drinks there."_

_The waiter nodded appreciatively, and Max jerked his head for Draco and Blaise to follow. Draco looked around as they passed through. The house of was a caliber of opulence much lower than the one he was used to, but he supposed it had a certain charm to it, though he wasn't certain what that charm was. _

_They emerged out onto a sprawling pool deck in the back populated with just as many people, and Max greeted several of the more beautiful women before leading them upstairs to a deck that overlooked the pool. There was a couple groping on one of the low couches. Blaise, who was sour at being dragged away from Ginny at, frowned in disgust, but Max only smiled._

"_Hey Ash,"Max said congenially, tapping the bloke's shoe with his foot. "Where's your girlfriend?"_

_The blonde man's head snapped up and he flushed, immediately ceasing his machinations with the redhead trapped beneath him._

"_You have a girlfriend?" the girl demanded, pushing him off of her. "You told me you were single, you pig!"_

"_Wait, sugar—"_

_She stood, huffing angrily. She turned on Max._

"_What are you looking at?" she demanded, and Max laughed and raised his arm as she stomped off._

"_Brankovitch," Ash said, half-laughing and half-embarrassed. He had a thick Southern drawl that Draco found infuriating. "Where have you been? Gen's been looking for you."_

"_I just got here. Tell her I'll be down soon to say hi."_

_The man stood sheepishly._

"_Please don't tell her about this," Ash said. "If Savannah finds out I'm cheating on her, she'll drown me in the pool."_

"_You're a cad, Ashley Benton," Max laughed, and Ashley gave an easy smile._

"_You're a good man, Generla. Gentlemen," he said in salutation, acknowledging Draco and Blaise for the first time. _

_Finally he seemed to composed himself enough to leave, and he did so without another word. Max watched him keenly, opting not to sit down until Ashley had disappeared._

"_Who was that?" Draco asked suspiciously._

"_He owns this place," Max said. "Don't worry, he doesn't know anything."_

_Ricky had appeared with the drinks, and they each accepted theirs and took a sip._

"_Keep them coming, Rick," Max said, and the man nodded._

"_So," Max said. "Have you thought about my offer?"  
_

_Draco considered, taking a sip of his drink instead of answering._

"_You really think you're equipped to help me take down my father?"_

"_You need me, chief. I've been watching you spinning your rims since he's been elected. You haven't got any guys on the inside to help you out."_

"_And you do?" Blaise asked snidely._

"_Yes," Max said, taking a sip of his drink._

"_Who?" Draco asked._

_Max shook his head._

"_Don't worry about it."_

_Draco clenched his jaw_

"_I'm not agreeing to anything until I know your information is coming from a good source."_

"_Your dear old daddy would kill my guys if he knew who they were. I'm not going to put their necks out like that just for you to feel comfortable."_

"_I'm sorry," Draco said coldly. "Are you suggesting I'm a betrayal threat? Because you came to me, __**chief**__. You may be right that I need you, but you absolutely need me if you want this to work."_

"_Relax," Max said. "I didn't mean to offend you, alright? I just mean, the less people who know, the better. My guys inside don't even know who's in on it. Only I do."_

"_None of this proves you're a worthy partner," Blaise said. "You're a yank, what is it that you think you know?" _

_Max looked latently annoyed. There was nothing he hated more than European snobbery, and Blaise was old-school Italian arrogance._

"_What do you want? A sample? I already proved my sources were good."_

"_Once could be luck," Draco pointed out._

_Max bit his lip, clearly irritated. _

"_James Burgis quit this morning," Max said._

_Draco didn't blink._

"_We already knew that," he fibbed._

_Draco was an excellent poker player; he knew how to flush out a bluff._

"_Then you know who'll replace him," Max said evenly, pulling a cigar from his pocket and lighting it. "Good for you, lobstercoat."_

_Draco and Blaise exchanged a look. Max smiled. For a grinning idiot, he was incredibly shrewd._

"_See?" he said, puffing a few times and blowing the smoke skyward. "You need me."_

"_That doesn't prove you're trustworthy," Blaise said a little savagely. "Lucius could have sent you here to entrap Draco."_

_Max's genial expression melted into a sinister frown. He put down the Cuban and pulled out a photo from his coat pocket, handing it to Blaise. It was the picture of a beautiful young woman._

"_Do you recognize her?" Max said as Blaise handed the photo to Draco, who frowned._

"_She's the mudblood girl that the deatheaters tortured at the World Cup," Draco said. "The year that Ireland beat Bulgaria."_

_Max's face hardened at Draco's vulgar utterance._

"_She was my girlfriend," Max explained. "And they defiled her and humiliated her just because of her blood status. She ended up jumping off the London Bridge because of it."_

_Blaise looked penitent and bowed his head. Draco clenched his jaw._

"_I'm sorry," Draco said tightly, extending the photo. "It was hideous what they did."_

"_I don't have to explain myself to you," Max said fiercely. "And this is the only time I offer to help you Brits. It's now or never, Malfoy. What's it gonna be?"_

_Draco considered. "What are your terms?"_

_Max gave a grim smile, extending his hand. _

"_I only ask that when you catch your father in his sick little web, I be there when the dementors give him the kiss."_

"_I think that can be arranged," Draco said, shaking it._

_Something odd passed between them. It was clear that neither was particularly fond of the either, but they forged a bond in that moment that wouldn't easily be broken._

"_Maximilian!" _

_They all turned to see a newcomer on the deck, and Draco found himself looking at the sexiest woman he'd seen in a long time. He usually didn't like blondes, but this one was fresh-faced and lovely. Her clingy pink dress left little to imagination, and he could felt a familiar clench in his stomach as he looked on her. He imagined her creamy skin against his grey sheets as she writhed underneath him. He wanted her. No, he needed her. It had been almost three months since he'd slept with someone, and he'd starting dreaming about Leolin again, which meant he was overdue for a meaningless shag._

"_Genny," Max said, standing and lifting her off her feet as he hugged her.  
_

"_Where have you __**been**_**, **_sugar?" she said, touching his arm. _

"_Sorry," Max laughed. "I got a bit of a late start tonight."_

"_It's been so boring without you!" she drawled._

_It was here that she laid eyes on Draco, and she gave him a look he'd been receiving from woman since he was twelve. However, there was something about the way her eyes moved across his face that made his blood pump a little faster._

"_Max," she said, eyes never leaving Draco. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"_

"_This is Blaise," Max said, and Blaise gave her a bored look and raised his glass._

"_Charmed."_

_She barely looked at him before her penetrating brown eyes flitted back to Draco._

"_And you are?"_

"_Draco," he said, giving her a sinfully handsome smile._

"_Genevieve," she replied, fingering his silk tie. "Lovely to meet you."_

* * *

Leolin stayed staring at the painting long after Draco left, wracking her brain for what it might mean. Unlike Draco, she had excellent vision, and she scoured ever inch, searching desperately for a clue to the painting's significance. She half-expected a vase hidden somewhere in the shadows, but there was nothing. She bit her lip, wracking her brain for information about Sarpedon. She was no Hellenist, but to her estimation there was nothing that she could remember that could relate to reviving the dead. Sarpedon had been the archtypical tragic hero, sacrificing his life in the service of The Trojan war. Yes he had been taken away by Sleep and Death, but that was an acceptance of his fate, not a rebellion against it. What the fuck could it—

Leolin stopped, staring at the painting at her hot blood began to freeze in her veins. She couldn't totally make it out, but there were a pair of wild eyes peering out from the obsidian depth of the background. The bulged out of an indistinguishable head, and despite the almost complete blackness that cloaked the figure, the whites of the eyes stood out faintly. You had to know where to look, but there was absolutely a figure in the foreground.

Leolin bit her lip. She had a sneaking suspicion who the figure might be. Herpo the Foul had been alive in the twilight of the Greek empire, and there were stories about his interference in Muggle affairs. It was difficult to say what Muggle Greeks' relationship to magic was. Scholars remained unsure if they were aware of the Wizarding world, but Herpo meddled none the less. Some said he was a servant of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and he sowed discord at Hades behest.

It had long been said that it was Herpo who had convinced Paris of Troy to abduct the beautiful Achaean Helen and start the Trojan war. However, it was just as likely the Herpo used the cruciatus and imperius curses to coerse Paris into ensighting such bloodshed. The Muggle thought Eris, the goddess of discord, had started the war out of spite, but the wizards knew better.

Perhaps this was the connection between Sarpedon and the vessel of immortality. After all, Sarpedon was a victim of the strife that Herpo had sown. He could be a story of evil's triumph over good.

She stood. She had to show this to Draco. She checked her watch. Damn, it was nearly four. It was unlikely he was up. She could show it to him in the morning, she supposed, but in truth those beady eyes had unnerved her. She would feel better knowing Draco had seen them too.

"Allons, Rodames," Leolin said, and the dog picked up his head, eager to follow her. She left the detached glass box dining room and traipsed up the stairs to the deck., Rodames on her heels. He eventually bounded ahead of her to go up the stairs, eager to be re-united with Draco. He immediately sat outside the door, stratching it with his paw.

"Shh," Leolin said, trying to coax the dog to her. "Daddy is sleeping."

Reluctantly he followed her, settling in front of the adjoining door instead.

"I know," she said softly, taking off her sweater before bending to pet his head. "I'm sorry."

However, a minute later he sprang up at movement on the other side of the door. His nub of a powerful tail wagged furiously, and when the door didn't immediately swing open, he gave a sharp, staccato bark.

Draco emerged a second later, smiling as Rodames danced happily.

"Hey Buddy," he said, petting him. "I'm right here; no need to shout."

Rodames, now contented, lay down again.

Draco straightened, taking in Leolin's attire but saying nothing.

"You're up late," he commented dryly, adjusting his thick-framed glasses. "Or early, I suppose. The sun will be up in an hour."

"I know," Leolin said. "But I found something."

Draco folded his arms across his naked chest.

"In the painting?" he said eagerly. "Show me."

Leolin nodded, seeing an opportunity to test the waters with something bold. She turned her back to him and strode over to the bed before sitting on it. It was admittedly huge, spanning the breadth of seven pillows, but Draco still looked wary.

Leolin gave him an innocent glance.

"Come on," she said. "I'm not going to molest you, I swear. In fact, I'm still fucking mad at you. You're a knob."

Draco laughed a little, biting his lip as he surveyed her. Her hair was mussed from running a distracted hand through it, and her lips were ruby from her nervous habit of biting them. She licked her bottom one as if to signal she was growing impatient, but she could hear Draco's soft exhale. She was having a serious effect on him.

"Put on a shirt on," he commanded, eyes glittering.

"Not unless you plan to," she countered, making a show of adjusting her straps of her lacy bra. It made her succulent breasts bounce a little.

"Don't do that," he admonished.

"Do what?" she replied innocently, readjusting again.

"Stop it. It's distracting," he blurted, looking away. "Like a car wreck. I don't want to look, but I can't help it."

"That's a you problem," Leolin countered saucily. "Either get over yourself and come here or get out. I'm exhausted."

"I bet," he said, sounding a shade bitter. "You had a big night last night."

She looked away. Max was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now. She met his gaze again.

"Put up or shut up, Malfoy," she said evenly, and finally he clenched his jaw, running both hands through his hair before acquiescing.

Leolin made a small show of looking at his toned chest, watching the tattoo on either side of his ribcage expand as he gave a somewhat dramatic sigh and crawled to join her.

Seeing the Draco was going to sit on the large bed, Rodames immediately followed.

"You're spoiled," Draco admonished. Rodames only gave a contented sigh in response, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

Draco glanced back at Leolin.

"Alright," he said expectantly. "Show me."

Leolin drew the small canister from thin air and pointing it at the blank wall. The images on the wall with such precision that it now looked like a fresco. Draco scooted over to touch the wall to see before looking back at Leolin. He didn't smile, but she could see admiration glinting in his eyes.

"That's quite the party trick," he said.

She shrugged.

"You're blind. If I don't do this you'll never be able to see what I want to show you."

Draco frowned. Leolin only shrugged again in response.

"Brankovitch really brought the firecracker out in you," he commented snidely, and she rolled her eyes.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" she asked.

"What?" he said defensively.

"The idea of me sleeping with someone else."

Draco sneered.

"What do I care? I've been between your thighs a million times. Did you let him fuck you in the arse like I used to?"

She slapped him across the face, but he barely even flinched, giving her a condescending smirk instead.

"That wasn't a no, Lefevre."

She tried to slap him again and he grabbed her wrist, the smirk fading. He used his grip to pull her closer. They were nose to nose, and she could smell his sharp mouthwash.

"I would advise against trying that again, princess."

"You're such a filthy prick," Leolin sneered, wrenching her arm away. "And you should know you can't lie to me. I know you're only throwing shade because you _are_ jealous."

"Why would I be?" he countered.

She leaned in a little again, meeting his hard gaze without fear.

"You tell me."

He smirked coldly "You've got it all wrong, Lefevre. Gen pleases me in ways you never could. My relationship with her is _unbelievably_ satisfying."

She looked away, feeling stung. He always did know just where to cut her.

"Are we ever going to get to this painting?" he said, sounding a little smug. He knew he'd one that round. She sort of wanted to punch him in the jaw. She bit her lip instead.

She said nothing, just pointed to the dark chasm between the figures of Sleep and Death.

"See that?"

Draco leaned forward to get a better look then recoiled.

"Merlin, are those…_eyes_?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Who _is_ that?"

"I think its Herpo," she said.

"That's fucking creepy," he said.

"I know," she said. "But it could be the key to figuring out why Lucius wanted this piece in the first place. If he's looking for Herpo's vessel, this could explain why he stole this painting."

"Why?" Draco asked. "Is he going to drag Herpo out and torture him, too?"

She gave him a stern look to show she didn't think his joke was funny.

"I can't know without seeing the canvas, " she said. "But it could be that the actual lekythos is hidden inside the painting and can be retrieved."

"That's even creepier," Draco said.

"This is the most insidiously dark object ever created. Getting your hands on it isn't going to be easy."

"Are we going to vie for it?" he said, more to himself than to her.

"I think we have to," Leolin said, glancing at him.

Despite everything, she caught his eyes straying again. She wasn't over the comment he'd made earlier, and it irritated her that he was being such a cad.

"Stop it," she admonished sharply. "I'm not yours to ogle anymore."

Draco had the decency to look away, evidentially a little embarrassed.

"Don't dress like that if you don't want the attention."

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped back. "And I didn't 'dress' this way. You barged in on me while I was changing."

He looked again just to be spiteful.

"Then why haven't you put a shirt on yet?"

"Because I'm not going to change my behaviour for you. If you feel threatened by the way I dress, that's on you, _not _me."

Leolin almost couldn't believe how combative she was being, but the way Draco was acting was making her skin crawl. Just because she loved him didn't mean she couldn't hate him from time to time.

"Is that all, then?" he said.

"Yes," she said coolly. "Get out."

He slid off the bed, and just when she began to wish he would come back, he turned and to say something hateful.

"Sweet dreams, Lefevre. Or are going to sneak out for another rendezvous with Brankovitch?"

Leolin's felt like someone had just doused her heart in acid.

"Why do you have to be such a bully?" she said with vitriol.

"I'm not," Draco said. "I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Go away," she said doggedly. "Seriously. Before I punch you in the face."

He didn't move, simply crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're certainly changed your tune since that night in London."

Leolin bit her lip, her agitation growing. She could feel herself about to blurt something petulant. She knew she shouldn't say anything she didn't totally mean, but he'd fallen into his old role of instigating, and at that moment she felt more than happy to escalate.

"I don't know why I said that that night," she whispered, wanting to hurt him the way he'd hurt her. "I didn't mean it. In fact, I don't know why I ever loved you. I must have been out of my mind."

His eyes flashed. She knew she'd hit the mark. He clenched his jaw, and she could tell he was ready to bite back.

"Finally," he spit. "A sentiment we can both agree on."

"You know what?" she said, getting off the bed and stomping over to him. "You and Gen deserve each other. You're both bloody rotten."

"You're just mad because she's something to me you _never_ were!"

That stung _immensely. _She drew the thin canister, the colour in her voice rising as she glared daggers at him.

"You really think so? Well, why don't you try this on for size: you couldn't do _any _of this without me, and yet you are so damn ungrateful! If really think Gen can do any bloody better with this Herpo rot, tell her to _have at it_."

She shoved the canister against his chest, and he grabbed her wrist as she did, keeping her hand where it was. She could feel his strong heartbeat reverberating through her palm.

"Let go," she whispered with venom.

"Don't even think about leaving," he whispered softly, and it was half a warning and half a plea.

"You don't tell me when to stay or go," she sneered. "I'm my own master now."

She struggled and he only tugged her closer, his breath falling on her lips even as her chest pressed to his. He brought a second hand to her hip to further entrap her. To someone who didn't know what was going on, it would have looked downright romantic.

"I'm not telling you," he grit out, carefully to keep his lips from touching hers. I'm asking you. Help me see this through."

Her eyes flicked up to his full lips. She knew it was crazy, but she wanted so badly to kiss him. It didn't matter; she knew he'd reject her advance if she did.

"I said I would," she replied instead.

"That's all I ask," he said with meaning, finally relinquishing his grip.

"That's more than you deserve," she bit petulantly, mad that he hadn't apologized.

He gave her another blazing look before whistling once. Rodames leapt off the bed and past Draco into the adjoining bedroom.

Draco followed and Leolin trailed naturally forward as well, making a pretense of closing the door.

She prepared to close it but he turned, occupying the doorway by pressing a hand to the frame on either side of him and leaning forward towards her. She'd _just _yelled at him from leering at her, but she simply could help admiring the lithe swell of his pectoral or the sleek abdominals of his taut stomach. She forced herself not to trace the curve of his obliques as they cut arcs into his trim hips, upon which his linen trousers hung low. He didn't fail to notice her gaze, though he said nothing, opting to smirk instead. She rolled her eyes, though she knew the gesture was completely unjustified on her part.

"Good night, Lefevre."

He looked up at her a last time, an expression in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. The diamonds in his irises glittered, though it was neither warm or particularly predatory.

She put a hand to his warm chest and pushed so he would step back and she could swing the door closed. She didn't even particularly want to touch him right now, her need to kiss him having subsided, but she wanted him to remember what it felt to experience her touch. His body tempurature had always run high and, it forced a small reaction when her cool fingers touched him.

He licked his lips before running a hand through his blonde hair. She could tell now that he was thinking about kissing her, but she remembered what he said in London about her just being a warm cunt and she stepped back, out of his reach.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," she said coldly wanting him to go away and stop confusing her.

He read her reaction at once and Leolin's heart leapt as he silently struggled to apologize. In the end he didn't though, and she rolled her eyes in irritation before turning her back to him.

"Get some sleep tonight," he said. "We have a big day tomorrow. "

Leolin didn't turn.

"Close the door behind you," she said, and wordlessly he didn't what she said and disappeared.

* * *

Leolin woke around eleven, lighting pouring generally though the glass plate that made up the wall opposite her bed. It offered and unparalleled view of the azure water, which twinkling under the near-noon sun.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She needed to get up. They were leaving for Louisiana in four hours.

She heard scratching and whining at the adjoining door and she smiled, rising and letting Rodames in. He cantered around the spacious room before running excitedly to her from pets and kisses.

"Is your lazy master not up yet, darling? Should we wake him?"

Leolin, feeling both playful and spiteful, strode into Draco's room, Rodames on her heels. Draco lay on his back, a hand flung over his eyes to shield them from the sun. Gen and Draco's bed was as big or bigger than Leolin's, and she had to crawl on it to touch him.

The room smelled faintly of Gen's perfume, and Leolin frowned.

"Get up, lazy bones," Leolin said, jabbing him in the side. "Your poor dog needs you."

" Fuck off, wench," he said.

"You don't deserve Rodames's loyalty," she said. "You know that, right?"

"Leave my dog out of this," Draco muttered sleepily, rolling onto his side. "He's the most spoiled creature on Earth."

Just then, Draco's floo, which lay several feet to his left, began to glow a soft pink. That was Gen. Draco couldn't see it because he remained with eyes closed. Already reveling, Leolin swept a leg gracefully over Draco's right hip so she could reach the floo.

"Oy," Draco complained, having yet to move. "Get off me, Lefevre."

Leolin flicked it open, making her voice husky with sleep.

"Hello?"

There was stunned silence, and Leolin smirked. Draco _still_ hadn't moved, and Leolin stood on her knees so she was hovering but no longer touching him.

"Leolin," Gen said finally, her sweetness unable to hide her shock and ire.

"Hey," Leolin said simply, not wanting to tip Draco off.

"Go _away,_" Draco replied, thinking he was talking to him.

Leolin could imagine Gen fuming and fretting in equal measure, all the while refusing to let Leolin have the upper-hand by showing it.

"Is my fiancée there?" Gen said tersely.

"Of course," Leolin replied simply.

This finally caught Draco's attention, and he swiveled so he was on his back. He glared at Leolin even as she dropped her hips against his.

"Can I speak with him, Sugar?"

Draco's strong hands were on Leolin's hips now as if he meant to lift her. However, Leolin simply pressed the floo to his ear, and he bit his lip and closed his eyes, knowing who it must have been.

"Baby," he said, sitting up and trying to coax Leolin off of him. He couldn't very well say anything.

Leolin gracefully swiveled a leg and got off as if that had meant nothing. She could see by Draco's breathing and thin trousers that it hadn't. He was having to fight to remain stoic. A familiar glitter in his gaze told her that he wanted nothing more than to tug her beneath him and fuck her senseless, regardless of consequences.

"Are you fucking serious?" Gen snapped through he phone. "Why is that little _tart_ in your room? I swear to Merlin, Draco, if you're—"

"Obviously not," Draco snapped back. "She just came in her to take the dog out and she answered my floo because she's a conniving bitch."

"Fuck you," Leolin snapped venomously. "You little snake."

With that she ushered the dog out, laughing a little as Draco's voice rose. She knew she'd sown major discord, and she didn't really care what that cost her the rest of the trip. It was absolutely worth. Besides, sitting astride Draco had caused a pleasant tingle beneath her thighs, and she knew he'd felt that spark was well.

She changed into her bathing suit and traipsed downstairs with Rodames. Ginny. Luke, Ieuan, and Blaise were sitting on the deck breakfasting from a lovely buffet

"You're up late," Ginny said as Leolin sauntered onto the deck. "You usually rise with the damn sun."

"I had a late night," Leolin said, wondering over to the breakfast spread and grabbing a slice of mango from the tray before pouring herself a mimosa from a crystal carafe.

"Oh yeah," Ieuan said. "Sneaking out to see your yankee beau?"

Leolin laughed.

"That was absolutely a one-time thing," she said, taking a bit of the mango.

"Too bad," Luke said softly, smiling at her. "He's something of a dream boat."

"I still can't believe you slept with him," Blaise huffed.

"What do you care?"

He didn't look up.

"I don't, beyond thinking his a cad and not good enough for you."

"Or," Ieuan offered conspiratorially. "He's representing the interests of an unnamed third party."

"Shove off," Blaise snapped.

"And speak of the devil," Ieuan muttered as Draco stormed onto the deck.

"Morning, _Sugar,_" Leolin said in imitation of Gen's breathy voice. "How'd you sleep?"

He made right for her, casually lifting her off her feet and throwing her in the pool.

"Draco!" Ginny admonished. "What the fuck!"

Leolin responded in a heartbeat, using the little wandless magic she knew to shock him with an electric bolt.

"Bitch!" he cried in irritation as she gracefully climbing out, splashing him as she did. He moved to push her in again and she grabbed his wrist.

"If I go, you go," she warned.

He rolled her eyes, growling in frustration again.

"Well," Ieuan said. "That was colourful."

"What in the actual hell is wrong with you two?" Ginny seethed. "We don't have time for this shit."

Draco ignored her, glaring as Leolin rang the water from her hair.

"Why did you do that this morning?" Draco demanded. "Gen's still half-convinced we slept together."

"Well I'll be more than happy to set the record straight," Leolin sneered. "I wouldn't sleep with you for love or money."

"Oh yeah?" he snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her so close her could kiss her if he wanted.

"What happened with Gen?" Ieaun interjected.

Neither responded.

"Blaise," Ginny said. "Stop them."

"Back off, you too," Blaise demanded.

Leolin shook off Draco's grip. She had no clue why she was being so aggressive with him, but she couldn't stop herself today. She knew the hot and cold fired him up. SHe could let through his hateful stare he also wanted her.

"Stop torturing Gen," Draco said, the desire fading as he ran a hand through his hair.

Leolin and Ginny traded a look and they both rolled their eyes.

"I will stop fucking with her the same day she stopping fucking with me," Leolin snapped.

"Stop pretending she's the aggressor!" Draco insisted.

Now it was Ieuan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Malfoy," Leolin said. "But I'm done playing nice with her. She can neither start playing nice or barton down the hatches. I'm just getting warmed up."

Ieaun laughed. He knew what it meant to fire Leolin up.

"Merlin's pants!" Ginny admonished. "Will you two cut it out already? Whatever this petty thing between you is, stop it. It's annoying and useless. We have bigger issues than Leolin and Gen's cat fight."

"At this point it's more like a tiger fight," Ieaun said mirthfully.

"Stop it, Bird," Blaise said lazily. "You aren't helping things."

"Who said I was trying to be helpful?" Ieaun asked.

"We don't have time for you not to be," Luke pointed out prudently. "Ease off, Ieaun. Please, for all our sakes."

Ieaun shrugged and laughed, leaning over to brush his lips against Blaise's to signal he would.

Leolin sat down and Draco glared before sitting down as well.

"So," Blaise said in a bored voice. "Are we to assume this spat started last night or this morning?"

"Both," Leolin and Draco replied in unison before sneering at each other.

"And what were you two doing together last night?" Ginny said. "If I may be so bold as to ask."

Leolin rolled her eyes,

"Lefevre found something," Draco said.

Blaise perked up.

"What?"

Draco conjured the canister and produced the image, explaining to the others what Leolin had explained to him As he did, Leolin felt an odd shade coming over her. It was unnerving to see the image in daylight, and fear was making her dizzy. Under the noon sun, this suddenly seemed so…_real_.

"Well," Blaise said, drawing her from reverie. "That certainly ups the ante."

"Indeed," Draco said, pensive.

Leolin, who suddenly was feeling almost woozy, half-collapsed into her chair. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone in her own mind. There was something—wrong, something nagging at her in the painting. What was it?

"Lai?" Ginny said, sinking next to her friend and stroking her still wet hair. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_What was Leolin missing? Why were those eyes haunting her?_

"Fine!" Leolin laughed, feigning a smile.

Draco was studying her keenly now, a concern shimmering beneath his anger.

"I think I'm still just exhausted," Leolin said, and it was true; she felt _weary. _"I'm going to lay down until we leave."

Ginny exchanged a quick glance with Blaise.

"Of course, darling," she said soothingly. "We'll wake you up when it's time."

Leolin nodded, wanting to be alone while simultaneously fearing to be.

"Rodames," she called, and he lifted his head. "Allons."

"Oy," Draco said in irritation. "You can't take the dog with you!"

"Why not?" Leolin asked. "He wants to come with me."

"Lefevre," Draco groaned, and she shrugged, the eyes in the painting following her.

She'd seen them before.

"Goodnight, gang," she said, and Rodames led the way back to her room. When she collapsed onto the bed, the dog at her side, her weariness overcame here, and she tried to put her unease from her mind and focus on getting some rest. She would need the clarity.

The problem was that her sleep was anything but restful. She dreamt of Herpo's penetrating gaze, shrouded in darkness. She dreamt of bokor masks and rattling bones. She dreamt of Adrien and Lucius, their unwanted touches raking across her skin. She kept trying to wake herself up, but she felt trapped in a limbo.

_It's not real_, Leolin reminded herself. But that didn't feel true. Adrien's hand was around her neck, choking her as he whispered in her ear. She fought to get away, but Gen was standing there, keeping her from leaving.

Leolin made to call out for Draco, but he was deaf to her cries.

"Lai? Leolin? You awake, doll? It's six thirty. You need to get up."

Leolin sat up, pushing her sweaty hair off her forehead. She's slept hard, and a cold moisture clung to her skin.

"How long was I out?" she asked, feeling disoriented.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

"A while," a second voice chimed.

Leolin looked up to find that Draco was standing in the doorway, watching her as well.

"I should shower, then," Leolin said stiffly, not wanting to have to explain her unease.

She had been fine this morning; why was she being such a fucking weirdo right now?

"That's much appreciated," Draco said.

Leolin ignored him, pitching from the bed and padding to her bathroom. She closed the door and sunk to the cold tiled floor, acknowledging part of what was bugging her. Last night tricking Adrien had seemed a million years away. Suddenly, it was almost upon her. Between him and the eyes, she was growing almost fretful. What was going to happen tomorrow? She didn't know, and that frightened her. Suddenly she regretted fighting with Draco. It wasn't that she needed his protection, but it was nice to know they were on the same side. Right now, they weren't, and she knew that was her fault in part.

Finally she got in the shower, washing the unease and weariness off and pushing shampoo infused eucalyptus into her hair. The scent and the steam calmed her, and she stepped out feeling more confident. She looked in the mirror. She used to love sparring with Adrien; she had to remember that tonight. He might have gained a little power, but he was still the same little punk she'd put down time and again at Hogwarts.

"You ready?" Ginny called, wrapping on the door. "I already packed you a bag."

"Be right out," Leolin replied, quickly drying her hair and putting on a lightweight cashmere sweater and leggings.

She came downstairs to find the boys were already assembled.

"Finally," Blaise said. "Feeling better, Lai?"

"Loads," Leolin said, willing it to be true.

"We need to go," Draco said, checking his watch. "We're almost late already."

"How are we getting there?"

"Side-along."

Leolin groaned.

"Alright," Blaise said, slinging an arm around Ginny. "Meet you there, then."

They disappeared.

"You know where you're going, Birdie?" Draco asked.

Ieuan nodded, and he and Luke disappeared as well.

"Why?" Leolin demanded.

"Come on, princess," Draco coaxed. "I don't have time to mess about today."

"Just tell me—"

"Leolin," Draco said, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him. "You are such a child about this."

"I don't—"

They were spinning away, and Leolin regretted not eating anything today. Finally they arrived, and Draco's hands fell away from her.

They were at the end of a yawning drive that stretched what felt like 100 yards, a canopy of bending oaks guarding it from the sky above. Leolin looked back at Saint Charles street, and another wave of unease swept through her. It was the same feeling she'd had when she'd first arrived in New Orleans for Gen's dress fitting. It was as if something invisible was creeping through the streets, waiting to strike. Abruptly she turned her back , facing the house again.

"C'mon," Draco said, to the others, waving his wand and unlocking some sort of ward.

With that he re-apparated to the front of the drive, and the others followed. The house itself was a French chateau style structure, and Leolin rolled her eyes. As a Frenchwoman, there were very few things more annoying than things feigning French authenticity when they had none.

There was a large rounded staircase at the end of the drive with two sets of stairs, and Gen hurried out the front door and down one set to greet Draco.

"Finally," she demanded, a slight edge in her voice. "You're three minutes late."

"Forgive me," Draco said, but he kissed her with less gusto than usual. "Are they others here yet?"

"We're having drinks out in the back. Here, let Francois take y'all's bags."

Francois was a strapping man with smooth skin the colour of dark coffee. He didn't say a word as he collected their things.

They followed her through the house, which lavish to be point of being obnoxious, to the back patio. There Harry, Grace, and Tieran, and Pansy were already gathered.

"Come, sit, you six," Gen said, taking a quick opportunity to glare at Leolin.

Leolin ignored her.

"Something to drink?" another dark-skinned man said, his voice heavy with a French Haitian accent.

"Gin," Leolin said, not looking at Gen. "Avec le jus du chaux."

"Nan kou," the man replied. "Madamoiselle?"

"We're both had vodka tonic," she said, gesturing to her and Blaise.

"Whiskey," Draco said.

"glas?" the man asked.

"Non," Draco said. "Neat."

Finally the man looked at Ieuan and Luke.

"Monsieurs?"

"Vodka as well," Luke said.

The man nodded a disappeared.

"So," Tieran said when they were alone. "Here's this," he said, holding up what looked little a shimmering button.

"Is that the tracker?" Harry asked.

Tieran nodded.

"Bit ostentatious, don't you think?" Blaise said. "How is she supposed to slip that on him?'

"Here," Grace said. "Give it to me. I can fix that."

Tiernan handed it to Grace, who swished her wand. Immediately the pendant dimmed.

"How do we know it still works?" Pansy asked.

Grace handed it back to Tieran, who examined it.

"It does," he said. "We're good."

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Yes," she said, though that was something of a lie.

She was starting to feel uneasy about the whole thing again. She had to get over that. If she didn't, Adrien would tear her to ribbons.

She took a long sip of drink and let the conversation ebb and flow around her, not really listening to any of it. She took another sip. She really ought to eat something; the gin was starting to cloud her mind. However, she decided to have another instead anyways. At one point she watched Gen head upstairs to get ready and thought she ought to do the same. She didn't, though.

The sun was beginning to die around them, though the temperature didn't drop nearly as much as she would have expected. The air was still stolid and hot, which only contributed to the feeling that there was something lurking in the city she couldn't feel but knew was there.

But now she'd finished her second drink and she was definitely buzzed.

"Yous should go get ready," Tieran prompted to Leolin and Ginny. "We're meeting Brankovitch in an hour, and we have to get there before Pucey or this is all going to look suspicious."

"Right," Ginny said, rising. "C'mon, Lai."

Leolin nodded numbly, taking Ginny's proffered hand and following her upstairs. This time, Leolin noticed, her room was as far from Draco's as possible. Clearly her little charade this morning had caused the pendulum to shift. Gen was on the defensive for the first time, and though Leolin had vowed to focus her attention on the gag and not winning Draco away, it still felt good.

"Meet you down there," Ginny said, disappearing into her own room.

"Yep," Leolin said, closing her door.

However, once she was alone, Leolin simply flopped on the bed. Her hands were shaking a little, but that might have been from the booze. That didn't stop her, however, from sending for another.

After lying on the bed for so long, she finally stood, shedding her casual clothes and wandering nude to her closet. Ginny had managed to bring nearly all the clothes Leolin had brought to South Carolina. They had already been unpacked, and Leolin drew a bra and knickers from the lingerie chest and slowly put them on. She also found a dress that she liked, a mauve silk bodycon with beading and a mesh overlay, though she didn't put it on. She simply sat at the vanity instead, staring at herself in the mirror.

She took another sip of her drink before putting her head down for a second. _Get it together, Lefevre. You can bloody do this. _

* * *

"What's taking Leolin so long?" Tieran demanded. "We need to get going soon!"

Everyone was already gathered downstairs, having a final cocktail before they were due to leave.

"She's been weird all day," Blaise said, nudging his fiancée off his lap. "Gin, go check on her."

"No," Draco said. "I'll go. She's probably up there pouting about the pool."

"What pool?" Gen demanded.

"Draco threw Leolin in the pool this morning in retaliation for whatever she did to you this morning," Ieaun said.

THis at least pleased Gen, but when Draco raised his eyes at her and stood, Gen grabbed his arm.

"Drake!" she said, feigning a laugh. "Don't be silly. You're already defended my honour, darling. Why don't you just let Ginevra go."

He tugged his arm away.

"I'll be right back. Two minutes, I swear."

"No, Gen's right: let me go," Ginny said. "You're only going to make whatever this is worse."

Draco ignored her, starting up the stairs.

"Be down in two," he called.

Leolin heard a knock at the door, and she looked up. She'd managed to get earrings in and makeup on, but that was about it.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Draco."

"I'm not dressed yet," she said, adjusting her décolletage in the mirror.

He ignored this, and two seconds later she heard the door open anyways.

Their eyes met in the mirror before she quickly looked down. She didn't want to have to explain herself. He was wearing a simple pair of fitted khaki trousers with a crisp navy oxford, the sleeves rolled up and the hem artfully half-tucked. He wore a pair of expensive high-top sneakers on his feet. It wasn't something he normally would've worn.

"Your yank is rubbing off on you," Leolin commented, taking another sip of her drink.

"Hopefully Adrien will think so, too," he said, approaching. "You should eat something, Lefevre."

"I'm fine," she said. "And I didn't know you cared."

"You aren't," he countered, putting a hand on either side of her and his nose close to her neck. She gave a delicate shudder when his soft breath fell onto her skin, which pimpled at his machinations.

"I'm sorry about last night and this morning," he said, lips brushing the skin. "You're right; I should be more grateful."

"I'm still mad," she said as she broke off a piece of the dark chocolate he'd set down next to her.

His bow lips pulled into a smirk that was practically a kiss on her neck.

"I would expect nothing less," he said as she took another piece. It admittedly helped.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked casually touching one of her earrings and making it jingle quietly. "Everyone is waiting."

"I'm getting there," she said.

"You nearly naked and yet you're wearing perfume," he said, his nose to her neck.

"Don't be weird," she breathed, making to take another sip of her drink.

However, Draco clamped a hand over the glass so she couldn't pick it up. His fingers brushed hers.

"I think you're good on that for now."

"You're not my babysitter," she said, but he just shrugged.

"I am now. Let's get you dressed."

"I don't need help," she said.

"Prove it, then," he said, stepping back with the drink still in his hand so she could rise from her vanity stool.

She did so, and she felt his eyes skating down her back as she crossed to the closet. The ice in her glass clanked as he took a sip of her drink. All the animosity from earlier had simply melted away, and she felt calm in his presence.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as he watched her.

She realized the back was too low for the bar, and she causally unfastened it and tossed it to the side as she slid the dress up her thighs. "It's okay if you aren't."

"No," she said fiercely. "I am. It has to be me, and it will be."

She pulled her hair over her shoulder to expose her bare skin.

"Will you?" she asked, and he struggled to reach the zipper and he stood, putting one hand around her to rest on her stomach he zipped with the other. His fingers were chilled from the drink.

"I know you're just going to yell at me," he breathed. "But you don't have to do this. We can find another way."

She exhaled a shaky breath. This was no time to lose courage.

"No," she whispered. "I can do this. We both know I can."

"I don't doubt that," he said, gently prompting her to rotate her hips so she was facing him. "I just haven't forgotten what you said to me about Adrien." He slid his fingers into the hair at her nape. His machinations loosened her romantically styled chignon. When he moved his fingers gently back and forth, she bit back an inhale.

"What did I say about him?"

"That you're afraid of him."

Leolin would marvel at this complete change of tune on Draco's part from this morning, but this was always how it had been. One minute they were fighting and the next they were saying 'I love you'. She loved him now more than ever. She had a feeling he felt the same, though his pride would never let him admit it.

"I'm afraid of a great many things," Leolin said in a soft voice. "That doesn't mean I should avoid them."

"I can do this for you, if you want me to. Despite what you think, it doesn't _have _to be you."

"No," Leolin said, looking up at him. They were toe-to-toe now. "I don't need you to fight my battles anymore."

His eyes glittered intensely.

"You never needed that, Cal."

"You and I both know that's not true," she whispered back. "but thank you."

He nodded, and acknowledging that there was no plausible excuse for him to stand so close, he reluctantly stepped back, taking another sip of her drink.

"There is something I need from you tonight," she said, grabbing her clutch.

He looked back to her.

"Anything," he murmured, allowing her to come back over to him and reclaim her glass. She took a sip, and he watched her do so.

"When Adrien does show up, I need you to be all over Gen."

His smile faded a little, though he disguised it with a laugh.

"Easy enough," he said, taking the glass and finishing the drink. "I haven't been about to fuck her in two days. We're overdue."

She wrinkled her nose and stepped back.

"Now you have to do something for me," he said.

"No I don't," she pointed out. "Especially not after that. But go on."

He gave a small smile.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

She turned to fix one of her earrings.

"I always am," she said.

"No you're not," Draco said. "That's why I want your promise."

She looked down at her hands, and when she looked up he was advancing. Putting a hand to either side of her so he could speak quietly in her ear again.

"Promise me, Lefevre."

She turned a little, looking at him over her shoulder. Now seemed like the perfect time to kiss him, though she knew it would end badly. Still, the temptation lingered.

"Fine," she breathed. ''I promise."

"Good girl," he said. "And don't let him to close. That perfume is-" he paused. "Intoxicating."

He retracted from his position and turning towards the door.

They both knew he'd crossed a line just then, but neither said a word; acknowledging it would mean they would have to stop. He opened the door and started down the hall and she let him, deciding she'd sown enough unnecessary discord today. Right now it was all hands on deck.

When she was sure he'd made it safely downstairs she followed, plastering a smile on her face so the others wouldn't worry. She didn't want then to doubt her ability.

"That was more than two minutes," Gen pointed out with sugary venom, tipping her head back and silently demanding a kiss.

Draco obliged with half his usual gusto, though that was still incredibly sensual by norma standards.

"Ugh," Ginny said. "Please stop."

Gen wound herself around Draco, who hardly seemed to notice. However, he also wasn't looking at Leolin as she descended either.

"Ready?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Born ready," Leolin said, a familiar glitter in her eye. "You know how I love crushing Adrien to dust."

"That I do," Blaise laughed.

"Have fun," Grace said, sounding a bit put out. "I'll just be here all alone."

"We won't be out late," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, darling."

Tieran checked his watch.

"Right," he said. "Let's go."

They all filed into the floo and muttered 'Rue Dauphine.'

They emerged on the bustling Rue Dauphine a minute later, and Tieran jerked his head in the direction of the bar they were headed to.

"You alright?" Ginny asked, looping arms with Leolin.

Leolin smiled.

"Fine. That painting just—I don't know, threw me for a loop. I just feel like the pressure's on me to figure this out and I'm worried I won't be able to."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Stop stressing. This isn't all on you. We will figure this out together, I promise."

Leolin nodded.

By this time they'd reached the bar, called Costa Brava, and headed inside. It was a dark but spacious interior, with a large skylight cut into the ceiling and white sand in a pit underneath.

One of the first people Leolin saw after she entered was Max, who was sitting at a low table awaiting their arrival. The second was Kelly, who was sitting next to Max, and the third, farther off towards the oak bar, was Jaime. Leolin pretended not to see Jaime at first. She knew she'd have to deal with him eventually, but not yet.

Max, in an effort to make the façade as believable as possible, rose to greet Leolin first.

"Leolin!" he cried jovially. "_Finally_!"

She laughed as if she had been dying to see him too, and she allowed him to brush a kiss on her lips.

"Hello, darling," she said to him.

"Was that really necessary?" Draco growled, shaking Max's hand for Jaime's benefit. He was surely reporting back to Adrien right now about what he was seeing. "And what are you doing here?" he demanded of Kelly.

"Nice to see you too, twat," Kelly snapped, greeting Leolin warmly at the same time.

"I'm happy to see you," Leolin said candidly. "How did you get messed up in this rot?"

"I can't say no to anyone," Kelly laughed. "It's almost a problem."

"It's admirable," Leolin amended. She admittedly felt calmer with Kelly here, though keeping him and Draco off one another would be no simple feat.

"Should I fetch us drinks?" Leolin said, meeting Tieran's eye. He hadn't noticed Jaime at the bar yet.

"Could be helpful," Tieran said non-committally in reply.

"Right," Leolin said, smoothing her skirt." Hope you lot like gin."

She strode to the bar, looking more confident than she felt.

"Something to drink, Miss?" the bartender asked.

"Can I have a gin martini, and can I have nine more sent to my table?"

"Certainly. Start a tab for you, Miss?"

"Please," she replied.

"Name?"

"Lefevre," a voice cut in.

Leolin turned and pretended to be surprised and delighted.

"Jaime!" she cried. "My god, you're everywhere!"

"So are you," he said, brushing a kiss on her cheek as his insidious fingers brushed her bare back. "And if I may say, you're looking lovely as ever this evening."

"Thank you," she said, pretending to blush as she took a sip of her drink. She couldn't believe she'd fallen for his bullshit the first time round. She wanted to brake his nose, but she restrained herself.

"What brings you to the French Quarter?"

"I don't know," Leolin said sullenly. "We just go wherever her _ladyship_ commands."

"You mean Genevieve."

"Of course. What about you?"

"Oh," he said, smirking. "You know me. Have wand, will travel."

She wanted to press the issue, but she knew he was too clever for that. He'd spook at the first whiff of trouble, which would be disastrous.

"Are you going to the festival tomorrow?"

"You mean the Día de Los Muertos?" Leolin said, annoyed. "I suppose. Gen believes are that rot."

"Día de Los Muertos is a Mexican thing," Jaime said. "Tomorrow is bokor festival."

"Well I don't see the difference," Leolin snapped. "They're both stupid in my opinion."

"Then why come?" Jaime asked keenly. He was trying to get to the bottom of whether Draco knew about Bones or not.

"Because Gen threw a fit and insisted it was tradition, and Draco's too stupid and blind to see it was a dumb idea."

Jaime's smile widened, and Leolin gave him a somewhat fearful look, though it was fake. He was such a smug prick; that was going to come back and bite him tomorrow.

"I shouldn't have said that," she said abruptly. "I—shit, forget you heard that."

"I will not," Jaime flirted, pleased at finding out their presence here was a coincidence.

"I should get back," Leolin said, forcing herself to blush. "Good to see you."

She trailed a hand down his arm then turned her back, meeting Ginny's eye and rolling hers.

"What'd you find out?" Tieran asked.

"It was a fishing expedition. He was trying to see what we know. I think he bought we didn't. I told him this whole thing was Gen's idea."

"Did he believe you?" Harry asked. Leolin shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

"What a delightful little liar you are," Gen said sweetly, looking up at Draco.

"I do what I can," Leolin said. "We all have to."

"I'm just grateful that someone's willing to put themselves on display to get information," Gen replied.

"What are you putting it on display for, then?" Leolin demanded.

"You tart!"

"Genevieve, that's enough," Draco drawled lazily.

"Are you going to let her get away with saying that to me?" Gen snapped, but Draco just gave her a bored look.

"What do you want me to do? Challenge her to do a duel?"

"She would win," Tieran chimed.

"No question," Pansy added.

"She started it with that horrid little stunt this morning?"

"And now you've finished it," Draco said in irritation. "Be satisfied with that, Genevieve."

"You aren't going to defend me against her?" Gen demanded, still smiling sweetly.

"What's to defend?" Draco snapped back. "You got the last word in."

"I—" she began, but Pansy interrupted her.

"Incoming," Harry muttered.

Adrien was striding through the door, a nasty little smirk on his face.

Draco and Leolin exchanged a glance before Draco leaned forward and kissed Gen soundly. Not realizing this was part of the charade, she kissed back with abandon.

"Who's he got with him?" Blaise asked, who had his back to the door.

"Tate Rawle and Montague," Tieran replied. "And he's coming over here."

Draco finished kissing Gen then stood up, pushing her protectively behind him as Adrien approached.

He and Leolin exchanged another look before they both scowled at Adrien.

"Well, well, well," Adrien said, smirking. "Gang's all here! Almost, anyways. Where's Gracie, Potter?"

"She pregnant, you twit," Harry snapped.

"What are you doing stateside?" Draco spit.

"Same thing as you, I suspect," Adrien replied, and Draco's face remained unchanged. Adrien was testing him. When Draco didn't flinch, Adrien began pitching his Lucius-fed lie.

"I met a Creole girl at the tournament in Charleston last week," Adrien replied casually. "She invited me."

"And, what?" Blaise snapped. "You decided to bring your mates?"

Blaise was always the cynical, suspicious one. If he wasn't suspicious with Adrien, Adrien would be suspicious of him.

"You can never have too many allies. Isn't that right, Lefevre?"

Leolin had been sitting on edge of the couch glaring daggers, and Adrien approached, fingering the diamond chandelier in her ear.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, pushing his hand away.

"How are things?" he asked, eyes flicking between Draco and Leolin.

Draco had forced himself to look protectively back at Gen instead of Leolin.

"Fine," she spit out.

"Liar, liar," he breathed, leaning into her. She held the tracker tight in her palm, ready to sneak it under the collar of his coat when she pushed him off.

However, Tate Rawle was eying her closely, probably at Adrien's orders, and she simply turned her head away in disgust. This was going to be harder than she thought; she had to get him alone.

"Piss off," Blaise demanded. "Now."

"Touchy," Adrien said, brushing a kiss on Leolin's cheek before smirking at Tate and straightening. "Have a good night, you lot. And nice perfume, Lefevre."

Finally he retreated, heading towards a booth in the corner with his lackeys in toe.

"You alright?" Kelly said at once, as Leolin wiped the kiss off her cheek in disgust.

"Fine," she said, meeting Adrien's eye from across the room. "Thank you."

"That dude is a fucking dick," Max said.

"Tell us about it," Pansy said. "We went to school with him for seven years."

"Seriously," Kelly said, touching Leolin's knee. "You look a bit peaky."

"She said she's fine," Gen pointed out, and Leolin gave her a hurt look, knowing that Adrien was still watching.

He would only come after her if he thought he had her on the ropes. She had to seem agitated and scared, which at this point wasn't that hard to do.

"Who asked you?" Ginny demanded, giving Leolin a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine, Kel," Leolin said, giving him a weak smile. "Seriously, it's all façade. I'd kick Adrien's face in if we didn't need him in one piece."

"That I'd like to see," Max said, and Leolin gave another weak smile, letting it slip a little as she watched Draco's fingers trace designs on Gen's thigh. She could imagine Adrien lapping all this up. She bitterly hoped he was; she couldn't stand the smug look of Gen's face at having finally won Draco's attention back.

Her heart was admittedly _hammering_ in her chest, but that wasn't for fear of Adrien. Or rather, for fear of what he might do to her. It occurred to her that he could just as easily poison the well against her to Draco. That would be a disaster as well.

"What do you reckon they're talking about over there?" Pansy asked, and they all casually looked. Adrien finally seemed to have forgotten about Leolin and Draco, and he was talking animatedly as Rawle and Montague listened intently.

"They are _literally_ hatching an evil plot. This is exactly what we Gryffs always suspected," Ginny said. "We knew you lot just sat around and made dastardly plans."

"Just think," Blaise said, smiling. "Some day our children will sit around and hatch evil plots with their friends, too."

"No, they won't," Ginny said, smiling at him. "Since they're going to be Gryffindors."

"Over my dead body," Blaise sneered. "Ugh, can you imagine anything more dreadful?"

"We've already agreed ours will be Slytherins," Pansy said, kissing Tieran softly.

"We did," he admitted. "At least then they have a prayer of escaping Snape's distain."

"As your offspring?" Ieaun laughed. "Not likely."

"Grace and I hope the girls end up in Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"Why?" Kelly laughed. "They are the most ruthless bunch!"

"I know," Harry said. "That was just our fake compromise. Obviously I'm rooting for the scarlet and gold."

"Cara and I haven't even talked about children," Kelly said. "But she was a Hufflepuff, so—"

"Gryffindor, then," Blaise said dryly and Kelly laughed.

"Does it make me a bad person that I don't want my children to be Hufflepuffs?" he asked.

Leolin smiled.

"I think it makes you pretty normal, actually."

This whole conversation was admittedly making her stomach hurt a little. She wanted to look at Draco so they could reassure each other that their children would be Slytherin royalty. However, she couldn't; that wasn't a reality for Draco yet. Hell, the way things were headed, it could be that they never got to have children together.

She realized the conversation had continued, and she tuned in to hear Ginny add, "of course Draco's kids are going to be in Slytherin, bullying all the other houses."

"Oh Merlin," Blaise said. "Does that mean our kids are going to have to stick up for all their awkward ginger cousins? What a burden."

"Well we might not send our children to Hogwarts," Gen chimed. "So your little nieces and nephews are safe."

"Wait, what?" Ginny laughed, looking at Draco. "You never told me you were thinking about that!"

"That's because we aren't."

"We've never discussed that," Gen snapped, annoyed.

"Because there's nothing to discuss," Draco said with finality. "My children are going to Hogwarts."

"That's not fair!"

"I don't give a damn about fair," Draco said. "That's how it's going to be."

"Nice, Malfoy," Max said, coming to Gen's defense. "Is it 1950 again?"

"Gen knows who she's marrying," Draco said. "And there will be no negotiation on this subject."

"That's _grossly _unfair," Gen whined.

"If you want to be a Malfoy then you abide by my rules. Simply as."

"You're straying into Lucius territory," Ginny warned.

Adrien was looking over at them now.

"Malfoy," Leolin hissed, eyes passing casually in Adrien's direction.

"Not now."

"Right," Draco said, acting as if he hadn't heard Leolin. "Fine. Let's just table this for now. When you get pregnant, we can discuss it again."

"See?" Gen said, tipping her head back to accept Draco's conciliatory kiss. "I'm teaching him to compromise."

They kissed heatedly, and even though Leolin knew it was what she'd told Draco to do, it still made her stomach clench. For once, she made no effort to disguise how it made her feel. She could feel Adrien watching her, and she turned away from the scene. He was going to eat this up, she knew he would, but the effort she was expending to see their charade was leaving her breathless; she had better cowboy up between here and the veranda.

"Excuse me," she said hurriedly, standing up and rushing from the table,

"Lefevre," Kelly called, but Tieran grabbed his arm.

"Let her go. This is an act."

Leolin hurried outside to the patio, which had inexplicably yet to fill up yet. She needed to cry. To sell this, she really ought to be crying. The problem was she hadn't cried in forever. Since around the time she'd become la genie. She wasn't even really sure how to call the tears anymore, and, more importantly, she was afraid what she'd dredge up if she did.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she settled for "suitably distressed". She rolled her shoulders forward and bend her head, pretending to be wallowing. She reminded herself to act weak and be strong.

"So," Adrien voice echoed. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Go away," Leolin snapped, letting the tracer drop into her palm. The minute she pressed it to him it should sink in and disappear.

"I'm supposed to report back to Lucius on your progress with Draco. I would hate to have to tell him you haven't made any."

Leolin thought of the pool in London or the sexual tension this afternoon.

"I'm working on it," she said, trying to sound fretful.

In truth, it wasn't too difficult. Adrien had a predatory gleam in his eye that she'd seen before. That was the look Lucius had given her all those years ago in the Gringott's vault.

"Well maybe you need an incentive to try harder," he said, caging her gently against the deck.

"Get off me," she screamed, turning in his arms and pushing on his chest. As she did, she let the tracker loose, and it dissolved into his clothes at once, eventually fading into his skin. "I'm warning you, Pucey."

"Should I use the Imerius again?" he asked. "Last time you were ready to suck my cock, remember?"

"You're foul," she snapped at him, struggling to get away.

Goddamnit, why hadn't she brought her wand? She would just have to go old-fashioned.

She lifted her heel and jammed it down with all her force into his toe-box.

"Damnit," he hissed, letting go. "You stupid bitch."

"Lefevre!" Draco had just rounded the corner onto the veranda. He took in Adrien hunched over and Leolin's determined face and nodded.

She nodded too, signaling she dropped the tracker.

"Same old song and dance, eh Malfoy?" Adrien wheezed, smiling through the pain.

"You're the same little creep, if that's what you mean," Draco said, striding around Leolin to grab Adrien by the cuff.

"How dare you touch her," Draco sneered.

"What do you care?" Adrien said. "You have that hot American piece waiting for you inside."

"Say one more thing about my fiancée and you'll be spitting teeth for a week."

"You're a blunt instrument, you know that?" Adrien said. "All brawn and dumb threats. You're going to need more than brute force if you want to protect your harem, Malfoy."

Draco punched Adrien in the jaw, and the latter stumbled backwards, swearing.

"What do you think of my brute force now?" Draco countered.

"I still think," Adrien said, looking at Leolin. "That I have the upper hand. It's not just about what you can see, Malfoy. It's about what you can't."

"How poetic," Draco sneered. "Now get out of her before I let Lefevre finish what she started."

Adrien laughed.

"I have what I came for," he said, labouriously rising to his feet.

He skirted around Draco before clamping a hand to Leolin's throat and pushing her suggestively against the wall.

"Keep up the good work, darling. I'll be watching."

Leolin made to punch him in the gut, but in a snap he was gone. Draco approached her slowly, as if trying to gauge what she wanted.

She tipped her head back onto the wall and watched him through hooded eyes. He took her silent invitation, sliding his hands into her hair again and pulling her close.

"You alright?" he breathed, his hand working to draw the tension from her neck.

Leolin nodded, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Someday I'm gonna kill that prick."

He gave a soft laugh, eyes dancing across her flushed cheeks and lips.

"That's my girl," he breathed.

Leolin tipped her head back to look at him.

"I know you don't need my help," he said softly. "But I could fucking end him for touching you like that."

"I know," Leolin said, grateful. "Thank you."

"What did he mean, though?" Draco asked. "About keeping up the good work?"

Leolin's heart raced. If only she could tell Draco the truth.

"I don't know."


End file.
